Winx Club : The power of the forgotten world
by iradfs
Summary: It seemed everything was ok in Magic Dimension and the fairies of the Winx Club were respected. Everyone thought that Bloom had the only powerful fairy, a fairy of the Dragon Flame and a good leader until a girl appeared with stronger power than Bloom. She wanted to find the power of her forgotten world and creat her own realm of evil. Could the Winx defeat her and how?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Iginio Straffi_

_Hi, everyone, this is my first story. Thought about this when I was 9 and first saw Winx Club. And if there is anything wrong about my English, sorry.))) I'll try my best to improve and hope you'll help me to))))) And please review. _

* * *

_Sometimes_ it seems like we are useless and there is no hope or way to get back. But I think it is not true. Every person had something special in his inner, something powerful, something unusual, you just need to open them up, because this world is unusual and full of surprise and to understand them you must understand who you are and what unusual strength you have, just don't afraid.

"Enchanted Peace" Ayane

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Millenniums ago, when there was nothing in the universe, suddenly a bright light turned up fron nowhere. And tha light created mythical creatures like Fire Dragon, Elemantal Phoenix and so on. But it created also two extraordinary creatures like Wite Wolf that had eleven tails and could rule some elements and had great power and Bright peacock that had twelve tails and could rule some elements like wolf. The light that created them wasn't only a light it was a mixture of dove, dragon and eagle. It was blue and yellow and had long and big and beatiful wings which eadges were shining and were golden. Also it had thrteen tails and one of them was longer and two were flat and had three feet. She had speacial power and could rule fourteen and more elements (she could create them). She was known as Golden Bird, Blue Bird or Three-feet. These three creatures called biju. People respected them and everyone was happy but soon break out a big war and people began to afraid of the power of biju. So Three-feet had been gone and nobody knew where she was even they forgotten about that.


	2. Chapter 2 The goddess of evil

**Thank you Roxy Fan 4 Ever, Peacelovefairy and Laylacat11. I'll try my best to make this story interesting. Well this is first chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it)))**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Iginio Straffi**

Chapter 1:The goddess of evil

It was very lovely and pleasant day. The sun was shining bright, birds were singing everything was alright in Domino but something wasn't right.

"No, no and no! You shouldn't wear this. You wore it yesterday! " said o voice of girl.

"Oh, Stella, yesterday I tried it on. This gown is for today!"said another girl.

"But Sky saw you on it and today's a speciel day!"Stella said.

"Hey, what's going on here?"a girl named Flora entered the room.

"Oh, nothing, Flora. Just our designer is not pleased with the gow"Bloom said.

"Excuse me, princess, but I am trying to help you!"Stella began to yell.

"Stella, calm down, it's Bloom and Sky's anniversary, not yours. And that beatiful gown chose you for Bloom yesterday."Flora came up to Stella puting her arm one her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Everybody is waiting for you, Bloom!" Layla said while entering the room.

"Ok, I'm coming."Bloom said with smile.

"Wait!"Stella grabbed her.

"What, Stella? Sky is waiting for me."

Stella moved her hand and sparkles appeared with a box of jewelry. She opened it and took out a beatiful necklace with the star, the sun and the moon.

"Wow"everybody were ashamed. "You boght this for me?"Bloom said. "Actually, I found it when I was small."said Stella. She put the necklace on Bloom's neck.

"Thanks Stella."and they hugged.

* * *

Meanwhile something strange happened in one cave of Magix. Suddenly a dark turquoise light appeared and turned into a girl. And somebody came up to her.

"At last, your highness!"a voice said and that shape bowed.

"Well, well, it is about nineteen years I was stuck in here. So what has happend? Have you found the crystals? "the girl said .

"Not yet, your highness, but we know they are sread around this dimension. We are still looking for them."

"This dimension... will be mine! When I get the power of the crystals!"the girl began to laugh.

"But there are fairies called Winx that protect the Magic Dimension and they are powerful."

"Powerful!? They aren't a problem. You know that our world is much developed than this. And we are powerful!"she began to yell.

"Well, it is right but a girl named Bloom has the power of yhe dragon flame"

"Great, now we can see who is powerful she or me." she ick up a stick and began to draw some symbols. Then she started to mumble spell and a light form of lightning was shining on her hand and she yelled"Regenerate, my warriors, as the time has come to finish our task!"and she put her lightning hand down the ground. The symbols started to shine and some creatures appeared. The looked like people but the weren't. "Kane, how can we find that winx?"asked the girl.

"Today's Princess Bloom and Prince Sky's anniversary that will be taken place in Domino. "

"Nice, then let's be on visit."

* * *

"Hey, I was thinking that you're not going to come"Sky said while hugging his beloved one.

"Well, you were thinkig wrong"she hugged him back.

"Hey sister"Daphne hugged her sister. All friends of Bloom's were there. Soon the music played and Sky and Bloom began to dance. Everybody was saying what a beatiful couple. Even queens and kings were invited. Nobogy was dancing except the couple.

"What a beatiful necklace!"Sky said while dancing.

"Thanks, but it's Stella's"Bloom said and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh, so beatiful!"Flora said"Ugh" Musa sighed.

"What's wrong Musa"the Winx said.

"Again these paparazzi and journalists. I am tirad of them. When will they stop annoying us!"

But soon the lights switched off and on and she appeared. It could be heard her nasty laugh.

"Why you stopped this celebration? Go on!"and she bega to laugh again.

Everyone froze.

"Who are you?"Bloom began.

"Oh, I am just a guest with my friends" and the others appeared.

"You are not a guest. Get out of here!"King Oritel prepared to fight.

"Oh, how brute"the girlsaid in teasing tone and laughed again. "Well, I just wanted to visit Princess Bloom, is she here."

"Yes, here I am"Bloom took one step forward.

"Ah, as brute as your father! Well, princess" she began to walk around Bloom"you have the power of Fire Dragon, sweet. Let's see who is stroger and I will leave you and your realm."she said and began to attack. But Sky protected her with his sward.

"Girls, MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! (or transformation of the last season)

"Ok, lets show her" Musa attackedther but it was useless, then tried Flora, Layla, Tecna, Daphne and Stella but again no result. They all were thrown away by the girl's wind.

"You are so poor. Warriors, attack them!" Aman withe black eyes and hair appered in front of Tecna, Musa and Flora and stole their energy. Specialists tried to help them but they were busy with the clones of water that creared a girl with dark blue hair and eyes. Stella and Layla were captured with ice by a girl with light white hair and eyes. Daphne tried to use her elemental power but nothing worked. Here was Bloom turn.

"I"ll show you! POWER OF FIRE DRAGON!"she yelled and a dragon turned up and saved the rest.

"Yeah, she did it!" said Stella

"Our Bloom is the strongest fairy, that girl can't win!"Musa said.

"Yeah"Tecna said and they all began to encourage Bloom. Everbody said Bloom would save them she was their hope, but...

"Well, well, let me show you something interesting. "the girl said"POWER OF ELEMENTAL PHOENIX!"and a turquoise phoenix like Bloom's dragon appered and flew through her after defeating the dragon. Bloom fell down and Stella carried her.

"Bloom wake up please!"they all were , Layla, Tecna, Musa, Daphne and Bloom's parents were crying. "Please Bloom. You can't leave me!"Sky was yelling. And the girl that defeated Bloom noticed the necklace and the girl"It can't be" she thought.

"Who the hell you are!"Musa yelled with wet eyes.

"I am Magda Morganna the goddess of evil"she replied and disappeared. with laugh and with her warriors that almost destroyed everything.

**Well, this is the first chapter. I'm sorry if anything isn't right. Please review))))**


	3. Chapter 3 The tale of spirit

It was one of terrible nights for Winx. They stayed at Bloom's room and didn't want to go until she wake up. They were upset and worried about Bloom. So was Sky. His friends Specialists didn't want to leave both him anb the girls.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok."Brandon a squire and a good friend said to Sky placing his hanb on his shoulder.

"I hope so"

"Let's enter anb see how she is if you want, Sky."Riven said.

The boys knocked in the door and entered.

"How is she, Flora?" Sky asked. Flora shook her head.

"Oh,, that stupid witch, dhe will pay for this!" Musa said

"The problem is that that she isn't a witch: first she used magiv but then I can't say what power she began to use." Tecna said. "It seemed like she ruled wind I mean she could use such type of element that even I couldn't do anything" Daphne added. "And that powerful bird was looking like Bloom's dragon. " Layla said. "Well, I didn't know that besides the dragon there was another powerful creature" "Yeah, you all are right, but we must now think about Bloom" Flora said sitting on the bed near Bloom. "Right, but what could we do. That girl Magda was powerful and now I can say that she could rule not only the wind but also other elements according to what you said Daphne. " Musa said.

"Rule the elements!?" Stella thought" THE BOOK!"she yelled and Brandon sitting near her fell down "What's the book, sweetie?"he asked while getting up. "The book of tale. My mom used to read it when I was going to sleep.""So?" Tecna asked. "So that there was telling about mythical creatures and such people that could control some elements like that Magda" "And may be there could be the answer how to defeat Magda as I have searched and asked about this Mrs Faragonda but nothing" Tecna added with smile.

Then they all heard Bloom's voice.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" she got up slowly

"Bloom, please you'd better lie" Flora advised

"No, I am fine"

"Ok, you boys stay here with Bloom and I and the others will find the book"Stella said and they all nodded. The girls ran out of the room

"Well, could you explain me what has happened?" Bloom said

* * *

At the same time in Magda's cave...

"Did you see that girl?" the girl with light white hair and eyes and light blue skin said. Her name was Coldy.

"Yeah, but it's impossible! "the girl with dark green hair and eyes and orange skin said. Her name was Groundy.

"May be she's J..."the boy with black hair and eyes and white skin was interrupted by those two that closed his mouth with their hands. His name was Robbin

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO SAY THAT NAME!"

"What you think you are doing? "the girl with dark green hair anf red eyes and pale white skin came.

"Serpentine, stop frightening us!"Coldy said.

"You three stop gossiping, come on! Magda wants to see us!" They followed her.

Magda was thinking about that girl she saw'She...she looks like her, and according to the ending of the war she might be... hump, ok, but then I'll take my revenge but something isn't right. She could hamper me, I'd better destroy her quickly'

"Your highness, we are here as you ordered."Serpentine said and they all bowed. "Good. Well I have some tasks for you, Groundy go and fin tha crystals! " "Yes, my goddess! " she said and disappeared.

"And what about us your Majesty?"Coldy asked.

* * *

"Well, I hope you remember the girl we saw. " "Yes and she looked like Je... her"Robbin wanted to say the full name but he remembered that Magda got mad when she heard that name.

"Don't be scared, you are right, she did look like Jelfa, her mother" Magda said. "What, You mean she is Jelfa and Ecco's daughter? "Coldy asked, Magda nodded"Then she could be... oh no""Your suggestion could be right but we have to check it out, so go and bring her!" "Yes" "But how it came she is here?" Robbin asked with fear. "Ah, stupid jerk, it's because they weren't alone at the end of the war, and that person brought her here!" Serpentine explained. "Perfect, Serpentine, then go and find her!" "Yes" They all disappeared.

* * *

"Here we are Solaria!"Stella said. The girls entered the palace. Queen Luna knew about what happened and she came up to the girls and hugged her daughter.

"I am so glad that you are ok"

"Ok mom. Hey do you remember the tale you used to read when I was goi g to sleep?"

"Which one?"

"The one thag dad always told you not to read"

"Oh , that horror! No, I don't know where it is now, but why are you asking?"

"Well I thought it could have helped us"

"No Stella I don't nowYoAll I remember is that your dad wa ted to burn it."

"What, why?" Stella said angrily. "That was my favorite story"

"Because you were doing the sane things what the main character was doing: climbing the walls, trees, always fighting with stick and even our maid got hurt because of you and once you broke your leg, do you want me to continue? " Stella's friends were there and they heard this and began to laugh. Stella blushed and took het friends to her room.

"So, you were little danger." Musa started joking while they all bedan to look for the book.

"Stop, Musa!"

"Hey, what is this?" Layla took a small book.

"You foun it?" Flora asked

"Well, I found somebody's dairy. "She answered shaking the dairy. "Oh, let's see what is on it"

"Give it!" Stella got confused.

"I want to know what secrets it has"

Stella began to chase after Layla that was trying to escape.

"Give it!" "No, no" "Stop it girls!" Flora tried to stop them, and Layla fell down anc the book took ff her hands a d appered in Tecna's.

"Well, well, fashion, style, fashion, style...nothing interesting, oh wait a minute, what's this" girls came up to her andsaw pictures that Stella draw. She has a strange outfit with weapons.

"Stella you're like a specialist" Musa laughed.

"It's not a specialist" Stella said taking away the dairy "It's a ninja"

"Wait, you wanted to become a ninja? " Tecna asked.

"Yeah, it was my dream... whatever let's keep on searching"

"I think we hurt her feelings " Flora said.

"Well, we didn't want"

* * *

"So, ware in the palace of Domino " Robbin said"And it's huge, how can we find her? "

"You are annoying me " Coldy said. " Sorry " he said. Coldy created an ice ball and began to find someone. " Let's go " She followed the directions that were shown in the ball. Soon they were at the front of the door. " Here we are, you ready? " Coldy asked. " Of course "

Bloom was sleeping. Sky and the others were with her in the room. Suddenly they saw that someone broke in the room.

"Well, hi again!" Coldy said. The boys prepared to fight. "Daphne, stay with Bloom and protect her!" Sky said and attacked Coldy. "Hey, want to fight ok, but remember, you make me." She said and threw at him icicles. Sky dodged them and began his fight. With him was fighting Torren, Brandon and Nex. And Timmy Riven, Helia and Roy were fighting against Robbin. "Do you think, you can defeat me? Well you are wrong." He said and threw at them black orbs.

"I must help them! " Boom wanted to get up but her sister Daphne stopped her. "No, stay in bed! " She created a barrier around Bloom so that she was in safety " Girls, where are you? " Bloom thought.

* * *

"Oh, where is that book?" Musa began to complain. "We'll find it, just don't complain, please." Layla said.

Then they haerd Tecna's phone ringing.

"Oh, hi Timm." She said. "Girls, we need you!"he said. "We are coming! "

"What's wrong, Tecna?" Flora asked. "Hurry, we must get back, Magda is there now and I think she wants Bloom's power!"

"Then what we're waiting for? Let's go!" Layla said.

"MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " they transformed and and transferred.

* * *

Others were fighting, but that wasn't enough. Coldy and Robbin managed to defeat them. But Sky didn't give in. He was fighting with all his strength. But Coldy froze him.

"Nice work, Coldy. "Robbin said proudly. "I know"she answered.

"Element of fire!" Daphne tried to do something but no result. Robbin approached her from behind and touched her arm. Daphne felt waek.

"No, please, what you want?" Bloom begged. "If you want my power, then please, take it."

"Your power, ha ha ha... We don't need your poor power, our goddess want her sister!" Coldy answered.

"Then you are searching in the wrong place!" Bloom said and yelked. The dragon appeared and this time defeat them.

Just then girls came in.

"Get out of here!" Musa yelled.

"Come on, Robbin, we are tired, bur you fairy, will pay for this! "She gave Bloom an angry look, and they both disappeared. Bloom fell down. She was tired. The boys got up and helped Sky.

"Bloom, are you ok?" He asked and hugged her. Bloom just nodded. Torren helped Daphne to get up.

"Looks like we have lost the chance to have a great fun. " Musa said while looking around.

"You did it Bloom, you defeat them, I know you won't loose!" Stella came up to her and said with big smile. Bloom smiled her back.

"But what they want?" Layla asked.

"Her power Layla, I said you" Tecna answered. "No Tecna, they want Magda's sister" Timmy corrected her. "Her sister?"

"She has a sister?" Flora asked.

"Well they said that." Torren answered.

"Poor girl, if I had such a sister like Magda, I wouldn't be happy." Stella said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"By the way, have you found the book?" Daphne asked? Girls shook their heads.

"We'll find it soon, I hope." Layla said.

"Stella, can you remeber the title?" Flora asked.

"Um... no, but it was something about magic and not magic..."

"What a nonsense! " Riven said.

"And I remember, that it was about spirit."

"Spirit?"they all said.

"Yeah, it was like a spiritual tale. "

"Ok, we'll find that book." Bloom said getting up.

Just then the king and the queen with the guards came in the room.

"What happened? " King Oritel asked.

The Winx and the Specialists began to luagh.

"Well, you a little bit missed." Musa said.

**Well, what do you think? Who is that Magda's sister? Please, review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The incident

"You are two stupid idiots!" Magda yelled at her warriors.

"But what could we do, and also she wasn't there." Coldy tried to justify theirselves.

"Then you had to find her, instead of fighting and losing energy! Go and come back when I call you!"

They bowed and left.

"We have to do something or else she will kill us!" Coldy said. "But what can we do yo satisfy her?" Robbin asked. Coldy thought for a while and said "We have to find the crystal!" But how can we do that I mean we know that the crystals are spread over the universe and we don't have such power to find them." "You are right." Coldy was upset. "But they also can speak, right, and connect with people. " Robbin then remembered that but Coldy hit him on the head and said "Idiot, they only talk to certain people.!" "Ouch... ok...if we had any information about that people...". "Information! ? Yes, that's it!" Coldy caught Robbin and began to shake him. "Yes, you are right, we need information! "." About that certain people? " "No, you stupid, about her!" "Oh, Magda's sister! " "Yes, we will collect any information about her..." but she was cut off Robbin"And give it to Magda.""Or with that we will learn about her everything and make a trap for her!""Good idea, Coldy." "I know. Now let's get started!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Well, tomorrow we go to Solaria to keep looking for the book. " Bloom said.

The boys had already gone. The girls stayed with Bloom. At deep night everyone was sleeping except Stella. She was looking out of the window and was looking at the moon that was surrounded by the stars. Bloom yawned and woke up. She saw Stella and came up to her.

" What's wrong, Stella? " Bloom asked.

" Nothing Bloom. Go to sleep. " She answered. Bloom noticed that she was sad.

"I won't go until you tell me why you are sad."

"It's so noticeable? " She asked with a small smile. Bloom just nodded. Suddenly they heard voices.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping? " Flora asked yawning. The others wake up too.

" Is it pyjama party? " Musa asked.

"No. Just Stella is sad." Bloom answered.

"Is it because of the diary?" Flora asked. Stella sighed and nodded.

"Well, sorry Stella, we didn't want to hurt your feelings. "Layla said.

"It's ok, just... I remembered my childhood. "

"Stella, you can share your feelings with your friends if you want." Bloom asked. They all sit down.

"Well..." Stella began.

**Flashback**

When Stella was small, her mom used to read a tale that wasn't usual for the others. She began to do things that did the main character and draw the pictures of herself as ninja. Then she told about it her "friends".

"No, they exist! And that book is the most interesting and perfect!"she said.

"Oh yeah, and you are one of them, ha" a boy said. They began to laugh. "Oh, Stella look, someone needs you" a girl began to tease her. But Stella didn't get that "Where?" "Here." another girl said and the boy pushed her while Stella was turning round. She fell down the puddle. "Hey, something is wrong with all of you!" She yelled. "Something is wrong with your head silly."the boy said, they all laughed and left Stella alone. 'I'll prove it.' She got back to the palace and began to look for the book.

"Stella, what are you doing, darling? " her mom Queen Luna asked.

"Where's the book of the tale?"

"I'm sorry darling, your dad has taken it away." Stella bowed her head. The next day her "friends " began to play different tricks in her. They even took her teddy.

"Hey, give it back!" "Come and take it, ninja-bender!" Stella ran but somebody placed his foot in front of Stella's so that she slipped and fell down.

"Why are you doing this?" Stella said crying.

"Because you are crazy, and it's such a great fun to play tricks on you!"the boy said and went away.

**End of the flashback**

"Whoa, we didn't know about that." Layla said. The girls were astonished.

"That time I lost all my hopes to prove and now our only hope is that book." Stella said.

"Oh, Stella." They all said and hugged her.

"Thanks, girls." Stella said with smile.

"Now, we have two missions: first to find the book and second to find Magda's sister. "Tecna said.

"And what do you think, who she is?"Flora asked.

"I think she's as ugly and annoying and brute as Magda." Stella said.

"I think, she could be a nice person that ran away from Magda." Flora said.

"If it was true, then why Magda is looking for her?" Musa asked.

"May be she loves her, she is evil though." Bloom supposed.

"I don't think so." Layla said.

"I think that her sister is important for her because she could have something very important to Magda, that she wants it back." Tecna said.

"Well, we can find out only if we found her." Musa said.

"And now, let's sleep, I am tired." Stella said and yawned. Others laughed and nodded and they all slept.

* * *

The next day they all went to Solaria to keep on finding the book. At the gates they saw the boys. They were waiting for them.

"Hey, girls!" Sky greeted and came up to Bloom. They hugged and kissed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Bloom asked after breaking the kiss.

"We decided to help you to find the book that Stella said."he answered.

"Ok, then let's get started. " Musa said.

They all entered the palace and went to the royal library. It was one of the biggest library filled with books.

"Ok, where do we begin?" Layla asked.

"Stella, I hope you remember the cover of the book, don't you? " Tecna asked.

"Well, um... may be...!" She said and giggled.

"Ok, Stella you said it was like a spiritual tale, then let's find books with spiritual titles. " Bloom offered. They all nodded and got started. They found some books and brought them to Stella to see if it was the book they had been looking for. Stella sit down and began to read the titles of the books.

"No, no, no, no..."she said while reading the titles and threw them away. Poor butler, that just entered the library and said "Princess Stella, Your father..." got a hit on his head and fell down. "Stela!" They all yelled and approached the poor butler. "What? Oh, oops!" Stella said with an innocent smile. "Is he ok?" Flora asked. Then the King Radius came in and saw the fainted butler.

"What's going on here? " he asked. "Oh, King Radius," Bloom and the others bowed. "Dad!" Stella said. "Well, we were...looking for a book." Layla said with an innocent smile. "A book? What kind of book it is that you messed the library?" The King said. "Well, Stella will answer." Musa said pushing Stella towards her dad. "Well, do you remember the book, that mom used to read when I was small?""Oh, that horrible book!?" "Come on, I wasn't as horrible as you thought!" She answered back folding her arms. "Why do you need it?""We fought against such an enemy that is strong and we can't do anything with our fairy power. There were some information in the book so we can fight and defeat her.""Hm... I think I burnt it.""What!?" They all yelled."Yes, so, you have to find another way to defeat her" the king said and went."So, there's no way to defeat her."Flora said. Then they saw the butler came to. Torren and Sky helped him to get up. Stella apologized to him. "It's ok, Princess Stella. If my memory doesn't betray me, you all were searching for a book."he said while sitting. They all nodded. "But there's no need, my dad burnt that book we needed." Stella said. "Well, actually almost burnt." He said. Everybody was surprised. "When Your father thought he burnt the book, he got out of the room and ordered a maid to clean there. She saw the book wasn't burnt to ashes while cleaning. So she brought the book and gave it to me. I still keep it in safety." "Hurray! "Everyone said."Then could you bring it to us." Stella asked."Of course, Princess. "He answered and left the room.

"At last, now we can defeat Magda" Musa was encouraged. But they all heard people's voices. They were screaming and running. "What's happening? "Bloom asked while looking out of the window. She saw that Coldy and Robbin appeared. "Come on, guys! MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " they transformed and went out.

Coldy was freezing people and Robbin was stealing their energies.

"You two, STOP THIS!" Bloom yelled.

"Oh, looks like our dragon fairy is here with her friends." Coldy said.

"GET OUT OF MY REALM!"Stella was furious. "SUN KICK!"she said and attacked Coldy. "Huh? And this is your power? I waited more from you."she said and threw at her icicles. Stella dodged them but then she felt cold inside and faint. Layla carried her."She is cold!" "Ok, take this, ultrasound!" Musa yelled and her attack hit Coldy. "My turn!" Robbin from behind of Musa. He stole her energy and Musa fell down. "Come on, Tecna." Bloom said. Tecna nodded."Fire spark!" "Technical sphere!" But Robbin threw their powers at them with Musa's stolen power. They both fell down. Boys carried them to the rest and tried to protect them. Flora and Layla were standing in front of girls. Layla created a barrier and Flora covered it with strong roots.

Coldy and Robbin began to attack.

"It can't stand any more!" Layla said when she saw the barrier disappearing.

"Say goodbye! "Coldy said and with Robbin attacked with full power. It seemed the and but round the Winx appeared water and protect them.

"What!?" Robbin was astonished. So was Coldy but she felt something and said to Robbin. "We must go now." He nodded and they both disappeared.

"What was that?" Riven couldn't believe. The girls that were come to by the dew of water and saw that all, didn't know what to say. Then they heard somebody calling them. It was that butler and the king and the queen.

"Stella, darling, are you ok?" Queen Luna asked hugging her. "Yes mom."

"Here is the book."the butler said and gave the book to Bloom. They all smiled. "At last, that book is found!" Riven said. The book had burns and burnt pages so it was difficult to read the title. "Here is written...um... 'Ated Pe'...?" Bloom read it."What it means? " Musa asked. "No Bloom." Stella took the book, looked at it and said "It is 'Enchanted Peace'!"


	5. Chapter 5 The seal of five elements

"Well, you say that the water appeared and protect them?" Magda said. Coldy and Robbin told her what had happened. "I could feel that someone was there and was protecting her." Coldy said. "And we think it is the person that brought her here." "Hm... you worked nice. You got the information we needed. Now go and connect with Serpentine and tell her to come back!"

"Yes, Your highness! " they bowed and went.

'Ok, sister, may be I have to do that. You don't know who you are and that will help you to reveal real you.' She thought.

* * *

"And what's about that book, Stella? Do you remember? " Flora asked.

"Yes, it's about a girl, who was a ninja-bender and who decided to become a fighter for freedom and peace." Stella answered giving the book to Tecna to analyze.

"And what is there spiritual that you said?" Musa asked.

"Well, she wanted to get back the peace and Freedom to her world but there were difficulties that always tried to stop her. But thanks to her strong spirit, she never gave in. And that is why that the title is named "Enchanted Peace ". As that peace was enchanted and it was hard to get it, when it seemed that you got it, it disappeared everytime, it always turned into a bird that flew away from you."

While Stella was answering the questions, Tecna looked through the book. She found there some pictures and unusual creatures and even the dragon and some symbols that were burnt and it was hard to understand what symbols they were. She soon turned the first page that was beginning with a long speech that could encourage, but half of it was burnt, so Tecna could read only the first half.

"Hey, listen to this first half of beginning, second half is burnt!"

**_It's a usual thing to go and to fail,_**

**_And this happens not only in the tale,_**

**_We searched for something we hadn't known,_**

**_But we kept fighting and going on._**

**_But when the time began to change,_**

**_And the history changed its age,_**

**_Our hopes were gone forever_**

**_And it seemed the light disappeared,_**

**_She appeared unexpectedly, _**

**_And began to fight immediately. _**

**_The light that she had, she shared,_**

**_And tried to stand still and bear_**

**_All the hurts we saw in the past, _**

**_All the sadness we got from the past,_**

**_All the betrays we did in the past._**

**_She began to fight for them,_**

**_To fight and survive for them, _**

**_All she wanted it was a dream,_**

**_To bring at last that charming _****_free,_**

**_To find the light and bring it back,_**

**_An enchanted peace to get back._**

**_But it wasn't easy as she thought, _**

**_And everyone began to lose their hope,_**

**_And when they said her the truth,_**

**_That there was no way to see through_**

**_She used to say with her shining smile,_**

**_Getting up and the pain trying to hide..._**

_That was the first half, that Tecna read then Stella remembered that beginning and continued. _

**_"It's in my nature, to stay strong and stand still, _**

**_To keep holding on and never give in, _**

**_As this is my destiny to go on,_**

**_And it's my path, I'm moving on!_**

**_Only to go straight ahead_**

**_And never look back instead,_**

**_To remember tha past but fight for the future, _**

**_It's my path of life and my nature!"_**

**_She always said this and went straight ahead,_**

**_She believed in her dreams that became an aim._**

**_It was the spirit that was burning inside,_**

**_And she followed the ray of her light,_**

**_To find that freedom and to fight for it,_**

**_To win at last that enchanted peace!_**

"Wow"they all stared at Stella. She saw this."What? Is something on my face?"

"No, we were just..." Bloom was interrupted by Musa "You know that by heart? Cool!"

"Well, it was my favorite part!"

"Then you and I'll be working on ghis book, to rewrite it." Tecna said putting her hand on Stella's shoulder.

"And we will try to find Magda's sister." Bloom said. They all nodded. "Then let's go to Alfea and get started! " Musa said. "Hey, don't forget about us." Sky reminded."We want to help you." "Ok." Girls said.

Stella hugged her patents and said goodbye to them, then thanked the butler for helping.

They were at Alfea and got started their work. Tecna and Stella went to Tecna's room to start their work.

"Ok, how do we find that firl if don't know anything about her?" Musa asked.

"Well, fortunately I have an equipment that can help us." Timmy said. "I'll go and bring it." He said and rode to Red Fountain.

"Ok, let's go to Mrs. Faragonda and ask her." Layla offered. They all nodded and went.

At a few minutes they were at Faragonda's cabinet. They told her what had happened to them. She heard them attentively and after a long silence she said.

"Well, they appeared again." She said. Everyone was ashamed. "What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"The young generation doesn't know about that and it's baned to talk about that. When I was small, there were people like you said in Magic Dimension. They had such strong power that native didn't have. Compare with them our magic is a small thing for them."

Guys froze. Faragonda said." There is so much to tell you about. Come back in ten minutes and I will explain you everything." They all nodded and got out of the room.

"So, our magic is weak against them." Flora was upset. "Don't worry, Flora, we all will find the way out from this." Helia said and hugged his girlfriend.

"He is right, also Tecna and Stella working on the book that is our only hope" Bloom tried to encourage her.

* * *

Meanwhile Tecna and Stella went to Tecna's room to start their work. Tecna switched on her computer and Stella sit down next to her carrying the book.

"Ok, Stella, now we need my computer and an equipments and your memory. "She said. She took out from her shelf an equipment that began to scan the book and switched it on her computer.

They both could see in the screen the burnt pages of the book was being restored. The images became clear to see. They could see Fire Dragon, some mythical creatures, some strange and unusual symbols.

"Perfect, Tecna!" Stella was happy to see the images from her childhood. Then they could see seals of special abilities.

"I think, this is what we need!" Tecna said."Ok, Stella, now help me to correct this symbols, and at the same time the story." Stella nodded.

"We also need this!" Stella said and moved her fingers so that the album and a pencil appeared in her hands. "I will draw the pictures as they were, and you will scan it, ok?"

"Great idea, Stella!" Tecna agreed and they both began to rewrite and restore the book.

* * *

Ten minutes left and the Winx and the Specialists went back to Faragonda's cabinet. There they met with Saladin and Griffin.

"Oh, hello." Guys greeted them.

Then came in Timmy with an equipment.

"Looks like it's something important, that you all gathered." Musa noticed.

"Yes, Musa, you are right." Faragonda answered her.

"Well, listen carefully. " Griffin said.

"As you know, when we were small enough, there were people of another world and they were stroger then we. They had special power and knew special skills that we still don't know." Griffin began.

"They were too strong as they used not only magic, but also their inner energy and power. They could defeat even you Winx and Soecialists." Saladin continued.

"It means that they could defeat us easily and compare with them our power is too weak?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, though they had special abilities they were considered to be cursed! Even their world and planet was considered to be cursed. Their planet was the center of magic and special skills, it had beautiful nature that reminded of a perfect paradise. But under that "paradise" was hidden the evil, betrays, murder and such horrible things that you can't imagine." Faragonda said.

"Everybody on that planet were enemies to each other. They fought against each other for their aim not sparing others' s life. Even mothers and fathers fought against thir children, parents were carrying out different experiments on their own children not caring what would have happened to them. All relatives were enemies. There were many battles for the power." Saladin continued.

"And they even tried to involve us in that battles. But of course we didn't want to. So there was a board of kings of all the realms in Magic Dimension and there was decided to close all the portals and borders that were connected with that world. But having known about that they threatened to us that they would kill everyone. But we managed to find a person who took the responsiblity of stopping them. It worked but for sure all the facts or information were destroyed and was forbidden to to talk about them or to remember them or to cross the forbidden border. If something like that had happened, that people were executed. Soon the next board of kings decided to bring in the new law that let that people to live with us in condition of not using their skills, not remembering that world of horrors and be like others." Griffin finished.

"Wow, that story really scared me." Musa said trying to get over what she had heard. Others were in this state too. "And how were that people known? " Layla asked.

"They were known as ninja-benders." Faragonda answered. Girls froze. They remembered that Stella was telling them that she had wanted to become a ninja-bender.

"But that means, that the book Stella and Tecna are working on now was written by them!" Bloom said.

"What book?" Griffin asked.

"Stella told us that when she was young her mother used to read a book for her and that book was unusual and Stella wanted to become like the main character of the book that was ninja-bender!" Layla explained.

"What?" Griffin froze.

"And now that book is our only hope to defeat Magda. " Flora said.

"Ok, when you finished with it, bring it to me!" Faragonda said. The girls nodded. "And what about Magda's sister? "Musa asked.

"Now it's your mission to find her as soon as possible." Faragonda answered. "Now you are free."

They all went out of the room.

"Hey, Timmy, what's this?" Brandon asked looking at the equipment.

"Ah, yes this is the equipment I was talking. Skillsearcher F-123" Timmy said.

"Ok, Timmy, let's see if how your equipment works." Musa said.

Timmy switched on it and said "Follow me" they all did as he said and appeared at the park of Magix. "Well, now let's divide into parts so that it will be easier to find her." They all nodded and divided into parts: Bloom/Sky/Brandon, Musa/Riven, Flora/Helia, Daphne/Torren, Layla/Nex and Roy/Timmy.

Timmy was following the directions of his equipment. Suddenly it showed a girl that was sitting in a bench near the fountain. "Roy, tell the rest we have found her." "Ok." He did so and the Winx and the Specialists began you follow her every movement. That girl had black and long and straight hair, pale skin, and beautiful eyes which color was a mixture of light yellow, light blue and light green.

"Ok, she's going to your side, Bloom/Sky." Musa whispered to Bloom through the phone.

"Ok," Bloom answered. "What are we going to do?" "Well, Brandon, looks like it's time for you to show off what you know." Sky said pushing Brandon towards the girl. "What? And what you mean? I don't want to break up with Stella or have an argument with her!" He said.

"Oh, come on, Brandon, you are an expert in this question, it's for our mission! " Sky tried to convince him. "Ok, but if I have an argument with Stella..."

"I will explain her." Sky said. Bloom then looked at him "It doesn't sound great you know."

"But we have no choice."

"Ok"

"Hey there, my name is Brandon. "He said wave his hand.

"Hi, my name is Jessica." She answered with smile. They began to talk.

"See Bloom. Everything is going ok." Sky said.

"Well..." but something interrupted her. It was Magda. "Hi there Winx!"

"Magda! What's she doing here?" Sky asked. Bloom answered " She has come for her sister. Everybody, here!" Sky yelled. "Brandon, protect, her " Sky said to him he nodded and grabbed Jessica's hand.

"Hey what's happening? "She asked. "I will explain you later, just follow me, ok?" She nodded and the ran away.

" Musa, call Tecna and Stella!" Bloom shout to her.

"Ok." She called them and told to cane to the park.

"Ok girls, get ready!" Bloom said."MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! "

"You still think you can defeat me." She said and her hands began to burn.

"Yeah, and we will defeat you!" Layla said."Morfix power!" It stopped the fire that was thrown at them.

"Not bad!" Magda said.

"You again, flower girl!" Coldy said. "Looks like you remember me" Flora said."Strong roots! " they captured Coldy. "Goo"We knd job! Flora! " Musa said. "Ultra sound!" It deafened Coldy. "Now, my turn!" Daphne that was nymph of Sirenix said."Element of air!" An air wave went through Coldy. "It wasn't hurt!" Coldy managed to release herself. "Snowstorm! " the girls were frozen and thrown away. Robbin was fighting against the boys. Magda was fighting against Layla and Bloom. Suddenly Bloom noticed Stella and Tecna behind Magda. They did a gesture which meant 'come here' and flew away.

"We must spare time!" Bloom whispered to Layla. She nodded they flew away. They did the others gesture like Stella and Tecna.

"Hey, where are you going? Are you scared!" Coldy began to laugh. They followed them.

"Stella, they mustn't follow them yet." Tecna said to Stella. "Got it. Blinding sunlight!" The light was really blinding a d Coldy, Robbin a d Magda shield their eyes and stopped for a while.

"Good job, Stella." Bloom said.

"But how can we stop her?" Flora asked.

"Fortunately we have found something that can help us." Tecna said. She moved her hands and the mini computer appeared. "We have to use this seal, but the symbols must be drawn with feet!"

"What? It's impossible! " Helia said.

"No, Helia, it isn't! " Stella said and began to draw the symbols of the seal, with her feet. It looked like she was dancing a strange dance.

"Boys, can you distract Magda's attention? " Bloom asked. "Of course! " they nodded and went to do their job.

Stella finished drawing."Finksh!"she said. "Good, now we need to get Magda in." Tecna said. The seal consisted of seven circles. Girls had to stand on them.

They did gesture to the boys. They understood it and brought Magda to the spot they needed flying through the air.

It worked! She was there and couldn't escape as the seal began to shine and a strong barrier appeared.

"Now, you are I our trap!" Musa was proud of what they had done. Coldy and Robbin saw this. "It's impossible! "Coldy wasn't expecting that. "Yeah it worked! Boys were happy.

"Oh, congratulations! The seal of prison, good job!" Magda stood and began to walk around.

"Give in, Magda, we know where you come from and what you want! It's over!" Bloom yelled.

"Ah, I don't think so. " she said.

"No, it's over Magda! We found your sister and now she's in safety and you won't hurt her as we know that your people used to hurt their relatives! " Musa continued.

"Oh, you really did?!" Magda began acting like an actress."Well, you don't know about me and my sister and even about this seal."she began to walk around suspiciously"It is really a strong seal but you don't know about something..." she approached to the girls and began yo walk slowly with a nasty smile and a sly look."If I am right, you must be know about this from a book... 'En...cha...ted...Pea...ce'. Nice book, very interesting, philosophical, magical... and teaching." She approached to Bloom and looked at her necklace. "Nice necklace, but it isn't yours you know. Back to the seal... and to the book of course... there wasn't anything about the weakness of this seal and about this...!"she hit Stella's stomach with her fingers. Stella went back, fell and her fairy form collapsed with sparkles. She slowly clodsed her eyes.

"Stella!" Bloom yelled and approached to her. "You, witch, what you did!?" Musa yelled to Magda. She was free now as the barrier of the seal disappeared. "Oh, you'll see when she wakes up... correction IF she wakes up!" She said and disappeared with nasty laugh.

Robbin and Coldy saw this.

"Coldy, tell me that it wasn't that what I am thinking now."he was scared, so was Coldy "It was...that...the seal...the seal of five e...elements. ...!"

**Well, what do you think what happened to Stella and why Coldy and Robbin were scared? Please review. !**


	6. Chapter 6 New power or a trap?

"Find me, I will help you... You must know that... please!"

"Find the crystal... find the answer... she wants you and the crystal..."

"Please, don't leave me alone...", "I won't...You are not alone, I am always with you!"

* * *

"I hope, Stella will come to soon." Flora said. The Winx were in their dorms, Stella was lying in her bed fainted. The doctor said, she was ok and nothing bad would happen to her. Girls were waiting.

"What do you think what Magda did to her?" Musa asked. "We don't have any idea, Musa." Layla said. "Stella will be ok, don't lose your hope, we have to believe in her. Though she's lying without movement, she's a strong girl!" Bloom stood up from the bed. "Yes, you are right!" Musa agreed with her.

"Oh, look she is waking up. !" Flora noticed. Stella slowly opened her eyes. "How are you feeling, Stella?" Flora asked leaning towards her.

"Fine, thanks!" Stella got up and yawned. "This time I have slept very well." She said with smile. "Hey, I am so hungry that I could eat a horse."

Others smiled at each other.

"Well, I and Bloom go and bring you some food." Flora said and got up. They both left the room. "Um... also I am thirsty. " Stella said with innocent smile.

"Well, looks like our Princess wants to be delivered food and drink. "Musa said."Let's go, Tecna, let's find something for Stella to drink." Tecna nodded and they both left the room.

"Ate you sure, you are fine?" Layla asked while sitting next to Stella. "Of course I am!"

After two minutes Tecna and Musa came in. "Here is your drink Stella." Tecna said and gave her a glass of water. "Thanks Tecna!" Stella slipped it and put it on the table next to her bed.

"Hey, did it work, the seal? " Stella asked. "Yes, but then Magda hit you and you fainted and the barrier was broken down. "Tecna said.

"Here we are!" Bloom and Flora entered the dorm with food. "And here is your food, Stella!" Flora said. "Mmmm... look is delicious and now what about the taste..." Stella ate one hamburger and said with full mouth. "Its taste is awesome!" "Stella, swallow it then talk." Bloom said and Stella nodded with her huge fat cheeks. Girls burst out laughing. Then Stella raised her hand to pick the glass of water but they saw that the glass skipped away from Stella's hand. They all froze.

"Um... It seemed me that the glass moved or not?" Tecna asked. "Kicko, is that you?" Bloom asked but Kicko approached to her with a carrot. Stella swallowed the food and tried again, but it did move! "Hey!" Then she got furious and directed her hand to the glass extremely and the glass threw itself away.

"I think, somebody is playing a joke on us." Musa said. Stella approached to the broken glass, leaned and directed her hand once again. Then she didn't believe her eyes. "Guys, look!" She said. They all gasped. Stella was controlling a drop of water. She raised it. The drop was standing in the aire. "Wow." Layla didn't know what to say. "But how, how are you doing this, I mean your power is the sun and the moon!" Tecna asked. "I don't know. "Stella was surprised as girls but at the same time she was happy. She could control the water!

"Cool, you know can control the water!" Layla was as happy as Stella. She approached to that drop and touched it."Wow!"

"I think there is nothing to be happy!" Tecna folded her arms. "Why, Tecna?" Musa asked. "Well, this is the result of what Magda did to you yesterday! Maybe it's a trap!" "A trap!"all said in union. "Yes, and you Stella must be careful as we don't know what she really did." "Ok" Stella sighed and bowed her head.

"Hey, I'll tell guys that you have waken up." Bloom said and pulled out the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile at Red Fountain...

"What? What happened to her?" Brandon was told about Stella. "Calm down, the doctor said she was ok, she was just sleeping. "Sky said. "I must go there immediately. "That time Sky's phone rang. "Oh, hi Bloom, how are you?"he said.

"Fine, and I have good news! Stella has waken up and she is...um... fine!"

"Oh, thank God. I am glad. Thanks for good news, sweetie. Bye!" He hang up the phone and turned yo Brandon. "See, she has waken up. And feeling ok!"he said with a smile.

"I'll go and see her." Brandon went. "Hang on, Romeo, we are coming with you. We have a mission if you remember. "Riven said and they all left their dorms.

* * *

"Winx, Ms. Faragonda wants to see you." Ms. Griselda said."Ok."

They all went to Faragonda's office.

"Nice to see you, Stella." Faragonda said.

"Uh, thanks." She replied.

"Well, girls, have you finished with the book?" Faragonda asked seriously. "Yes, Miss." Tecna said. "Well, I want you to give the book to me as I want to learn something about it." "What you mea?" Stella confused. "Well Stella, you and Tecna weren't at latest meeting, and you don't know that the ninja-benders are cursed people and they are full of evil power." Stella froze. She didn't want to believe that as once she wanted to become like her. "So, give me the book please." Tecna nodded and did a gesture. The book appeared and Tecna gave it yo Faragonda. "Thank you, Tecna, now go, you have a mission to find and protect Magda's sister.

Thw winx went out. Bloom noticed Stella was sad.

"Don't worry, Stella."she put her hand on Stella's shoulder. She smiled.

"Hey, girls!"the voice could be heard. It was Sky and the boys. Girls hugged them.

"Hey, Stella, how are you feeling? "Brandon asked looking at her. "Ok, thanks"she said and smiled. Brandon hugged her but then..."Are you sure you are ok?" "Yes, why?""Well, you are cold, like an iceberg. ""What?"

"What's wrong.?"Bloom asked and came up to them. The rest did the same. "Are you girls sure she's ok?" Brandon asked again. Girls nodded. "Because she's cold." "Cold?"they were surprised. Flota approached to Stella and put her hand on her forehead. "Yeah, he's right! You are cold Stella!" "Oh, come on, it can't be!" Stella said.

"See, it's what I was talking about.!" Tecna said and folded her arms."First, you were controlling things, then water and now you are cold!"

"Controlling water?" Helia repeat."Yeah, that's Magda's did! Maybe now you have lost the control of your powers." "What, no way!" Stella folded her arms and turned her head over. "I can still control my power!" She said and went towards the wall and touched it.

"Oh my..." Musa and the others gasped. The wall froze and the ice was being continued spreading. Stella pushed back.

"See!" Tecna said with an angry voice. Stella just giggled. "I think you have to stay here." "No way, I am coming and nothing will stop me!" Stella said angrily and made her way forward. Tecna was furious. "Take it easy, Tecna!" Musa advised and they all followed Stella's direction.

In a few minutes Tecna asked Timmy.

"Have you found Magda's sister? "

"Yes, Tecna! "

"Ok, now we need to protect her." Musa said.

"And who is she?" Stella asked.

"Well..." Bloom was interrupted by a shout. "Brandon, Brandon...!" They all turned it was Jessica, the girl that they had net her before that day.

"Hey, Jess!" He replied. 'Jess!?' Stella repeat in her mind. "You are with your friends I guess. "She said."Oh, yeah, well let me introduce them. Sky, Bloom, Thoren, Daphne, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, Layla, Nex, Roy and Stella. Guys, this is Jessica."

"Hi," they all greeted, except Stella.

"Hi."Jessica answered."Looks like someone doesn't want to get acquainted with me."she said looking at Stella. Stella tried to ignore her but Bloom hit her with her hand which meant 'come on, Stella'.

"Hi" she said and turned away.

"And... this is Stella, my girlfriend. "Brandon said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Stella, I hope you are not like the other blondes that only think about shopping, what to wear and so on."

Stella had a furious smile and she thought "oh, you little thing, I could kill you." Then she said. "You don't know who I am! I am the PRINCESS OF SOLARIA! "Bloom grabbed Stella's hand and said to her in whisper. "Calm down, Stella she is Magda's sister! And you have to protect her! ""Well I don't think that she is her sister!" Stella said and walked away with 'hmph'.

* * *

"Don't be afraid, she can't use that power." Magda said to her warriors. "I hope so. "Coldy said."Oh, come on , Coldy, take it easy." Robbin said."In deed she can't use that power as to control it is too difficult. "Groundy said. She came back saying that she hadn't found the crystal yet."She can use some, but they will be too weak for us." Serpentine said. She came back too, saying that the person they were looking for was neer."And also I have a plan to get Your sister, my goddess in trap!"

"I listen to you, but first I want to increase your number." She said and stood up from the throne she made . She mumbled something and her hands began to shine. She raised them up and hit the ground. Symbols appeared and with them appeared people.

"Now I am listening to you, Serpentine. "She said. Serpentine smiled with an evil smile.

"Ok, listen!"...

* * *

"Oh, Stella, come on, she's a nice girl. "Brandon tried to calm down Stella. "Yeah, I see. Such a nice girl that she shouted only your name. " "Because she didn't know the others." "Of course she didn't and you even called her Jess not Jessica!" "Uh, Stella you were with me when I introduced you to her and if you remember I said that you were my girlfriend. " Brandon tried to be calm with the one he ... loves. "But you introduced me last!" "Urgh... it's useless to talk to you!"Brandon got furious and went. "Yeh, yeh, go!" Stella said and moved her arm and saw that the leaves started to dance when she did it. "Wow, cool, though Tecna told me not to use this power but I can practice and get rid of that Jessica girl!" She said to herself and began to do some movements but nothing was happened in front of her but behind her was a lake and a man sitting near the water. That movements Stella did influenced in water and it began to hit that poor man. Whan Stella realized that the man was fainted. "Oops!"

"What's wrong, Brandon? " Jessica asked sweetly. "Nothing, it's ok." "I see. Problems with your girlfriend? Well take it easy, she's a blonde.""What you mean?""I mean, I don't want to hurt you or her but blondes are always weird and silly they only think about theirselves. ""No, she's not like that.""Well, it was my opinion, but maybe you are right."she said and smiled warmly."Also I want to thank you for saving me yesterday. Actually I didn't understand what was going on but thanks."she blushed. "Oh, you are welcome. "He gave her a sweet and warm smile.

But suddenly Magda's warriors appeared.

"Well, well, I hope we didn't disturb you." Serpentine said.

"Jessica, stand behind me! "Brandon said and prepared for fight. Jessica nodded and did as he said. Others saw them and rushed to them.

"Get away!" Bloom yelled. "And you think we will do what you said, princess of Domino! " Coldy approached to them. "Oh, you haven't known each other yet, have you?" Robbin appeared. "That's no problem, Robbin! "Groudy said. "We don't care who are you!" Musa said. "Oh, yeah, yeah..." a girl with electric blue hair and blue eyes and pale skin said. Her name was Electra. "But you have to get acquainted with us!" A boy with light blue curly hair and white skin and light blue eyes said. His name was Wein. "Yeah and you have no choice. " a girl with red hair and eyes and light orange skin said. Her name was Hotty. "And this is our goddess' sister I guess. " a girl with light pink hair and eyes and pale skin said. Her name was Airy. She looked at Jessica. "You are not going to take her away!" Bloom said. "Girls, ready?" Girls nodded. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " they transformed. "Ok, let's start the fight." Groundy said and and shook her hands. "Destroying earthquake! "She yelled and hit the ground. The ground began to crack. "Nice work Groundy." Serpentine said."And now let me introduce my pets. "She said and did a movement. Suddenly snakes appeared from the ground and wrapped themselves round Jessica's leg. She screamed. Brandon hit that snakes and they were thrown away. "Don't be so rude with my pets!"she said and patted them. "One bite from them you will become a statue!" The snakes rushed at the Winx. A snake wrapped Stella's leg and wanted to bite her but it fell down. "What? You will pay for this!" Serpentine said. She rushed at her and grabbed her hand but felt hot and pulled her hand with screaming. "Oh, not again!" Stella said. She tried to attack and yelled. "Sun storm!"apperead a light that hit Serpentine but to her surprise the light was full of fire. After that attack Stella saw fire burning in her hands. " Fire, cool!" "Stella concentrate on the fight!" Tecna said. Stella nodded. Then it was Hotty's turn who fought with fire. "Brandon, took her away!" Bloom yelled. He nodded and they both ran away. "Bloom, why he?" Stella got angry. "Stella this isn't the place!"she said."Flame of dragon!" She yelked but her fire was put out with water. "Not so fast!" Wein said. Winx didn't notice that they were separated from each other. Soon Bloom and Sky were fighting against Wein, Flora and Helia against Hotty. She was threw at them fire balls. Tacna and Timmy were fighting against Airy. She did wind assault at them. Musa and Riven were fighting against Electra. She had an advantage of those two as she used lightning edge power. Layla, Nex and Roy were fighting against Coldy. Daphne and Thoren were fighting against Robbin. Stella was fighting against Serpentine. None of the Winx had advantage. Stella was hit on her stomach and she collapsed. She then heard someone's voice.

"I will help you, trust me." Then her eyes begin to shine white and she used Fire attacks. Then she rose up without beating her wings and fire appeared around her and began to move.

"What's going on there?" Layla saw this so did the others. "What's wrong with her?" Bloom gasped. "But she couldn't use that power!" Coldy said. They saw that the fire round Stella was turning into some shape. But it didn't happen completely.

"Who are you?" Stella asked. She was in a dark place and heard someone's noise. "You don't know me but I know you. Now I van help you."suddenly a big blue bird appeared. She was a mixture of an eagle, dove and dragon. Her wings were shining gold and she had 13 tails. One of them was long and reminded of dragon tail and two of them were not as longer as the first one but were flat. She had golden eyes. She wrapped around Stella one of her tails.

"What? What are you doing? Stop it!" Stella was afraid and began to scream.

Soon the fire around her disappeared with a huge blaze and because of that others screamed as it was so hot that could burn them and Stella fainted. But before she hit the ground, someone grabbed her and placed her on the ground. Others saw this. That person wore a coat with a biggin so no one saw his or her face. Stella came to and saw him or her.

"Ir that you...?"she thought. But that person rushed away and Serpentine said. "Come on, hurry!" And they disappeared.

"Stella, are you ok?" Bloom asked while kneeling. She nodded and got up. "What happened? " Layla was still ashamed.

"Hey guys, what happened? "Brandon asked while approaching to them with Jessica. "We don't have any idea but let's go back to Alfea and tell about this." Sky answered they all nodded and went.

* * *

Soon they were there and told everything to Faragonda. She thought for a while and said. "This is not good. Jessica you are the person who they want to get and you have to stay here until the Winx get rid of her." Jessica nodded. She was told everything and still couldn't believe. "And Stella, I am sorry but we have to lock your power." Everybody froze. "What? But why?" Stella asked. "We think that Magda cast on you a spell that will make just like the cursed people. You got that horrible skill due to Magda and we think she wants to control you to get Jessica." "But there must be another way, mustn't there? "Bloom hoped for that. Faragonda only shook her head. "I am sorry but no. We have to di thus and you have to go back to Solaria." Stella was upset and didn't say anything. Faragonda got up from her chair and cast a spell on Stella. "Now your powers are locked. You can go to Solaria. I am afraid." Faragonda said. She was looking sad too. Stella went out of the room. Soon she was going to leave the place. Bloom came and hugged her. "I promise you, we will find the way to get your powers back." She said. Her eyes were wet and a tear fell down. Stella smiled and left.

* * *

She was lying in her bed in her room. It seemed her like she's alone. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she sighed and bowed her head. She so her diary. She put it away angrily and a sheet of paper fell down the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. It was the picture of her's that she draw when she first saw her.

"You always said that you would be with me even if you were far away. You said to me if I wanted to connect with you I only needed to look inside my heart and talk to you and you would always listen to me. You said you would never leave me alone but where are you now? I guess, you don't remember me any more." She bowed her head and then said."May be it were you that time then where you went?"

* * *

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7 Magda and her sister

**SailorChronos1 thank you for reviewing.)))**

* * *

"Everything is working as I planned " Serpentine and the others were back from the "mission".

"Perfect!" Magda was sitting in in her throne. After hearing this she had a sly and proud smile. "Well, we must go on. The next step you have to do is waiting for you. There is no time to wait. I must visit her today. Now you know what to do. "She said and laughed. Her warriors were smiling too.

* * *

"This isn't fear! There must be another way!" Bloom didn't like the idea of locking Stella's power. She was worried and walking around the dorm like a crazy one. "Calm down Bloom, we don't like that idea either, but we have to stay here and protect Jessica." Layla said and stopped Bloom for a while putting her hands on her shoulder.

"Bloom, we are caring about her as you are but Faragonda knows what is right at this moment." Musa said. Bloom thought gor a moment and went out from the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Flora asked worried. "I must do something. "That was Bloom's answer before she disappeared. She went to Faragonda's office and knocked the door. "Come in!"it was heard.

"Oh, Bloom, nice to see you. Sit down please. How can I help you?" Faragonda said."Well... um... is... there any news... about the book?" Faragonda got confused and corrected her glasses. "Why are you asking that?""Well... thanks to that book we were able to defeat Magda." Bloom said and giggled rubbing her head. "Bloom, could you get to the point? ""Ah...well... it's about Stella I mean I think...I know that there must be another way instead of locking her powers I mean we could use that power of Stella's against Magda." "Bloom, I am sorry but we have already discussed this. If you remember, she said she saw a strange bird during the fight. And she lost control of herself and she could even have hurt you all. We suppose that Magda is controlling her and the bird she saw was one of her tricks.""But...""I am sorry, Bloom but I am not going to back down my decision. Now we have to carry about Jessica and her safety." Bloom couldn't say a word and bowed her head. "Ok, thank you for making a time to listen to me." She said and went out. She was closed to their dorms when she heard Jessica speaking with girls. They were speaking about Stella.

"Ok, I guess she is like the other blondes who think only about theirselves. "Jessica said that."Maybe she her head is thinking of shopping and clothes but she's not the person you said!" Flora's voice was heard. They were arguing."Ok, ok. But Brandon said the opposite thing.""I don't know what Brandon has said to you but you don't have any rights to say such things about the person you don't even know very well!" Bloom entered and began to shout."Thanks to Stella I know now who I am, who are my parents and what world I belong to! She is the best friend that everyone only can dream to have! So shut your mouth or else we won't protect you!" Jessica didn't expect that and only nodded with fear and went. "What a disgusting girl she is." Musa said."I don't want to protect her, she doesn't deserve this!""So, we have to." Tecna said. "Guys I want to go to take some sleep." Bloom said."Ok." They all said and she went. She thought she would get some rest after these all, but she had an uneasy sleep. Her sleep was about Magda's sister. She could hear someone said that they must get rid of her that day. Bloom woke up and rushed out from her dorm. She told her dream to the girls.

"Well, according to the fact that your dreams always warn us about something we have to be with her today." Tacna said with sigh."We have no choice." "It's so empty here without Stella." Layla said and sat down. "Yeah." The others sighed. "Let's ring her up!" Musa offered. Kicko brought Bloom's telephone and she began to ring Stella.

* * *

Stella was walking around the palace. She had nothing to do. She had already gone shopping and bought so many dress that didn't placed in her closet. Then she tried all of them out but had no fun. She missed her friends. Now she was walking alone in a huge palace. Her parents were having an argument again but Stella didn't care about this any more. She got used to it and now it was normal for her. Suddenly she heard a whisper. It was calling her but wasn't calling at the same time. She began to follow it and appeared in a dark place. But the whisper didn't stop.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, but I want to know what it is." She said. She was walking through a tunnel and appeared in a place that reminded of jungle. She went on and heard that the whisper was coming from a cave. She wanted to enter but her phone rang. It was Bloom. She answered it.

"Hi, Bloom!"

"Hi, Stella! How are you doing?"

"Well, I think you know the answer. "

"Hey, Stella"The others appeared at the background.

"Hi girls!"

"We so miss you!" Flora said.

"I miss you too, girls."

"It's empty here without you, you know." Layla said.

"Really? "

"Of course! "Tecna answered.

"Now who will put on us fancy and fashion clothes?" Musa was joking but it didn't hurt Stella. She was happy to hear their voice.

"And what about that Jessica?" Bloom told her about her vision. Then Stella asked."Do you know what Magda needs from her? ""Not yet, but soon we'll find out." Tecna answered. They were talking and talking and didn't noticed how fast the time passed.

"Ok, Stella, hope we'll see you soon." Flora said.

"So do I!"

"Don't worry, Stella I promise we'll find another way to deal with." Bloom said.

"Thanks Bloom, you are the best friend I have ever met."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye." She hung up the phone and understood that she was hungry. She was in front of the gates when...

"Well, well, princess, looks like your friends left you alone! "Hotty said landing on the ground.

"You again?" "Princess Stella! "The guards surrounded her to protect. One of them went to the palace to tell the king.

"Hey, I can deal with this on my own! STELLA, BLOOMIX!"but nothing happened. "Well, ok I can't do that now."

"Well, I wanted to see you, not your stupid guards!" Hotty said and a fire knocked them out. She was slowly walking towards Stella with a nasty smile. "Back off her, you" that was king Radius. Behind him was queen Luna.

"Oh, how sweet! The father wants to protect his daughter, oh."she was acting like an actress. "Ok, "she said and moved her hands. The fire began to burn. She threw it at Radius but...

"NO!" Stella yelled and eventually moved her hand. The water put out the fire.'What, but... it ...was locked!' Stella thought looking at her hands. "At last! Now I am going to have a really big fun!" Hotty said and attacked Stella with fire balls. Stella dodged and froze her but she freed herself with a laugh. "I want to see more!" She said."Fire rage!" She yelled. The fire was approaching. Stella raised her hands against fire and saw that something strange appeared from her palms. It was like a strange sphere. She was surprised but didn't lose control. She took her hands back slowly and then aroused them. The sphere first hold the fire and then threw it at Hotty. She couldn't dodge and was thrown away. Radius and Luna were watching this. Stella giggled. "Do you want more!" She said.

"Looks, like you are enjoying your new power... SISTER!" The voice said. Stella and her parents froze. Stella gasped. "Wha... what did...you...say?"

Magda appeared and was smiling. "Oh, I should have known you didn't know abu that, SISTER!"

"Wha...what are you talking about! I am the PRINCESS OF SOLARIA! Your sister is Jessica!"

"I know who my sister is! Want me to prove? Ok. Well tell me, haven't you seen a big strange bird?" Stella stared. "...How...?she whispered.

"Oh, you can't remember, you were small when you were brought here! Correction! You were just born when you were brought here!" Stella didn't move. It felt like she didn't feel her body. "I guess your parents, oh excuse me, your step parents didn't tell you anything..."

"SHUT UP!"Stella yelled. She turned to her parents to hear something from them. Luna bowed her head, Radius was furious. "HOW DARE YOU COME GERE AND SAY SUCH THINGS!"He yelled.

"Oh, I am telling the truth, you both knew that this day would come. So, sister...!"

"Don't call me like that!"Stella was crying now. "You are one of the CURSED PEOPLE THAT ONLY WANTED POWER AND DESTROYED ANYTHING IN THEIR WAYS!""So are you! You belong to the world that has seen only pain! Tell me, haven't you been feeling loneliness, sadness...!?" Stella didn't reply as it was true."See, you are as cursed as me but I am not as much cursed as you are! You, JINCHURIKI! THAT ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU! YOU MUSTN'T HAVE A HAPPY LIFE! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO! EVEN THE CHILDREN OF MY WORLD KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO SUFFER IN WHOLE LIFE!"She pointed her finger at Stella."YOU, YOU EVEN DIDN'T FEEL THE REAL PAIN IN YOUR LIFE, though your real parents are dead!"Stelka fell down. She was frozen as a statue. Magda was shouting at her. Then she calmed down. "But don't worry, I will TAKE CARE OF THAT!"she threw sharp icicles at her. It seemed like the end and Luna and Radius couldn't do anything but...

"Think twice! Magda!" The person the Winx saw appeared. 'That voice...'Stella thought.'is this you?' She raised her head slowly. The person took of her overcoat to reveal a woman with short light violet hair and light pink skin. She had dark violent eyes. She spun her head to see Stella and smiled.

"Aunty Lidia! I am glad to see you." Magda said. "But I am not!" Lidia replied. Hotty who was watching knew who she was. 'Oh, my... she was one of the Legendary Warriors. If I defeat her, I will get a great respect. But it won't be easy.' "My goddess, I want to fight against her if you don't mind." Magda nodded.

"Ok, Stella, get out if here! It might be dangerous!" Lidia said taking out her weapon. 'She remembers my name.' Stella thought and ran.

The fight began. Hotty tried to hit her but she dodged her every hit and used against her power water, ice, air, and lightning. She than kicked, hit and punched her like a strong ninja. She then threw her weapon that cut Hotty's long hair. Hotty was defeated. Magda was furious. "I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A HELL!" She shout to Stella. "YOU WON'T DO TO HER ANYTHING UNTIL I'M ALIVE!"Lidia said pointing the sharp part of her weapon at Magda. "We will see."sge disappeared.

"Stella are you ok?"Queen Luna rushed to her and hugged her but Stella didn't hag her back. She pushed herself off and ran and hugged Lidia.

"Angel Protector! I knew you hadn't forgotten me."she said. Lidia hugged her back."Remember, I am always with you. ""But why didn't you visit me any more?"Stella asked. "Because you found good friends that always are with you and now you grew up and can protect youself."she replied with a warm smile. Stella missed her, her warm smile that always filled her with hopes. Thanks to her she wanted to become a ninja-bender. She was the one who always protected her and gave advice. Even though Magda called her aunty, Stella was happy that she was there with her and in fact sh was her aunty too. Luna and Radius were surprised and upset. "Who you are?" Radius screamed. "I am Lidia Ayane Storm, your higness."she answered and bowed. "Thank you for helping, now you can go!"

"No, please, Angel, stay with me here." Stella grabbed her hand. "I will stay but not today."she said with smile. "Please, answer, are you really my aunty? And if yes, then are my real parents alive?"

"Yes, I am your aunty, but your parents..."she bowed her head."But you are Magda's stepsister. She doesn't have sister."

"Now you can go!" Radius was nervous and it was noticeable. Lidia bowed again and then spun around to face with her parents. "We have to talk!"she said cruelly. They went inside the palace.

"Well, I am listening to you.!" She said and sat down. "Listening to what?" Radius said."To my story! I want the truth not a lie!" There's nothing to tell!" He was shouting this time. "Radius, please, she must know." Luna said. She began.

"It was happened nineteen years ago when I was going to have a baby boy. But it didn't go well and I had problems during the childbirth. And he died after the seemed that the weather was supporting us as it was very cloudy and full of red lightnings as it had never been before. That time the guard brought you and gave to us. We made you a princess of Solaria. But we had arguments about telling you this and because of that we divorced four years ago." Stella didn't say a word. She thought and said."Why... knowing that I am nit your relative child you didn't do anything. You were only arguing! "

"Please, darling, you don't understand..." Luna tried to calm her down but it didn't work. Stella didn't want to listen. Radius began to shout. "You know, I would be happy, if I didn't have you." Stella yelled and ran out. That words hurt both Luna and Radius. Luna began to cry.

* * *

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8 Last time

**Sorry for not updating such a long time))) You know, problems... and they must be solved. Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Oh, and of course thanks to Mysticalstoriesfrozen for reviewing. )**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Stella didn't see or visit her parents. She didn't return to Alfea but kept in touch with her friends. Now she was living with Lidia and began to learn to rule the elements. Lidia was her teacher but it took her so long to teach Stella simple water movements that I can say poor Lidia. But she finally found the solution. She noticed that Stella loved to design clothes as once Stella showed her one of her best collection. So Lidia told her to draw a water dress. Stella did and it was perfect. With that she was taught to control the water. Stella didn't tell her friends about Lidia as she didn't know how they would react. So she only called her 'My angel'.

"Well, now you can control water and also I taught you simple movements. But with water you can cut something and cause someone a wound or something like that."she said.

"Cut things! Sounds great!" Stella said with sly smile."Hehe, when I learn this, I will cut that Jessica' s hair for what she said before.'she thought.

"Yes, but you will taught that later, now I want you to attack me, but be careful, imagine as I am your enemy, as I won't spare you!" Stella nodded and they both prepared. Suddenly Lidia moved her arms and a water jet hit Stella from behind and she fell down. "Hey, wasn't ready then." She said. "I am waiting for your attack. ""Okay." Stella got up and attack her with a big drop and then with jets. Those were perfect attacks for a beginner but not for Lidia. She easily avoid them and hit Stella with a drop. "Ouch!" She screamed then tried another attack. This time she raised water and spun round her and threw it at Lidia. Lidia fell down. "Ha, see." Stella was proud as Lidia fell down but she felt something cold on her left foot. She saw that a water jet formed like a rope was tied up her foot. "Think twice, honey!" Lidia said getting up and with a single movement the water rope threw Stella high to the nearer cliff and she fell down. Lidia approached her and said. "What do you say?" "I think, I broke my back." Stella said still fallen and with poor voice. Lidia laughed and said."Don't worry, Stella, you will get used to this." She helped her to get up. "Let's take a break." They sat down under a tree. "My poor back." Stella was still complaining. "Oh, come on, that isn't as hurt as you think." "Well, you didn't fall down from I don't know where." "But I did when I was young. And your mom did and your other aunts... that's why we are fairy-shinobi. It's our quest to feel the hurt and not let the other people feel that." "Well, I guess all the people felt that, thought they were not supposed to as Magda said." Stella said. Lidia's smile disappeared and she looked away. "Lidia, is it right? Well, people from Magic Dimension say that... the cursed people were...um... you know... were..." "Cruel and blood-sucker." Lidia finished her sentence. Stella felt guilty as Lidia was serious. "Well, that was usual for us. My people were very cruel and violent. Everytime we heard somebody was dead, it doesn't make any sense to us. It was usual to hear that man is dead or such things. We were living with no hope and unconcerned. Even I was living like that, in a gloomy planet. I and your aunts were living to die. People even relatives didn't trust each other. We can say we were living in a paradise called hell. It was usual to us but not for you mom. She and her sister was born in that hell but was grown up in Solaria as you were. We were friends and I felt something, something power when I looked in her fire eyes. When we all tell her that to live in that way was our destiny and the curse she said 'Then... from now I take the responsiblity to change this planet and that destiny of yours' and 3when I said that it was impossible she interrupted me saying 'I am not interested in what you think! I said and I will do it! From now it is my task to bring the light back to this world and once again and forever the sun will shine here brighter then ever!' And she turned over to me and I saw her willing eyes and that smile that was full of hope. Others were thinking she was crazy but I felt that desire of her, that strong will of her when she said 'I will do this cause IT'S MY PATH OF LIFE!' She knew that it would be hard but she kept carrying on. I was full of hope as I was trying to acheav her. Her desire almost came true. People began to hope again and TRUST again. But... she would have completed her dream if she had been alive." Stella was listening to every word "Wow, she was a strong one." Lidia smiled, "Okay, let's get to our lesson." Lidia said with smile. Stella smiled her back and they got up and continued their lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Solarian palace...

"I don't believe that woman! She's trying to separate us!" King Radius yelled. "Please, calm down, Radius. Stella's now angry. She needs time." Queen Luna said. "Urgh, it's your fault, Luna! If you didn't tell her anything, this wouldn't wouldn't happen!" He said and left the room. "Where are you going? "Luna asked. "To order to find that woman and Stella!" He answered and disappeared. "Oh, Stella, where are you? May be her friends know?" Luna took the phone and called Bloom.

* * *

"Okay, this is strange! We are protecting Jessica from Magda but she even hasn't tried to attack again since last two weeks." Tecna said. "You wanted to say Brandon is protecting her, right?" Musa corrected looking out from the window. That Jessica girl was hanging out with him and he even didn't mind. "Whatever, Musa, Tecna's right, it's strange." Flora said. Then Bloom's phone rang.

"Oh, hello your highness!" Bloom said. The others froze. "Hi Bloom. Sorry for interrupting you but is Stella there?" "Stella!? ?" "Well, it's been two weeks since she left us. Do you kniw where she is?" "Sorry your highness, but no, I don't know." "Oh... anyway...thank you.""Oh, good-bye your highness." They hung up. "Okay, what Stella thinks she's doing?" Musa said with anger. "We are in touch with her but we don't know where she's, even her parents don't know." Flora said. "You know what, I am going to find out why she's with not her parents and why she a oids us!" Bloom said and called Stella. "Hi Bloom!" "Stella, what you think you are doing!? Why are you at the palace,why don't you want your parents to find you, why don't you want us to know where you are!?" Bloom yelled. "Can you calm down at last and tell me what happened!?" "Your mom called me and she as we wants to know where you are!" "I am in safety. And it's none of your business." "Well... you know what...Mrs Faragonda wants you to come to Alfea!" Others gasped hearing that. Bloom lied. "But she didn't sa..." Tecna's mouth was covered with Musa's palm. "Oh, but..." Stella was interrupted by Bloom. "We are waiting for you." She said and hung up."We can go there if you want." Lidia said. "But we don't know how they will react about you." "Yes we don't know, but it's time for me to reveal myself." Stella smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Okay, our jinchuuriki doesn't know how to control her powers. " Coldy said. "I don't think so. That Lidia will teach her." Hotty said. "Also I have an information that our jinchuuriki hasn't seen her parents since last two weeks." Serpentine said patting her snake. "Then we will pay them all a little visit." Magda said with a sly smile.

* * *

"Ok, and what will you say to Mrs Faragonda. "Tecna said while walking with Bloom to Faragonda's office. "I will say something. " she said before entering. The rest stayed there."Bloom, what's wrong? " Faragonda asked. "Well...um...Stella is coming. To Alfea." "What ? But she's not allowed to.""I know, but... I told her to come." "Bloom, we all know that Magda cast a spell on her and her being near Jessica might be dangerous! " "I know, but please, I've missed her, we all have missed her." Bloom begged. "Ok, Bloom, but you have to keep her away from Jessica and from Alfea." "Thank you, Mrs Faragonda. "She said and ran away from the office.

* * *

Stella's phone rang. At the screen was written mom but Stella didn't answer.

"Don't ignore them, after all they are your parents. " Lidia said. "You mean they WERE my parents, now they aren't my relatives. " "But they tried to give you parenting love, they think and care about you, you are a whole world for them, Stella. Even if your childhood wasn't as you had dreamed but they accepted you and you are their relative daughter. Don't close all the doors in front of them, open your heart and let your heart do the right thing." "Thank you Lidia, but, I know one thing, I don't want to see them."she said and walked. Lidia sighed. Stella's phone rang again but this time it was Bloom. "Hi Stella, ca n we meet in front of the gates of Alfea?" "Sure Bloom!" She replied with smile. "Ok, then see ya."

They approached to the gates and met Bloom, Flora and Layla.

"Hey, girls!"

"Hey, Stella!" They screamed and ran towards her, so did Stella. They hugged each other. "We've missed you." Bloom said while hugging. "I've missed you too." Stella looked around and said. "And where are the rest?" "They are with Jess." Layla/Aisha said. "Boys are with her too." Flora ended. "But it's so suspicious that Magda didn't attack to hurt her." Bloom said. Stella bowed her head. "Oh, and who's this?"Aisha asked looking at Lidia. "I guess she's 'Your angel'" Bloom said with smile. "Ah, yes, let me introduce her. She's Lidia 'My angel'." "Hi, girls, Stella told me a lot about you."she said with smile. "Hi."they said with surprise as they looked at her outfit. "I am sorry, but are you a fairy or a witch?" Aisha asked. "Ah, about that...um...well.." Stella was expecting this and wanted to explain but was interrupted by a noise. They saw Robbin, Coldy, Groundy, Hotty, Airy, Electra, Wein was in Alfea and scaring everyone. "Come on, girls!" Musa said "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " Musa, Tecna and Daphne transformed and began to attack. The boys were protecting both them and Jessica. "You'd better go now. It's dangerous. You don't have your power yet, Stella." Bloom said. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " they transformed before Stella could say anything they flew towards the enemy. "Oh, it's an honor to see You, Lidia od Legendary Warriors. "A voce came from nowhere when suddenly Serpentine revealed herself. "I can't say the same." Lidia said and prepared. "Stella, go!"she said and attacked. Stella would have run if she hadn't seen her friends being defeated. The girls were doing their best but that wasn't enough. Even Mrs Faragonda was fighting. Suddenly she saw Flora fell down and Hotty in front of her. "Ok, flower lady, your last words." She said and the fire was burning on her hand. Flora gasped. "No words? Ok." Hotty would have finished with her if Stella hadn't seen a bottle of water that was then on the ground. She threw a big drop and put out the fire hitting Hotty. "What the ...?" "GO AWAY FROM HER!" Stella was standing in font of her. "Ok, I'll teach you a lesson, girl!" Hotty said getting up. A fight began between them but due to Lidia's lessons Stella managed to defeat her. Others gasped watching this. "When she taught this?" Aisha asked. Coldy and others were watching the scene. Hotty fell down. 'Not bed, Stella.' Stella thought. "Ok, girl, let's see what you will do this time!" Electra said and attack Stella with lightnings. "But I can't handle with this." Stella said. It was approaching but... "Air pressure! " from Lidia's palm a high pressure air was blown and that lightning disappeared. "Right on time!" Stella said. "But she is..." Faragonda said in whisper. Others were in shock. "She's after me too?" Jess screamed and hid behind Brandon. "Let's do this together, Stella." Lidia said and Stella nodded. They spun around like ballerinas and threw jet af water at our guests. Hotty, Electra and Coldy fell down. "Ok, you, blonde, don't forget to see the sun before its last sunset! " Serpentine said with an evil smile. "What?" Stella thought. Then it hit her. "Oh, no, Solaria!" She rushed to the exit. "Lidia got it too and ran after her. "Stella, wait!" Bloom wanted to follow her but Robbin blocked her way. "Where are you going fairy?" "Ugh! Go away!" Bloom yelled and tried to hit him with her power. "Sorry, but I am not going to." Robbin said catching her fire orb. "Let's teach them girls!" Aisha said and attacked.

* * *

Stella was running as fast as she could. After her was Lidia. At last she was on her planet. It was so dark in the street that had never been before. Lidia thought it was a trap as they were approaching to the palace too easy. But she noticed that she lost Stella from her sight. Stella entered the palace. "Mom! Dad!" But instead of their voices she heard a nasty evil laugh. It was Magda. After searching for her parents, she finally appeared in the throne-room. "Stella!" Radius and Luna screamed. "Mom! Dad!" Between them was Magda. "Exciting"she said. "Let my parents go!" Stella said. "Your parents? " Magda looked into her eyes and saw something. "Are you sure they ARE your parents? " she began to laugh. "You, stupid witch!" Radius pulled out his sword and tried to attack Magda but failed. She kick him and he was thrawn away. "Radius!" Luna yelled and approached to him. "Are you ok?"she asked helping him to get up. "Dad!" Stella attacked Magda. "And you call this waterbending? Let me show you something. "Water appeared around Stella and hit her. The result was her torn clothes. Then she was pushed away and kicked to the stairs of the throne. She groaned and fell. When she looked up Magda was in front of her with proud face. She raised her hands and both she and her hands began to sparkle. "DEATH SMILE! GOOD BYE, SISTER!" "Stella!" Stella froze. It seemed her end, it was over, she froze and felt that couldn't move. She saw her whole life again and everything was opacity when Magda threw her last hit. She heard only a fast heartbeat. She... she... she saw something covered her sight and then a light. She felt something touching her face, something cold? Hot? No, cold? What was that. "Am I dead?"she thought. Then the light disappeared and that thing that covered her sight fell down. That... things? Wait... she felt... trembling. Then she felt the opacity disappearing. "I am... alive? Or... dead?" She gasped at that things that were down now and everything became clear, she could see what was that... that... what... was...were...who...! She saw the image. But a horrible image, even more horrible then a horror film. That were... She saw someone in blue and someone in red outfits and her heart began to hit faster and she kept her breath looking those people with frightened and frozen eyes. That were her parents. "MOM, DAD!" Stella finally found a strength to rush at them. "MOM, DAD, WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU!" she yelled as she could, and was shaking them but no answer. Even they weren't breathing. "MOM! DAD!" she buried her face in her mom's chest and felt movements from her. She thought at last she had heard me but unfortunately she saw her parents turning into sparkling dust and vanished. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T! PLEASE!" she put her dad into a hug believing that would help him not to vanished like her mom. She hugged him tightly fighting against that vanish thing and cold her eyes believing it was a nightmare. Suddenly she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes she saw her reflection in the mirrored floor and her hands. They both were covered with... red...BLOOD! Her face... was COVERED WITH BLOOD! Her hands and outfit was COVERED WITH BLOOD! Stella heard her heart stop beating for a while and gasped at that all.

"See, sister, what have you done?" Magda was proud and was enjoying that moment. "You belong to THIS world of horror! And you have to suffer, SUFFER!" Stella didn't move from her sitting place. "And that's why I will take from you NOT ONLY your parents, but ALSO...! She raised her hand up and both she and her hand began to sparkle like before. Suddenly a turquoise tornado appeared with a some kind of prinks and it threw away everything including Stella.

"Oh, no!" Lidia saw lights coming from the palace and hurried. When she was there she saw this scene of another horror. Everything was turning into dust and vanishing away like they weren't there ever. Magda was laughing. "MAGDA! STOP! MAGDA...!" "NOOOOOOO...!"

* * *

**Oh, my! You know, recently I have become so sensitive and whenever I imagine this scene I always cry. Some explanations you will find in the next chapter Ok****, now what do you think what will happen next? Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9 Decision

**Thanks to Mysticalstoriesfrozen and snb4evs for reviewing. And here is the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it))))**

* * *

"You can't win in this time!" Aisha yelled and attack. "Power of Morfix! " "Not bad, fairy!" Groundy created a shield from the ground. "Now, let me show you something!"she said and at her rocks. Aisha created a shield but that wasn't enough and she fell down.

"Aisha!" Flora tried to help her but Hotty stood in front of her. "Hey, flower lady, we have something to clear up!" She said and fire was burning around Flora. Flora tried to do something but no result. "Ha, your power is weak!" Hotty said.

"Hey, smart girl! Want to fight?" Coldy froze Tecna's wings. "Ah, you! I'll get you!"she yelled. "Correction! I've already got you!"

"Let's see who's power is stronger! Air against music!" Airy and Musa was flying around. Musa attacked her but Airy changed direction of air and Musa's sound wave hit her.

"I heard you are a fairy with elements' power." Electra said to Daphne and lightning was sparkling in her hands. "And I heard you are one of those stupid creatures!" Daphne said. "Element of air!" Electra avoid this. "You will see!" She directed her hands and lightning hit Daphne.

"Go away, Robbin! " Bloom yelled. "Make me!" He said. Bloom attacked. Robbin caught her fire orb and bolted.

Guys were fighting against Serpentine and Wein. Sky tried to run near Bloom and protect her but. "Well, prince of Eraklyon, you princess is busy!" They were fighting but... suddenly an earthquake began and some type of wave hit everyone so they were fallen. Window of Alfea was broken. After it ended everyone got up.

"What was that?" Musa asked. "I don't know." Jessica said. "I guess mission complete! Let's go!" Serpentine said and others disappeared. "Mission?" Bloom repeated.

They went to their dorms and saw everything was in a huge mess.

"Oh my..." Musa said. "Kicko! Kicko!" Bloom was calling to Kicko. "Maybe he is eating something? " Aisha said. "But where he is? Kicko," Suddenly something small appeared in front of them and was approaching to them. It was Kicko but he was stuck in the bottle of potion that used Flora. "Oh, let me help you, Kicko." Bloom said and moved her fingers. Sparkles appeared around Kicko and began to pull him out. It was hard to do but finally he was out and thrown away like a bulit from a revolver. "Kicko, how did you get in there?" Flora asked kneeling. Kicko explained everything in his bunny langauge. "He was hungry." Suddenly a voice was heard from behind. "Roxy!" They said in union. Bloom and others hugged her. "Hi, girls! And where is Stella?" "We don't know yet but we must find her." Bloom said. "You said Kicko was hungry? " Musa said while looking at Kicko. Tecna went to her room. "Well, he was hungry and went to Flora's dorm to find some carrots. But he didn't so he decided to grow them himself. He found the seeds but a bottle of potion that must have made the carrot grow at once was needed. He was trying to get that bottle and an earthquake began and the bottle fell and he was stuck in there." Roxy explained. "Oh, here you go, Kicko." Flora gave a carrot to Kicko. "OH MY GOD! GIRLS!" Tecna rushed out from her dorm with a mini computer. "What? What's happened? "They said. "Girls... Solaria! It... it's destroyed! ""What?" Tecna switched on her computer and an announcer of the news channel of Magix appeared and said. "And now latest news. The reason of the earthquake that happened a while ago is that the realm Solaria no longer exists. We regret to inform you this. We are sorry for those Solarian that are in Magix now." "No, it's impossible! Stella...!" Bloom yelled.

* * *

"Congratulations, my goddess!" Serpentine said. "You killed her, didn't you? " Coldy asked. "No, her 'parents' were killed trying yo save her. The same picture as nineteen years ago. And now she has neither parents nor a realm!" Magda said and began to laugh. "What are you looking at! Go and find the crystals! You lazy turtles!" Magda ordered and they nodded and went.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lake sparkles appeared with two people. That was Lidia and fainted Stella. Lidia lay her in the ground and sparkles appeared in her hand turning into a cloth. She wetted it and put on Stella's forehead cleaning the blood from her face. Stella slowly opened her eyes.

"Stella, are you ok? " Lidia hugged her but Stella didn't answer. It was like she wasn't there. She only looked at one spot. The horror she had seen was still in front of her eyes. Then she got up and without saying a word went. Lidia got up and followed her. The news about Solaria was spread. Everybody was talking about that. But they stopped when they saw Stella in her torn outfit that was covered with red spots. They stared at her but Stella didn't look at them she just continued her way. After her was Lidia.

* * *

"I'll go and find her." Bloom said walking out. "I know, she's alive, I feel it.""We know, Bloom but we don't know where she is." Flora said trying to calm her down. "Please, Bloom, calm down. "Aisha said. "Not now, girls we must find... Stella!" Bloom said and saw a blonde. Everyone was staring at her and gossiping. Bloom rushed to her and hugged her. "Ah, you scared us, Stella. I'm so happy you're alive." She said but the blonde didn't reply she just pulled away from the hug and continued her way to her dorm. 'Stella...' Bloom thought while looking at her best friend. Others were looking at her too. "Hey isn't that the woman that saved Stella ?" Musa asked Flora pointing at Lidia. "Yes." They came up to her. Faragonda saw the scene and noticed Lidia. She came up to her. "And how would you like to explain this?"she asked. "I can explain everything right now." Lidia answered. "No, not here. We'll meet at my office for a half hour." Lidia nodded. "Girls, I'd like you be there too." Faragonda said. The girls nodded and went after Stella. They entered Stella's dorm finding her lying on her bed with the same mood as it was minutes ago. "Stella, are you ok?" Bloom asked in gentle voice but no answer. "A...are you hungry?" Musa asked. No answer. "Girls, I think we should leave her now, she needs to be alone." Flora offered. "So, will you tell me what happened while I was on holiday?" Roxy asked. They went out from Stella's dorm and began to tell the story. After telling ut they heard a knock ob the door. "Come in! "Musa said. It was Mrs. Griselda. "Girls, Faragonda wants to see you.""Ok, we are coming. "Flora said and Griselda left them. "But we can't leave Stella alone. "Aisha said. "Now she needs it, Aisha." Musa said. "I'll tell her that we are going." Bloom said and entered Stella's dorm. She didn't change her position. "Stella... Mrs Faragonda wants to see us. It won't take long, ok?" But she didn't hear an answer. Bloom bowed her head and went.

* * *

There were the boys, Daphne, Jessica, Saladin, Griffin, Faragonda, some kings and queens including Bloom's parents and Sky's parents and other teachers at the cabinet . They all were waiting for Lidia. They were discussing something. "We have some questions, why Magda didn't get Jessica, as she's her sister?" One of the teachers asked. ""And why she killed destroyed Solaria and killed the king and the queen?" King Oritel asked. "Because Magda doesn't have sister." A voice was heard. It was Lidia. She came in. "She has only a step sister." They all looked at her. "And here is our problem!" King Erendor said. "Please, let's listen to her." Faragonda said. "My name is Lidia Ayane Storm! I am from the planet called Vita. I am from the world you don't like. I am from the shinobi world and Magda's aunt." "What!?" They all said. "But I thought this problem was sold!? Why are you here!?" Erendor yelled. "Please, king Erendor. " Faragonda plead. "Then you must be Jess' aunt right?" Timmy said. "No, I am Stella's aunt." "What!" "Ok, I don't understand a thing." Jessica said. "But how? Stella's from Solaria! " "Yes, she was born there...Let me tell you the whole story. It was nineteen years ago on 18 August. Her mother was my best friend and she was grown up in Solaria and very liked that realm. She had Stella in Solaria but a big war was broken out in our world. They hurried to help us as we were losing the fight. But the enemy knew about the new born child and used that chance. One man with mask stole Stella to threaten her parents Jelfa and Ecco. And during that war they died saving Stella's life. I was there and tried to help them but... I couldn't. Only thing I could do was caring about Stella. But I was injured hard ny that man with mask as he was after Stella. I carried her and ran away. It was hard for me as I felt my powers gone. But fortunately I found the portal between my world and Solaria and rushed into very fast as it wss about disappearing. Then I was in Solaria still injured. I couldn't care about Stella because the injury and I felt weakness. I appeared in front of the royal gates. I was known from the soldiers conversation that the royal newborn child had died and I decided to give Stella to the royal family. Before I laid her on the ground and gave her a book, I cast a spell that made her inner powers that were unusual for Magic Dimension sleep. Then a soldier noticed her and took her. I didn't go until I made it sure that the king and the queen accepted her. But after that I was looking after Stella and saving her when she was in trouble. But I said hr to keep our meetings in secret. She used to call me "My angel". But when she met you, Winx, I understood that she didn't need my protection any more, though I kept getting information. " "Wow, so Stella's ninja-bender?" Aisha asked. "Now we call us fairy-shinobi and besides she's not only a fairy-shinobi, she's a jinchuuriki. " "Ji..jin..what?" Tecna asked. "Jinchuuriki, those are people who has biju." Everyone was confused. "Well, you know about the Fire Dragon, don't you? " "Yes, when there was nothing in the universe, Fire Dragon appeared and created planets and it is considered to be creator of magic." Bloom said."You mean, I an a jinchuuriki too?" "No, Bloom, you are only the guardian of the dragon flame. And that story of creation was in this way: when there was nothing in the universe, suddenly a bright light turned up from nowhere and created mythical creatures like Fire Dragon, Elemantal Phoenix and so on. But that light also created two strange creatures, Ice Wolf that had eleven tails and could rule some elements and had great power and Bright peacock that had twelve tails and could rule some elements and had great power too. The light was a light blue bird that was a mixture of dove, dragon and eagle and had thirteen tails. It's wings edge were shining bright and also it had three feet. The wolf, the peacock and that bird was known as biju. Soon were created other bijus. My people wanted the power of biju's so they created special seals like the seal of five elements and sealed the biju into the human body. And since then that person becomes a jinchuuriki. Thus the biju lives in the body of its master and Stella's one of them. Insider her is Thre-feet bird. And jinchuuriki can use its power that makes them stronger then ever. But... please, you should be with her in any case as using the power of biju with emotions can be ended by destruction. " Lidia said and looked at the Winx. "But how Magda knew who Stella was?" Musa asked. "It's obvious. Stella like the copy of her mom, and besides the necklace, Bloom, right, you were belonged to her mom." "And what about Magda, Jelfa and Ecco adopted her " Faragonda thought for a while and said to the girls. "You can go and stay with Stella." They all nodded and went.

"I don't believe that woman is cruel like the cursed people supposed to be. " Flora said while entering their dorm. "She cares about Stella and I feel that she's not like those people. " "So do I." The girls said. "I'll check out on Stella." Bloom said opening the door. Stella didn't change her position. "Stella... we are back. How are you doing? "No answer. Bloom thought for a while and went. "Bloom, where are you going? " Musa asked. "I'll be back. "She said and went. For a while she came back with a book and entered Stella's dorm. She didn't change her position again. Bloom sighed and said approaching to her. "Stella, I know what happened, we all know. I just want to say you must move on, everything happened in the past and lying on the bed won't help you. You must move on like the girl from this book, you must stay strong like she dud, you must find the power inside your heart to get up and go on, like she did as...it's your PATH!"Stella's eyes winded when she heard "It's your path!" Bloom put the book on her table with the necklace and went. Stella's wide eyes were caught by the necklace. She got up and approached to it. She saw the necklace on the book called 'Enchanted Peace '. She took the necklace, closed her eyes and went out. "Stella! "All the girls screamed in union. They were sitting in the couch and drinking coffee. Stella sat down. "Are you hungry?" Flora asked giving her some cookies. "Thanks."she said in whisper. "Thanks Bloom." "For what?" Bloom smiled. At last she's talking again. "You were right..." Stella continued. "I must move on, that's why I made up my decision. Magda said she would make me suffer and I am not going to left that behind, she must pay me with her life..." girls were confused. "I'm going to take my revenge! " Stella's eyes were changed they were full of hatred and revenge. "Stella... what are you talking about? I didn't mean...that. It's wrong way." Bloom said with confused tone. "She's right, Stella, revenge isn't a way." Flora joined. "I'm not interested in your thoughts, I will take my revenge, WITH or WITHOUT you!"

* * *

**Well, what you think. Who's right, Stella with revenge or Winx? Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10 Blind revenge

**Thanks to Mysticalstoriesfrozen for reviewing. )**

* * *

The next day Stella woke up early than usual and went without saying a word. She still wanted to take revenge.

"I haven't seen her like this before." Bloom said. "We should help her. I know to leave without parents is difficult but that doesn't mean to take revenge. "Musa said." "We should talk to her again and try to convince her." Flora said. The girls all nodded. Suddenly Bloom's phone rang. She answered. It was Sky.

"Hey, Sky!" Bloom said. "Hey, Bloom! " Sky replied. "We are coming to Alfea." Sky said. Bloom thought for a while and suddenly a sly smile appeared on her face. "Ok, we are waiting. "She said and put her phone on the table taking Kicko in her hands. "What are you smiling at?" Aisha asked confused. "Well, boys are coming. " "We know that but what's wrong with you we don't know. " Tecna said. "Well, somebody of them should stop walking round Jessica and be Stella and I think he could change Stella's mind if we couldn't." She said. "We got it!" Girls said with cheer. They ran out and saw a ship landing. "Hey, girls! "The boys said. They hugged. "Hey, Brandon! "Jessica said and came up to him. "Hey, Jess!" "Hey, how are you doing? "She asked. "Um.. ok."he was looking around. "Where's Stella?"he asked. "Oh...maybe she's sleeping. "Jessica said. "No, I'll go and call her." Bloom said and went.

* * *

Meanwhile Stella was practising. Lidia only was standing and watching her. Stella was doing some movements but they were full of frustration. She hit a rock with water jet and it collapsed. 'I hope she won't lose control of herself or else I don't want to imagine what will happen...' Lidia thought. "Lidia, can yup teach me how to cut things with water now?" Stella asked. "Yes, but..." "Ok, let's get stated." "Stella, please, control your emotions. Emotions are very important for controlling elements. If you continue like this you..."she was cut off by Stella. "I know what I am doing! Just teach me!" Lidia couldn't say anything. "You have to act quickly and swiftly and clearly." Lidia explained and did a movement and cut a brunch. Then was Stella's turn but Bloom turned up. "Hi, Stella!" She said. "Hi." "Um... can you come to Alfea now, boys are there and Brandon wants to see you. "She said. "I have no time, I have to practice. " "But Stella! Can you stop thinking about your revenge at last!" No, I can't. It wasn't your parents that died in front of your eyes! It wasn't your realm that was destroyed! "Stella answered angrily and with doing an angry movement cut the rock through. "Now, go! I have to practice, you are distracting me." Bloom looked at her then at that cut rock and went bowing her head. Lidia saw this and tried to said something but Stella cut her off. "Let's go on!"

* * *

Bloom walked back. Flora saw her and came up to her. "Where's Stella? " Flora asked. Bloom shook her head. "Maybe Brandon can change her mind?" "I am not sure." Bloom said. " Let's try." Flora said and they came up to Brandon that was flirting to Jessica. " Brandon, can we have a talk? " Bloom asked. " Sure Bloom! " They went to the place where Stella was practising and during that walk Bloom explained to him the situation. "Don't worry, Bloom, I'll convince her."he said before leaving Bloom. He saw Stella practising. Lidia saw him. "Um...Stella you can take a break. " "Why?" Stella asked. "Hey Stella!" Stella looked back and saw Brandon approaching to her. "Hi." Stella said looking away. "I think I should go." Lidia said and went leaving Stella and Brandon alone. They didn't speak for a while. "So... how are you doing? "At last Brandon broke the silence. "Fine." Stella said without emotion. Again silence. "That was all?" Stella asked. "Um...what?" "If you finished you can go. I want to practise." "But, Stella... I wanted to have a talk with you, to hang out with you.""Well, I have no time." She said and turn away. "Besides you have now Jessica." "But she's not my girlfriend, you are." "I said I have no time. " "You'll have...if you stop... thinking about your revenge...""What!?""...I know it's hard for you, but you shouldn't take revenge...""What!? How, can you say such things!" Stella began to yell at him. "And why I shouldn't take my revenge! ""...Cause it will destroy you, it will destroy the Stella I love much!" He began to yell and shook her. "You know what, you can't understand me or imagine what I feel! You are an orphan, a lonely orphan who doesn't see his parents and can't imagine even their faces! You don't know what I feel, cause you didn't feel the love they could give you! You can't understand my feelings! The fact of not having parents even doesn't bother you! And don't dare to stumble me! I will take my revenge, cause that Magda deserves it! Now go away! I don't want to see your face!" She yelled at him pull him back and turned away with tears. That words hurt Brandon's feelings. He bowed his head and went. Before going he turned his head over to see Stella that wasn't looking at him and went. Lidia heard the yelpings and ran towards Stella. "What happened?" "Nothing, let's go on."Stella replied coldly. Brandon went back to Alfea. Others saw him. Sky and Jessica came up to him. " What happened? " Sky asked "Nothing. I am going back to Red Fountain. " "Don't you stay here with us?" Jessica asked. "No. I am not in that mood." He said and went.

* * *

After her practice, Stella went back to Alfea. The girls were at their dorms. Stella entered hers and Bloom walked in. "What did you say that Brandon had to leave?" Bloom asked in angry tone. Stella rolled her eyes. "It's not your business.." "Who are you? You are not the Stella I know, we know and Brandon knows! Your desire make you blind and you don't see that in thus way you'll lose all your friends! "Bloom yelled and others came in. "What's happened? " Flora asked. "Fine! You know what, I don't need you, you only criticise me everytime! I don't like Musa turning up the voice of her stupid music, Aisha always shows off like 'look, I am good at sports! ' I can't stand Tecna's strange talk, always numbers, logic and so on, Flora's always trying to 'give advice' but she needs it more! And you Bloom, you are always thinking you are the best as you are the guardian of the dragon flame but you aren't!" Stella yelled at them. "Something is wrong with your head! "Tecna said. "Don't even say any words about Flora again! "Aisha yelled. "We aren't guilty of the death of your parents and your realm, stupid! "Musa yelled. "You need to take your words back immediately! "Bloom shout. "I am not going, as I am leaving you FOR EVER! "Stella went out. "Stella!" Lidia came up to her. She came to Alfea as she felt something was wrong and she was right. She heard yelpings again. "What are you doing here!" Stella yelled. "Calm down, please, you shouldn't treat your friends like that.""Ah, and now you're going to teach me how to treat the others! Who are you! You couldn't even protect my mom! And you aren't my mom to tell me what to do! Everything was ok, untill I met you again! This all was your fault! Your and that stupid biju! I hate everyone! I hate you! I hate me!" Stella yelled with her eyes full of tears and tan out. Lidia bowed her head.

At the woods Stella was thinking nervously. 'I don't need them, I hate them, them all... I... need my old life to be back...I...I..' "MAGDA...WHERE ARE YOU! I AM CHALLENGING YOU RIGHT NOW AND HERE! Stella screamed as if Magda would have been heard her. It was. "Looks like the fun is about to start." Magda appeared behind Stella with smile. "I accept your challenge, sister but to scream like that, do you think I am deaf?" "Shut up and stop calling me your sister!" "Ok, as you wish. Let's start our fun!" The fight began. First Stella was taking an advantage of Magda and it seemed like she would win. But Magda managed to cheat and hit her on stomach. Stella fell down. "I'll kill you and will take my revenge! "Stella yelled fallen down. "What? Oh, come on, are you sure I killed your parents? " Magda asked with a sly smile. Stella froze and winded. "No answer? Oh, well. I say you this, I didn't kill your parents but I destroyed your realm." She began to laugh. "No, it was you! I saw you doing that!" "Oh, sorry, but you must have been thankful. Wasn't that your wish?" Stella didn't move from her place. A tear fell down from her eyes. "See, how did you say that time...um...something like 'I would be happy if you I didn't see you,...didn't meet you..."but she was cut off with icicle that was so near to hurt her. "SHUT UP!" Stella yelled standing still...

* * *

"Oh, again this feeling..." Stella was in her consciousness. "Hi again."that was the bird she had seen before. "So you must be that three-feet bird biju." Stella said and the bird nodded. "Ok, now I need your power, give me it! " "In advance I want to warn you that my power can be dangerous if you continue to lose your control of emotions. "The bird said. "I said GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" The bird had no choice but to do as she said.

* * *

Meanwhile Lidia was with girls and they were talking about Stella. "Please, girls you know, though she said such things you should forgive her, it's hard for her." Lidia said. "Yeah, we know but what she said really hurt us." Aisha said. "Now she's lost and we should do our best to help her get back in her way." Lidia said. Girls thought a while then suddenly a big boom was heard. They looked out of the window and saw smog and sparkles. "I think Stella's in trouble." Flora said. "Ok, girls, ready?" Bloom asked. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX!" They transformed and flew away. They reached the place and saw Stella fighting against Magda with air, fire and lightning. "Wow, when she learnt that?" Musa asked. "It's biju's power. Shit!" Lidia said. Magda managed to hit Stella from behind. "Now, you are alone sister." Magda said preparing to hit. "Are you blind?" Tecna said attacking her. Others stood in front of Stella. "Why are you here!? I could defeat her without your help!" Stella shout. "Stop that silly! We saw how you were going to defeat her and the result is this." Musa shout back. "Girls, concentrate on Magda!" Bloom shout and attacked. "Let's try magic convergence. "Tecna suggested. "WINX, BLOOMIX CONVERGENCE!" "Are you kidding? "Magda said catching the orb and destroying it. She created a moon wave that made them all fell down. "Stop this, Magda!" Lidia appeared. The fight between them began. But Magda kick her with her foot on her chest. Lidia fell down holding her chest. "Well, where was I, oh I was about to finish with you, sister. "Magda said. When Stella saw her friends fallen and Lidia getting a kick on her chest she got even more frustrated. "You... you...you will pay for this! " she got up. Her eyes were shining light yellow and sparkles were covering her body. Then a power form of line raised in the sky covering it with light orange tornado. The waves were coming out from Stella's spot and trew everyone away. Suddenly a wind blew with pickles and burning feelings and everything turned very quickly into sparkling dust and blown away spinning round Stella. The trees, the ground everything was being destroyed. "Oh, no!" Flora felt the cry of the nature and fainted. Girls came up to her. Suddenly they felt weakness. "What's happening? "Aisha yelled. "It's Stella's power! It is destroying everything!" Tecna yelled back. The wind's whistle was deafening. "It is going to destroy us!" Lidia said. "Stella, stop, please!" Bloom begged trying to get close but Lidia stopped het. "No Bloom stay here with others, she's not listening to you! "

* * *

At Red Fountain Brandon was lying on his bed. Stella's words didn't get out of his mind. "Brandon, are you ok?" Sky entered hir dorm. He nodded. "Listen, if it's about Stella, she didn't want to hurt you, you know it very well. You'll see, you two will be together. She just needs time." "Thanks Sky, you are the best friend I have ever met." Brandon replied with smile. Suddenly they heard noisy. They looked out of the window and saw the trees were turning into sparkling dust and vanishing away but slowly. "What's this?" Sky said. "Um... guys, look at this." Helia said from behind. They looked at him. His cup was vanishing too. And Riven's watch was vanishing. "What the hell is happening?" Riven said. "These all because of that light." Timmy said pointing a light line over the horizon. "What's that?" Riven said. "I don't know but we should go and find out." Sky said and the boys ran out.

* * *

"What we're going to do?" Musa asked. Bloom had created a barrier that was almost saving them but it began to split. "Stay here!" Lidia said and pulled out her weapon. 'This is the only way' she thought. She covered it with the unknown power and began to run towards Stella. She trew it at Stella and threw herself in that light of hell screaming. "Stella!" That time Bloom's barrier finally splited and they all fell down and screamed because of the pain. Suddenly everything calmed down and that sparkling dust were falling down like it was snowing. The place was unrecognizable. There was a huge hole in spot of Stella. They saw Lidia hugging tightly Stella. Stella's face was full of frustration but after feeling Lidia's chest on her cheek she calmed down and cried so dud Lidia. Boys reached the place and helped the girls to get back to Alfea. Magda disappeared with smile.

* * *

It was getting dark and the sun was about to sleep. Lidia was with Stella in her dorm. "I am sorry, Lidia. You always saved me and told you things I shouldn't have told." "It's ok. I know how you felt and it's hard for you." "Yeah, this all, my new power, being an orphan and my parents death... when I think about it I can't forgive myself I told them such things... I didn't want them to die." "You know, when Jelfa, your real mom was about to die I said her that she had so much to do, that she mustn't have died then she turned to me held my hand and with smile replied ' Die or death is an expression made by humen. I don't accept it. Never say I am dying, no, I am leaving this world as I finished my mission, I am leaving for another world, I am always with you, whenever and wherever you are, I will keep watching you and my beautiful daughter and will protect those who remembers and needs me. I am moving to the spiritual world but will always live till my deeds live.' So, your parents are with you in your heart cause it's the gate between this world and the spiritual world and if you open up and look into your heart you will find them." Lidia said putting her hand on Stella's shoulder. Stella was listening very careful and after Lidia finished she smiled and hugged her. "May we come ib?" The girls said. "Of course" Stella said. The girls entered and Lidia left. "How are you feeling? " "Fine. ?.I mean not fine...I am sorry for what I said, please forgive me, I will do anything you say just forgive me." "We have already forgiven you, Stella." Bloom said they all hugged each other. " "I am so happy. "Stella said "Wait, is Brandon here, I must apologies to him too!" Stella said worried. "Yes. I think he went outside. "Flora said. "Thanks Flora." Stella hugged her and rushed out. She saw Brandon sitting on the bench. "Brandon..."he stood up when he saw Stella. "Yes, Stella." "I am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said... I was...angry...and didn't understand what I was doing...and...when I said you those things I didn't want...can you forgive me...I will understand if you ...just leave me here alone...and...but... can you ever forgive me, pkease...I will do anything for...please." Stella said with innocent and begging voice. Brandon smiled and said. "Did you think I would give up on you so easily cause I am not going to." "Really? Oh, thank you, you are the best boyfriend I have ever seen!" She said and with smile hugged him actually she flew up on him. "Woah, easy, and I know that I am the best and won't leave you."he hugged her tightly and said." But it was pleasant to hear you sorry. " "Oh, Brandon! "

* * *

Magda was back at her cave but instead of being frustrated she was smiling. "This is not good, and I don't want to imagine what will happen next time! " Coldy said. "Why is she smiling?" Robbin asked. "I think she likes that situation. "Wein said in whisper.

* * *

Next day Stella woke up because of the light of the sun that soon was covered with dark clouds. Stella began to think about yesterday. So many things happened and so fast that she didn't know if she could move on. Then she noticed the book and looked at the necklace. She got up and went to the table the book was on. She looked again at it and then at necklace and remembered Lidia's or actually her real mom's words. She took off her necklace and hold it in her fist and put her fist on her lips. She closed her eyes and thought. 'I will find you all in my heart and will control my revenge, I promise you! ' and she put on the necklace and the sun was shining bright again in her eyes.

* * *

**I think that Jelfa was a smart woman. What do you think, will Stella be like her. The next chapter is 'The crystal. ' Finally we will know what crystals Magda was talking about. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11 The Crystal

**Phew...finally this chapter. Hope you'll like it)))**

* * *

"Stella, come, we are being late." Queen Luna called Stella. They were in Solarian garden. "I am coming, mom!" Stella appeared in a sweet outfit. "You don't want your daddy to be worried, right?" Luna said putting on her the necklace that was in it a star the moon and the sun. "Of course, no." Stella said giggling. They began to walk when Stella's father found them. "There you are! I have been looking for you!" King Radius said. "It's time to go."he said. They began to walk when Stella heard whispers. She looked away for a while and felt strange power and back at her parents. Now they were far from her. "Hey, wait for me!" Stella screamed and ran. But instead of getting close to them she felt that she couldn't catch up or actually reach them as they kept getting far and far. "Mom! Dad!" She ran as fast as she could. Suddenly she heard an evil laugh coming from nowhere. "What! Mom! Dad!" Stella kept running. Her parents looked back at her in worrying face. "Stella!" Her mom called her. Stella ran but a barrier appeared and with lightning threw her away. "NOOO!" Stella yelled and Magda appeared still laughing. "YOU!"Stella yelled at Magda but she kept laughing. "You can't see them again, sister, you are ALONE!" And began to laugh again. "No!" Everything around Stella was now dark and she felt fear and pain and bowed her head and began to cry. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and saw someone but she didn't know or see her or his face as it was shining bright and full of sparkles. Stella stared at it and got up. That bright thing began to shine even brighter and the darkness disappeared. Stella saw this ."Who are you." She whispered. That person raised Stella's hand and their palms touched each other. Stella felt something familiar. The sparkles then gathered in two spots and Stella's parents Luna and Radius appeared. Stella gasped at them. "Mom? Dad?" "Stella, we are waiting for you in Solaria. " Luna said and she and Radius turned into sparkles and disappeared. "No, wait, please...! Don't lease me alone!"

* * *

"Stella, Stella! Wake up!" Bloom was shaking sleeping Stella. "What...isn't today Saturday? Let me sleep!" Stella said with closed eyes and buried her face in her pillow. "Stella, you've missed breakfast.! If you don't get up now, there will be nothing to eat!" "How much time?" Stella said through the pillow. "It's 10:30" Then it hit Stella. "Wha...t!" She jumped up."Why haven't you waken me before! I and Lidia had to practice at 10:00!" Stella rushed out from her bed to the bathroom then back to her closet. "Oh my God, I haven't decided what to wear! What am I going to do!" She began to choose an outfit hysterically. "Calm down, Stella..." "Uh... no... I have to leave now!" Stella yelled putting on a strapless top and a light pink jacket and dirty green jeans and shoes and rushed out if her room. Outside she met Lidia. "At last, Stella. What have you been doing all this time?" Stella just giggled innocently and rubbed her head.

* * *

After a while Stella and Lidia was learning new lesson. "Well, Stella, today we're going to learn one of important lessons. This lesson can help you in some difficult situations and are very useful in shinobi world. It's a power that here in Magic Dimension people can't feel or use as they aren't leant to. But every person has that power. It's chakra. And I am going to teach you that." "Wow, cool!" "But first, I will tell you what chakra is. Ther are two variant about chakra. But fairy-shinobis used them together with magic and that makes them powerful. In Hindu and tantric/yogic traditions and other belief systems **chakras** are energy points or knots in the subtle body. They are located at the physical counterparts of the majorplexuses of arteries, veins and nerves. Chakras are part of the subtle body, not the physical body, and as such are the meeting points of the subtle (non-physical) energy channels, called nadiis. Nadiis are channels in the subtle body through which the life force (prana), orvital energy moves. Various scriptural texts and teachings present a different number of chakras. There are many chakras in the subtle human body according to the tantric texts, but there are 7 chakras that are considered to be the most important ones. Their name derives from the Sanskrit word for "wheel" or "turning", but in the yogic context a better translation of the word is 'vortex or whirlpool'. This is the spiritual variant and used ro control elements by benders of element. **Chakra** (チャクラ, _chakura_) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, _shintai enerugī_) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, _seishin enerugī_) gained from the mind. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new colours and much stronger types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously. Chakra also seems to reflect its owner's personality. And as you understood ninjas/shinobis use this variant of using chakra. And fairy-shinobis can use both of this variants with magic, creating a new type of chakra that harmonizes spiritual and physical body." Lidia finished and faced with Stella. Stella stood with 'um... sorry, what?'expression. "Ok, you didn't get anything I guess." Lidia said. Stella giggled. "Well, chakra is energy that here in Magic Dimension isn't taught and felt. Got it?" "This one was good enough." Stella said with 'uh, now I got it!'expression.

* * *

"Where that stupid crystal can be!" Hotty was furious and burnt everything around her. "Calm down!" Electra said. "Hey, I am bored." Airy said with sigh. "And what are you suggesting?" Coldy asked. "Well, you know, that guys with the fairies very pretty handsome! What if we went and hung out with them?" "Hm... not bed idea, but they won't as they know us." Electra said. "Come on, they know us in thus fighter outfits but in common outfits they won't!" Airy said and said a spell and the four were changed into outfits that made them unrecognizable. "Ok, let's go. " Airy said and walked.

* * *

"Stella... please concentrate on your..." Lidia was teaching no, trying to teach Stella to stand on water using chakra over under her feet. But she fell into water. "Feet..." "Ugh, it won't work. How can I concentrate on something using a power I don't even know.?" Wet Stella said. "...And I ruined my outfit..." she got off the water. Lidia thought for a while..."Well, I can show you what it looks like." Lidia reached out her head and out of her fist was coming out blue and strange power like blue fire but not fire. "Well, here is my chakra, now you try, just concentrate! " Stella saw this and said "Wow." Then she nodded and tried after two tries she managed to do tha. "I did it!" Stella said. "But... this power... " Stella was looking at her chakra very carefully. "What, Stella?" "I... it will sound crazy but... I felt this power in my dream..." "In your dream?" "Yeah and then whispers of help..." "Stella, tell me what you saw exactly." Stella told Lidia about her dream. Lidia thought for a while and said. "I think you saw your parents spirits and they wanted to warn you about something and want you to do to Solaria. " "But Solaria is..." "Spirits are right Stella." "You mean Solaria still exists? " "I think yes." "Hurray! Then we should go there immediately! I'll go and tell the others!" Stella jumped up and ran. Lidia followed her with smile that said "Oh, Stella, Stella, Stella...".

* * *

At Alfea the Winx and Faragonda first didn't believe but when Lidia supported Stella they agreed to find out if it was true. The Winx went to Red Fountain to asked the boys if they coul join them but little did they know that Airy and others were there too. Hotty was speaking with Sky, Electra with Timmy, Coldy with Riven and Airy with Brandon. Sky was trying to separate from Hotty that was now Helena. Bloom saw them and saw Sky's attitude towards that girl. "Hey, I am sorry, but I am engaged. " "Well, that doesn't matter to have a friend, does that?" Helena (Hotty) said. Bloom approached to them. "Am I interrupting you?" She said. "Of course not, Bloom." Sky said hugging her. "We've got a mission, would you join us?" "Sure! Sorry, Helena, I have to go, bye." "Bye."she replied. 'Interesting, what mission they have?" Hotty thought.

Tecna saw Timmy explaining a girl about one of his inventions. She didn't like that. "Nice invention, Timmy."she said. "Oh, Tecna, I was going to call you to cime."he said. "Really?" "Yeah, thus girl is Elen and she wants to build a special factory for those who can invent new technological equipments like you and I." He explained. "Well, nice to meet you, Elen, but excuse me we've got a mission and we have to leave immediately. "Tecna said. "Ok, Tecna, let's go. "Timmy said.

"Well, that was great for a beginner. "Riven said to Coldy that was now Coralline. They were racing and Riven was beaten by her. "Ha, thanks." "Hey, Riven, we have to...oh, I see you guys have a big fun here." Musa ran towards Riven and saw that Coralline. "Well, just teaching her how to ride." Riven said. "Whatever, we have to go now, are you coming? " "Sure, Musa." "Well, see you next time, Riven." Coralline said waving her hand. "Don't even reply to her." Musa muttered. "It was only a race." "Whatever it was!"

Stella was looking for Brandon when she saw Jessica here. "What are you doing here!" She said. "It's not your business, blonde" "If you are after my Brandon then you'd better go, or else I'll make you!" "Listen to me, blonde no one can tell me what do and besides you weren't strong on your own if you weren't a jinchiki." "It's jinchuuriki, you... Brandon can't chose you, as we have know each other for years and we love each other forever!" "Well, blondie, I'll tell you this, boys always are tired of their old girlfriends if they see a new and perfect one. Besides you aren't fashionable and he told me once that he doesn't like to waste his time on your xtupid shopping and so on, and he told me that when he's with you he's getting tired at the end of that day, so I have bigger chance than you. " Stella's mouth opened and her eyes winded. "Ah, you, little..." Stella was cut off by voices of laugh. They saw Brandon flirting with a pink head girl or that girl was flirting to him or whatever. "Hey, what are you doing with my boyfriend! "They both said at the same time. "Oh, girls, nice to see you." Brandon said with smile. "This is Aria. She's from Linfea." "Hi, girls!" So called Aria said. Stella and Jessica ignored her. "Brandon we have to go to Solaria. "Stella said. Brandon and Jessica was confused. "To Solaria, but it..." he was cut off by Stella. "Yes, I know but it isn't, my mom and dad told me they were waiting for me." Stella said."Um.. remember I said that blondes are stupid, you are an exception, you are ku-ku..." Jessica said and laughed. Stella got angry and grabbed Brandon's hand pulling him and walked. "Come on, Brandon. "She said. Aria I meant Ary thought. "To Solaria but Magda destroyed it. If this jinchuuriki is right then... we have to go there."she went without a saying a word. "What a strange girl." Jessica thought.

* * *

So after a while the Winx and the Specialists were on the ship flying to Solaria. They first didn't believe but the girls persuaded them. Roxy stayed at Alfea in case of emergency. During their trip they had crash and woke up in a strange unhappy and gloomy place. No one was there. "Where are we?" Aisha asked. Bloom saw a ruined palace and recognized it."I think we are in Solaria. " Stella saw the ruined palace of hers, the dried ground. Once that place was so beautiful, full of cheers and life but now they saw a lifeless and hopeless place. "What she did to my realm." Stella said and bowed her head. Bloom put her hand on her shoulder. "But where are people? "Flora asked. "You don't think, she..." Musa said. "Everyone, hide!" Riven yelled. They all hid when they saw Magda's so called warriors appeared. "What are they doing here. " Flora said in whisper. "Well, that jinchuuriki was right!" Hotty said. "But that power of Magda's usually destroys everything." Coldy said. "Then here must be what we have been looking for all this time." Serpentine said. "Then the Solarians must be here somewhere!" Robbin said. "No, you idiot, Magda locked them before killing the king and the queen! Now they are in the other dimension. Magda thought they would be useful some time." Serpentine explained. "They are alive." Stella whispered loudly and Groundy heard that. She began to approach the place Stella was hiding and found nobody. "Groundy, let's go! "She left. "Stella, Stella, where are you?" Bloom said after Serpentine and others left. "Here, Bloom." Stella said they could see no one. "Where exactly, Stella." Musa asked. "Here, Musa." Stella said and punched her. "Ouch!" "Wow, Stella, you are invisible! Cool! How you did that?" Tecna asked. "I don't know. "The invisible Stella said. "Ok, but how they got here?" Aisha asked. "And what they were looking for?" Sky said. "And how it came they knew about Solaria? " Timmy said. "We'll find the answers if we follow them." Flora said. "Oh, and Stella, don't get lost." Musa said with smile. "Haha, funny." Stella said. They began to follow them. They found out that the girls they had seen were they. "Ew, you were with them!" Aisha said. "Well, but they Airy was pretty enough for me." Brandon said. "Ok, you mister! I won't talk with you for a week." Stella said. "Stella, you are here? I didn't see you, you are invisible. "Brandon said trying to calm the situation. "Well, interesting, what else you did when I wasn't with you." Then Groundy stopped and said. "Shhh... I think we are being followed. " she said and threw a rock at the Winx that were hiding. They fortunately avoid it. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " girls transformed and the fight began. Thanks to her invisibility, Stella defeated Wein, Serpentine and Hotty. "Come here, you coward! "Coldy yelled. "I am here!" Stella said and punch her with water. "You can't defeat me as now I am invisible...!" "Um... Stella...!" Bloom was trying to say her something but Stella was continuing her speech. "And I can defeat you from anywhere I want without your knowing where am I." Coldy now was looking directly at her. "Stella! "Others said in union. "What, let me finish! And...oh.." Stella pointed her finger at Coldy and understood that she wasn't invisible any more. Coldy smirked and threw icicles at her. Stella raised a wide jet from the ground that protected her and stepped aside. During the fight both sides were run out of energy. "We have to leave now, to take rest!" Serpentine said and they all disappeared saying. "We'll meet you, don't miss us!" "What a fight." Riven said tired. "Let's pass the night here." Bloom suggested as it was getting dark. They all nodded. Bloom burnt fire with her magic. "Ok, what fo you think they are looking for?" Musa asked. "I think it must be the power that saved Solaria. "Tecna said. "And all this time Magda wanted that power I mean probably she knew that her sister would have known about that power and that's why she awakened Stella's power." Flora said. "Logical." Tecna said. During this time Stella was busy doing something with movements. "Ah, Stella, what are you doing? " Aisha asked. "I am trying to make myself invisible again." She answered. "Lidia will teach you." Flora said. "No, she can't. She doesn't have this mind of power." Then waving purple lines appeared between her hands and began to shine. Others expression was "wow' "Yes, I did it, I did, I... didn't."as that ball of waving lines blow up. "Come on, you'll learn that, just be patient! "Bloom said. "Let's get some sleep tomorrow will be hard day." Sky said they all nodded and slept. But after a while when everyone was in deep sleep Stella woke up anc went to the lake. She held the necklace and thought. 'Maybe you want to see me to hear my apology.' Then she began to practice in her chakra and activate her water chakra. She began to meditate but accidentally her head fell down the ground. "Oh, my nose! It's hard to meditate if you want to sleep." Then she sighed. This time she concentrate and tried to stand on the water. She thought she would fail but she was standing on the water. "Ok, Stella, keep in this way!" She said. And tried to control water with water chakra. The water was shining light blue. "Yes!"

* * *

Next morning guys woke up and saw Stella wasn't there. Then saw a wet blonde. "Stella is that you? What happened to you." Bloom asked. "Well, waterbending is wet thing!" Stella answered. They all laughed looking at her. "Ok, let's get to our mission. "Aisha said. "And how we can find what Magda wants in here?" Stella asked. "Well, I think you must tell us. The dream you saw you." Bloom said. "But how?" "Well, remember the details. "Stella thought. "I and my mom was in Solarian garden. " "Then let's go there." They all went to the garden.

* * *

Meanwhile Roxy and Arthu were walking in one of the forests of Magix. Then Arthu ran and Roxy after him. "Arthu wait!" She then fell into a hole. "Where am I?" Then Arthu jumped into that hole. "Come here, boy! Let's find the exit. "During walking Roxy saw walls covered with symbols and creatures like they were telling history and soon she appeared in a circle room. It seemed like in the middle there must have been something. "Wow, what's this place for? What you think, Arthu?" Arthu just barked. "Yeah, boy! It's amazing place!" Then Arthu lead her to the exit.

* * *

"Stella, what else you saw?" Tecna asked understanding that they wouldn't find there anything. Stella thought and said. "Well, a very beautiful, light gown, in it I was like an angel, then mom came putting on this necklace then dad...wait a minute! " "What? " "That gown, this necklace, mom, dad!" Stella looked at her necklace. It hit her. "That dream was reminding me about my past!" "What? " Stella went others were after her. They appeared in a place where Stella had been when she was three. There she was in that angel gown and found the necklace. Then her mom came and Stella showed the necklace and her mom put it on her with smile and her dad came. Stella showed the necklace. Her dad and mom were smiling and they hugged their little sunshine. "You are our light of life, Stella." Luna said hugging her. Now Stella was standing on the place where they hugged each other. Remembering this Stella's eyes filled with tears and she held the necklace in her fists like praying. She remembered Lidia said her she could find her relatives in her heart. Now she was doing this. She knelt and whispered with tears. "Please, forgive me... I didn't meant that... you meant to me much... you gave me something now I realize... you taught me to love... I understood this too late... please...forgive me...I was a bed daughter for you and don't deserve you...after losing you I realized how much you meant for me...please... forgive me..."tears were rolling on her face. "Hey, here's a way, come on." Tecna said. They all ran to that direction. They appeared in front of a cave that Stella had been. "Here I first heard whispers of help." She said. "Then let's go in." Musa said. They came in and felt a strong and positive energy. They saw a place with life full nature. They continued and saw a beautiful light yellow and shining crystal spinning around itself in the air. "What's this?" Musa asked. "Wow, it's beautiful! "Flora said. Aisha came nearer to it and tried to take it but it gave her a small hurt with lightning. "Ouch, I think, it doesn't want to come with us." "This must be the thing Magda's looking for." Tecna said. "But how can we take it?" Daphne asked. "Well, Stella, it was your dream you go." Musa said. "No, thanks, I don't want to get hurt like Aisha." "So I was for you like an experiment thing?" Aisha said. "Calm down. "Flora said. Bloom then spelled and a piece of cloth appeared. She took the crystal with it. "Tada!" They went out. "Thanks for finding the crystal that belongs to us!" Serpentine said. Others appeared. "Now, give me the crystal! " "No way!" Bloom yelled. MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " "Stella take the crystal and run!" Bloom said. "What!" "Do it, now!" "Okay, okay.." she took the crystal and ran ."Not so fast, jinchuuriki. "Hotty appeared in front of her. The fight between these two began. Hotty was almost defearing Stella. She threw her away. 'Come on, Stella, you've learned so much things!'she thought. She threw at Hotty drops and stood. She raised her hands and concentrated. "I won't let you defeat me!" Her hands were covered with sparkling water and water drops were coming out of it. 'What's this power?' Hotty was in shock. "WATER SPHERE!" Stella yelled and attack her. But Hotty didn't manage to do a thing as she was punched and fainted with a big and loud scream. Stella punched her on her stomach. And ran to help the others hiding the crystal in safe place. Others were fighting hard. Wein managed to make Brandon fall and now prepared for the last kick. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Stella yelled and rushed in front of Brandon. A small drop of sparkling water fell on Wein and he fell because of the pain. Others saw this. Serpentine summoned snakes that were trying to bite Stella but instead they were immediately disappearing as Stella hit or her sparkling water drop fell on them. Then she spun around in the air leaning and a huge wave of sparkling water jet appeared and hit them all. They all screamed and with finding fainted Hotty disappeared. "Cool!" Aisha said. "Where's the crystal? " Stella went to the place she had hidden it. She heard whispers again. "Who it is? " "It's me, Stella." She looked at the crystal. "You are talking?" "We talk to certain people we choose. You can touch me and bring tha life back to Solaria again." "Really? How?" Stella asked taking it. "Who are you talking? "Bloom asked. "Others don't hear me but you can. Hold me up and use you water chakra.'₩" Stella did as it said. Then sparkles surrounded her and the crystal flew up shining brighter than the sun. Others shielded their eyes. From the ground water appeared everything became green and full of trees and flowers. Life was brought back. "I am giving you the power of life! Now you can create a life anywhere where it's needed." It said and was back to Stella's hands. Stella was covered with light and soon it disappeared. "Wow, what was that?" Bloom asked. "I don't know but look! Everything is mire beautiful than ever! I can heat the happiness of the nature! "Flora said.

* * *

At Alfea... "This is the piece of The Guardian Crystal in our planet. It was protecting us any time if there was a danger." Lidia told. "And knowing about its huge power our people decided to destroy it into pieces to win the war between Magic Dimension and The cursed people. It was divided into 9 pieces and was kept in certain planets." Faragonda continued. "And one of them was Solaria. As a matter of fact, each nine crystals has spacial power. This one has an ability to create a life." Lidia said. "Well, now I got it why Magda want the crystals. We have to stop her!" Musa said. "Yeah, but where we can find other crystals and where we can leave this one?" Flora asked. "I think I know the answer! "Roxy said. She led them to the place she found in the morning. "I should prospect this place! It's awesome! "Tecna said. "Once my people were here and left after them signs of history." Lidia said looking at the symbols. Stella placed the crystal in the middle part that was looked like a statue. "It's like that was built for it!" Musa said.

* * *

**The explanations about chakra aren't mine. Review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12 Water transformation

"Ouch! It hurts! Can you be careful!" Hotty yelled at Coldy. "Ah, just shut up!" She yelled back putting an ice on Hotty's bruise on stomach if we actually can take it as a bruise. "Ouch! " Hotty yelled again. "What was that power?" Robbin asked. "I don't but, but I could say that even if a small drop fell on you it would hurt you as if instead of that small drop you had been lashed 15 times at the same time." Hotty complained. "Well, well, I guess my little sister beat you very hard." Magda came in the place. Others stood up and bowed. Well Hotty screamed during her bowing as it was very very painful. "My goddess, we don't know what power she used, but it was very painful. "Coldy said. "Hm... Lidia must have been taught her a lot more than I expected." Magda said. "And what about the crystal? " "We found it...but... the Winx took it." Groundy said. "And besides I think that Your sister can hear them and talk to them." Serpentine said. "It's bed, they can stumble me. "Magda said. "I offer to find a loyal spy that we'll know anything about what they are going to do." Serpentine offered. "Good idea." "But who'll be that spy I mean they know us?" Airy asked. "Well, that will be someone who don't like that Winx." Serpentine said and she had a sly smile.

* * *

"Ok, now we have to find the other crystals as possible as we can before Magda could get them." Musa said. "And what you think where are those crystals.?" Aisha asked. All shook their heads. "I'll try to find them using the energy of the crystal we found in Solaria." Tecna said putting out her mini computer. "Are you sure you can find them?" Aisha asked. "Ah... how many times I have to say the the technology never make mistakes!" "Never make mistakes?" Musa gave her a look. "Ok, may be sometimes, but it's 99, 9% correct!" Aisha and Musa laughed. "Hey girls, you know what, today will be a party at Alfea!" Bloom said whilr entering with Roxy and Flora. "A party?" Musa asked. "I don't remember we have a holiday today?" Tecna said. "What's for that party?" Aisha asked. "It's for finding the crystal as it's your first victory against Magda." Roxy said. "Can somebody tell Stella? "Flora asked. "I will." Bloom put out her phone. "Don't try, she forgot her phone here." Musa said showing Bloom Stella's phone. "I guess I have to go to their place." Bloom said. They nodded and she went.

* * *

At the lake where Stella and Lidia were practicing was quiet than usual. Well, Lidia saw the power Stella had used to stop Magda's warriors. She said that was the mixture of water and water chakra, so now she decided to help her to feel and use water chakra entirely and very well. And that way was meditation. "Ok, Stella, now calm down and don't think about anything, set your thoughts free and feel the water chakra inside you and concentrate on it." Lidia said as she was doing the same thing but she heard moan. She opened her eyes and what! Stella was sleeping all this time and of course all Lidia's attempts were in vain. "Stella!" "What...what? "Stella yawned and looked at Lidia with sleepy eyes. "Do you ever sleep at nights, cause you missed all what I said!" "You have been saying something? I didn't hear you. This meditation makes me sleep." Then she looked up."What for this meditation again? "Lidia palmed her forehead. "You can't defeat Magda if you continue in this way." Stella bowed her head. "Ok, let's try another variant that always helps." Lidia said and stood up. "What you feel controlling water?" "Um... calm? But how can it help me to feel my water chakra?" Lidia sighed. "Well, Firstly you must know that water isn't only liquid people drink it's also a life, water has medicinal and rejuvenating abilities...""Rejuvenating abilities! Oh, no cocktails and lemonades! Water, go!" Stella cheered. "Yes, and to feel and to control water chakra you have to feel the life the environment cause everything has water in it in some limits. And the way you have to feel is this." Lidia stood on the water and did movements that were used to attack or protect but this time she did without using water. Stella gasped at how correctly she was doing that movements. Lidia finished joining her hands so that one is in the form of a cup and the other one was on the palm in ninja style. "So, what do you think? " "Amazing and it reminded me of dance!" "You got it, to make a connection with the water chakra is to give life to you body and control water means to dance but generally it's the dance of hands. With this you can feel and use your water chakra very easily. " "Yeah!" Stella jumped up cheering. Then Bloom came. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting you? " she asked. "No, Bloom." Stella said. "Well, I was going to inform you, Stella that today we are having a party ay Alfea." Bloom said it's like a celebration of our first victory against Magda!" "Nice!" Stella shout then..."Wait, today! But I haven't drawn any new outfit and didn't have shopping and my hair aren't the way they should have been , ah... what am I going to do! " "Calm down, Stella. Elements have their own style too." Lidia said. Bloom and Stella looked at her in confused. Lidia took out from the water a drop and span around her. Sparkles appeared and after 10 seconds Lidia revealed her self in a beautiful outfit and her hairstyle was changed too. Bloom and Stella gasped. "You did that with water?" Bloom asked in disbelieve. "Cool!" Stella jumped up.

* * *

The time of the party. The specialists had already came and waiting for their girlfriends. In the dorms girls were waiting for Stella's decisions. "Come on, Stella, hurry up! The boys are waiting for us! "Musa said. "Ok, ok, just wait a minute! "Stella said finishing her design. "And now..." Stella said and waters around them appeared and span around them. It was sparkling and finally all the girls were standing in their new beautiful outfits with blue and their favorite colors and their hairstyle and color of some part of their hair changed too. "Whoa, cool!" Aisha said. "Amazing, Stella!" Bloom said. "I had no idea water could do such things!" Tecna said. "It's one of the kind!" Musa said. "Nicely done." Roxy said. "Thanks girls. You now everything best for my best friends! "Stella said. "Ok, now, let's go. The boys are waiting." Bloom said and all went out. "Wow, girls, are you the pretty Winx girls we know?" Sky and others complimented. Bloom laughed and hugged him, so did others. But wait a minute, Where's Brandon! Stella asked Sky. "He was with us. Maybe he went to find some drinks. " Stella went to find him and so him with that Jessica! "Although her outfit isn't good she annoys me!" Stella muttered and came up to them. The music played. "Hey, Brandon! "Stella said. "Wow, Stella, is that you? You are so...so beautiful. "He said. Jessica gave an evil glare but Stella ignored it. "Thanks, do you want to dance?" "Sure!" 'Oh, this blonde!' Jess thought. She saw them dancing and decided something. She slowly approached to Stella and pushed her so that in her place was she now. That time Brandon wasn't looking. "Oh, where is Stella? " He asked when he saw Jess. "Oh, she was thirsty and went to drink something." 'Enough! This is a war and accept it!' Stella thought and approached to them. "Hey, if you wanted to drink you could tell me and I would get you some." Brandon said to Stella. "Oh, thank you, darling, but I have something to talk with this girl." Stella said and grabbed Jessica's hand. They were at the lake. "And what you think you are doing! Leave Brandon! He's mine!" Stella yelled at her. "Oh, yeah, you should stop talking about him like he's your own thing!"she yelled back. "He's MY boyfriend, and DON'T SPIN AROUND HIM!" "And you DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Ex-princcess of Solaria! " "Argh... you... ! You'll pay for it! Don't you dare say things like that! I am a jinchuuriki! And I am warning you again! IF I SAW YOU WITH HIM AGAIN...!""What!" "Ah, what a funny moment. "A voice from nowhere was heard."Actually I always thought that boys had to fight for their beloved ones, but I was wrong then. "Coldy appeared. "YOU! GET AWAY! " Stella and Jessica said at the same time. Then they looked at each other. "DON'T SAY WHAT I SAY!"at the same time again"STOP THAT!" Coldy cleared her throat. "I am here." "And so am I!" Robbin appeared. "Then you should go if you don't want to end up like Hotty!" Stella said preparing for the fight. She was about to use water sphere but Coldy threw away her to the lake and imprisoned her with an ice wall. Jessica transformed in her fairy form. "Do I always have to save you!" She told Stella. "Actually it's WE always save you! IT'S FIRST TIME I SEE YOU IN YOUR TRANSFORMATION!" Stella yelled folding her arms.

* * *

Brandon was still waiting for Jessica and Stella but especially for Stella. He found Bloom and Sky and asked them. "No, I don't know where they could be." Bloom said. "Are we interrupting or something like that?" Serpentine appeared again. The crowd ran away. "What you want?" Daphne asked. "Where is the crystal! "Groundy asked. "We'll never tell!" Musa said. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " they transformed. Fortunately Lidia was there. The fight began both here and at the lake. Lidia reached out her weapon and threw it at Serpentine's big snakes. She used not a magic spell but a technique/jutsu. And near her weapon that was flying appeared other weapons like the clones of the original one and defeated all the snakes. "Well, looks like my friend taught your friend a big and good lesson.' Musa told Airy mentioning Hotty as she wasn't there. "Shut up, you, little musician!" Airy threw wind waves at her. Fortunately Musa managed to dodge them. Robbin stole Jessica' s power that made her to fall down and her outfit was transformed into her common dancing outfit. Stella was trying her best to break the wall but no use. It seemed like Coldy became stronger but why? Then it hit her. At one of her lessons Lidia told her that the power of water and ice becomes two times stronger in the moonlight. And now it was night and the moon was shining. She tried to use her water sphere but again nothing. 'Perfect! Now am I supposed to do? ' she thought and held her necklace. Then she noticed the way she was holding it. Her necklace was on her palm and her hand was I form of a cup. 'That's it! Water chakra! It's now or never!' She put her other hand on her cupped one in ninja style and began to sin around and dance. She closed her eyes. The water now was sparkling. "What's she doing? "Coldy said looking at her. The shining and sparkling drops of water raised up and sun around her. Even the waves of water under her feet were shining. Soon the shining wave raised and spinning around Stella covered her making a bright light blur light coming out. Then that shining cover blew up with blue sparkles making the wall break down and instead of Stella there was a beautiful girl. It was Stella but in other outfit. It was getting from light blue on her top to dark blue on bottom of her flower skirt. On her right arm there was a beautiful light blue tattoo symbolise water. Her hairstyle was blonde with light blue stripes and a part of her hair was done in low ponytail that even wasn't so noticeable and the edge of her hair was wavy curly and seemed very light when the wind blew. Her makeup was so beautiful. It was getting from light blu to dark and her eyelashes were so beautiful. And she was barefooted and had wings like a bird. They were a little bit bigger but were beautiful and were in blue. The edges were shining from blue to gold and from the middle was a golden decorating patterns reminded of plume. Both wings were glittering. Stella didn't recognize herself. It was like she was a water spirit. She was admiring in herself. "Wow, she's beautiful. "Robbin whispered. Coldy's mouth was open but when she heard Robbin's comment she hit him on his head. "Ouch! But it is true!" "SHUT UP!"

* * *

In Stella's consciousness... "Congratulations! You activated your water chakra and got water transformation called Aquarelix." The bird said. "Wow, I can't believe it!" "Now you can use water element, water magic and of course water chakra and techniques. " "Sound great!" "Now, stop admiring and get to work." "To work?" "Defeat warriors! " "Oh, yeah, hehe..."

* * *

"Well, let's try." Stella said. A water drop was thrown at Coldy and Robbin and they fell. Stella felt the strength of her hit. "Cool!" "Now, let's go to Alfea, others fighting there!" Jess said. Stella nodded and flew. When she was flying beautiful sparkling and shining water drops were falling down. "We have to do something! "Coldy yelled. She got up and chased after Stella. Others were still fighting. Coldy told Robbin to go to Alfea and make things easier and she would stop Stella and Jessica. Robbin reached to Alfea. He began to fight but mostly he wanted to fight with Bloom as she was one of the powerful fairies. "Again you!" Bloom said. "Hi, my princess! "Robbin bowed as if was teasing on her. That made Bloom furious. "I'll teach you!" She attack him. But he caught all her attacks and feeling the power of her attacks he said."Oh, that's why you are my favorite one." He then threw Bloom's attacks at the woods near Alfea. It was now on fire. Flora fainted as she heard unbearable screams of trees. Helia caught her while she was falling down. "No, Flora!" He shout. "Ah, you! Ah!" Bloom was furious she let that guy to cheat her and because of that her friend now is unconscious. Bloom flew up and with the power of dragon she bolted back the fire. But it was so powerful that nothing was left after that fire. Bloom was even more furious. Because of that Flora might have not wake up! She clutched her fists. Fire was burning in her hands. She was about to throw it at Robbin but Tecna stopped her. "No, Bloom, he wants it! If you do that things can become even worse than now they are." She was right. Bloom stopped and flew to Flora. She stated to heal her. "Why she's not waking up?" Helia asked. "The burnt trees and nature made her situation worse. I'll try my best." She tried Flora woke up but was too weak to fight. She was still listening the scream of nature. "Thanks goodness, your ok!" Helia said and hugged het. "Helia take her away!" Bloom said he nodded and when he was about to leave..."Where are you going?" Serpentine was in font of him. Then other warriors appeared by her side. They were laughing. "Go away!" Bloom yelled. They were just laughing. "I'll show you!" Musa flew up and attack them. Her attack mad Airy, Groundy and Serpentine fall down. "You'll pay!" Wein yelled and threw at her water jets that cut everything. "MUSA!" All yelled. It seemed like the end. She couldn't fly away or dodge it. Lidia tied to do something... A loud splash was heard. 'What was that? Am I dead? Wait! I breathe? But...' Musa thought and opened her eyes and saw a huge bird, well not so huge, in front of her. It was light blue with three feet and long neck, 13 tails and was a mixture of dove dragon and eagle. "WATER WARRIOR TECHNIQUE!" was heard. It wasn't Lidia. "No one can hurt my friends till I am alive!" They turned their heads and saw a beautiful girl up in the sky in front of the moon. It was Stella. The bird attacked them all and Stella attacked too. They defeated them. Serpentine and her friends were gone. The bird turned into a shining water and blew up. "Stella is that you?" Bloom asked as she looked at that girl. Stella nodded. "Wow, what's this transformation? "Tecna asked. "It's Aquarelix!" "I see you finally activated water chakra. "Lidia said with smile. "We defeat them again! "Aisha said. "Yes, and our victory cost much." Faragonda approached and said looking at the woods. "Poor trees, I can hear their scream." Flora said. She was still weak. "And we can't to do anything." Aisha said."I can't make this place alive again as the fire was too strong." "Well, maybe I can." Stella said and raised her hands joining together. She remembered the skill the crystal gave her and Lidia's lesson about water and life. Water orb appeared on her palm and its water sparkles fell down the dead ground. It began to cover with green grass and flowers. Then Stella flew high and raised her head closing her eyes. Sparkles appeared around her and the waving sparkles made the life came back again. The girls felt this energy of life. Stella flew away with girls making the whole woods to live again. After they done they flew back to Alfea. The boys were still there. Each hugged her girlfriend. Jessica felt jealous for Stella watching Brandon and Stella hugging. She went away. "So, you don't like her?" "Who said that?" Jessica asked looking around. Serpentine appeared. "What you want?" "I want to help you but you have to help me." "Why I should believe you?" "Because we both don't like that blonde. Don't you want to be with that handsome guy?" "I want, but he likes that Stella." "Well, let's join together and get rid of that jinchuuriki, ok?" Jessica thought and asked. "What you want for it?" "I just want you to be a spy for me." Jessica thought and laughed with evil laugh.

* * *

**I have drawn Stella in Aqarelix but haven't colored it yet. So, what you think, will Jessica be a spy for Serpentine? Please, review! **


	13. Chapter 13 My sea friend

As usual Stella woke up early in the morning to go to her trainings with Lidia. This time she set five alarms to WAKE UP ON TIME at last! Well she was training no fighting against Lidia. She managed to defeat her but not at all as Lidia drop her down with water jet again. "Not bad! You're getting a ninja spirit inside you, you know." Lidia said helping her get up. "Thanks." Stella said. " We'll get back to waterbending but now we should start our lessons of airbending!" "New element! Cool!" Stella jumped up rasing her hand. "And that means new clothes and new transformation, right? Let's start!" Lidia was smiling. Stella reminded her of her youth times. What cheerful and happy they were. "Ok, let's start!" Lidia said giving Stella papers and a pencil. Stella quickly took them and sat down and waited for Lidia's instructions. "Ok, listen! If waterbending is connection between water and body, airbending is connection of your soul and body with air that creates wind." She finished her sentence and drew the symbols if air. "Now, draw this symbols and design clothes with them." Stella nodded happily and began her drawings. She finished them and showed them to Lidia. "Now, let's make those leaves dance." Lidia said and did other movements that weren't similar to waterbending's one . The leaves that were on the trees started to tear themselves and dance in the air. Stella stared and clapped. "Now you try." Lidia said. Stella nodded. She did movements like Lidia but nothing happened. "Try again." Lidia said. Stella did her best but no result. "Why I can't control them?"she asked confused. "Hm... maybe because something bothers your soul." Lidia said. "Something bothers my soul?" "Yeah. I said you the airbanding is connection of your soul and body with air." "But what does bother my soul?" "I don't know yet but we'll find out." "Then teach me another element until my soul becomes calm." "I can't. All the elements are connected with each other and if something is wrong with one your elements other elements can't be used. " Stella sighed and bowed her head. Lidia put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. "She said and smiled warmly. Stella loved this smile. It always filled her with hope. She smiled back. "Now go to Alfea and help your friends to find the next crystal. "Stella nodded and went.

* * *

"Well, it's useless! I'm bored! We can't find that crystal! Argh..!" Musa was fed up. "Calm down, Musa, we'll find them." Flora was trying to calm her down. "But actually she's right. I am bored too." Aisha said. "Can you be quiet! I can't work!" Tecna was getting angry as she couldn't find any traces of the crystal. "Argh! Tecna your technology is useless in here!" Musa shout. "How many times do I have to say that it's NOT useless!" Tecna tried to be calm but failed. "Girls! Please, don't argue, we all are tired. But we have to be patient and do this for Magic Dimension, for people, for those who we love and for our friend." Bloom said taking Kicko. "You're right, Bloom, argument won't find the crystal. " Musa said. "Sorry, Tecna." She and Aisha said. "No, girls, I am sorry, I just don't like when there are things I can't deal with." Tecna said. They all hugged each other. "Hugging without me?" The girls turned their heads to see Stella. "Come here, girl!" Bloom said with smile. Now the six was hugging each other. "How was you training? "Aisha asked after they pulled away. Stella sighed and said. "Well...a big failure. " "Why? What's happened? "Flora asked. They all sat down. "The reason is that nothing has happened. "Stella said. She told what had happened. "Something bothers your soul? And what's it?" Musa asked and Stella shook her head "I don't know. " Hm.. can you say what have you done in the past?" Flora asked. Stella thought and"Oh,... actually I did something Tecna won't like or she even could kill me." Stella said rubbing her head. "And..."Tecna said. "Well...um...do you remember the iPad you bought in Earth?" Tecna nodded and then it hit her and she jumped saying "It was you who broke it! Stella!" "Hey, it wasn't my fault, I was just playing a game and... accidentally... broke its screen." Stella tried to defend. "Yeah, and you put all the blame on poor Kicko! "Tecna palmed her forehead. Bloom looked at her bunny that was on her lap. "You should apologize to Kicko." Musa told Stella. "What!? Ok, sorry Kicko." Kicko jumped on the table and shook his head proudly. "I think you should try another variant, Stella." Bloom said. Stela sighed and stood up. She approached to the table and bowed to Kicko saying. "Please, accept my apology, your carrotness!" And gave him a carrot that Kicko accepted. All looked at each other and laughed. "Hmph! "Stella turned her head. "Ok, let's get to realty. "Aisha said. "Yeah and help Stella to find out her bother." Flora said. "Ok, but how can we know that we found out her bother?" Musa asked. "Simply! Stella will just control air." Tecna said. They tried everything what Stella hate and love but nothing helped her. They gave her an ice cream that she liked. Stella ate it and tried to control air but instead was a big boom that made everyone fell including Stella. "Ok, we almost tried everything but it was useless. "Musa said standing up and helping others. "That's it!" Aisha shout."What? " others said in union. "You said ALMOST!" "So?" Musa asked. "So, we didn't try one thing. Actually Stella must try it." "What, Aisha? " others asked. "Well, something that makes our hearts beat faster, something that all the girls wish, something that makes us be crazy! " "Well!?" "It's a kiss!" "A kiss!?"others were confused. "How can it help me?" Stella asked. "Well, how long you and Brandon hasn't kissed each other?" Aisha asked with sly look. Stella was in shock. "It's not your business, and it's I and Brandon's personal life." "See? That's what bothers your soul! You should go out on a date." "Excuse me, but boys ask girls to go out." Musa said. "And he'll ask Stella to go out today!" Bloom said and pulled out her phone.

* * *

At Red Fountain, Sky was having a rest when his phone rang. "Hello?" He said. "Hi, Sky, it's Bloom!" "Bloom, nice to hear your voice. " "Nice to hear you too. Sky can you do me a favor? " "Of course, Bloom, anything for you." "Well, can you say Brandon to ask Stella ou? It's important right now. " "But I thought she was practising." "She was but there was a problem and she now needs Brandon! I can see that in her eyes. "That time Stella's eyes got wide. "Oh, ok, Bloom. I'll ask him." "Thank you ver very much Sky, I debt you. Love you, bye." Love you too, bye." Sky went to Brandon's dorm. He heard him talking to a girl on phone. He knocked on the door. "Come in!" Was heard. He entered. "Oh, Sky, what's up?" Brandon asked. "Well, nothing. I'm sorry it's not my business but who were you talking to? " "To Jess. She's a nice girl. I feel revealed when I talk to her." "You mean you are going to break up with Stella? " "What!? No. Jess is like a sister but Stella is the one for me." "Perfect... and... you know today's a wonderful day...and why don't you ask Stella out? " "I'd like to but she's practising now." "Well, she's not. I was talking to Bloom and she told me. You have a chance! " "What? Nice, then I'm going to ask her out." Brandon was happy to hear that finally he could be with the one he loved. He dialed Stella's number.

"Well, Stella, I think you'll get a call!" Bloom said. Then Stella's phone rang. "Yes?"she said. "Hi, Stella! How are you doing? " "Fine, Brandon! And you?" "Me too! Well, I've heard you don't have anything to do right now and I don't have anything to do either right?" "Yes." "So can you go out with me at 15:00?" "Sure, Brandon! " "Well, I'll be right there at 15:00. Bye." "Bye." Stella looked at watch. It said 10:45. Then "AAAH!" She shout. "What?" All said. "I have no time! I have to pick a new beautiful outfit, then my hair, then my nails then to care about my skin...!" Others expression was " what else we could have been expecting." They went shopping to see the newest clothes. They were somewhere like a port in Magix. But Stella's attention caught a sailor that trapped a big fish and pulled out it and it wasn't a fish, it was a dolphin! 'Poor dolphin! 'She thought. "Stop there!"she went to that sailor. Others followed her. "What! Who are you to tell me what to do?"that sailor said. "I am the PRINCESS OF SOLARIA! And now LET GO THEY POOR DOLPHIN! " the sailor began to laugh "Or else what, EX-princcess!" "Or else..." a big water rope appeared and caught that sailor. He was suffering hard. "Ok, let me go! I got it!" "Promise, YOU'LL NEVER CATCH A DOLPHIN AGAIN!" "I promise, I promise! " then Stella stopped her control and that sailor fell down. Others were releasing the dolphin. The sailor ran away and Stella went to the rest to help. "Wow, look at this dolphin's symbol on its forehead!" Tecna noticed. The dolphin wasn't like other dolphins. "Maybe it's a new species." Flora said. They freed the dolphin and it was in the water. They went back to Alfea. Soon Stella was ready. "Ok, I'm going, bye!" Stella went out. Others waved and rushed into the balcony. Brandon was waiting for her. "Hey, Stella! " "Hey, Brandon! " she hugged him and he hugged her back. "Oh, they're so cute!" Flora said in sweet tone. "Aha..!"others replied in the same way. But this time Jessica was looking out of the window. "Have fun till you can, blonde. "She said with a glare.

* * *

Stella and Brandon had great time together. Brandon felt that he was missing Stella and at last he got a chance to be with her to hang out with her as they did before. But he felt that something was changed in her and he noticed that something was bothering her. They were walking in streets full of shops. And he decided to buy something for Stella. He saw a beautiful bracelets. "Hey, look at this beautiful bracelets!"he said. They looked at it through the window. "Yeah, they're beautiful. "Stella said. "I think that one with stars and the moons it's made for you." He said as he was looking at that bracelet. But he didn't hear Stella's voice. "Stella? "He looked around but no one was there. "Stella! "He was looking for her until he found her staring at something. He sighed and approached her. "You scared me, princess."but she didn't look at him. "Stella? " then he looked at the direction Stella was looking at. He saw a family having fun. A small girl was running around them. "Sweetheart, don't run like that. You'll fall down. "Her mother worried. But the girl didn't listen to her and kept running fast. But she fell down and began to cry as loud as she could. Her parents rushed to her and hugged her. "Oh, sweetheart. "Her father said. When they hugged tightly that girl's cry turned into a happy laugh. "I am so happy you're with me. "She said. "Oh, we'll always be with you sweetie. "Her mom said and kissed her daughter's cheek. Then they left. "I know, you miss them, but what happened is happened and we can't change the past." Brandon said gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know." Stella sighed."But... at least I have best friends, aunty and you that will always be with me."she said and smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged each other tightly. "I'll never leave you alone, I promise. "He said in whisper and squeezed her as not to let her away from him. Stella closed her eyes and felt revealed and safe.

* * *

Stella was back. "So? Did you kissed? "Aisha rushed. Stella shook her head. Others rushed too. "What!?" They all said. "The reason is not in the kiss. I know what bothers my soul." Stella said and made her way to the sofa and sat. "Then what's it?" Bloom asked. "During our date I saw a family and realized what bothered me. Before my parents death, when I learnt that I wasn't their relative daughter...I...I...said...very worse things...abd rushed away...without looking...back..."tears began to roll on her face. Others sat near her. "Sorry, but what you said...you if you don't want to say we understand. "Flora said. "I...I...said them...I'd have...been happy...if... if..." Stella couldn't bare that. Bloom hugged her. "If... I hadn't met them in my life..." Stella finished. "Stella, please, don't cry." Bloom said. "No, she must cry to feel calm." Flora said. "She needs to get rest." They helped her to go to her dorm and try to sleep. But she couldn't. Her past hurt her very hard. She could gave anything to bring them back but she knew she couldn't. She remembered Brandon's words. "I guess you're right.."she said. Then Lidia's words and looked at her necklace. "Your mother said that die or death was an expression made by humen. You will find your relatives if you look inside your heart." Then she remembered her promise. "I'll find you in my heart, I promise you. " "But can I keep the promise I gave you, can I bare the pain I feel? I could give anything to bring you back or at least to hear you forgave your unworthy daughter." Then she git up. It was midnight and everybody was sleeping. She went out quietly and made her direction to the lake. Then she stayed for a while until she heard noises. She looked around but found nobody. Then again thus noise. "Hey! Who are!?"no reply. "Ugh, Stella, you need to sleep."she said and again this noise. "Hey come out, now! I'm not joking!" Then she was gone behind a tree. And for ten seconds she rushed from the tree where she was hiding. "Aha!" But saw nobody. "No, Stella, you do need to sleep!"sge was about to leave when something hit her on her head making her fall down on her face. "Ouch! My beautiful nose!" She got up and saw a ball for playing. "Ok, who you are!"then she heard whistles coming from the lake. She looked and saw the dolphin she and her friends saved. "Ok, you have some fun on me now, go,!" But it wasn't going to leave. "Go, leave...um.. qshiew...qshiew...!" Stella said and gestured that dolphin to leave but it didn't leave. Then she tried dolphin language. "E-e-e.." but instead of leaving it was spinning around itself. "I guess you're not leaving!" Stella sat down. "Maybe you're alone without your parents and got lost?" The dolphin made noise. "Flipper, right? Wait! I understand you." The dolphin nodded. "Well, Flipper, maybe you can me help." Stella petted the dolphin and told her story. "Well, now we have to find the crystal. " It seemed like the dolphin said to her to gi to the place the crystal was. To go to the cave. So did Stella. She saw the crystal and put her hand on it. "How can I find the next crystal? "She asked. "You found life in the light, find death in the dark."the crystal said. "What? I don't understand why that is always said in that mysterious and incomprehensible way. Why can't you say that in normal way.?" "I want to have a rest and find the other crystals quick. " the crystal said. She was leaving. "Fine, the crystal wants to have a rest, hm.. maybe it also eats something. ?" Stella said to herself during her walk. She got to the dorm and woke up the others. She told them what the crystal said. Tecna switched on her computer. "Ok, you found life in the light find death in the dark." Tecna was thinking. "Aha! In Solaria we found that crystal means that we found life in the light, so we have to find crystal that has power of death and in unpleasant gloomy place. " Tecna said. Then all girls except Bloom shout "NOTTERIA!" "Notteria? Is that a planet?" Bloom asked. The girls nodded. "It's a very unpleasant planet, full of dark forces and energies. "Musa said. "I hope our powers will work there." Flora said.

* * *

The Winx told Faragonda where the next crystal was. To protect the first crystal Roxy and Daphne were staying there. Girls were about to left. Bloom hugged her sister and waved her. "Don't worry Daphne, we'll be back soon and plus Magda and her doggies doesn't know about this crystal." Stella said and they went. "Oh, it's only you think, blonde!" Jessica was hiding. After the girls went she went out to the woods and mumbled something. After that the reflection of Serpentine appeared. "Oh, do you have news?"she asked. Jessica said with an evil smile. "The next crystal is on the planet called Notteria. The Winx are going there now." "Nice work, Jessica. Are the boys with them?" "Not yet, but I think Faragonda wants to send them." "You have to stop her! Don't let that guys to come! They aren't a problem to be solved but without their help the Winx is defeated." "I know what to do, don't worry." The reflection of Serpentine disappeared. Jessica called Brandon. She asked him and the others to come. They did so. "And where are the girls?" Sky asked. They were in front of the cave with Roxy and Daphne. "They went to get the next crystal. "Jessica said " And you have to help us to protect the cave as Magda will try to attack because she doesn't know where is the next crystal." "Ok." Sky answered. "Stay here, I'll be back soon." She said and went to Alfea. She went to Faragonda's office. "Oh, Jessica, how can I help you?" "Well, Miss Faragonda, I called the boys to the cave the crystal is. I think that Magda will try to attack and we have to protect the cave as she doesn't know where is the next crystal. " "Well, I was thinking to send them after the girls." "But there won't be any danger as Magda doesn't know about the crystal and plus the Winx are the strongest and I do believe in them." "I guess you're right, Jessica. " "Thank you, Miss." She left with an evil and sly smile.

* * *

The girls were in Notteria. It was really unpleasant gloomy place full of darkness and scary things. "Ah, what was that!?" Stella yelled as she felt something on her foot. Others yelled too. "C-calmd-down, I-its a leaf." Musa said shivering. They continued their way. "And where could be that crystal?" Aisha asked. "Anywhere. "Stella said. "Stella do you listen whispers or something like that? "Bloom asked Stella shook her head. They heard horrible noises and hugged each other. "What was that?" Musa asked. "I-it's ok, maybe a w-wolf." Flora said. "A light girl like me shouldn't have been here." Stella whispered. "Let's k-keep going, girls,." Bloom said and the noises became more horrible. "What would you say if we just run." Tecna said. All nodded and ran like insane from hospital with screams. Then ran and appeared in front of something like lake. "I think it's far away now." Tecna said. The lake thing began to bubble. The girls held their breaths. "Flipper! "Stella yelled with happiness and approached the lake thing to pet the dolphin. "Flipper? "Aisha asked. "It's his name." Stella said. "I'll explain you later, ok?" "But it came he's here?" Tecna asked. Flipper whistled. "He can go anywhere where he wants." Stella said. Others looked at Stella in confused. "Will explain it later." Stella said with smile. The dolphin then led them to a swamp place. In the middle there was the grey crystal. Stella sighed. "I hope I can stand on swamp."she took a step. Yes she was standing thanks to her trainings. She touched the crystal and it began to speak. "Although I'm in the dark place in the dark I have the power of the 'death' inside. It's not the death you think about it's to make your way to the spirit ground. I give you the ability of spiritual power to enter and see the spiritual world." "Spiritual world?" "Yes, you can transfer your spirit to the spiritual world." "It means I can see the death people? " "No and yes. You'll see the death people if they weren't vanished away." Then grey sparkles appeared around Stella and were bolted inside Stella. She then took th crystal. "Something is strange." Aisha said. "What?" Bloom asked. "It's too easy to take this crystal. " "oh, she's missed us, how cute." Hotty said. "Did you have to say that?" Musa asked Aisha. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! ""WATER TRANSFORMATION, AQUARELIX! " they transformed. "Ok, give the crystal, you jinchuuriki! "Serpentine said . "Keep dreaming!" Stella said. "Oh, no!" Flora shout. Her fairy form was going back to her outfit. Not only her's, Musa's, Aisha's and Tecna's. "What's happening? " Bloom asked. "This place has dark magic and our magic is weak here except yours and I see Stella's" Tecna answered. "But it doesn't mean we can't do anything! "Aisha said and attacked Coldy hitting her in the face. She fell down. Fight began . Stella was trying to protect both herself and her friends and the crystal. She shout to Bloom. Bloom had got what Stella wanted. Stella threw the crystal to her and she caught it with clothe. "WATER WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! "15 birds appeared and began to fight. But it wasn't enough. After getting a hit they blew up. Stella made 20, then 35, then 45. But Serpentine's snakes weren't stopping. 'In thus place their dark power has grown up. Worse!' Stella thought. "Stella look out!" Bloom yelled as she saw Electra targeting Stella. She threw at her lightning ball . But a light barrier of purple waves appeared in front of Stella and protected her. It then it others protecting Bloom, Aisha, Tecna, Flora and Musa. That waves made Serpentine and her company disappeared transferring them to other planet. "Wow, Stella, you're amazing!" Aisha said. "Thanks but actually it wasn't me." "Then who?" Bloom asked. "Look!" Flora pointed at something flying in the sky. It was with light blue sparkles it was FLIPPER!? The girls mouth opened and eyes got wide. "Thus dolphin can fly?" Musa said in confused. "And it has powers?" Tecna add in the same way. They looked at Stella. "Don't look at me I didn't know."

* * *

They were back and place the crystal next to the first one. "You said you were in Notteria! Bloom you should have called us." Sky said hugging her. "Do you known what an awful place it is?" Bloom nodded but we're safe and sound and I am with you." You decided to protect this cave? Nice!" Musa said. "Actually Jessica' s idea." Riven said. "Nice work, Jessica. " "Thanks." She rolled her eyes and went. Brandon was after her. He found her talking to the dolphin. "I didn't know you talk to dolphins. "He said. "Neither did I." Stella replied. "Brandon this is Flipper, Flipper Brandon. " "Hey, nice to meet you! "He said petting dolphin's forehead. He saw the symbol and said. "Wow, he's not like the other dolphins. " "Yeah..ah...oh... I'd forgotten something during our date!" Stella said. "What?" He asked getting up. "Um... this!" Stella kissed him on the cheek. "Fin!" He smiled and hugged her. Flipper whistled as "hey I'm still here you know!" "Woa, somebody is jealous!" Brandon said still hugging Stella. She laughed end wanted thus moment last forever.

* * *

**Wow a dolphin that can fly and has power! I again cried when I wrote the part that Stella saw the happy family.! Hope you like it, please review! **


	14. Chapter 14 That's the life

"Get him!" A guard of Eraklyon said to the others. They were running after a man that was in black. He was running as fast as he could. "This way!"another guard said. They were still running. So that man that was being followed was surrounded. "Now you have nowhere to run!" One of the guards said. But that man smirked and pulled out a sword from his leg. They began to fight and he hurt all that guards that were surrounding him and tried to run but was caught by the relief. He was sent to the dungeon of Eraklyon.

* * *

"Lidia, Lidia! Look! I did it! I did it! I...oh." Stella was practising. She managed to control the wind and made the leaves spin but it was for ten seconds. "Don't be upset, you'll do that!" Lidia encouraged her. "But when?" "When you forgive yourself. You know what bothers you and the key is to forgive yourself." Stella sighed."I don't think I can forgive myself." Lidia put her han on her shoulder and smiled. "Now go and relax!" Lidia left. Then Stella heard whistles. She saw it was Flipper. "Hi, boy!"she petted him on his forehead. "Now care to explain me what happened yesterday? " He whistled again. "You are not from here? From where you are? From Earth! Almost? What, you want me to come with you? Ok! But let me change my outfit." Stella created a beautiful sea color swimsuit. It had skirt that was reminding of mermaid's tail. "Ok, let's go. Wait! I can't breathe under water!" Stella said. Flipper whistled. "What? I can? But how?" Flipper whistled again which meant 'Stella, jump into water!' "Ok, ok. Don't get angry." Stella dived. She was holding her breath but then she realized she was breathing. "What!? But how?" Stella was in shock. Flipper whistled. "WHAAAAT!? MY REAL FATHER WAS A DOLPHIN! AAAAH!" Then Flipper whistled again. "What? He became a human as he was in love with my mother and also he was closer to people than to dolphins? Strange story of my life. Wait but how it will take my friends and especially Brandon! Ah, Lidia knew this and didn't tell me not fear!" Flipper pushed her and they swam. Soon Flipper opened a portal and they swam in. They were now in different place full of small crystals and beautiful stones. Beautiful sea buildings were made with them. "Wow" Stella whispered. The place was full of light and other dolphins with different symbols on their foreheads. "Hey." Stella petted them as they approached them. They wanted to play with her. After a while they swam away Stella after them. She saw that a girl with dark light blue hair with a strange outfit was talking angrily to a dolphin...to Flipper.! "Well, mister, and how would you like to explain me where you've been? You know the law, no one exits the boundaries of Atlantis! So I am waiting for you apology, now!" That girl said folding her arms. "Hey!" Stella shout and approached. The girls eyes got wide. "Stop yelling at my dolphin! ""Excuse me, do you see this symbol on his for head? It's a family symbol and he's my dolphin! MINE!" That girl said pointing at the symbol. Stella's eyes got wide. The girl then start examining Stella. "Wait, who are you? You are not from here!" The girl said. "Yeah, I am the princess of Solaria! " "You are from the outside?" "Yeah and I am a jinchuuriki of Three-feet bird! Got it?" The girls eyes got wide when she heard 'jinchuuriki of Three-feet bird'. She was in shock. "What!? Guards!" Then guys appeared with strange outfits too. "What's wrong, Princess Rina." "Get her and take her to my parents and to the High board!" "What!?" Stella began to ran. She was running on water as she knew no one could stand on water except those who are from the cursed planet. But to her surprise she saw the guards running on water as she did. She began to fight with water throwing the guards aside. 'Why Flipper brought me here.'she thought. She defeated them and ran but she saw that blue head girl. "You are not going! "The girl said. "Oh, and you are like trying to stop me. You can't! " "Let's see!" Stella began to attack her but she easily avoided all the attacks. She came to Stella very quickly and hit on her arms, elbows and shoulders with her palms. Stella didn't feel hurt but when she wanted to throw a water drop at her she couldn't control it and fell down. She looked up and saw that girl standing in front of her with serious look and folded arms.

* * *

"Sky, have you heard that the guards caught Joan at last!?" Brandon informed walking in Sky's dorm. "Really? Finally." "And your father wants you to be there by now." "What, but I was going on a date with Bloom! " "You can go on your date though. We can take her with us." Brandon said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. You can take Stella too." "No I can't, she's practising right now." "Ok, then I'll tell Bloom." Brandon left Sky's' dorm and he made a call.

* * *

"Ok, girls how Magda knew where we were going? "Musa asked. "We don't know, Musa." Aisha said. "Hm...maybe sge fells the crystals as Stella? "Tecna asked. "Then why she couldn't find the first?" Bloom asked. "But she captured all the people of Solaria and I think she knew the crystal was there but where exactly she didn't know. I think her sense to feel the crystal isn't as good as Stella's. " Tecna answered. Bloom's phone suddenly began to ring. "Oh, hi, Sky!" Bloom answered. "Hi, Bloom. I am calling you to tell you that we're going to Eraklyon. " "We? To Eraklyon? " Yeah, well, you know the criminal Joan?" "Is it that guy that stole from the royalties their relatives and wants something like power or money?" "Well, yeah. And Eraklyon guards caught him at last and my father wants me to be there and I want you to be with me. What you'll say?" "Um...ok." "I will pick you up then, bye." "Bye." "It was Sky?" Flora asked. Bloom nodded and told them what Sky had told him. "Oh, heard about him, he's a jerk! Totally jerk!" Musa said. "Yeah, I heard about him too." Aisha said. "And now Sky is coming here to pick me up." Then she turned to Kicko. "Kicko, be a good bunny, till I'm not here, ok?" He brought his hand to his head like a soldier and nodded. They were waiting. "Bloom, and here is your prince!" Aisha said looking out of window. "Ok, guys, bye!"she ran out. Others waved her and immediately rushed into the balcony to watch the lovebirds. They saw Sky and Brandon. "Hey, Sky!" Bloom waved him and hi hugged her and picked her up spinning around. "Ready?" He asked. Bloom nodded happily. "Ah...!" Others were excited. "Hey, what if we call the boys here?" Aisha asked. "I don't mind." Musa said. "Nor do I!" Flora said. "Don't forget me!" Tecna said. She dialed Timmy's number. "Hi, Timmy! "She said. "Hi, Tecna!" "Can you guys come here?" "Sure!"he said. "Yes! We're going to have a big fun!" Musa said. "But wait!" Flora said. Others turned their heads towards her. "Don't you think Stella's late?"

* * *

Stella was taken to the throne room that was covered with gold and stones and small crystals. At the corners there was water pool. Suddenly from that pools water raised and appeared three dolphins with small and comfortable crowns. Then two people turned up in fancy clothes. From their outfits it was clear that they were the king and the queen of this realm. Oops and here was our Princess that kicked me very hurt. When Stella saw her she felt the pain again the this girl caused her. I was made to bow."Who you are, stranger? And what you wants from us?" " I am princess of Solaria!" She was still bowed. "And she also a jinchuuriki of Three-feet!" Princess Rina said. All their eyes got wide. "A jinchuuriki? "The king yelled. "Oh, come on! You guys have something against jinchuuriki? " Stella asked still bowed. "Guards take her to the dungeon, now!" The king yelled. "Hey! What I did to you? It's Flipper brought me here and you treat your guest like this? Not fear!" Stella yelled as she was struggling. "You attacked my guards and the princess! Jinchuuriki! " First, I didn't know she was a princess and second your guards attacked me first and I had to protect defend myself!" "Wait!"a dolphin with beautiful tiara said. It was those two head. "Let's listen to her." " Governor Mercia, what else she could say?" The king asked. "Well, on the other hand she's right. We don't people of Atlantis don't treat their guests like this." "Ok, let's listen to her." "Well, can your guards let ne free so that I can tell you my story? You know, it's uncomfortable like this. "The king signed and the guards let go of Stella. Stella told them the history. "What? Lidia's your aunt? And Magda's here too?" That dolphin asked. "Well, yeah." They were in happy shock hearing Lidia was alive and there. But that Magda was there too, that made their looks serious. "Magda will try to take the crystals." The king said. "Oh, don't worry, I and my friends have already found two crystals! " Stella said. "Ok, I think there's nothing you can tell us now. Guards take her to the dungeon! "The king said."What, but why?" "Because if you are free, you'll tell about us but we want to leave in peace!"he explained. "I won't tell! I swore!" "Let her go, she won't tell." That dolphin again said. "But how can you trust her as you don't know who she's as we know that she's a jinchuuriki and there's no guarantee! " "I believe her and I see that she's telling us the truth, she won't tell anybody. I can see that in her eyes." "What a nonsense! "Another male dolphin said. "I said what I wanted!"the dolphin said. The king had to be agreed. The guards let go of Stella. "Come here, my daughter! "That dolphin said and dived. Stella was in shock but followed her. "As you realized I am the governor of Atlantis. My name is Mercia." "Yeah, I realized. Wow this Atlantis place is so amazing! Oh, and my name is Stella. And I realized that you are...you are.. from where I am...I mean..." "From the cursed planet? Yes, we are. On the planet Vita there was our homeland Atlantis realm, but all the wars made us to leave the planet. As you know, during the last battle between Magic Dimension and cursed planet we helped the people of Magic Dimension to broke the Guardian Crystal. A piece of it is here and due to it we are safe and sound and our realm is invisible to anyone. As we wanted to live in peace we came here to Earth and settled down here. But we didn't want to forget our culture and skill our belief and ability so we founded here a realm called Atlantis." "And I see your people have something against jinchuuriki? " "Hasn't Lidia told something?" Stella shook her head. "Well, we saw so much pain and we want to forget our past and to create new future." "But it's not fear, I'm not a criminal or something like that to be treated like that. " "But why you think that criminals or evil people deserve to be treated like that?" "Eh? You want to say that evil people are good people? " "Well, we can say like that." "I'm sorry but it's a nonsense. " "That's why we are cursed. We are cursed as we don't believe and trust each other. We always think that evil people have to get what they deserve but a little did we know that they had to go in that direction? Come on. "Mercia led her to a under water room. It was dark but beautiful as there were shining stones. In the middle there was a shining glass ball. "It's a room where is the history of criminals, evil people and so on." They got near to the ball. It began to shine and like tell the history. "See this man? He was Bloody Jet. He killed almost all his friends." "Horrible! And you want to say that he was kind!?" "But see what had happened to him. He had a happy rich family. But he had poor friends and always helped them and supported them. Soon his mother was going to have a baby. But at one night people with masks and black outfit broke into their house stole everything and killed his father mother and unborn brother. Soon he ground out that they were his friends and took revenge killing all of them. Then he began to steal and kill innocent poor people. " Stella hold her neck."This is Kan. He was stealing and selling state secrets and was getting rid of anyone that was in his way. Even he killed his father. But before this he loved a girl and that girl loved him. Their love was very strong. But their family were enemies. Soon there was a war between these two families and during that his father killed the girl he loved more than his life in front of his eyes when his father was convincing him to give up on her but he didn't and his father killed her. Well, that's the cursed we suffer from. As we saw how our friends or relatives betrays or do sich things. They wouldn't have been criminals or choose the evil way if the life hadn't given them the pain." Stella bowed her head. She remembered that once she almost hurt her friends. "It's so...sad.." "I know and I'm trying to finish this to make people understand each other." They went out of the room "I hope I will see you with Lidia next time." Mercia said. Stella gave her a smile. "I promise I won't tell anybody even my friends. Bye Mercia and thanks for everything. " "Bye, Stella, it was nice to get acquainted with you." Mercia created a portal and Stella went.

* * *

Bloom, Sky and Brandon had landed in Eraklyon. They were in the throne room. "Well, son, you are late but I am glad you are here with your fiancée. "The king said. "Thank you father." Sky said. "Now that Joan is in the dungeon and can't escape from his punishment.

In the dungeon of Eraklyon a young man was. He had black hair and his half face was burnt. He had committed crimes for over 18 years and hadn't got caught but this time he was sitting in the Eraklyon dungeon. Suddenly a light appeared in front of him and became a hologram. It was Magda. "Well, hi, Joan."she said. "Um... hi? Who are?" "Hmhm...I am Magda Morgana, the goddess of evil! " "Oh, is that you messed Winx and looking for your sister? I heard about you a lot. " "And so did I. You know you'll do me a big favor if you escape from this place." "Hello lady, this dungeon bolts the magic, I can't escape." "Hm... I'll give you power, new power!" "Why do you want me to escape, I mean it's nice thing from you but I don't think you're trying to save my life." "It's because I need your abilities to win and defeat and get the most powerful things, the crystals of Guardian! " "But I thought you'd good company! " "They disappointed me! And I want you to serve me and I'll give you knew powers." Joan though for a while and said. "Ok, I'm in!" "Stand still so that I can give you your new power. "Magda raised her hand mumbled something and hit the ground. Symbols around Joan appeared and lights were surrounding Joan. "Wow, I feel the power!" He said. "Enjoy! Oh, and if I were you I'd capture Bloom, princess of Domino. "Magda said before disappearing.

"So now he's in dungeon. "Sky informed Bloom and Brandon. "Oh, at last! That guy deserves a serious punishment. "Brandon said. "Like what?" Bloom asked him. "Like execution. "He answered. The sky was clear and nice. Bloom and Sky looked at each other. They both were melting in each other's eyes. Brandon noticed this. "I'd better leave you and go to find a place for me." He said and went. "Let's walk." Sky offered. They were walking together and enjoying spending the time together. They were talking, remembering and laughing. "That was fun." Bloom said and laughed. "I'll be back soon. "Ok, I'll be waiting for you here." Sky said. Bloom went to somewhere. She wasn't so far away from Sky but she felt somebody was following her. She turned her head but got a hit and fainted. "Hey bro, Where's your part?" Brandon said with smile. "She'll be back soon. And I guess you'll better if your part was here." Sky told him. "Hey, maybe you're right but now she has important thing to do but there is Jessica left." Brandon answered. "Don't you think you are playing with fire again? Brandon Stella is your girlfriend and you should care about her and hang out with her and talking to her not to Jessica. Do you want to have problems again. "Of course I don't. I know Stella is my girlfriend but Jessica is like a sister. Is anything wrong?" "I want to say stop flirting. " "Sorry but it was you who told me to talk to her when we thought she was Magda's sister." "Forget it." "Your highness, highness! "A guard came to Sky and Brandon. "What's happened? "Sky asked. "Joan! He has escaped!" Sky and Brandon looked at each other then it hit Sky. "Bloom!" He ran the direction Bloom had gone. He saw a necklace that had a heart stone. This necklace he had given to her. He picked up it. "No."he said.

* * *

"I'm back!" Stella came back but saw nobody. "Bloom! Flora! Aisha, Musa! Tecna! Where is everyone? " Kicko appeared. "Oh, hey your carrotness! Where's everyone? "Kicko gave her the letter Flora had wrote. The girls were with the boys and Bloom and Sky and Brandon was in Eraklyon. "Ok." She sighed. She went to her dorm and lay on her bad. She began to thought about their enemies and whether they were fear or not. She sighed. Then she heard footsteps. "Oh, hey, Stella where have you been? "Flora came in with the others. "Oh, hey, and the same question I was about to ask." "We were hanging out." Riven said. "Yeah. But now we have to concentrate on finding the third crystal. "Tecna said. "Well, actually it's the fourth crystal already." Stella said. "You mean you've found the crystal? Where's it?" Musa asked. "Well, I can't say but it's in safety. " "Oh, come on, we are your friends. "Aisha said. "I know but sorry I promised and won't break it." "You promised? Who?" "Stop it! Musa I won't tell!" "Ok, ok." Jessica was hiding and heard every word. 'So the blonde found the third crystal. Hm...'she thought.

Meanwhile Daphne and Thoren was walking round the woods that was in front of Alfea. Suddenly Daphne felt headache and was about to fell when Thoren held her. "Daphne, are you ok?"he asked worried. "No.., Bloom..Bloom! She's in danger! I can, feel it!" Daphne and Thoren ran to Alfea to tell the Winx. "Oh, hey Daphne, what's wrong?" Roxy asked as they ran into her in hallways. "Bloom is in danger! " "What? I am coming with you." She said. They ran towards Winx's dorm. "Wow, Daphne!" Musa said. " Helia's phone rang. He went away to answer it. "Girls! Bloom is in danger! " "What? How? "Aisha asked. "But she's with Sky and Brandon and she's in Eraklyon now." Flora said. "Girls!" Helia came back. "It was Sky and he said the Bloom was captured by a criminal named Joan!" Helia said. "What!?" "Wait! Is that Joan that guy that captures royalties and wants money and power and... " Stella said. "Yeah, yeah, Stella, now come on." Musa said. "But what about the crystals. Somebody has to stay to protect them." Tecna said. "You go girls, I'll stay." Roxy said. "We are counting on you." Aisha said. They hugged and the Winx ran out.

* * *

Joan brought her to an old house. There was Magda. "Well, well, I see this is the princess of Domino. "She said. "You! What you want from me?" Bloom asked angrily. "Oh, just nothing." Magda mumbled a spell and something like rope was tied up Bloom's hands. It was stealing her powers. "Now, you can't escape. "Magda said . "My friends will show you two!" Bloom yelled. "Yes, I know it." Magda had a sly smile. "Joan, some of my warriors will stay with you here." "I don't need any help." "No, you need. " Robbin, Coldy, Groundy and Serpentine appeared. 'This rope thing is bolting my powers. I hope I will have enough power to connect with Daphne or to escape from this place. Anyway, I have to try, now or never!' Bloom thought.

* * *

The girls were in Eraklyon. They met Sky and Brandon in throne room. "That brat will pay for this!" The king yelled. "But I thought he couldn't escape from that dungeon. "Timmy said. "He couldn't but he managed to. "The king said. "It's strange. So somebody helped him." Tecna said. "But who?" Sky asked. Tecna shook her head. "Let's go to that dungeon and try to find out this." Musa said. They went to the dungeon. They saw some clefts. "Hey, this clefts were appeared from some sort of magic." Tecna said. Stella saw the clefts and said. "It's not magic it's chakra." "Chakra?" All said. "What's that ?" Aisha asked. "It's like energy. Well, the inner power of those people. "She explained. "But how could he use that power?" Musa asked. "Maybe he's one of the cursed people?" Timmy said. "I don't think so. He never used such kind of power." Thoren said. Daphne felt Bloom's voice in her head. "Daphne, please help me!" "Bloom."she whispered. "I can feel Bloom's power and lead us there." She said. "Then what we are waiting for? Let's go!" Sky said. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! ""DAPHNE, NYMPH OF SIRENIX! " "WATER TRANSFORMATION, AQUARELIX! " They flew up. Boys rode on their bikes.

'Yes, Daphne, heard me. Now I have to try to free myself. 'Bloom thought. She was sitting on the floor. 'Bloom, concentrate on your releasing power.' "You still think your friends will help you?" Joan said with smile. "I don't think, I'm sure, you!" Bloom shout. "Well, little princess, don't even try to shout at me!"he said holding her face up to his. "You can't make me!" Joan smirked. "You try and you'll see what will happen to your friends. " he said and went. "Argh... i have to do something! "Bloom said and began to concentrate.

* * *

Meanwhile Roxy and Jessica were protecting the cave. "Hey, Roxy, do you know what kind of girls Brandon likes?" "He likes Stella, hasn't he told you?" Roxy said petting her dog. "No, I know, I was just asking." "Ok." Suddenly Arthu began to bark. "What's wrong, Arthu? ""Oh, maybe it's me?" Hotty appeared. "I hate dogs and those hate me!" Then Wein, Electra and Airy appeared. Roxy and Jessica transformed. Jessica didn't do anything. She was only pretending that was fighting. Hotty hit Arthu and Roy rushed to him. "Arthu!" "Haha... now it's time we got the crystals! "Wein tried to enter but a lightning shield appeared hit him and threw him away. "Shit!" They all said and disappeared. "Wow, what was that?" Roxy said. "Are you ok, Jessica? " "Oh, yes, thanks."she was still pretending.

* * *

The Winx and Soecialists were flying after Daphne. "Look out!" Musa yelled to Tecna. An orb was about to hit her. "Ah... thanks Musa!" Tecna said. "Guys, I think we are in correct place!" Aisha said pointing at snakes soldiers. "Hey, but those are Serpentine's!" Flora said. "It's explaining everything! "Sky said. "Come on!" Riven said. Riven, Timmy, Thoren, Nex and Musa stayed to fight them. Others continued their way. Soon they saw an old house. "Bloom's there!" Daphne said. "Really!" Coldy said. Robbin, Groundy and Serpentine appeared in front of them. "I knew it!" Tecna said. They began to fight. Sky and Brandon were fighting against Coldy. Roy and Helia were fighting against Robbin, Flora, Aisha and Tecna were fighting against Groundy and Stella and Daphne against Serpentine. Coldy threw sharp icicles from behind Brandon. Stella noticed this and with drop orb she hit it and broke it. "Thanks, sweetie. "Brandon told Stella. " Daphne, Sky! Go after Bloom! We will take care of this!" Tecna told. They nodded and went. "MULTIPLE WATER WARRIORS TECHNIQUE!" Stella yelled and 87 warrior birds appeared to fight. Sky and Daphne entered the house. "Well, well.. I see you reached us." Joan appeared. "Where's Bloom!" Sky yelled. "Here!" Bloom appeared in her Bloomix. "Bloom!" Daphne and Sky shout in union."What? How you...?" Joan was cut off by Bloom. "Don't underestimate me!" Bloom said. The fight began. It was cleared that Stella was right. Somehow this guy got chakra. "Magda gave him this power, we have to be careful! "Bloom said. Joan was fighting perfectly. He created purple fire and threw it at Bloom. She created a shield and the purple fire fell gown and everything began to burn. Bloom tried to bolt it but it was dark power and she couldn't. Everything began to fall to ruins. "Quick! We must get out of here!" Sky shouted. They got out and saw the others. "Oh, that stupid guy!" Serpentine said and they were gone. Others cane up to them. "Wow, what's going on?" Musa asked. "Bloom!" Flora shouted as she saw Bloom, Daphne and Sky. The girls hugged Bloom. "We are so glad you're here, safe and sound." Aisha said. They pulled apart to give Sky the chance of hugging her. He hugged her tightly for some time. "Um...I don't want to interrupt you, but where is that Joan?" Brandon asked. "He's there." Sky said pointing at the burning house. "Ok, he deserves this! To burn in fire!" Aisha shout and got angry when she heard Joan's name. "Yeah, he deserves! "Others agreed. Stella felt bad. She remembered Mercia's words and thought. 'No, it's not right.' She thought. She closed her eyes. 'Mom, dad...' she then suddenly flew towards that burning house creating water shield around herself. "What's she doing?" Musa asked. "Stella! "Bloom yelled. Stella saw Joan trapped and unconscious. Everything was falling. Others were worried. "If she doesn't come back, I'm going in!" Brandon was about to ran towards the house when Stella flew up with one water warrior bird carrying Joan. "Stella! "Others shout. Stella approached them. They saw unconscious Joan. "He needs help." Stella said. "What? Have you got fever? He was trying to do something bad to Bloom! What help you are talking about?" Musa asked. Others were in her situation too. "But it doesn't mean you mustn't help somebody when they are in danger and even if that somebody is your enemy! "Stella answered seriously and flew up. The bird followed her.

* * *

They were in Alfea. Faragonda was in shock when Stella brought unconscious Joan to the nurse room. Soon Joan wake up and saw a blonde girl looking at him. "Where am I? Am I dead?" He asked. "No and you are in Alfea." Stella answered. "Well, I'm Stella, the princess of Solaria! Or the ex-princcess of Solaria. Well I am nineteen, I like shopping and design clothes and give my friends fashion advice. And I like cute puppies. My sign of zodiac is Mermaid oh, and I am also the jinchuuriki of Three - feet bird. And usually my power is the power of the sun and the moon but now ..., everything is my power, oh well, and I have best friends, you know them as we are the Winx and I like green and orange and fuchsia colors and they suits me and I have a good aunty that always helps me and a handsome boyfriend! But he's so handsome that all the girls want to flirt and have relationship with him just like this Jessica girl! Argh..! She's annoying! Argh!" Stella finished and looked at Joan. His expression was 'what's this girl is talking about? I think I will go crazy soon." "What? " he asked as he saw Stella was looking at him as she was waiting for something. "Now you, tell me your life story."she sat on the bad. "No way! It's not your business.!" "Oh, come on, I want to help you." He was keeping refusing her but soon gave in. He sighed and began. "I was born ill and my mother died. I had only my father. He and the king of Eraklyon used to be a good friends. And they both loved only one girl that soon chose the king. My father got on with that. He wanted to try again and soon he met my mother. But she died giving birth. And I was ill. We were poor and my father asked the king to help but he refused. Soon somebody committed crime for money but it wasn't my father. They blamed him and the king executed him. I got this burn face during that execution when I was trying to help him but king's soldiers threw me at chandeliers. People were scared of me and didn't talk or understand me. Even the girl I loved before refused me. That time I began to hate all the royalties and wanted to take my revenge. They ruined everything, my family, my life and I can't stand watching them happy, they don't deserve!" Joan clutched his fists but the suddenly his eyes got wide when he felt a soft hand on his burnt cheek. He turned around to see Stella. She gave him a big warm and sunny smile full od lights and kindness and innocence. "I want to help you and to be your friend. Joan didn't understood how but he felt a smile appearing on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Stella. "Bloom and the others called her. They were at their dorms. "Hey!" "You know, Sky's father and his guards are here. ""What? What they want?" Stella's voice shivered. "They are after that Joan. "Musa said. They heard noises and went out. They saw the king with Sky and Brandon and with royal guards that were carrying Joan. King Erendor told the Winx. "Thank you for finding and bringing this brat. Now I'll take care about the rest things.""What'll happen to him?" Stella asked. "Tomorrow early in the morning he'll be executed. "The king said and went. Stella's eyes got wide. "No..."she whispered.

* * *

IT was late night and Joan was in the dungeon helpless. He could do nothing but to wait for tomorrow. Suddenly he heard noises of fight and somebody appeared in front of him.

* * *

**What you think? Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15 Trust

The next day in Eraklyon the king was mad if he learnt Joan had escaped. "It's enough! He will burn in fire! We have to find him wherever he is!" He yelled. "Father, please, calm down, we'll find him." Sky said. He then went out of the throne room.

"I see, you're father is mad." Brandon said. He was leaning on the wall. Sky just nodded. "Where he could be?"he asked. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Sky thought for a while and said. "I think he will try to kidnap Bloom again. " "So we have to be with girls and protect her." "Yeah." Brandon came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, even if he was there we have powerful and strong girlfriends. They would protect Bloom. Also don't forget that Stella has now incredible power so I don't think Joan would escape from her."

* * *

"Girls! Did you know that yesterday Joan escaped! "Musa and Tecna rushed out from their dorms. "What!?" All screamed. "I think Magda helped him again. She wants ti get the crystals as last time." Tecna said. "And where he could be?" Flora asked. "Maybe he kidnapped Stella! She hasn't been in her dorm since early in the morning!" Aisha began to worry. "Let's not suppose! Stella must be with Lidia on her trainings. "Bloom said. Then they noticed light coming out of Stella's dorm. "I think he's here." Musa whispered. "Let's go girls." Bloom whispered. They walked up to Stella's dorm's door to open it when it was opened and revealed Stella with worried look."Stella! ?" All the girls were surprised. "Weren't you on your trainings with Lidia? "Bloom asked. "Not actually. Girls, please you must help me." Stella stepped aside to let the girls in. They saw somebody fainted on Stella's bed. It was Joan! "What!?" "What's he doing here, Stella? "Musa asked. "I helped him to get out of the dungeon. " "What!?" "Why?" Aisha asked. "I'll explain you later, ok? Now he needs help. He is ill and fainted when we were coming here. Bloom, Flora, please, can you do something?" She was begging and pleading there and was even ready to bed on her kneels. "Ok, Stella, I'll try something. "Bloom said and walked up to Joan. A blue orb appeared in her palms that were on top of Joan. Flora went to her dorm to find needed potion. She came back with a bottle of green liquid. "I think this can help him. His temperature is high." She gave him the liquid. "It's not working. "Bloom said. "Lidia, she can help." Stella said and ran out.

"Oh, finally, Stella where have you been?" Lidia was at the lake waiting for Stella. She told her everything. She went to Alfea with Stella. "Hi, Lidia! "Everyone greeted her. She greeted back. "What's with him?"she asked sitting on the bed. "He has high temperature and was has been fainted for..." Flora said looking at Stella. "For three hours." "We tried everything but no use." Bloom said. Lidia raised water drop , covered her hands with it and it began to shin. She was sliding her hands on Joan's body. "Your potion, Flora is working but it's too weak. If there were medical plants..." "We have medical plants, I can show." They went.

"So, Stella, we are listening to you, until they are back." Aisha said. They sat on the couch. "Girls. ?.maybe this could sound... crazy but...he is not that bed guy...he can change, he only needs somebody to be with him as he went through such suffers and he's just not on the right path and we must put him on the right one...we have to do that...we should do that." But how can you say if you know what crimes he committed. He nearly hurt Bloom and you say we must help him? Where's the reason?" Musa said. "Please, girls, trust me. I know what I'm doing cause my heart tells me that cause it's the right thing to do, please." Bloom sighed. "Ok, but...what will you say Sky and Brandon? What we all will say?" Stella sighed. "I don't know. But...I'll try to tell Brandon. ?.he'll understand me." Flora and Lidia entered with the drug. Lidia entered Stella's dorm. She then came back. "He'll come to soon." "Lidia, can we have a talk?" Stella asked. Lidia nodded and they went out. "What's it?" Stella looked around to see if somebody was following and whispered in her ear something. Lidia's eyes got wide. "Really ? Ok, we'll go there after that poor guy comes to." They went back.

After a while Stella was sitting on her bed waiting for Joan to come to. She then noticed movements from him. He slowly opened his eyes. "Stella. ?."he managed to whisper. "Don't worry, I sm here with you."she answered with smile while holding his and. Bloom, Flora and Lidia came in. "He's awaken?" Bloom asked. Stella turned and nodded. "How are you feeling? " Flora asked. "Weak..." he managed to whisper. "That's ok, you need rest." Lidia said sith smile. "Thanks..."he whispered. "Lidia, you cured him!" Stella said. "Well, almost. I couldn't cured you completely but we could allay the fit effect. Now let's go girls, he needs some sleep. "Lidia went out first then Flora, then Stella and before Bloom went Joan said. "Bloom, I'm sorry...will you forgive me? " he asked in low voice. Bloom turned and said. "Don't worry, it's ok. Take some sleep. " she went.

"Um...girls...boys are coming..." Aisha said. "What!?" "Well, you should tell them. "Lidia said. "And where are they now?" Flora asked. "On the way to our dorms." Tecna answered. "Stella, you tell them." Musa said. "What? I'll tell only Brandon! He'll understand me." "And what about us?" Aisha asked. "Girls, each one will tell her boyfriend, is that ok?" Lidia said getting annoyed. They nodded. She went saying.

"Hey, girls! " Riven said entering. "Hey...!" Girls all shout with fake smiles."Bloom, are you ok?" Sky asked while walking up to her. "Uh, yeah, it's fine with me." "So, how long are you going to stay? I mean we all thought you had things to do..." Musa said with smile. "Huh? Didn't you hear that that guy escaped from the dungeon of Eraklyon. "Riven said. "Yeah, we did...so?" Aisha asked. "So we think he could try to kidnap Bloom again, or other princesses." Brandon said. "Oh, and...what are you going to do if you find him?" Stella asked nervously. "We are going to capture him and burn in fire, so thathe'll leave this life slowly and with pain!" Sky said angrily while he remembered what he was done to Bloom. "Aaaah...!" All girls shout. The boys' eyes got wide. They were confused. "Um...we mean, Whao...!" Musa said trying to fix this situation. "Yeah...he'll get what he deserves! "Bloom said. "So if you are staying for a long time, why can't we have a walk?" Flora suggested. "Great idea!" Helia said. They all were about to leave when they heard a sneeze. "What was..." Sky was cut off by Bloom. She pretended she was sneezing. "Um..sorry. I've been like this since you dived me."she lied. "Ok, bless you, Bloom." Sky said hugging her. "Are you sure. It was from Stella's dorm. "Brandon said walking up to Stella's dorm. "I heard it from there. "He said. "No, you didn't...it seemed you." Stella said quickly. "Ok, but I think somebody is there." "Maybe it's...Kicko!" "Then who's this Kicko?" Riven said pointing at sleeping bunny. "See?" Brandon said and was about to open. "No, Brandon! Don't you believe me!?" Stella shout pulling him but it was too powerful, so they both ended up on the floor and Brandon was on Stella. Others were confused. "Ooh...looks like somebody wants privacy! "Riven said in joking tone. They all laughed. "Shut up, Riven! "Brandon said getting up and helping Stella to get up. "Ok, as you wish. "They went out.

'Ok, Stella, now how are you going to tell him? Where do you begin? Ow..' "Are you ok?" Brandon asked. "Um..what?...oh...yeah...sure...why?" "You are acting strange today." Who? Md?" She began to giggle very loud rubbing her head. Brandon was confused. Then they heard somebody coming and calling his name. "Hi, Brandon! " "Oh, hey, Angel Jess replied with smile and waving at het. 'What? Angel Jess? WHAT!?' Stella thought. "And since when are you calling her like that?" Stella asked trying to be calm. "Well, since our tenth meeting. She does like angel." 'WHAT!? TENTH MEETING! ?' "Oh, thank you, my teddy." Jessica was there and heard every word. 'WHAT!? TEDDY!? ENOUGH! JESSICA, YOUR TICKETS TO SPIRIT WORLD IS READY!' Stella thought while glaring at Brandon. "What? You are my sunshine and sweetie and she's my angel. " "I want to asks you something, are you blind! " "But Stella..."he was cut off by her. "Ugh...have a nice DAY with YOUR angel!" She yelled and ran. She was trying heard to hold back her tears. Jessica only smirked. "What's her problem? I didn't do anything to hurt her." Brandon said looking at running Stella. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Jessica said putting her hand on his shoulder and putting an innocent look. 'Well, blondie, run, run far away from us.'she thought.

"Stella, there you are, are you...ready? What's wrong with you?" Lidia found Stella crying in the cave. "Nothing. How you found me?" "I thought, the crystal would call you here to give you a prompt about the next crystal." "Oh, right." Stella got up, wiped her tears and touched the grey crystal. It said."We get a pain from the cut and to find the cure for a heart go to a place full of love and full of the peace your soul want." 'Again this language. 'Stella thought. "You know Where's the next crystal? " "I don't think so. This prompt is hard to guess. It said, "We get a pain from the cut and to find the cure for a heart go to a place full of love and full of the peace your soul want." Maybe it's Atl..." "Shh...maybe we are being heard?" Lidia covered Stella's mouth with her hand. "Let's go there but I don't think so." They went.

* * *

Princess Rina of Atlantis was practising. Three people rushed at her to hit her. They were trying hard with their elements of water, ice and galaxy. But every hit they did was avoided by the princess. She then jumped up very high and defeated them with small three water drops full of chakra. "You did well, good job!" Her teacher said."Thank you Miss Kara." Rina said raising her fist and covering it with her palm in front of her chest and bowed. "Princess Rina, Your father and mother is calling you. We have guests. "A guard said. They went to the throne room. There she saw Stella. "Oh, again this hotty-blondie girl." She saw then a woman...wait she saw her picture at the gallery. "Lidia Ayane Storm! At last! My friend. "The king and the queen greeted her. "It's a great thing to see You again." Lidia bowed the way Rina did in front of her teacher. "Please, Lidia, it's us who should bow."the queen said. "Lidia this is our daughter. Princess Rina. "It's a great honor for me to see a legend like You." She bowed. Lidia bowed too. "Thank You princess. I think you know Stella. She's Jelfa and Ecco's daughter. " "Of course, Lidia. She looks like her mother." The king said. 'Oh, please this man was trying to throw me to the dungeon.' "Lidia", Mercia said. They greeted and went together. "So, Rina, why don't you take Stella to see our palace." The queen suggested as they went over to Lidia and Mercia's place. 'Ugh...I have to stay with this jinchuuriki? ' 'I have to stay with this annoying tasteless girl? Ugh!' They both were thinking. Then they put on their faces fake smiles. "Well, princess, follow me, please." Rina said. They were walking around the palace. Stella saw only few maids and the were calling Rina not Princess Rina, just Rina. "Um...I see you have a big palace and only few maids and the talk to you as if you are their friend." "It is, Stella. Even though I am a princess, I'm not a special. I am a girl like they are. Ranks doesn't mean you are the best and the one. We are equal, we all are equal." Stella stopped walking. 'We all are equal...'she repeated. "Hey, hotty-blondie, come!" "Don't call me like that!" "Sure! Hotty-blondie! ""Stop it!"

"Lidia, you didn't tell her, why?" Mercia asked. Those who were at the meeting were looking at Lidia with the same question. "I don't know what her reaction will be like. Let her defeat Magda and I'll tell her. It's just not right time." "As you wish, Lidia. "The queen said. They went. Lidia and Mercia found Stella and Rina. "Mercia, may I ask you something?" Stella asked. "Of course. " "May I talk to the crystal that is here?" "What?" Rina burst out. "Of course." Mercia said. "But...Mercia. .." "No buts princess Rina." The dolphin then lead her to an under water room. Stella saw a red-green-dark blue crystal. Stella sighed and touched it. "I want to know if you are three the crystal we are supposed to find next."Stella said. "No, the spiritual crystal told you about one of realms of your friends." "Ok." She then swam out. "I guess, we should go." Stella said. "Yeah, it's already time." Lidia said. "We'll be looking forward to seeing you again. "Mercia said creating a portal.

* * *

"Hey, Stella, we thought you were with Brandon. "2 said. "Where are you coming from?" "Sorry, I can't say." "I can't either." Lidia said. "But I know that the next crystal is one of our realms but where exactly, I don't know. " "Let's go to Tecna and ask her." Flora said. They went to her. Tecna and Timmy were sitting on a bench. "Tecna!" "What's up, guys? " Stella told her about the prompt. "Ok, let's see, Timmy, I think I need your help." "Ok."

"Why can't she understand me, I mean I didn't do anything bad?" Brandon was walking and talking yo Jessica. "Oh, don't worry, she just thinks that everything she has it's hers but it's not right and she should realize that you aren't her own thing." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "She should learn to trust you." "Well...I guess you are right." Then they hugged."Thanks Jess. I think you are the one who can understand me and my feelings. " "Sure, Brandon, you're welcome. "She said with smirk. Stella saw this. "Having a nice day I guess!" Stella said angrily. They pulled away. "Stella? It's not that what you're thinking about. It was just a friend hug." Brandon tried to explain. "Friend hug!? Then you can keep on your friend hugging! And you know what, I don't need you!" She then ran away. Brandon tried to catch up with her but Jessica stopped her. "I think she needs to be alone."

* * *

Joan wake up. He went out of Stella's dorm and oops. "What? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO TRY TO KIDNAP ONE OF THE GIRLS!" Miss Griselda! She threw at him an orb but Joan managed to avoid. He jumped out of the balcony. All girls that were at Alfea saw him and screamed. "Ok, it's Lynfea!" Tecna and Timmy said and then heard the yelps. The boys and the girls hurried up. "Hey, it's that jerk!" Riven said and rushed to attack. "Um... Riven..." Musa tried to stop him but couldn't. Other boys joined him. "He'll pay!" Sky said. "Wait, Sky, I must tell you something about him..." Bloom grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, Bloom, he won't do anything to you again. "He said and rushed. Girls were trying to stop them. "What's happening here?" Faragonda came. He saw Joan and was surprised. "Don't worry, Miss Faragonda, we'll take care of him!" Timmy told her. Joan was avoiding hard but Helia could knock him down. Stella saw this and shout "Boys, stop!" But no use then the girls saw Sky raising up his sword to hit him. "Sky!" Brandon shout . Sky's sword was ready to cut that ugly face when he felt somebody's grips stopped him from behind as Stella had rushed towards them and stood in front of Sky protecting Joan. "Stop!"she shout. Brandon sighed when he saw Stella didn't get hurt. "Are you ok?"she asked in angelic tone fallen Joan. He nodded. "Stella? What are you doing. This man deserves punishment. He committed crimes, kidnapped and captured Bloom, escaped and now you are protecting him." Sky said. Everyone was in shock. "It was me, who freed him from the dungeon and brought here. And I don't regret doing this!" Everyone's eyes got wide, except for the Winx. "W-what?" Sky finally said. ""We are trying to tell you all this time." Flora said. "B-but why?" "Cause he's kind inside. Cause there's always a way to make people realize they aren't moving on the right path. Cause if there is a chance to help people who didn't do anything right in their whole life, we should help. Cause because of that the people of Vita planet were cursed as they didn't trust each other and give the chance or make them realize what path the had chosen. And if we don't stop this , everything will will change and that curse will spread. Look around, the same thing is happening here. Our enemies were evil because of the jealousy they felt, the same thing like sister against sister, brother against brother is about to become even worse then before and we should do something to stop thus, we have to, we must do!" It was a long silence. "But...how can you be so sure and trust him?"Sky finally said. "Because..." Stella turned to face Joan and looked into his eyes with smile."I see the real him, I feel the real him. He said he had a hard childhood that made him become this, to forget the real 'i' and to get the revenge that blinded him. I'm just trying to light his soul that was in dark for a long time and to make the light shine bright in his heart." Then Stella held her hand to help him to get up. He smiled and held her hand. Others were looking at this scene. Lidia was there too. She was proud to hear this things from Stella and smiled closing her eyes. 'She's like you, I believe that she will continue your way. But will she be like this when she knows..."then she opened her eyes. "Ok, Stella, if you think, you can trust him, so he could go with you after the next crystal. " "What!." All said. "Lidia, I sure? It's important thing." Faragonda said. "I'm sure."

* * *

**ok, here us the next chapter)) hope you'll like it! Please, review, please, please, pleaseeeee.**


	16. Chapter 16 By your side

"The next crystal is in Lynfea and also she found one crystal but I don't know where yet." Jessica was reporting to Serpentine. "She even didn't tell her friends as she said she had promised." "Hm...interesting. ..keep your eyes on her. And what about that guy Joan.?" "Well, Stella thinks he's good one and trusts him. He will go with the Winx and the Specialists." "Great."Serpentine began to laugh. The hologram of hers faded.

* * *

"Serpentine, was it your spy?" Coldy asked. "Are you following me?" "No. I was just asking." "Yeah, I know where's the crystal." "So?" Serpentine went out. "Hey!" Coldy shout. "My goddess, I have some news." Serpentine bowed. "Yes." Serpentine told her what told her Jessica. "Nice!" Magda preach out a bottle with purple liquid and threw it to Serpentine. She caught it. "You know what will you do." She said with smirk. "Of course, my goddess. "

* * *

"Are you ok, Joan? "Flora asked. He nodded. "Thanks. ""This is a potion against your fit. I think we'll need it so when you feel something tell me." "Thank you again. "They went out. The Winx and the Specialists were waiting for them in the ship. Stella sat down next to Joan not to let him feel alone. All the way to Lynfea they were talking and laughing. Brandon was standing there and watching. He felt jealous. Finally they got there.

"Wow, it's beautiful then ever!"Aisha said feeling the breeze on her face. The girls were admired by the beauty of plants. Flora felt calm as she were in the realm she was born. "This one smells so..., so..." Bloom wanted to find the right ward for the flower."Miracle! "Flora completed. "Yeah, miracle!" Bloom agreed with smile. "Aaaah!"Stella shout. "What's wrong , Stella? Did you find the crystal? "Musa asked. They all were confused. Even boys reached out their weapons. "No! This flower's colors inspired me! I should draw an outfit!" Stella moved her fingers and a paper and a pencil appeared with sparkles. "I should have known that." Musa said annoying. All the others expression was 'oh, Stella! ' in annoying way. "Stella, you should concentrate on finding the crystal. It's not the time for that!" Tecna said. "But what can I do? I don't hear anything. Ask Flora, she's the fairy of plants, so the planets will tell her where to go." Stella said rolling her eyes and continuing drawing. Flora walked up to a flower, held up her hands in front of it. Green sparkles appeared. When Flora finished she said. "This plant says that an ancient power is hiding in the rouots of Healing Tree. I know that place but we will get there tomorrow if we go now." "Healing Tree?" Bloom asked. "It's an unusual tree covered with light pink flowers that have very soft and silky leaves. And we make healing potions from that leaves." They walked forward. "Come on, Stella! "Bloom shouted. "I'm coming! " she caught up with them still drawing. "But why we can't just transformed and fly there. It'll take only some time. " she asked still drawing. "Cause Serpentine and her guys will feel the magic and will follow us." Tecna said. "Oh, ok." Stella was still drawing. "Stella, look at your way or else you can..." Bloom tried to say to her but Stella had already fallen down. "...fall..." Bloom completed. "Joan, how are you feeling? " Flora asked approaching him. "I'm fine, thank you." "If you feel something just tell." Brandon was about to walk up to Stella when she ran towards Joan with her design. "Hey, Joan, what you think about this?" She showed her creation. "Nice. I see you love to design clothes." "Yeah, designer is my second name!" Brandon just watch this. Then he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you know her, she'll be with you." Sky said. "What? Oh, I'm not worrying...it's just...I don't understand her. She can trust or believe or give a chance to an enemy but not me. She listens to the enemy's explanation but not mine. What's she found on him? I didn't do anything wrong but she's not satisfied." "Well, of you say this stuff to her I think she'll get you." "I doubt." Brandon said folding his arms. "Maybe you should try to be much romantic? "Aisha said from behind. She walked up to Brandon. "What you mean. I do always romantic." Brandon said with proud. Sky left them. "Oh yeah, then Mr. Romantic Boy, tell when was the last time you kissed her?" Aisha said raising an eyebrow. "Hey, it's me and Stella's personal life!" Brandon said. 'The same sentence. 'Aisha thought. "Well, I think you should kiss her in here in this realm as it's full of beautiful flowers and nature makes romantic situation, so you have chance." Aisha walked forward.

It was night. Everybody was sleeping except Joan. He was looking at the moon trying to understand the meaning of his life. "Not sleeping, too bad, then who will bring to me the crystal? "Serpentine appeared. "You! What are you doing here? And what a stupid question?" "Oh, come on, I know what you feel, well at least my goddess knows what you feel as she felt the same years ago. And you should do her a favor and bring the crystal!" "And why I should do that?" "Cause she gave you new powers and besides..." Serpentine showed him the bottle with liquid. "What's this?" Joan asked. "It's the potion against your fever. It will destroy it for ever and you'll be healthy, for this you and your family was struggling, right?" Joan was in shock. "You'll get this after bringing the crystal.!" Serpentine said and disappeared. Joan stayed there thinking what he was going to do. He then heard footsteps. "Oh, you are awaken too?" Stella said yawning. "You are not sleeping? " Stella shook her head. "No, I need to do something right now." She sar down trying to calm and meditate. "What are you doing?" "Meditating! I need to practice at airbending but it still doesn't work. So my teacher aunty Lidia said that I should calm my soul down to control the air and stuff...what about you?" "I don't know...I still don't believe this all happening that I am here and trying to help...and you trust me... I just can't understand how you can trust me." "I see you, and trying to help, I am doing this because I want...to protect and ...help those who needs it. I want to show you the path you're moving on. I had the same situation we can say like that...Magda killed my parents...noo...I killed my parents...by saying such things I shouldn't have said, by doing such things that now I regret...that time I felt revenge taking control over me and I nearly destroyed what I have now...I felt that now am trying not to let the others feel that horrible feelings and If anybody felt it, I'm trying to help him, cause...my heart says it's the right way to."Stella said holding her necklace and closing her eyes. "Ok, I...should go..." Joan made his way to his sleeping place but stopped when Stella said something. "No matter what, I will always trust you as you are my friend now." Joan stayed for a while and went.

Meanwhile Brandon wasn't sleeping too. (Not sleeping night, guys^^) He was thinking about him and Stella and that Joan. Then he heard footsteps and went out of the boys' ' tent. He saw Joan coming from who knows where. He hide to see what he was going to do. He saw Joan sat on the ground."Should I do this or not?"he thought out loud. Brandon then slowly walked to the direction Joan came from.

"Ok, let's try!" Stella did a move for controlling ait. She was experimenting this on the leaves. But they didn't move. She tried again and one leaf flew not so high and down. "Oh, come on! You will listen to me! And don't say no! You have to listen be very nice leaves! And when I say fly, you have no choice then to fly and when I say dance you have to dance! Got it? Let's try one more time and if you aren't going to listen me then you'll be punish, ok?" Stella said walking round 'por" leaves tapping her foot. Then she tried again. This time all the leaves began to dance for a short time. "Ah? Do you think I'm joking, then you'd better not as I'm going to punish you by...by...um...throwing you on the wetting you all! Got it?" "Um...Stella, what are you doing? " Brandon saw this all. "Hey, the same question to you." "I wasn't sleeping. " "Well, I was practicing! " "By shouting at the leaves?" He was confused, no, shocked, no, it was like he saw a crazy one. Stella jumped up not literally but because of being surprised. "And...how long have you been saying? " "Well, since I saw you talking and shouting at them." "It's not your business! I'm trying to concentrate on and you are disturbing me!" She turned away. "I disturb you but Joan not? Ok." "What!? What's your problem?" "Oh, nothing just I don't get you know." "What?" "You forgive that Joan, but not me, you trust him, not me, you believe him, not him when I'm your boyfriend, not he! What am I doing not right that you argue with me? I just want realize that!" Stella turned away again. "You want the answers, ok? You know I don't like seeing you flirting with other girls even even I'm here, and calling them with that nicknames and they call you back with nicknames again and even when your girlfriend is with you!" "What? If you about Jess I treat her like my sister. " "But you spend more time with her then with me!" "It's because you are training and practicing that times when I have free times." "But don't you see, being with is more then a friendship for Jessica. She's in love with you and doing anything to be with you." "Stella, you know I love you, only you. If you're ok, I'll say Jess not call me like that time, just please, give me a chance to show you my love, to show you how much I love you." He made her span around to face him. Their eyes met each other and he raised her chin with his thumb. They were looking at each other's eyes and soon the emotions and passion took the both over and they kissed each other for two minutes. Stella put one hand on his cheek and the other on his neck and he wrapped his arms around her very tightly and the moon was comforting them.

"Guys, wake up, it's time we went!" Flora called them all. "Ah, how much time will we be there about? "Aisha asked. "About three hours." Flora responded. They continued their walk until they found a Healing Tree. It was as Flora described. "Wow, it's beautiful, Flora."Bloom said. "And huge." Musa said. "So the crystal mus be in there." Tecna said. The girls turned their heads towards Stella that was looking at the tree. Then she noticed they looked somewhere and turned her head to see who the were looking at. No on? Then it hit her."No." The girls smiled and stood in front of each other gesturing her 'please, come in, my lady.' Stella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, I'm going. "She entered through the big roots and saw a pink crystal. She touched it. "I was expecting you and I give you the skill of health. Now you can heal the people who suffer from hard illness and fever and heal their scar." Sparkles appeared around her and were bolted inside her. Stella took the crystal and went out. "Nicely done jinchuuriki! " Serpentine said. She had tied her friends. "No, let them go!" Stella yelled. "Then give me the crystal! " "No, Stella, don't do that! " Bloom shout. Stella then saw Joan wasn't tied and gave the crystal him with a cloth. "Keep this please!" WATER TRANSFORMATION, AQUARELIX! " she transformed but before she could do anything Coldy tied her with ice on her hands up."You, you'll pay!" "Well, the crystal is mine!" Serpentine laughed. "Joan, give it!" Serpentine pulled out the potion. "No, Joan, please, no!" Stella yelled. "No, if you do that the whole Magic Dimension will be in danger! " Flora begged. "Sorry, Stella, Flora...I have no choice." "No, there is a choice! There's always a choice!" Stella yelled. But too late. Joan gave the crystal to Serpentine and got the potion and ran away. "NOOOOO!" All shouted. "YES!" Serpentine laughed. "I knew it, I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Aisha said. Stella didn't believe this. "Why?" She whispered and closed her eyes bowing her head. "Stella, don't blame yourself. He chose that path." Flora said. "Oh, yeah and I'm going to get rid of all of you!" Serpentine said with laugh.

Joan didn't run so far away. He leant at the lake looking at both the potion and himself. He remembered his past and squeezed that potion. Then he opened it and was about to drink when he stopped. He poured liquid into the water and threw the empty bottle.

"Sorry, guys, it's all my fault! Again! I can't do any right thing only failures!" "No, Stella, you make us realize that we have to help those who are in the wrong path. It didn't work though, but the next time it will work. Now you are bothering your soul both with that incident with your parents and with that blame." Bloom said. Stella calmed down and closed her eyes. "No, it won't work, because you'll die now! And you, jinchuuriki will meet your parents there in heaven at last and there you'll hear your parents forgive you and stuff!" She laughed again. This last part was enough. "SHUT UP !"Stella moved her leg very quickly and a big wave of air threw them away making the crystal fly away from Serpentine's hands. "No!" Serpentine yelled falling. The crystal landed on Joan's hands. He was putting on gloves. "Great! He's back!" Riven shout. Joan created an orb that released all of them. "What are you doing! ?" Serpentine said. "This is the right thing!" Joan said and smiled to Stella. "I didn't need your potion, you know." "You!" Electra wanted to hit him with lightning but "Look out! " Stella did a move and the air mak the lightning fade. "Wow, Stella! It's air!" Bloom yelled. "I know bit Firstly! WATER WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " the birds appeared. "And..." Aisha said. MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " they were fighting. At last Stella coul rule the air! But she didn't forget about the water. "Now who's going to get rid of somebody? "Musa said as she was looking at Serpentine. "Nice, Joan!" Sky said. "Thanks..."Suddenly he fell down. "Hey, what's wrong with him?" "Ah, the potion!" Flora pulled the bottle. "Not so fast!" Serpentine hit it with an orb making it fall down and break. "NO!" Stella and Flora yelled. "Good-bye, Joan! "Serpentine and the others disappeared. Stella knelt by his side trying to hold back her tears. "Thank...you...guys...f-for everything..." he was saying his last words. Aisha remembered the scene where Nabu was leaving both her and her friends. "I ...didn't...do...a-anything...right...in my whole l-life...but...thanks... Stella for...trusting and understanig...f-for believing in me...and...beong my... f-friend...I want you...to never ...lose your hope..." "Don't! Don't say last words! You are not going to die!" Stella couldn't hold back her tears. She was crying as the scene of her parents appeared again in front of her eyes and this time she felt helpless again. The girls were trying hard to hild back their tears. Well Aisha was already cried. "Do you hear me? You are not going to die! Not yet!" She buried her face in his chest and touched his chest. Others gasped when they saw sparkles covering Joan's body from Stella's hands. They were pink. They all watched this. What was going on. The sparkles disappeared to reveal a healthy man with perfect skin on his face. Joan saw the looks and touched his face. He was in shock feeling a soft skin. There weren't any burns. "Stella, you cured me entirely and literally! "He said getting up and smiling. "I-I..."she looked at her hands. It hit her"The crystal! Because of its powers this tree has healing ability and now I have healing skill too." "Yes! We did it!" All screamed. They took the crystal and went.

* * *

"Why won't you stay here?" Stella asked. Joan had decided to go. Now they both at the gates of Alfea. "I want to start my new life without hatred. To see and discover the worlds and miracles!" Stella bowed her head. "Don't be sad. I'll be by your side and will help you anytime and anywhere!" They hugged. "Thank you again. And your friends for everything you did for me." He said. Others walked up and hugged them. They broke the hug. Joan smiled and waved and went. "Don't lose your hope!" He shouted from far. "I won't!" Stella shouted back and waved with smile.

* * *

**So, I am waiting for your reviews. Don't forget it)))!**


	17. Chapter 17 Spirit of Wishes (Part 1)

Stella and Rina were fighting. Well they were training. Lidia and Kara was watching their fight. Oh, that Rina! She could avoid any attack from Stella. How was she doing that? Stella's airbending improved. She did movements and leaves of sakura surrounded her. Then with last move they moved the direction of Rina. She could avoid it again and the leaves cut the rock behind Rina. Rina then made a water dragon that was rushing towards Stella. Stella smirked. She saw the leaves under that dragon swimming in water. She raised her hand to her lips in ninja style. The leaves began to dance up or rush up cutting the dragon through and making him blew up . Stella smirked but felt a punch from her behind. She collapsed down into water.

"Hey, that's not fear!"she yelled when she was out. She was wet. "Well, you should be more careful and attentive." Rina even didn't look at her. 'Ah, she's so proud! I hate her.'Stella thought. "Stella came here, please!" Lidia called her. "Yes!" "Today we're going to practice very hard. First we'll try to make you more careful and attentive. And then we'll work on your air chakra."she took off her necklace and hung it from her finger. "Are you going to hypnotize me?" "No, you have to follow this necklace. " "Oh, ok!" Stella began to follow that necklace. It was going to right and left and right and left and so on. Then she felt a kick on her arm. "Ouch!" "Be attentive." Lidia sang. "It's impossible! " "Well, Rina did and now she can avoid any attack." "Ok!" They tried again and again. Stella had bruises. The last kick knocked her down. "Ok, this one was too much I guess." Stella nodded and her head went down again. "Well, I think it's enough for today. But keep practicing! " "You are staying here?" "I have things to do here." Stella sighed and bowed her head. She sat down under a tree and hugged her knees. "What's wrong, Stella? " Lidia sat down near her. "Well, a party for our parents will be doon at Alfea. Even witches are invited with their parents...and now girls went to their realms to get ready. Brandon went with Sky and I am alone then..." Lidia knew this feeling very well. "That necklace of your mom's that you wear everytime makes you feel not alone, right?" "Yeah...but...I still want them to hug and to say sorry...I need them...I'd give anything to bring them back..." Stella looked at her necklace holding it. Lidia looked at her necklace with which she trained Stella minutes ago. "See, this is your mom's gift for my birthday. She knew how I want to achieve her. This is not only a necklace, it's a musical box. I'd loved the song of her's she sang at our first concert in the school. It was "Blue Bird". And she made a necklace with that song." Lidia opened her necklace's lid and it began to shine and sing. Stella for the first time heard her real mom's beautiful and angelic voice. After she heard the song she said. "Wow, she had a angelic voice!" "Yeah." Lidia smiled. "Now you should go and rest for a while, ok?" Stella nodded with smile and went.

During her walk to Alfea she saw three kids were shouting and laughing at a small about three years old girl. "Hey, leave her alone you little jerks!" Stella walked up to them and the boys ran away. Then Stella looked at that girl. "Hey, are you ok? I'm..."but before she could say anything that girl ran. Stella stared there then she noticed a little almost dead teddy toy. It had one eye and one ear. She picked up it. Looked at it then at the way the girl ran. "Poor, she forgot. " Then she went to Alfea to her dorm. She collapsed on the bed. She was bored. First she tried to draw new outfits but soon got exhausted. Then she went out and went to the library. "Ok, what can I read. Hm..." then she noticed a book. "Spirit if wishes" she took the book. She opened it and read. "The Spirit of wishes can granted only one wish from a person if that person did a feat! Yes! We should go there and I'll wish my parents come to life! Yes!" Stella ran to her dorm and dialed Bloom's number. "Hello?" "Bloom! It's me, Stella! " "Oh, hi Stella, what's wrong, it seems you're happy." "Yeah, well, we should go to Spirit of Wishes! She can granted any wish but only one." "Why you need that?" "Well, I want to wish my parents come back and besides you and the others can wish what you want, pleaaaaaase!" "Ok, Stella, but I can't today. We can tomorrow. Ok?" "Um...ok! Waiting you! Bye!" "Bye!" "Yes!" Stella began to jump up and dance around her dorm. "Soon, I'll be with my parents again!" She imagined. Then she went out. The sun was shining and a cool breeze was blowing. Stella felt satisfied until she noticed again that small girl hiding from her behind a tree. "Hey, don't be scared, I'm a friend. "Stella said. But the girl hid. Stella then moved her fingers and that teddy appeared with sparkles. "Hey, it's yours, right?" The girl sheepishly walked up to her teddy and grabbed it. Stella smiled. "Hi, I'm Stella, what's your name?" "K-Kylie" "Nice name and what's your teddy's name?" "Mr. Teddy." "Well, nice to see you two! And shere are your parents? "Stella looked around. "I-I don't know. " " What?" "I got lost. It was a boom thing when we were together at the last time. And now I don't have them."the girl began ti cry quietly. 'Poor girl, she's like me...'Stella's eyes watered but she held them back. "Do you have a place to stay?" The girl shook her head. "You know, you can live with me and my friends until we found your parents. Ok? I'll find your parents, I promise!" Stella smiled and patted the girls head rubbing away the tears. The girl smiled. "Thank you, miss." "Oh please, just Stella or you can call me sister if you want." Stella held her little hand and they went.

But before they went to Alfea Stella took her to some places and stores! They had fun together. "We can buy you a new teddy? Why are you keeping that one?" Stella asked as she noticed that the girl was holding the toy very tightly. "No. It was my mom's present for me!" The girl hugged that toy even tighter. 'Like my necklace...' Stella held her necklace. "Ok, listen, wherever you are the people you love always with you. They are here." Stella sat the girl and pointed at her heart. "In my heart?" Stella smiled and nodded. "If you open up your heart and look into it you'll find them. They are protecting you anywhere and anytime." The girl smiled. "Thank you sister."

They went to Alfea mainly with clothes. Stella bought both for her and for herself. That girl was wearing a light pink skirt with blue belt and a yellow top with blue marks.

It was time to went to bed. For that girl. "Sister Stella, could you please, tell me a tale?" She asked as she was in bed. "Of course!" Stella saw her book. "I'm going to tell you one tale about a powerful and strong girl who was as beautiful as her name. She was both a fairy and shinobi (ninja). This tale is different from the others but it's about the strength and courage that she found in her heart as she believed and went ahead. There were many situations that made her fall but she always got up and kept on as she believed in her dreams and heart and she knew one thing she won't give up. And when a man asked her why she was keeping on she replied him that was the path she had chosen. She fought against dark and evil only to bring back the peace and freedom and she promised to herself to protect the people and make them happy as she was a fighter for people's care-free future!" "Wow, and what was her name?" "Her name was so beautiful and unique as she, her name was Dellora Faberlique!" "Wow, I want to become like her." "Well if you find the strength inside your heart you'll become more then like her." Kylie nodded, yawned and fell asleep.

Stella went out of her dorm and tried to concentrate on her air chakra. She felt it but not entirely. Then she heard the girls coming in."Whoa, Stella, what are you doing? "Aisha asked. "Meditating! And please be quiet as we have a guest." The girls were confused. Stella told them everything. "Poor girl." Flora said. "Yeah, she's like and I must protect her and find her parents. " "But if her parents..." Musa was stopped by Stella. "Don't even say that! I WILL find them!"

* * *

**If you liked it, review, please!**


	18. Chapter 18 Spirit of Wishes (Part 2)

**Thanks guys for reviews! After this chapter will be a question, ok? So read it, please.**

* * *

The next morning the Winx went to the Ancient Forest were Spirit of Wishes lived. Kylie stayed at Alfea with Roxy, Arthu Daphne and yes, that Jessica. Winx were there.

"And where exactly that Spirit lives again?" Musa asked. "I don't know exactly where but somewhere here I think." Tecna answered. "Girls, let's just keep walking. We'll find her." Bloom said. "Hey, and what feat we have to do?" Aisha asked. "I don't know but I hope it's not something disgusting. This outfits I've made today." Girls rolled their eyes with smile. Flora then noticed a deer. But it ran away. "Hey, did you see that? I think that deer was following us." She said. "I didn't see." Aisha said. "Neither did I." Musa joined. "Maybe it just seemed you?" Bloom said putting her hand on Flora's shoulder. "Maybe. "They continued their walk until they saw a small creature. It was covered with flowers. "Oh, hi, can we speak with the spirit of wishes?" Bloom asked gently. "Oh, you are after your wish, of course, follow me. "It flew up. Girls followed her to a wonderful waterfall. "Wow, it's so harmonious here!" Flora span around. "I'm glad you like it."a voice was heard. The waterfall moved away like curtains to reveal a women with curly light blue hair, sea eyes and a light flowery outfit. She has sharp ears. "My name is Elucia. I'm the spirit of wishes and water." "Oh, hi, we are..." Bloom ws interrupted by her. "I know, you are the Winx. The fairy-fighters." "Yeah." Aisha said. "And we are after a wish." Tecna said. "Yes, I know. But first, you have to do feat to get your chance to wish." Elucia said. "Yeah, we know." Musa said. "When we'll start?" "Now." Elucia did a light move and moving pictures appeared in the surface of water." You have to go to Glory Mountain to find the glory stones. But during this mission you mustn't help each other and mustn't go for help. Each of you have to be on her own and see through this on her own and without any magic or skill. " "But if one of us get hurt?" "That's not matter. You have to go on even if your friends are in a big trouble. If anybody is disagree she can not to go. But if anybody of you disobey this that girl will be transported here and can't continue and I'll consider her fest failed. Gloria will accompany you to the start place and from it you don't help or take care of each other. Now go and good luck, Winx." They walked for about ten minutes. "Well, now from here you have to continue without me. Good luck!" Gloria said and flew away. "Well girls, let's do this!" Bloom said. They nodded and moved. For an hour they were in the deep forest. "Looks like it's easy then we thought." Stella said. Then roots tied Flora very tightly and began to squeeze her. "Ah!" She screamed. "FLORA!" They shout. "Don't worry, girls, I'm ok, go on, please! Ah!" "Ok..." Stella said. ? The girls turned around but didn't went or went but slowly. Flora was still screaming and shouting as the roots were squeezing her very hard. The girls were trying to bare this as they were told not to help. Each of them clenched her fists. "It's enough!" Bloom said and rushed to help Flora. She shoot fiery orbs and the roots let go of Flora. "BLOOM!"Others shout. "No, Bloom, you are breaking the rule!" Stella said. But Bloom didn't hear her and went on burning the roots. Flora was free. The girls then saw light blue sparkles surrounding Bloom. "Oh, no!" Flora shout. "But why, Bloom?" Stella asked. "My friends are more important than a wish." She said and disappeared. She was with Elucia by then. "Let's go." Tecna said. They continued and appeared in front of a river that was flowing extremely quickly. There was an almost dead and long bridge at its top. "Um...I don't think we'll be able to cross it." Stella said. "Well, let's try." Aisha said. She stepped and walked slowly. She crossed it and said. "Tada! See? Now you." Then Flora crossed, then, Musa, Stella, well she was made to by Tecna that pushed her and then Tecna. But the bridge couldn't stand and ruined. "Ah!" Tecna shout as she fell into water. "Ah! Girls!" Tecna said. "Don't worry, Tecna! I'm coming! " Musa rushed. "NO, MUSA!" Others shout. "Hold on!" Musa held a long branch and Tecna caught it. Musa then pulled her up. She was save. But Musa was surrounding by purple sparkles. "Guys, don't worry about me! I'll be there woth Bloom." She said and disappeared. "Musa!" Tecna whispered and bowed her head. They continued. "We have to protect Stella I guess." Tecna said. "Why?" Stella asked. "Cause it's your wish should be come true. Not ours. And there are many dangers and one of us will be in trap!" Tecna explained. "Ok." They were climbing the mountain. But Aisha slipped and was about to fell. That time Stella and Flora were at the top. "Aaah!" Aisha shouted. But Tecna held her hand. "Tecna! " Aisha shouted. "Hang on!" Finally Tecna pulled her up. "Aisha, are you ok? " Flora asked she nodded. "Ok, girls, protect Stella's wish!" Violet sparkles appeared and Tecna disappeared. The girls went ahead. There was a cave and they entered. Finally they were in a place were glory, shiny and colorful stones. "It's the end!" Stella walked up to take one. "Stella, I wouldn't do that if I were you, it's too easy!" Aisha said. "Oh, come on! " Stella was about to take one when the ceiling ruined down on her but Flora managed to pull her away. "Flora!" Stella and Aisha said. "Go on girls!" Flora said with smile and disappeared with green sparkles. "Well, I think it's over. But for your safety I'll take the one first and if anything happened, don't help or save me, ok?" Aisha said. Stella nodded. Aisha took one but nothing happened. Stella took one too. They went back. "Congratulations, you all did well." Elucia said. "But I thought it was a feat but I'd say it was a test." Aisha said. "Well, others before you brought their stones but didn't get any wish as they didn't helped each other. I said you mustn't have helped each other but the life of your friends is more valuable for you all than a valuable wish. That was your feat. And now throw the rocks into water and tell me your wishes." Aisha threw hers first. "We wish to know what had happened to the family of a little girl that is in Alfea named Kylie?" She said looking at Stella with smile. Elucia nodded. There was a picture on the surface of water. " Her family was died in the crash. The car was out of control but fortunately that girl's mom pushed her away from the car and now she's alive." "Poor girl." Flora said. Others felt so sorry. Stella didn't believe her ears. 'Musa was right...'she closed her eyes held her necklace and clenched her fist in which was the stone. "Now, you, princess of Solaria. "Elucia said. Stella threw her stone. "Your wish?" Elucia asked, Stella was quiet. Then she sighed deeply and said. "I wish Kylie's parents come to life!" Elucia nodded and water was sparkling. "Her parents now are alive and are waiting for her at home." "Thank you." Stella said. "But Stella, we thought you would wish your parents came to life." Bloom said. "They are alive and live inside my heart. Their spirit will never leave me alone and will be there wherever I am. I felt what means to lose somebody and don't want others feel that. "Stella said with calm smile. Others smiled in reply. "It was nice to meet you, Winx. I wish you good luck."

* * *

They were back to Alfea and were preparing for the party. Stella took Kylie to her parents. She saw them hugging. "Mommy! Daddy!" "Oh, my little sweetheart. "Her mother hugged her tightly and father joined them. "I thought you left me for ever." Kylie said with sadness. "Oh, sweetie, we'll never leave you alone." Her mother kissed her cheek. Her father lifted her up and went to their house. Kylie waved Stella that was watching this with smile. She waved her back and flew.

At Alfea every parent was there. Even Lidia. Everyone was with their parents. Stella was with Lidia at the lake. She brought with her two flowers that were like lotus. "In Vita, when we wanted to connect with our ancestors' spirits we burnt the pistil of this flower Vincoli and put it on the water letting it flow away and we prayed." They did that. Stella was calm and quiet. After she preyed she smiled and said. "Let's go to the party." And they went. Then Brandon walked up to them. "Hi, there!" He said. "Hi, Brandon! " they hugged. "Hi. "Lidia said. "I thought you'd be with Sky." Stella said. "Well I was with him, but I don't want you to be alone." "I'm not alone and never will be!" She said. Then she thought about something and went. "I'll be back." Three minutes left but Stella didn't come back. "Where she went?" Brandon asked. "There!" Lidia pointed at the stage. " Please, attention everyone!" Everybody turned their heads towards Stella. "Thank you. I want to thank people that are always with me and will never leave me. I want to thank my best friends;: Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Daphne, Roxy, Sky, Riven, Nex, Thoren, Helia, Timmy and Roy, my boyfriend Brandon and the headmistress Mrs . Faragonda. And I want to thank especially Lidia my aunty who always supports me. I want to sing one of her favorites songs that my real mom used to sing and give it to everyone in here. It's 'Blue bird'!"

**Like a flying blue bird,**

**I would feel the peace and freedom, **

**Catching through the clouds the light,**

**In the blue, in the blue, in the blue sky.**

**I'm still feeling the pain and misery, **

**That I got from the past and am making new history,**

**But I still remember those painful swords,**

**That now are turning into words.**

**I wake up from a dream about an unknown, familiar world, **

**And then I spread open my wings and take off.**

**I told myself that I,**

**Would never come back if I flew away ,**

**Chasing after the light,**

**That is calling and getting far away,**

**And like a flying blue bird, **

**I would feel the peace and freedom, **

**Chasing after the light, **

**In the blue, in the blue, in the blue sky.**

**I want to feel the sun and the breeze on my face,**

**I want to feel the free and want to spread my wings, **

**To be like a bird and fly into the sky,**

**Cause I know there is a will inside my heart.**

**I'm going to break this painful cage and end this kind of age,**

**So I spread open my wings and to start the flight.**

**I believed that I **

**Would never come back if I flew away, **

**Flying after the light,**

**Far away, far away, so far away.**

**And if I ran away, I'd hold hands with you baby,**

**The more I fly the more I want, **

**Far away, far away, so far away.**

**I believe in my heart,**

**I see that in my eyes,**

**I'm always falling but keeping fighting, **

**Chasing after the light!**

**I believed that I would never come back if I flew away,**

**Flying after the light, **

**That's calling but running far away.**

**Just like a flying blue bird,**

**I'd feel the peace and freedom, **

**Sharing them with the light,**

**In the blue, in the blue, in so blue sky.**

* * *

**This song's original one sings Ikimono Gakari and it's music is perfect. It can inspire anyone. Well I almost translate it we can say;) But I was in two minds as I wanted to write "Keep holding on" by Avril Lavigne. But soon I stopped at "Blue bird." Can you guess why? Review, please.**


	19. Chapter 19 Weakness

"Did you feel that power?" Coldy asked. They all were in the cave. They were standing in front of ! Magda. "Yeah! I felt that power when we were in that Notteria." Airy said. "And that power was too familiar. "Serpentine said. "You want to say, our people might be here?" Magda asked. "I'm sure. And besides, recently Stella and Lidia have been going to a place they kept in secret. Even Stella's friends don't know as she said she had made a promise. "Serpentine said. "I'll make her break her promise!" Magda clenched her fist. "Listen what we're going to do..."

* * *

"Hey! That's not fear!" Stella yelled. "Don't get hot hotty-blondie! It was fear and you know that. It's nit my fault that you can't be careful. And note that fairy-shinobis are careful anytime and they can THINK, a thing that you can't do." Rina said with proud look. Stella and she were training and as usual this time Rina beat her. "Argh! You want to say that I can't think! Proud-head!" "I bet!" They showed each other fists. "Ha, you're wrong!" "Really?" Rina put her finger on Stella's forehead making her go back. She fell into water. Rina began to laugh. " Argh! You! You will pay!" "Uhu, I know." She continued her laugh. "Ok, Stella, it's enough for today. "Lidia said. Stella went ahead. But before going she showed her tongue to Rina. Rina did the same. They turned their heads with "Hmph! "

* * *

"Then two eggs, and a spoon of sugar..." Flora was cooking a cake for pleasure. "Hey, where's the spoon?" She was looking for it and saw Kiko playing with it. "Kiko, I need that spoon." She gently took the spoon and petted his head. "Hey, Flora, what are you doing? "Aisha and the rest came in. "Cooking." "Mmmm, I can't already wait to taste it!" Musa said. "It's not ready, yet." "Want us to help you, Flora?" Bloom asked. "As you like girls." "Yeah, together will be funny!" Aisha said. They were helping her. "Ok, where's the flour?" Musa asked. "Here it is!" Tecna said bringing a box of flour. "Ok, now..." Bloom was interrupted by a noise of door. They walked out to see Stella wet." Um...what's wrong with you?" Aisha asked. "Nothing..." Stella mumbled and walked ahead. Musa was stirring the flour with other ingredients while walking up. "Whoa, did you have bath?" "Almost! What are you all doing? " "Cooking!" All said. "For what?" "For pleasure! "Aisha said. "Hm, it's not enough!" Musa moved her finger and the box of flour flowed to the room and began to pour but...now it was too much and a white smoke appeared making all of them white, including Stella. "Musa!" All said. "Sorry." Then they looked at Stella and each other. They began to laugh. "Well, it's not funny!" Stella said. "But it is, um...wety-floury-girl." Aisha said with laugh. "Ugh, will you stop it! Besides I'm not in the right mood. I should go and change." She went to her dorm . "What's happened? " Bloom asked. "I said nothing." "Well, you can join us in cooking and so you'll be fine." Flora said. "Nah, thanks, I'm not in cooking mood." "Then go for a walk." Tecna said. "For a walk? With Brandon! It's great idea!" Stella cheered like a small kid that had just given a present. She did a move and all of dust vanished away and she was dry. Then she did another move and light pink sparkles appeared and span around her. She was wearing a beautiful light pink outfit with blue. "Bye, girls, oh and..." she put her finger into the pastry and took it to her mouth to taste. "Stella! "Flora said. Stella ran out giggling.

* * *

She was at Red Fountain and saw Brandon flying on his dragon. But she saw a girl she wouldn't like. Jessica. 'What's she doing here!?' Stella thought. Fortunately Jessica and Brandon hadn't met yet. Brandon soon landed when he noticed Stella. "Hey, Stella! "He said with smile. "Brandon! "She rushed towards him and hugged him. "I've missed you, so much."she said. "Whoa, I've missed you too."he hugged her back. Jessica' s eyes got wide. "Hi, Brandon! " She said. "Oh, Jess, hi!" They pulled apart. But Stella hugged his arm and rested her head on his strong muscles. 'No way! This idiot is making me mad!' Jessica thought. "And what are you doing? "She asked trying to be calm. "He's my boyfriend and I have that right, doesn't I?"Stella looked at Brandon. He smiled and said. "Of course, my Sunshine! " "Oh, it's so cute!" Airy and the others appeared. "You! What you want! "Stella said. "Easy, jinchuuriki. "Serpentine said. "You'll see!" Stella said. She concentrate and her arms covered with shining Sakura leaves that were spinning around her arm. "Air sphere!" Stella yelled. Groundy picked a big rock and threw it at Stella cut it through with her air sphere. "Aaah! Can you imagine what would be if it was one of us!" Airy screamed. "Calm down you!" After few attacks from Stella, Brandon and 'Jessica' Magda appeared. "You've become stronger since our last fight, sister." "Magda!" 'We have not met for a long time.' Stella thought. "And what's your visit this time! If you are after the crystals, you are wasting time!" "I know, but I'm not here for the crystals. Tell, me sister, where are you and Lidia training, I'm your elder sister and I must know everything about that." Stella's eyes got wide. 'Stella! Don't look at her eyes! Phoenix has a special ability to read minds." three-foot's voice said in her mind. "I-I don't know what are you talking about." 'I should be more attentive! I know, she'll try to convince me...and as managed to guess, she'll try to do something. ?..hurting Brandon as she did with my parents!' Stella clenched her fists. Though she wasn't looking at her eyes but she felt her eyes were looking at Brandon. "I don't know! " "You're lying." Magda sang. "I said I don't know!" 'Hm... this guy and also her friends are her weakness. She'll do anything. I guess this is a difficult question for her, ok.' Magda thought while looking at Brandon. "I give you time till 16:00. If you don't make up your mind, you know what will happen. "Magda said and vanished with her guys. 'What should I do?' Stella thought. "Stella, are you ok?" Brandon asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Stella turned around to see him and hugged him. He hugged her back. Jessica rolled her eyes. 'What am I supposed to do? If I say it, I'll not only break my promise, but also the Atlantis people will be destroyed but if I don't say, Magda will try to destroy those who I love...there's only one way I guess. 'She thought and pulled away. "Brandon, please, gather all at Alfea and tell them and Mrs. Faragonda, Magda is being prepared for a battle. I have to go now but I'll meet you at Alfea! "Stella said holding his hands and running away. "But Stella. ?.!" "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Soon he didn't saw her. "What we're going to do? "Jessica asked.

Stella stopped. "Air teleportation! " sakura leaves span around her and teleported her to Atlantis.

* * *

"Ok, it's ready!" Flora said. "Mmm, I want to taste first!" Musa said. "But leave some for Stella. "Bloom said. They nodded. "Girls, Mrs. Faragonda wants to see you." Roxy said. "What's wrong? "Bloom asked after they looked at each other. "I don't know, but the boys and Daphne are already there." "We are coming." Bloom said. They walked out from the dorm and made their way to the office. "Hi, Mrs. Faragonda, everyone." They greeted. "And what's happened.?" Musa asked. Brandon explained everything. "Well, we should be ready." Bloom said. "I hope, Stella's fine." Flora said.

* * *

"What's wrong, Stella? " Lidia asked. "Lidia, gether all in the throne room, it's important! " Lidia did as she was told. Stella told them the situation. The king was thinking. "I tnink...you should go and don't come back. I'm sorry, Lidia, but I am responsible for this people living here in safety." "What!? Dad, it's not right! How long are we going to hide? It's the high time we all understood that hiding isn't the right way!" Rina said. "And what's your thought, princess Rina?" Mercia asked. "I've been practicing since I was a kid. I have a special both fairy and ninja abilities and skills that are stronger the Stella's. If you allow, please, I'd like to go and show Magda her place! I'm tired being hidden from the world and I don't care if the rules say the opposite. First of all I am a fighter for people's destiny and this is my chance to serve them." "No, Rina! You'll stay here! Do you know if you leave this realm, you can't come back because of safety of people!"The king said. " But dad...?" "No! Rina!" "Don't worry, princess Rina, we can take care of this. Thank you one more time to accepting us." Lidia said and she and Stella bowed before going.

"Stella, now you feel your air chakra, right?" Lidia said. Stella nodded. "You should open your air chakra completely, again dancing." "But we don't have time to dance." Stella said. "I won't show you, you know all the air movements." "But..." "Now, let's go! "Stella sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle began. The Winx and Soecialists were doing their bests. "And where's my sister?" Magda asked. "If we even new, we wouldn't tell you!" Musa said and attacked. "Hey, I'm your enemy! "Airy said attacking her back. Musa was thrown away. "Musa!" Riven shout. "I'll show you!" Riven attacked Airy. "Oh, you're not a gentleman! How could even that girl look at you!" "Stella, where are you?" Bloom said. "I don't know, where's that jinchuuriki, but I'm here!" Robbin said. "And I'm here!" Sky rushed towards Bloom.

"Stella, open your air chakra while I take care of them." Lidia said as they were at Alfea. Stella nodded. Lidia ran. Stella sighed and began to do the air movements dancing. She finished it with one head holding if front of her in ninja style. During that dance light pink sakura leaves surrounded her lifting her hair and making them dance to. Soon light pink sparkles appeared and vanished away revealing Stella with a light pink outfit with blue and tattoo on her hands. Her make up was light pink and blue. And her hair was a little bit curly with pink stripes that were turning into blue at the edges. "I did it! Now I should join them." Stella flew up and said. "WATER AND AIR WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " with blue birds appeared light pink birds. They began to attack. "Oh, again this birds!" Coldy said. "Hi, girls!" Stella said. "Stella, it's you!" Bloom flew towards her and hugged her. "Wow, new transformation? "Aisha said. "Yeah!" Stella said. "Now let's get started! " She beat almost all of them. But Magda managed to beat her friends too. She hit them and they all were thrown. "Girls! "Stella yelled. "It's enough, Magda! "Lidia shouted. "And here is for you, aunty!" Magda made purple fire and hit her. Lidia tried to dodge it but it didn't work. "Stop it!" Stella shout. "Oh, then tell me what's the place you both were going?" "Never!" "Then..." Magda held Bloom with turquoise ropes that were squeezing her. "Aaah!"she yelled. "BLOOM!" All shouted. "NO! Please, STOP IT! PLEASE! NO!" Stella shout and pleaded her. "Then TELL ME!" Stella was crying. 'Mom, dad...' then she got up. "Stella! "Sky shout. "You are coward, COWARD, MAGDA! YOU ARE SCARED OF ME! CAUSE I AM A NIGHTMARE FOR YOU! YOU ALWAYS SENT YOUR BRATS TO DO ALL THE WORK AND TO FIGHT AGAINST ME! YOU ARE TRYING TO HURT ME AS YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! BUT I DON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU ALWAYS ATTACKED THEM NOT ME KNOWING THEY ARE MY WEAKNESS! But I'm NOT GOING TO CRY! CAUSE I AM STRONGER THAN YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT! YOU DON'T DARE HIT ME HARD YOU DARE TO HIT MY FRIENDS CAUSE YOU ARE WEAK!" Nobody dared to say anything. Magda was quiet but gave Stella a dead glare. She let go off Bloom. "You should be taught how to talk to the people that are older than you."her voice was full of violence. "I know how to talk to people! "Stella shout. Magda held her hand towards Stella and a strong stream of wave was blown from her hand. Stella shielded her face. Suddenly it stopped. Stella looked at Magda. 'Nothing more?'she thought. Then she felt weakness as if her skin was being wetted when she quickly and without her knowing collapsed down on her kneels. "STELLA! "all shouted. Suddenly Stella saw her arms, legs and body were cut and bled. Stella stared and didn't move. "So, sister, who's weak or coward now?" Magda raised her hand to give her the last kick. "I'm asking you for the last time, where you were going?" "You know, you don't need her for that!" A voice was heard. "You need me! Magda!" 'This voice' Stella thought. All turned their heads to see a girl with blue hair standing on the tower of Alfea. "Who's she?" Bloom asked. The girl jumped high and landed in front of Stella. According to your outfit, you are an Atlantis fairy - shinobi. " Magda said. " Yeah, and I'll beat you all!" Rina said. "What are you doing here? " Stella asked. "And what does it like, ungrateful! I'm saving your heavy ass!" "What!?" "Let's see what you can do girl!" Magda tried to attack her but Rina avoid her attack very easily. The others tried to hit her too, but they lost their powers and didn't feel their muscles. "Aaah! She's strong! " Airy said. "Let's go!" Magda glared at Stella and vanished. "Wow, who's she?" Musa asked. They all approached to her. Mrs Faragonda approached. "So you are from Atlantis. "She said. Rina bowed as their traditions said. "Yes, Mrs. I'm the princess of Atlantis and a fairy-shinobi." "But how it came your father allowed you to come?" Lidia asked. "I convinced her and actually I don't think this hotty - blondie girl will manage to defeat Magda easily." Rina didn't bother to turned to see Stella. She just pointed at her with her thumb from her back. "Hotty-blondie? "Aisha asked. "Hey! Stop that and besides I didn't need any help." Stella said folding her cut arms. "Yeah, yeah, I saw you didn't. You were bleeding and crying like a 3 year-old." "Hey!" Stella said. Lidia put her hands on her arms to heal her. "So, I am Bloom, these are Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy and Daphne and Jess. " "Hi! Nice to meet you. "They all said. "And I'm Faragonda, the headmistress of this school, Alfea." "Nice to meet you too." "Yeah, yeah." Stella said annoyed. Lidia finished healing her. "Girls?" Sky said. "Oh, Rona these are our strong boys: Sky, Roy, Nex, Riven, Timmy, Helia..." Stella introduced them and they all said "Hi" "...and Brandon! "When Stella turned her head she saw Rina's eyes were turned into big, pink hearts that were beating literally. She was showing her all 32 teeth and her hands were holding each other making a bouquet in front of her chin. These all happened when she saw Brandon. 'Oh, great! First that Jessica and now she!" Stella's eyes got wide. " Hi" Brandon said with smile. She was in the same situation. "STOP STARING AT MY BOYFRIEND! "Stella yelled. "Boyfriend! !?"Rina's expression faded when she heard that. She bowed her back. "Stella, be polite!"Flora said. "We have a cake there, let's go." Musa said. "Polite! She should be polite!" Stella said. "Stella. " Aisha said. "What? Why me? Why always I?"

* * *

**Do you like this chapter? What do you think about Rina and Stella's attitudes? **

**Oh, and here is Stella's Aquarelix)! art/Stella-Aquarelix-470463221 What you think?**

** Please, review! **


	20. Chapter 20 Believe in you

**Hi guys! As I promised here is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it! And special thanks to my friend Snb4evss for her PMs!)) Don't forget to reviewing or you can PM!)**

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Stella was jumping up very high with her air power. "Yeah!" She landed. "You should know that you have to jump like that without air power." Lidia said. "I know, but it's cool and besides you know that you won't break your back." "Ok, now we can consider you air trainings over but you'll do some exercises with it as you are doing with water. Now we'll learn icebending and it's easy as you just have to combine air and water. And you'll get you ice transformation in that way to. But Firstly, we should pay attention in your carefulness. I know a special method. Put your hands in this position. "Lidia put her hands in front of her chest. Her both palms were touching each other. "Close your eyes and concentrate on your surroundings and feel them." Stella did as she was told. It was like she appeared in a place where many symbols were under her feet. Lidia controled water. "Do you feel anything?" Stella felt or we can say saw something very calm but cheerful, slaking light blue things, like bubbles. "Um...I think it's...water?" "Yes, can you say where exactly it is?" "Um...no...I can't feel." "Ok, let's begin our icebending trainings, but we'll be back to this." Stella nodded. "Oh, and remind me to teach you how to stand on high trees, or on ceiling and stuff." "Oookay."

* * *

At Magda's cave...

"That girl is from Atlantis, and as I know the most powerful crystal is there." Magda said. "Yeah, but we don't know where exactly Atlantis is." Coldy said. "And that girl won't tell us." Hotty said. "So what are we going to do? " Airy asked. "Firstly, we won't let the Winx to find the next crystal. "Magda said. "And I already got an idea." Serpentine said with smirk. "Then start it Serpentine!" "Sure, my goddess! "Serpentine bowed and went out. She summoned a snake that opened its mouth and a purple ball appeared with Jessica in it. "What's wrong, Serpentine? " "I've got a mission for you. But first tell me who guesses the prompts given by the crystals?" "It's a pink haired girl from Zenith. Her name is Tecna. She's very smart and can solve any problem for a certain time. She loves technology and does everything with her electronics. " "So, she can solve anything with technology? Hm...doeas she have a technique that is with her anytime?" "Her mini computer." "Great. Now take this box of poison dust and fill it in her mini computer. "Serpentine teleported a small purple box to Jessica' s place. "But be careful, nobody must see you!" "I know!" Serpentine's image disappeared. Jessica took the box. She made sure non of the Winx was in their dorms and entered. But she saw Musa and Tecna. "What's wrong, Jess?" Musa asked. "Oh...um...well...I...kinda...need your help." "And how can we help you?" Tecna asked. "Well...I'm worried about Solarian as one of my best friends was from there...and...um..can you find out where Mahda locked them as I know, you, Tecna are smart and Magda can do nothing to keep that in secret for a long time."she lied. " Hm...I'll try." Tecna said and moved her fingers and her mini computer turned up. She opened it and began her work. "But I don't think it will help. "Musa said. "It will! I believe in Tecna!" Jessica said. 'Now I have to do something to get them both out, or at least Musa.' Jessica thought. Then the girls came in. "Musa! Tecna! Oh, hi, Jess!" Bloom said. "Hi!" "What, Bloom? " Musa asked. "The boys are here, don't you want to come down to see them?" "But I am busy, can you tell Timmy to come here?" Tecna said. "Ok." Bloom said and the girls went out. "Wait girls! Tecna you can go and asked Timmy to come here by yourself! I mean you are his girlfriend and I think it will be the right thing, won't it?" "Hm..I guess you're right. I'll go and I guess I can leave my mini computer here while I'm back." Tecna went out with the others. Jessica sighed. She reached out the box, opened it and filled the dust in the computer. She smirked. "What are you doing? "Rina came in and asked. "Ah, you scared me?" "I know you are a 'scary princess that always needs help'. But you didn't answer my question." "Nothing." Jessica went out. Rina watched her leaving suspiciously. 'Why I got a feeling that this girl isn't a person she shows us.' Rina thought. Then she saw Stella's dorm's door a little bit open. She shook her hands. "Hehe. But to play tricks on that hotty-blondie is so funny!" She entered. "Hm..nice dorm!" She noticed a cup of water. She smirked. She moved her fingers and two box of salt appeared. She filled them into water and stir it. "Hehe, I hope she'll be back soon..." she went out. "Hi, Rina. Where's Jess?" Tecna asked. "Hi. She went out."

* * *

Stella finished her trainings an hour ago. Now she was trying to stand on a branch. "Ok, it's easy, see?" She had taken off her necklace and was holding in her hand. "This necklace gives me powers!" But accidentally it was about to fell. Stella tried to catch it and fell. That time Brandon was looking for her. He saw the necklace, picked it up and Stella fell on him. She was on top of him. "Oh, hi Brandon! " She said with guilty smile. "What are you doing here?" "I was looking for you and...what were you doing there?" He said looking up. "Um...hehe."Stella giggled. "Sorry for this position."she said. "Actually, I like this and it'll be better if you lean and kiss me." He said proudly and placing his hands back on his head like resting. Stella giggled and kiss him on the cheek. "Well?" She said. "Hey, I didn't mean that! "He said with smirk. Stella got what he was thinking about. "Oh, mister, and what will you do for me?" "Oh, my Sunshine demands something for just a kiss?" "Well, yes!" "Actually, I was planning to go on a date with you if you kissed me...". "Ok!"she leant to kiss me but somebody interrupted them by clearing her throat. Stella and Brandon saw Jessica. 'Oh, again she!' Stella thought. "Hi, Jess!" Brandon and Stella quickly got up, well Brandon quickly got up. "Hi." Jessica didn't look at Stella. "Oh and Stella, could you go and get the next prompt from the crystal? It's important. " "Fine!" Stella said with folded arms and went. She was in the cave and touched Healing crystal. "To find the next crystal you need the help of science."it said. "Science? Tecna!" She ran.

* * *

Hey, girls!" Stella said. "Hey, girl!" Aisha said. "I have a prompt and it says that I need Tecna's help!" "My help?" "Well, the crystal said that to find the next crystal I needed the help of science." "Hm.. it means that the crystal is in mt realm!" Tecna reach out her mini computer. "Ok, let's see.." after five minutes. "It's in the catacomb of Central Square! " "Catacomb? Great!" Stella went to her dorm. "But we have to stay here!" Bloom said. "We have to protect the crystal and Rina at the same time. We think Magda wants to know where exactly Atlantis is and she'll try to use her." "But she'll take care of her! You don't know her as I do!" Stella said from her dorm. Rina came in and listened it. "But Lidia said that, hotty-blondie! " "Hmph! "Was heard. Stella then took a sip from the cup of water and...spitted it and coughed. She rushed out from her dorm. "Stella, what's happened to you?" Bloom asked as they all saw her coughing and rushing here and there, "Water...water!" "Hey, Flora said as Stella took the watering-pot out from her hand and began to drink water from it. "Oh, Stella! "They all said. Rina burst out laughing. "You! You put salt on my water!" Stella said. "Well...who knows, hotty-blondie? "Rina said and kept laughing holding her stomach. "You...!" Stella was interrupted by Tecna. "Stella! The crystal is waiting for us!"she grabbed her hand and went out. Before going, Stella showed her tongue to Rina that did the same. "Hey, I'm coming with you!" Musa said and went out.

* * *

They were at the catacomb of Central Square! "Tecna, are you sure the crystal is here? "Musa asked. "My mini computer says yes. It's a new one and made with modern technology. It can't be wrong." Tecna said. " Ok!"Stella said and sighed. It was already an hour they were there. "It's no use!" Stella said. "Oh, come on, Stella, and stop complaining! "Musa said. They walked when suddenly Stella creamed. "Aaah...!" "What?" Musa asked. Tecna turned her head. "I felt something touching my foot! SOMETHING DISGUSTING CLAMMY!" Stella yelled and began to cry. "Stop it Ste...llaaaaa, Aaah!" Musa and Tecna felt that too. It was snakes. They freed themselves ver hard and ran. "See? That's means the crystal is in herw!" Let's go!" Musa and Stella followed her going through that snakes that wanted to bite them. One of them managed to bite Musa. She collapsed down with scream. "MUSA!" Tecna and Stella yelled. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " AIR TRANSFORMATION, AIRIX!" Stella and Tecna transformed. Tecna created a barrier around her and Musa. She was standing in front of then. "Wind anger!" Stella yelled and did a move. All the snakes were thrown away. Tecna created an web that was holding that snakes. "How are you feeling? " Tecna asked . "Fine." Musa said. She took of shoe. There was no tracks of bite. "Wow, that shoe saved your life!" Stella said with smile. "Let's go." Musa said. They went for a while until they saw a deadlock. "And where's the crystal? "Musa asked. "Um..here?" Tecna was surprised looking at her mini computer. "Um..Tecna..." Musa tried to say. "I know it's somewhere here, I know...we didn't went through for this...". "Tecna...I don't feel the crystal here...I'm sorry." Stella put her hand on her shoulder. Tecna sighed and bowed her head.'This mini computer...was wrong and because of this...Musa almost...". They went out. Tecna was sitting alone. Stella and Musa walked up to her. "Tecna, come on, we have to find the crystal and we can't do it without your help." Stella said. "No, you can. I'm so naïve! Because of me Musa almost..." Tecna began to cry. "Tecna." Musa said. She and Stella hugged her. "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. "Musa said. "But how can I not blame myself!" "Oh, come on! It was an error. That happens everytime. We all do mistakes, non of us is perfect! Even a jinchuuriki. Now, take this and lead us! We believe in you!" Stella said smiling and giving her the mini computer. "You do believe? " "Sure!" Musa said smiling. "Thanks girls." "Now let's find they crystal, I'm being run out if energy." Stella said keeping her smile fresh. Then it hit Tecna. "Energy! I didn't need my mini computer! I know where the crystal is!" Come on!" Tecna hot up and went. Stella and Musa followed her.

They were at the royal palace of Zenith. The king greeted them very well. Tecna told him about the crystal. "If it will help you to win that Magda I agree." The king said. "Follow me." He lead them to a room. There they saw the turquoise crystal. It was giving the necessary energy for the electronics and stuff. "We have enough energy, you can take it." The king said. "Or I can take it!" Serpentine appeared. "You! It was your nasty snakes!" Stella shouted. "Wait! How it come you knew?" Tecna asked. "Well, maybe I am smarter than you girl!" "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " AIR TRANSFORMATION, AIRIX! "Leave, please! "Musa told the king. He called his guards. The fight began. "WATER AND AIR WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! "The birds began to attack but failed. "Let's use convergence! "Tecna said. BLOOMIX AND ELEMENT POWER CONVERGENCE! "A bright light with sakura leaves hit Serpentine. "Argh! You! Pink head, will pay!"she disappeared. "Yeah! We did it!" Stella said. "Thank you, Winx, you can take it." The king said. "I think, you should take it, Tecna!" Stella said moving her fingers. Tecna was put on gloves. "What?" Tecna asked. "You deserve this, Tecna! Without you we won't take the crystal. "Stella said putting her hand on her shoulder. "And cause you believed in you as we all believe in you!" Musa added. "Thanks, girls!"they hugged. Tecna took the crystal.

* * *

They placed the crystal in the cave and told the others about their adventure. "But how she knew?" Aisha asked. "I don't know. And besides this mini computer is a wrong thing." Tecna said. "Wait, Tecna, I feel dark magic in it!" Bloom said. "But how, I mean do you remember that time when we were looking for Sirenix book and I was turned into a robot because of my phone I decided to buy this mini computer as it was given 100% guarantee that no magic can break its system. " "Strange." Musa said. "RINAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Stella shouted as she could. Rina glued her clothes to the chair where she was sitting to design clothes.


	21. Chapter 21 Rina vs Stella

"Ok, there were too much coincidences!" Tecna said. She and the others were walking through the hallways and talking about the "coincidences" that had happened. "Yeah, I already don't believe them." Aisha said. "But how it came Magda and her guys always knew where we were going and stuff?" Flora asked. They thought for a while and looked at each other. "Are we all thinking about the same thing?" Musa said and they entered their dorm. They saw Stella with bananas. She had already eaten 4 banana. "Stella? What are you doing? " Aisha asked. "Are you under the spell?" Musa asked. They all began to laugh but not so much. "No. You'll see after a while." Stella answered. "But I thought you would be so tired after your trainings that you could eat anything." Bloom said. " Well, actually I was scared during today's training...

Flashback.

"Stella don't close your eyes! "Lidia said as Stella threw herself on the ground with close eyes. Lidia had thrown at her sharp icicles and Stella had to turn them into water. "It's easy to say when you aren't attached with sharp icicles that could have cut through you." Stella said. "But you had to turn them into water. " "That was before I saw those sharp icicles. "Stella said getting up.

End of flashback.

"And what's these all for?" Tecna asked. "I said you'll see soon." Stella sang happily. "Aisha, please, do me a favor. Go and say to me if Rina comes, ok?" Aisha raised and eyebrow and walked up to the door. "Um...Stella, I don't think that's a good idea." Bloom said. But Stella grabbed her arm and pulled to the ground where she was when she heard from Aisha that Rina was coming. "Hi, Winx, is Stella hereeeee..." She slipped as she put her foot on a banana hull and slid back and fell. Stella burst out laugh. "What a HELL!" Rina shouted. "Not only you can play tricks, Princess Rina!" Stella giggled. "For you is Sensei Rina!" Rina smirked and got up throwing the hull that was on her head. "What!?" Stella's eyes got wide. " I'm a corpse." She mumbled. Rina giggled.

* * *

"Why, Lidia? "Stella asked. She, Rina and Lidia were at the lake. "She's a great shinobi and can teach you those knowledges that every shinobi needs." "But, Lidia..." "No 'buts'." She sang and went. Rina clapped and a long blue scepter appeared. "W-wat's that for?" Stella asked scared. "So, Stella, now I'll teach you...!" Rina said with an evil smirk. Stella could swallow hardly.

* * *

"We have to get those crystals that are at Winx's!" Magda said. "But what about the other crystals? "Airy asked. "If we get those crystals, we can find the others." Magda said. "And to get them we need that fairy-shinobi." "Oh, you want to read her mind, to know where's the crystal." Airy said. "We'll get her for you! "Hotty said with fist.

* * *

"OOOOUUUUUUCH!"Stella yelled. "What's that for! It hurts!" She held her back. "You weren't standing still." Rina said. She hit her with her scepter. "WHAT!? AND ONLY FOR THAT YOU HIT ME!?" "Stop yelling at your sensei!" Rina said calmly. "I don't want you to train me!" Stella folded her arms. "What can you do, hotty-blondie. And besides you are nineteen right, but you behave yourself as three-year old!" "Shut up!" Then they tried again. This time Rina hit Stella's laps. Stella began to cry because of the pain. "Why." She asked still crying. "You didn't put your laps in the right way and besides this will help them not to be look fat!" Rina joked. "Fat?" "Yeah, those are too fat. Even shorts will fit hardly.!" Rina continued. "Stop that!" "Ok. Listen, I got an idea to teach you ninja stuff." She took out a card. "This is a card to buy clothes almost free. I got it today as I won a competition...whatever. Now we'll do some things like competition. You vs me. If you win you'll get this card and I'll stop playing tricks on you but you don't you not anly won't get this card but also will have to stay hungry till tomorrow doing only one thing, practicing! This competition will end today a at eleven and if you'll be in a bad or defeated situation like you fall on the ground, you'll lose! Got it?" Stella thought 'it'll be easy I think...' she nodded. It was hard. First they raced on water and Rina won. But it wasn't only a race it was full of dangerous waves. Then they raced c through the trees. All the branches touched Stella's face making her fell but fortunately she managed to hold on something and continue. Then climbing a mountain. Because of that Stella broke her nail and that was harmful. Then was the fighting time. Rina attacked first. Stella managed to dodge but couldn't for the second time. She was about to fell when she created one air warrior to hold her. "And you call yourself fairy-shinobi? Well, you won't be if you continue like thus!" Rina said proudly. "Ok, ok, but can we have a rest? I'm tired and besides I promised the girls we would hang out together with the boys." "Well, don't make promises. " "Oh, come on and I know you don't have a boyfriend and you even didn't have your first kiss." Stella looked at her with a sly look. Rina's eyes got wide. 'How she knew! Shit!' "Ok!" She finally said. "Yes!" "But then I'll improve the rules. Who gain much scores, she'll win!" 'This is better! I'll get so much scores... hehe!' Stella thought.

They were at Alfea with the boys. "Jessica, are you coming? "Flora asked as she saw her. "Um...no. I have things to do. "She answered. "Ok, but if you need us you know where we'll be." Aisha said. "Or, just give a call." Tecna said. "Ok, girls. " she went. "And who are we waiting for?" Sky asked. "Rina. She'll come with us." Stella said. 'interesting, what she'll wear. I am the best designer in all over Magic Dimension but she refused what I advised her to wear telling she had something more beautiful and gorgeous than mine!' Stella thought. "I'm ready!" Rina walked out. All stared at her with their mouths opened including Stella. Now it was a different Rina. They could see her beautiful sweet not so dark and light blue hair they wasn't so long but ended at her chest and that was under a wrote hat thing before. She war a beautiful dark blue dress that ended with flowery and wavy skirt. Before her legs were under her long white dress. But now they were open. And her legs were long and beautiful. Stella paid attention to her laps. Comparing with Stella's they were thinner. And she war blue sandals. 'Ok, this girl does have a good taste! One score for her I guess...' Stella thought. "What? Is something wrong? "Rina asked. "What? No!" All said. "Just you are now so beautiful that we didn't recognize you." Brandon explained smiling and rubbing his head. 'Oh, he won't lose the chance to complement on others!' Stella punched him lightly. They went. During their walk all the boys stared at Rina and some of them whistled. Rina rolled her eyes. 'I guess they didn't see a girl!' She thought. And the girls gasped at her like 'wow, where's that outfit from?', 'I want this kind of dress!'. It was annoying for Rina. 'Oh, come on! In my realm nobody reacts like that! But I got two scores! ' Stella was upset and angry. Then she saw a store and said. "We'll catch up with you later! "She grabbed Brandon's arm and rushed to that store. There she tried on some clothes dresses, and SHORTS! When she was trying on a short she looked at her lap, then span around to look from the other place and so on. Then she walked out from the dress-up room. "Brandon? "She asked still examining her laps. "Yes?" "Do you think my lap is fat?" "Um...what?" "I said, do you think my laps are fat?" "W-why are you asking?" He asked. "Well, look at them! I think they are fat." Stella said touching or we can say rubbing her lap. The people that were in that store watched them. There were boys too. "Stella, I think they're. ..um...thin...stop that." Brandon said trying to be calm as he saw the eyes looking at them. "No, I can feel it! Here, touch it." Brandon blushed. They quickly went out of there. "And what made you to ask such questions?" He asked while grabbing Stella's arm. "Well, to be honest, Rina said that my laps are fat. And she's right. Hers are beautiful and thin." Stella bowed her head. "Oh, Stella, I don't know what others say but for me you are the most beautiful girl." "But you saw those people reaction. Even when I was flirting I didn't have so many boys having their eyes on me and what about you all the girls in the universe has a crush on you!" "Stella, but you must be proud to have the boy that every girl wants." He hugged her tightly. Stella hugged him back. They reached to the others. "Hey, and we were missing you!" Aisha said. They were at a café. They ordered their lemonades and cocktails but Stella ordered ten cups of water. "Stella, do you have an allergy? "Musa asked. "Nope. Lidia told me that water has specific powers. For example healing. And it can keep the skin and the organism young. And also the skin will keep being so soft like a newborn baby's." Stella said. "And I always thought that you don't have so much places in your head." Rina said. Stella gave her dead glare. "So Lidia is the person who can teach you not only controlling elements but also other information." Tecna said. Then they heard sounds. They turned their heads and saw 4 boys arguing I mean almost pressuring another boy that seemed younger. "Isn't this that royal jerk? " Musa asked. "And who's it?" Rina asked in serious voice. "He's Fred, the prince of Mardinia. His father and my father are friends. "Sky explained. 'And why I'm not surprised?' Stella thought. Rina stood up. "Where are you going? " Bloom asked. "After my responsibility! "Rina said and walked up to them. "Now next time you have to bow when you see me, got it looser?" That Fred smirked. "Hey, stop that, immediately! ""Who dares?" "I!" Rina walked up to them. "Because of he didn't bowe to you doesn't mean you have rights to pressure him!" Fred examined her and smirked. "Wow, looks like a beautiful girl wants to stand up for you!" He said looking at his victim. "Don't you get it? Let go off him!" Rina raised her voice. "Whoa, looks like a little girl is getting angry!" Fred sang and laughed with his friends. But suddenly he felt somebody slapped him on the cheek. "Hey, how you dare! Do you know who I am, you stupid mortal!" "What!?" Rina got really angry. She punched on his face with her fist making him fly away and cut into a rock. His friends stared and two of them tried to catch her but they were flown away too. The third one was scared to catch her. Rina glared at him and walked up to a strong wall and hit it making clefts appeared. "I don't think you want THIS to happen to you. "She smirked. The guy quickly shook his head and ran away. Rina walked up to the guy those were threatening and helped him to get up. "T-thank y-you..." he finally found his voice. "Try not to get in trouble again." Rina gave him a smile and walked up to the others. "Wow..." Riven said. "I think you'll get in trouble, Sky." Brandon smiled and patted his back. "I guess so." Sky said. "But why did you do that?" Aisha asked. " Even people in this Magic Dimension think that cursed ones aren't good, my realm has a special rule to protect those who needs it even if they are your 'enemy'." Rina answered. That words repeated again in Bloom's mind and she looked at Stella remembering how she was protecting Joan.

* * *

Meanwhile Jessica got an order from Serpentine to enter the cave and take the crystals. Now she was in front of the cave. She walked up to the entrance to walk in but yellow lightnings shone and hit her. She got up and approached to the entrance. She stopped looked at it and directed her hand to the entrance. The yellow lightning hit her fingers and she quickly pulled her hand back. Then she created a ball and Serpentine's image appeared in that ball. "We've got problem. I can't enter. It looks like a barrier protects the cave." She said. "Oh, so your aura is evil. Ok, then tell me where the Winx and that girl went." "They planned to walk around the Magix and then to go to Earth to the beach of Gardenia. I think they must be there by now."

* * *

Bloom met Vanessa and Mike. She introduced Rina to them. Then they were sitting on the sand. "And how did you do that. That punches, hits were awesome! "Riven asked. "Well, it's in our blood. In other words...you just be calm, stand still, and concentrate on your palms or fists but not concentrate on strength. " "I'll take that into account! "Riven said. "I wonder why do you use fairy powers if you have ninja skills? I mean ninja skills are so powerful." Tecna asked. "It is. We combine the magic with our inner powers well, we are still trying to combine them. Only seven fairy-shinobi could di that and they were the most powerful ones. They were known as "Legendary Warriors". And besides there is a rule that when we meet our enemy we have to fight against them with ninja skills without transformation. And when the situation is out of control and we can't do anything, only that time we use fairy powers as it's a way to save magical energy. "Then Rina noticed an island that was far from the beach. "Nice island over there." She said. "Oh, yeah, these fruits are from there." Flora said. Rina thought and said. "Hey, hotty-blondie, let's go and pick some!" "But why? We have enough! If you want to go then go. And stop calling me hotty-blondie! " "First I'm your sensei and you don't have any rights to talk to me like that, second do you forget about our competition? " "Ok!" Stella folded her arms. "Competition?" Musa asked. "Yes. You know she understands hardly or we can even say she doesn't understand what I say. So this is an occasion to make her concentrate AT LAST. And how even she's with you as a fighter?" Rina palmed her forehead. "Shut up!" Stella shouted. "I hardly believe she can be a fairy-shinobi. Sometimes I wonder how Lidia taught her those things?" Rina continued. "Are we going or not!?" "Oh, yes." Rina got up and walked towards the sea. She stood on water and gestured Stella to do the same. She stood too. "But it will take about five hours to get there and a half minutes to pick the fruits." Tecna said. "It won't take if we use waterbending. "Rina said and put back her hands. "Let's see who's faster, hotty-blondie! "Then she slid like a bullet from a revolver. Stella did the same. "I wish I could control water too." Aisha said. Rina was fast. Stella did her best to reach her. She reached her but Rina smirked at her and increased her speed. She reached the spot first. Stella managed to reach too. "Too long! Now let's pick those fruits!" Rina moved her fingers and bags appeared. "But how are we going to. .." Stella was cut off by Rina. "Of course with the help of climbing and using ninja skill." Rina jumped high and landed on a branch. "Come on, I've got more scores than you."she said. Stella sighed.

That time Serpentine and the others appeared. "But how?" Musa said. "Well, aren't you happy to see us?" "Oh, we are so happy!" Aisha said. "Ready? MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " I thought we had shown you last time!" Tecna said to Serpentine. "I do not give in so easily!" Serpentine said and attacked. Coldy and Robbin combined their powers and made everybody froze bolting their powers and energy. "I can't move!" Flora said." Of course you can't." Coldy laughed.

Rina had already picked some. "I'll be waiting there, hotty-blondie!"she jumped down and slid on water. "Uh-oh, what these guys want this timd?"she noticed them from far.

She reached there and saw the others frozen. "Hey, you! Let them go!" Rina said and hit Serpentine. She fell down. "And we were looking for you!" Hotty said. "Oh girl, what a nice dress!" Airy said. "Stop it, Airy!" Hotty told her. "Oh, sorry."she bowed her head. "Looking for me? Oh well, let's begin!" Rina managed to knock down Wein, Electra, and Groundy. But Robbin managed to bolt her powers from her back and Coldy froze her. "Rina!" The Winx shouted. "What you want?" Rina managed to say. "We want to know where's Atlantis! Tell, now!" "Never!" "Then our goddess will pull out it from you!" Serpentine said. "Your goddes will pull out it only from my corpse!" "Oh yeah!" Serpentine caught Vanessa and Mike with her snakes. "Tell, or they will become corpse!" "No, mom, dad!" Bloom said. "Well, fairy-shinobi, are you going to tell or not?" Rina remained quiet thinking about what she should have said. "Air sphere!" Stella yelled as she jumped and cut through the snakes. "Oh, jinchuuriki! " Serpentine said. " Stella!"the others including Rina said. "We'll take care of her! "Coldy said. She combined her powers with Robbin's and threw those icicles at her that had frozen the others. Stella remembered Lidia's lesson. She concentrated and turned the icicles into water with one light move. "Yes! I did it!" Stella jumped up and down. "Calm down and fight!"Rina yelled. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Air sphere!" Sakura leaves were spinning around her arms. She cut through the snakes Serpentine had created. "This power makes her strong!" Airy said. "And now, AIR TRANSFORMATION, AIRIX! " Stella transformed. She threw them back with a strong air wave and span around herself creating tornado that defeated them. She then melted the ice that was on the others and holding them. "Thanks, Stella! " All said. "Well, Rina, looks like you lose." Stella said as she saw her fallen down. Rina got up, cleared her throat. "But you were in the wrong position! Your legs weren't put in right way, your back wasn't still, and that was a horrible bending! If those idiots weren't so idiot you wouldn't win!" "Hey, I saved your life!" "I didn't ask you!" "Argh! UNGRATEFUL! !"there was a huge and strong rock. Stella hit it and making clefts appeared with dust. They all coughed. "Stella! "

* * *

**So what do you think about this chapter? **

**Who didn't see Stella in her Aquarelix, they can see it on my profile! please leave your opinions about it. And the Airix is already drawn but I haven't finished it yet. Maybe tomorrow or after tomorrow I'll finish it. **

**And do you want me to tell in a breath what will happen in the next chapter just like it is in the episodes? **

**Review, please! **


	22. Chapter 22 Atlantis

**DesneyLuver I'll try to make shorter;)**

**Snb4evss thanks, my friend! **

* * *

"It must be somewhere here." Jessica was flicking through a book. 'Aha! I found it! The origin spell." She wrote down it on a paper and put the book back and went out from the library. 'Now let's think I can I get a thing from that Rina girl?' She was thinking. "RINAAAAAAAAAAA! !" A loud voice was heard. 'I think I got the answer!'she smirked and went to the Winx's dorm. She saw Stella and Rina arguing again. The other girls covered their ears with anything that they have. "How you dare to change my design! You proud head!" Stella yelled. "They weren't fashionable, hotty-blondie and STOP TALKING TO YOUR SENSEI LIKE THAT!" Rina yelled back. "Argh! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Musa rushed out still covering her ears. "Neither can I!" Aisha followed her. The girls all went including Kiko. "Um...what's wrong? "Jessica asked. "SHE changed MY DESIGNS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! " Stella said. "I told you NOT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Rina said. "So you guys are arguing about who's taste is better? Why don't you wear your designs and I'll take one as I need a fashionable outfit right now." Jessica said. "OK!"Rina and Stella said at the same time and rushed to the opposite directions. They came back with putted on outfits. Jessica like Rina's. They went and came back again. This time she liked Stella's. This was going on until Jessica managed to take Rina's bracelet. "Let's try." She took out the paper and began to read the spell. "Acra ellagicus, tellus originus!" The bracelet began to shine. "Jessica, what you think about this one?" Stella asked and Rina came in. "What are you doing? "Rina asked seeing her bracelet in her hands. "Um...it's...so...beautiful! " "Thanks." "Ok, what you think about this one?" Stella asked again. "Oh it's nice and...I...I forgot... I have to call my mom! See ya!" She ran out from the dorm. "Stella, don't you think she's strange girl?" Rina asked. "I don't but I don't like her as she wants my Brandon! And besides she doesn't have a good taste." Rina rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Everything is so quiet."the king said. "Oh, Allen, that's because we miss our daughter. She always made noises. And we can't get used to her absence." The queen replied. "I think you're right, Ramira." Then a huge boom thing was heard. "What was that?"the queen and the king jumped up. "My king and queen! We are being attacked!" "What!? It's impossible! Nobody knows where we are!" "But the fact is saying the opposite. "The queen said. "Then...we have to fight! Take the people to the secret shelters!" The king ordered. "What about you, my king?" "I'll fight with my fighters!" "So am I going to." The queen said. " Ramira, it'll be dangerous and we might die. " "I know but it won't make an influence on my decision! "

Any types of monsters turned up from nowhere. Some of them had weapons. The crowd was screaming and running. The Atlantis shinobis were trying their best to protect people. Some of them were leading them to the secret shelters. Even it was needed to transform into fairy form to protect people. But many people became a victim. Mothers were protecting their kids with their body. But even 12 and 13 years old children were fighting and dying. The cry was heard as a loud thunder. A beautiful place with harmony and nature once burnt in the fire. Only those who was in the shelters were saved as the enemy didn't know where the shelters were. The king and the queen were fighting with their friends. Dolphin s were helping too. Flipper managed to creat a portal and ran. "You are fighting nicely. "A voice was heard. "Reveal yourself! "The king shout. Turquoise lights appeared bringing Magda. "Magda!" "Yes, my king!"she said and bowed nominally and laughed. "What you want!" The king almost yelled. "I think you know what I want..." Magda gave them a dead glare.

* * *

"Are you ok, Sky?" Bloom asked. "Of course, Bloom." But Bloom gave him a look. "Well, my father is mad about...Stella. He was told about Joan and the thing Rina punched that prince whose father is my father's friend...and...I think you already learnt." "I'm sorry, Sky. It's hard period for Stella. " "I know and I don't blame her, it's my father blames her." They heard noises like "What's this?", "oh, look there, in the sky!" Bloom recognized the dolphin that was flying to them. "Flipper?" "This dolphin can fly?" Sky was ashamed. Others saw the dolphin. "Flipper!" Stella and Rina shouted. They rushed to him. "Flipper! I'm so glad you're here, boy!" Stella patted his forehead. "Wait a minute! What are you doing here?" Flipper whistled something. "Oh, no!" Rina rushed out. "What happened? " Flora asked. "Something bad!" Stella said. They followed Rina. They saw Lidia standing in front of Rina. They reached them while Rina was telling her wat had happened. "We are coming with you! " Sky said. Rina created the portal. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! ""DAPHNE, NYMPH OF SIRENIX! " " AIR TRANSFORMATION, AIRIX! " they transformed and went into the blue sparkled portal. They appeared in a dark place. They saw ruins and burning buildings if they were left in front of them. Rina couldn't believe her eyes. Stella, Lidia and her mouths were open. "This is that Atlantis? "Musa asked. "It was." Stella said. They walked up. They saw a horrible scene even more horrible than a horrible film. Flora shivered from scare seeing those 12 and 13 years old children corpses. Bloom covered her mouth with her hands seeing those dead people. There was blood everywhere. The words "you belong to this world..."echoed in Stella's head. Seeing the blood she remembered the day of her parents death. "Rina!"was heard. "Kara sensei!" Rina rushed to her. She saw people coming out from the secret shelters. "What had happened? "She asked. "It was Magda. She and het army appeared unexpectedly and ruined, destroyed everything and everybody." "Where are my parents? " Kara turned her head and closed her eyes clenching her fists. "I'm sorru..."she whispered. Rina's eyes got wide and she quickly closed them and clenched her fists collapsing on the ground. Others eyes got wide too. Rina was holding back her tears. "Rina, you should cry to calm yourself. "Flora knelt beside her and put her hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't dare. It's a rule fir shinobi not to show their tears in any case." Lidia explained sadly. "Rina..." Stella was looking at Rina. She knew that pain and realized what she felt. "But why? And how?" Musa asked. "We don't how she has found our place but she was after the crystal." Kara answered. "Where's Mercia?" Stella asked. "Last time I saw her she was hiding the crystal. "Stella rushed into water. "Let's take these people to Magix." Bloom offered. "But people won't accept us." Kara said. "We've already accepted Rina and we'll do that with you." Aisha said trying to smile. Kara nodded and created the portal. People started to went into that. Then the Winx and Specialists helped those who were was under ruins or alive and had wounds.

Meanwhile Stella was looking for Mercia. Even under water there was a big battled. Water had lost its beautiful blue color and got almost red one. "Mercia, Mercia!" Stella was calling and calling. Finally she found her falling on the ground of a cave. "Mercia!" "Stella, it's you?"she almost whispered. Stella nodded. "Come on, Mercia, get up." Stella begged. "I'm sorry, I can't. " "No, you can, I know!" "I'm sorry. But this conversation is the last one. I'm leaving this world. But...I want you do the last wish of this poor dolphin. "Stella's eyes watered even though she was under water. "Don't let the dark and hatred rule your heart. Always follow the light and...don't blame those who are suffering in the dark. I'll tell you something. When the day turns into a night and it seems like there's no hope don't be disappointed and find again the light in the dark night. When you find it in the sun where the moon will show the ends follow it and go ahead." She began to fade. "Mercia! "Stella cried. "And..take this tiara. The crystal is in there. Magda couldn't use it as this tiara can use a dolphin. But you can use it as your father was a dolphin. " "Mercia.!" "Don't let the dark and the hatred conquer your heart and soul!"it was her last words. "MERCIA! !"Her tears were running like a waterfall. She took the tiara got up and swam to the wall covered with symbols and a shiny stone at its middle. Stella put on the tiara slowly. She concentrated and the wall disappeared revealing the crystal. She took it and before she swam away she looked back again.

People and Rina were gone. The Winx, Specialists, Lidia and Kara were waiting for Stella. They saw her coming out from water with a tiara and a crystal. "Where's Mercia? "Kata asked. "This tiara is all what remained after her." "Let's go." Bloom put her hand on her shoulder. "Going without greeting me?" They turned their heads and saw Magda. "You! You don't deserve even that!" Musa yelled. "I'm not talking to you!" Magda said."Well, sister, now give me the crystal! " "And why I have to do that?" "First, I'll spare those people life who you saved and helped and second I'll tell you where the Solarian ones are!"she smirked and Stella's eyes got wide and mouth was opened. Others were in that situation too and they looked at each other.

* * *

**What will Stella do? What will Rina do? Is she going to take revenge? What do you think? **


	23. Chapter 23 The same story once again

Stella was sitting on a ground near the water. She was at the lake. It was sunset. Stella hugged her knees. She was sad. Before this she gave Magda the crystal but nothing got instead Magda promised to tell her where the Solarian were though. But she told her to bring the other crystals and only then she would told her the place of the Solarian's. The people living in Magix let the Atlantis ones to stay there for a while. The Winx went to their dorms to have rest. Rina hadn't spoken since they were there.

"What are you doing here?" Lidia found Stella sad. "Just thinking about this life." Lidia sat next to her. "I wonder what those people felt before their death? Did they realize this life? It's so painful to believe in something, in your dreams and aims but not to make them come true. I believe those children had so many dreams but none of them made it real. Then why? Why do we live if we have to die the next day without reaching our aims and dreams? What means this life? You said that my mom had told you that people had missions to be completed and only then they were leaving this life but what if those people didn't complete their mission and died earlier especially those children? "Lidia closed her eyes and sighed. "When we leave without completing our mission we leave it to the next generation hoping and believing in them."she said. "But why? Why do people kill those who are similar to them? Why do they think they'll get something worthy if they do that. Don't they see it's a destruction of their truly ones, destruction of their souls?" Stella held her necklace. "If they think they'll get rest doing that they are wrong as it's not their souls get that rest it's their destructive revenge gets that rest and wants more and more! Some people say that animals are wild and silly and don't understand anything but we don't differ from them. We kill and destroy each other and I realize that human is so far away from the perfect human. Even I think the animals are smarter than human..." Stella sighed"We are wilder than animals."she said. "I can't answer exactly to your questions but I think people do that cause they want to get to their aim very much without seeing anything and realizing or listening." Lidia sighed. "But why don't they see there is another way to get to their aim?" "That's the problem that there could be no way and to reaching their aims they destroy themselves and the others they love." Lidia said and Stella sighed. "I don't believe it. There's always a way that is in the dark and we just need the light to open it but...we refuse to find it!" Stella wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Lidia looked at her realizing and finding something, familiar in her. A small smile appeared. "Stella, if you think so then...help the others to, find their lights. But you must know that it'll be very difficult to do and it'll seem like you are falling. Are you ready to help those who are in the web of the dark, are you ready to face with the miserable world, are you ready to feel, see and bare the pain that will in your path?" Lidia asked already knowing her answer. Stella got up and said. "Yes, I'm ready! It's my path of life!" She looked at the sun that was disappearing. 'The Atlantis had a hard sunset but the new sunrise will shine on its white and harmonic walls!' She thought.

Next day the Winx and Specialists and Jessica were at Faragonda's office. There was Griffin and Saladin. They were discussing whether to give Magda the crystal or not. Rina spoke for the first time that day. She was determined and wanted to avenge. She had an idea to use the power of the crystals in unison but Lidia told them it would be dangerous as the crystals had destroying power too. And using them together would caused a big danger for all who lived in Magix. But Rina didn't change her mind and went out. Others stayed to think about a good plan. They decided to give the crystals but when they got what they want to bring them back. As usual Jessica informed Serpentine about that. Rina learnt about the plan also and knew what she ws going to do.

It was afternoon and the deal thing was going to be done. The Winx took the crystals out from the cave. They went to the place Magda and the others were waiting. The boys and Lidia had gone there before Magda's arrival to be prepared for their plan. "Nice to see you've agreed to bring the crystals. "Magda smirked. "Now tell where are my people! "Stella said. "No, sister, first the crystals and then you'll get the answer." They gave her the crystals slowly. "Now tell!" Bloom said. "Um...what?" Magda pretend. "Where are my people! "Stella yelled. "Oh, your people? They might be in Vita or I haven't seen them after the war." "Are you kidding? Where are the Solarian? "Musa said. "Oh, you should have emphasized that, I can't tell you."she smirked again. "No, you'll tell!" Bloom did gesture for the boys to start their plan but nothing happened. "Oh, you gestured them I guess!" Magda said as Robbin and Wein brought the boys and Lidia. The girls eyes got wide. "How she knew?" Flora asked. "Oh please, you are so naïve! Just admit it's too late for you all!" "Yes, Magda, it's too late but for you!" Rina hit them with water jets except Magda and the crystals were thrown away. Rina caught them with water ropes. "You'll pay for my parents and those innocent people and children's death!"she shouted. She mumbled a spell and the crystals began to shine and made a circle around Rina. Rina raised her hand and the crystals placed their powers on top of her hand. "What she's doing?" Lidia was worried. The lights shone bright and rose up. The lightnings were flashing from it and hit anywhere. They even reached Magix place. "She's trying to kill us all!?" Airy shouted. "We have to stop her!" Bloom said" MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " DAPHNE, NYMPH OF SIRENIX! " " AIR TRANSFORMATION, AIRIX! " and they all flew towards Magix. Bloom was bolting the fire and Aisha was extinguishing it. But the lightnings were hitting again and again. The boys and Lidia were saving the people. 'The same situation! 'Stella thought. She concentrated full power and blowed the lightnings and they hit other place. Stella sighed in releave but this wasn't enough. "How can we stop her?" Daphne asked Lidia. " asked. "The stream of this power seems hot!" Lidia pointed at the crystals place. "Then we need something coolish!" Tecna said. "I'll try!" Stella flew towards the light. Bloom and the others created a barrier to protect the people. Stella tried to hit it with water but no use. Then air. Still no use. "I have to use ice element! "Stella said. She directed her hands towards the light. The ice power was shot. "Come on! ICE SPHERE!" she yelled and her arms were surrounded by snowflakes with chakra. "Rina! Please! Don't do that! Please! RINAAAAAAAA!" The ice power shone brighter than ever. The lights froze from the bottom to the top and turned into pieces and snowflakes. "She did it!" Flora said. Snowflakes span around Stella. She revealed herself with new transformation. And if in the Airix sakura leaves were floating down when she moved her wings this time snowflakes were instead. The girls flew towards her. "Wow, Stella you did it and got new power!" Aisha said. "Yes! I did it! We did it!" They all screamed. The crystals fell down and Serpentine tried to take one. "Hey, back off!" Musa yelled and hit with her sound wave. Serpentine and the others disappeared. "This isn't the end!" Magda said before disappearing. Stella saw Rina fallen on the ground. Rina slowly got up. "You ok?" Flora asked and put her hand on her shoulder. " No, I'm not!"she yelled and pulled away her hand. "What's wrong with you? "Aisha asked. "It's what's with you! You all didn't let me to take my revenge! Fo you know what I feel? Of course no. You can't know even imagine what I feel!" Rina yelled. " Calm down, Rina!" Stella said. " Oh, I didn't give you any permission to tell me what to do! This all happened because of you! You stupid selfish jinchuuriki! It's your fault my parents aren't with me!"she ylled at her until she felt a slap on her cheek. "Pull yourself together! Maybe it's my fault but you mustn't do such things! Firstly you are a shinobi! Secondly you are the princess of those who we saved and thirdly don't destroy your parents' torture and honor! They knew they would die but they fought with their friends for the protection of their people instead of running away! They chose that way cause they believed, that you the princess will take care of your people! Will continue their way till the end! Will do what they didn't manage to! Cause they believe in you and trust you! They mustn't be dead for you as they live in you, inside your heart! They live till you remember they lessons, the moments you spent with them, till you remember their words and faces and till you feel them inside your heart! I feel what you feel. You know Magda killed my parents too. But they're with me and live inside me! But the difference is that I couldn't protect my people but you have that chance so don't lose it! Don't repeat my mistakes! "Stella's eyes watered. Rina was looking straight into her eyes. Suddenly Stella felt somebody hugging her. It was Rina. She was crying to. "Thank you."she whispered. Stella hugged her back. Jessica rolled her eyes. The others smiled. "Sorry for interrupting but don't you find it strange Magda knew about our plan?" Timmy said. "You mean everytime as what we were going to do she already knew that." Musa said. "We've come up to this that somebody of us always informed her about everything we did." Tecna said. "You mean a spy?"Sky asked. Tecna nodded. "And that spy must be a newcomer." Musa said. "It's not Rina." Flora said. Jessica was slowly going back and when it was her turn she tried to run but Flora stopped her with roots. "Care to explain? "Aisha said. "Why, Jessica? "Brandon masked. Jessica told them everything. She was doing that to get Brandon and this time Stella rolled her eyes on him. He smiled innocently. "You should find another explanation!" Stella said folding her arms. "But I didn't know and didn't give her an occasion." He said. "You know what we do with the betrayers?" Rina yelled. "Wait, Rina! We can use this!" Bloom said. "What you mean?" Tecna asked. "Well, Serpentine still thinks she's spying for her and we can use that to bring back the crystal. And you'll be forgiven, Jessica. "Bloom said. "But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you." Stella said. Rina agreed. They made circle to make a new plan.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **


	24. Chapter 24 The perfect plan

**Hey guys:) sorry for not updating. I was watching the final episodes of Winx Club season 6! I like especially the end! Daphne and Thoren got married^^ Ok, now you can enjoy this chapter; )**

* * *

"The next crystal is in the woods of Magix. The Winx and their guys are going there." Jessica reported. "Perfect! Keep on Jessica. "Serpentine answered. "Nos this time I'll get the crystal. "She cheered. "What you mean with 'my crystal'?" Airy heard that accidentally. "Were you overhearing me?" "No, I just..." "Then go away! It's not your business! " She pushed her away and went. "Oh, snakes!" "Airy walked to the others. They were speaking about the guys. "Yes, that prince of Eraklyon is charming!" Electra said. "But he's with that Bloom!" "Oh, I hate her! "Hotty said. "Hey, Airy, who do you like more from that guys?" Groundy asked. "Oh, that brunette! He knows how to treat the girl. Wait, Groundy is taking part in the love story? Great progress! And who do you like?" "I don't know. Some of them are really cute. But have girlfriends! Oh, I don't like especially that Flora!" "And I don't like that Bloom! Who she thinks she is?" Hotty said. "I don't like them all, so let's go, we have a mission! "Serpentine said not entering. They all rolled their eyes and went out.

* * *

Meanwhile the Winx and Specialists were walking through the woods.

"Ok, Bloom, do you think they will get into this? I mean should we trust Jessica? "Musa asked while walking. "Don't worry, Musa, this will work. "Bloom answered. "Oh,my poor outfit! I should have dressed as in another outfit!" Stella was complaining as the branches caught her and cut her trousers. "Don't complain and let's go." Aisha said. A branch cut piece of Stella's trousers. "Enpugh!"she stopped and changed her and the others' outfit into good ones. "Nice!" Bloom said as they all started to examine their outfit. "Uh, and here they are." Tecna pointed at them. "Well, hello fairies!" Serpentine attacked Bloom with a poisoned orb but Sky protected her with his phantoshield. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! ""ICE TRANSFORMATION, ICIX!" The girls transformed. "I think you meant this!" Bloom said and attacked Serpentine. "Volcano attack!" Serpentine nearly got the hit. "Nice, Bloom!" Flora cheered for het. "Don't be so happy, fairy!" Coldy attacked her with icicles but Flora avoided that. "Hey, Airy! Do you want to, see whose magic is weaker?" Stella flew up to her. "Ha, because of your new transformation don't underestimate me!"she attacked with air waves. But Stella created an ice shield with a big icy snowflake. "Nice! Now my turn! Ice sphere! "Snowflakes were spinning around her arms with chakra. Stella quickly flew to Airy's direction and touched her and Airy didn't feel the spot where Stella touched. "I'll take care of you!" Hotty threw at her a big fire ball. Stella raised water from the ground stumbling the way of the fire ball and flew away. Tecna created a web that caught Airy. "What are they doing? "Electra said. "This is a trap! That stupid girl lied to me! Let's get out of here!" Serpentine said and they disappeared except for Airy. "Hey, don't leave me here!" She yelled. "Actually they did that." Tecna said.

* * *

They brought her to Alfea with magical handcuffs that didn't allow her to use power. "I won't tell anything! "She said. "If you don't, we'll make you!" Musa burst out. "Calm down, Musa." Aisha said. "Tell us where's the shelter of yours?" Tecna asked but got Hmph! " If you don't, my sensei will read your stupid mind!" Rina said showing her the fist. "She's glaxybender?" Airy asked. "Yes!" "Oh, well, you can ask her for help, or even if I told you they must have been moved away!" She said folding her arms. "Aw, this girl annoys me!" Rina said again. "Girls, let's go." Bloom suggested. "We'll come back for the answer." They all went out. Before going, Tecna created a barrier. They went to their dorms. "Sorry, Bloom, but this plan didn't work." Flora said. "But I was so sure..." after a two minute's silence Stella spoke. "Girls, I have to go. I need to practice with Lidia. "Stella said while getting up. "Ok, see ya." They all said. Bloom picked Kiko in her hands.

* * *

"Now we'll learn how to control lightnings! This isn't as same as the other elements so be careful. To control it you have to stop your emotions for a while as lightnings flash for a while. So you have to be so calm and emotionless to control it. First I'll show you the movements you should do to protect yourself from the coming lightnings and direct it to another way. But remember during the move don't take it beside your heart as it will be the end of your life!" Stella's eyes got wide. " Um...I think we should learn another element." She with innocent smile. "No." Stella sighed and repeated the movements Lidia did. After a while Lidia spoke. "I've heard you caught Airy." Stella nodded. "And I guess you didn't get what you want." Stella sighed and nodded. "And what you are going to do? ""We don't know but...I think...we should talk to her and reach to a compromise. " "I think that's a good idea. "

After her practice, Stella went to Alfea. She went to the room they left Airy. "What do you want!?"she said folding her arms. "I just want to talk." "I won't say anything! Didn't you get it? "I got it, but I want to...help you?" Airy's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean? " "I mean I want to help you...I think...you're lost in your way...and you need some help..." "No, I don't! You're wasting your time!" Stella sighed. "Why do you all help Magda? I mean you all are free people. " "We are not, and we are not people." Airy sighed. "What?" "Magda created us from the elements. She can do to us whatever she wants. She can creat another Airy for seconds. We have no choice but to obey her. We are only things." "But every thing has rule to be free." Stella spoke after the silence. "What?" "Ok, don't say you don't even think, I mean we all are things after all. We are created from thing and soon we become that thing. I mean even a solid ground has memory or else how Flora could tell us where the others go and stuff like that" Stella looked at her smiled. Airy looked at her confused. "You all can make your own decisions what to do and is it right to do that?" Stella went out.

* * *

"And what we're going to do with that Airy?" Musa asked when Stella entered. "I don't know. Hi Stella! "Bloom said. "Hi, girls! " "You're in time. We were discussing what we are going to do with Airy." Aisha said as Stella sat next to her. "Girls...let's...release her." Stella sighed.,"What?" All said. "Are you serious or got a hit on your head? How can we do that after we caught her?" Musa asked. "Girls, we should do that...please." Stella said innocently. "Let's do that." Flora said. "If you feel that would be the right way then I'm with you."she put her hand on her shoulder. " I'm with you, too." Bloom said. "Hey, don't forget me!" Aisha said. "I'm not sure in 100% it's the right way but I'm in." Tecna said. Even Kikio raised his hand. They all looked at Musa. "Looks like I have no choice! "She said getting up. They went to the room. "Now what?" Airy said annoyed. Tecna made the web barrier that was around Airy like a cage disappear. "You are free now." Bloom said. "Are you serious or is this is a trick?" "No, you should go or else we can change our minds." Musa said. "Calm down, Musa! "Stella said. Airy vanished away looking at Stella.

* * *

"Oh, Airy! And we thought you're dead!" Serpentine said and laughed. They were in the throne room in front of Magda. "Well, you see, I'm not!" "Airy, I hope you were strong, weren't you?" Magda said examining her hand. Airy knew what she meant. "Don't worry, my goddess, I didn't tell them anything!" "Perfect, or else you know what would happen to you."

After they went out Hotty said. "You should practice more, Airy." But Airy didn't respond as usual. "Hey, what's wrong with you? " Electra asked. "Nothing...well...why don't we start our own lives, I mean...well...even things can be free, right?" "What you want to say? "Robbin asked. "I want to say that we have the rights to make our on ways." "Airy, what you are talking about? Don't you know what Magda would do to you if she heard this from you?" Coldy said. "And i wonder who vanished you air brain?" Hotty said. "No, nothing...forget it."she went out. She was walking through the hallways and saw the crystal. She stared at it.

* * *

**Well, what do you think about this chapter? Why did Airy stare at the crystal? By the way the Airix is on my profile and now I'm working on Icix! And who didn't see Aquarelix they can see that on deviantart**


	25. Chapter 25 Airy's last words

"Even though I couldn't take the other crystals, I could take one! Now it's power will be mine! It's enough to be more powerful than that Magda." Serpentine was walking to the room thing where they kept the crystal. But she saw nothing there. "What!? Where's the crystal! "Then she thought for a while. "Airy."she walked out from the room and made her way to the throne room. "My goddess..."she bowed. "What's wrong? " "Airy has taken the crystal, I think she's going to give it to the Winx." "What? That idiot got a big problem! We have to bring the crystal back! Now!" She called the others. They appeared and bowed. "One of us betrayed us and you all know I don't like being betrayed! Who she thinks she is! If she want to finish with her life, I'll give her that opportunity with great pleasure. Let's visit the Winx." She shook her hands.

* * *

"You did what?" Riven asked. He and the others were at Alfea and the girls told them that they released Airy. "It wasn't a wise thing to do! We fought for catching one of them and when we did it you released her!" "Calm down, Riven! It was the right thing to do." Musa said. "But I think it wasn't! " "Ok, Riven as you say." Sky said. "Um... guys?" Aisha said as she noticed Airy with the crystal. "What she wants?" Rona asked. Airy walked up to them and directed the crystal to them. "I-I brought the crystal..."she said. Bloom walked up to her and took the crystal with gloves on. "Thank you."she said. Airy smiled and turned over to go. "Wait, you can stay here." Stella said. "What!?"others said. Airy stopped. "You can stay here with us." "She's going crazy! What she's thinking?" Rina said. "But is it necessary? "Musa asked. "Yes, it is!" Stella aid. "Ok."the others agreed.

Stella took Airy to her dorm. "Looks like your friends don't want to see me here." "Oh, come on! They'll change their attitude towards you!" Stella put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "But aren't you afraid of Magda?" Stella asked. "I know it's not my business." Stella added. "No...I'm free to make decisions. Even I tried to convince the others...but no use. " "Airy, can i ask you a question? "Stella broke the silence. "Of course. " "Do you know where are the Solarian? ""Magda sealed them into the other dimension I don't know where though. " "You don't but Lidia does! Come on!" Stella grabbed her hand and rushed out from the dorm. They gathered the girls and Lidia. "Do you know what seal it is?" Lidia asked Airy. She shook her head. "No, she created that sel nd even if we copied out the symbols it wouldn't work. It's like the seal obeys only its master." "Then let's make her seal me! And I'll save my people! " Stella suggested. "Excuse me, genius, and how are you going to get out of there?" Tecna asked. Stella bowed her head. "There should be another way." Flora said. They heard noises. "What's going on there?" Aisha asked. They walked out and saw Magda and her group. "Girls! MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " ICE TRANSFORMATION, ICIX! " the girls transformed. "Rina why don't you transform?" Stella asked. "It's the rule number 1! First your skills and then fairy transformation! "Rina said and attacked Coldy. Stella rolled her eyes. The girls start fighting. "You betray me! The one who created you, poor!" Magda said while attacking Airy. "Leave her!" Stella yelled and attacked with snowflake orb. Magda caught it and made it melt. "You should try hard, sister!" Magda attacked her and hit her. Stella fell down. Magda tried to attack her again but Airy stood in front of Stella and blew the attack away with air. "Don't even dare!" Airy shouted. "Now you are protecting her, not me? The one who created you and gave you life!" "Don't overestimate yourself! You aren't as strong as this jinchuuriki is! You only know to scare and get what you want in any ways!" Others including Stella gasped. "Everytime you try to defeat her you fail! She's stringer than you! She's my friend! And she opened my eyes!" "Then I'll close them again! "Magda hit her with turquoise lightnings that surrounded her. "NO!" Stella yelled. "You'll get this too!" Magda reached her other hand and hit her with lightnings. Stella tried to bare and she remembered Lidia and her first lesson of lightning. She stood in the right position and did the movements Lidia had taught her. She bolted the lightnings in two fingers of her one hand and let them out at the direction of Magda. She nearly got the hit. "Go away!" Stella yelled as Airy fell down. She rushed to her and held her. "Good - bye, Airy!" Magda said before disappearing with laugh. "Airy! No, this mustn't have happened!" Stella tried to be strong and hold her tears. The others walked up to her with sad looks."Don't worry, it was my free decision to save you as you saved me...thank you again..." "Why?" "For accepting me and helping me to find my path...I want to say to you something...please, never give up and help the others...if you are on Vita planet, help the people...it'll be too hard though...there will be so many stumbles that will try to stop you and capture you...but never give in and go straight ahead...acheave your aim and just believe and fight for your dreams and believes. I hope you'll granted the wish of this air thing..."she was vanishing away. She put he hand on Stella's shoulder "...save Magda..."and smiled before disappearing and leaving a pink bandeau in Stella's hands. A tear from Stella's eye fell down. The others were crying too. Flora put a comforting hand on Stella's shoulder. "I promise you...I'll grante your wish..." Stella whispered into the bandeau.

* * *

'If it was what I'm thinking then she's a big danger! I have to get rid of her as quick as possible. "Magda thought. "What was she thinking? "Coldy said. "How it comes that blonde can change everyone? Is that a special spell or something like that?" "I don't know but don't want to be in Airy's place." Hotty said. 'In fact not only I from us can think...oh well, I should take care of that Jessica and then find the crystal to get the power and only that time Magda will kneel in front of me!' Serpentine thought. She approached to the snakes and patted them "Don't worry, soon we'll found our realm! Realm of Snakes!" She start to laugh.

* * *

**hey guys, here is the chapter! I hope you like it! And what about 7 seadon of Winx and Nickelodeon check out on deviantart for the news. **


	26. Chapter 26 The evil spirit

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! I was working on Icix that's why I didn't update. I'm almost done with it just have to paint it;) I'll try to update today.**

* * *

Magda draw a seal with symbols on the ground and mumbled a spell. Then she raised her hands and said."Oh, the power of the spiritual world that caused many problems to the world, release yourself from the ground as I order you to go out! "She said and turquoise lightnings appeared and the seal shone and revealed something like a dark smoke with green eyes. It began to talk in a voice of a man and woman's mixture. "What do you want, Magda? You know, I don't obey anyone. Why you think I'll obey you?" "Do you remember?" Magda moved her fingers and Stella's picture appeared in front of the the evil spirit. "She...!"it tried to destroy the picture but Magda pulled it away."Calm down! It's not Jelfa, it's her poor daughter and I'm giving you the opportunity to take your revenge. As we know what mistakes do parents, they have to be paid for by their kids!"she smirked.

* * *

"Sky! Sky!"all cheered. It was something like a competition at Alfea. The guy s from Red Fountain were showing their skills. They were competing with the other guys from the others schools. It was Sky's turn and all his friends were cheering him. He was riding on his lever bike. "Come on, dude, show him!" Brandon cheered. "Yes, you can do it, Sky!" Bloom joined. And yes, finish! Sky won. The others shouted and clapped. They approached to him. "Good job, pal!" Brandon hit him lightly on his arm with fist. "Thanks!" "You were awesome! " Bloom said and she hugged him and he hugged her back. "Now let me announce the winner's name!" Saladin said after 5 minutes. "It's prince Sky!" "As usual! "Brandon said. All clapped. "Now we should celebrate this." Musa suggested. "Yeah, but where could we go?" Aisha asked. "Somewhere where we can be alone!" Helia replied. "Great idea! "Musa said. " What about the beach?" Flora suggested. "Yes, let's go. " Bloom said. "Wait!" Stella said and clapped and sparkles surrounded the Winx leaving them their new outfits. "Wow, thanks, Stella! " Bloom said. "Now, let's go.

For about ten minutes they were at the beach of Gardenia. Each couple was apart from the others. Before walking they celebrated Sky's victory in Forte Music bar with lemonades and cocktails. But Stella drank only water saying that water rejuvenated again. Now they were only resting mat the beach looking at the waves.

Meanwhile the evil spirit was looking for Stella. It felt her energy and was in Gardenia. A little boy that was playing ar the beach saw it but he thought it was a pat. He approached to it. "Are you lost, little thing?"he asked. But the spirit looked at him and with its scary green eyes and groaned. The boys was scared and run to his mother. "Mommy, there's a scary black cloud over there with scary green eyes! It scared me.!" Fortunately the Winx were there and heard that. "Scary black cloud with scary green eyes?" Musa repeated. "Let's find out!" Bloom said. They looked for that cloud thing but didn't found. "I'm tired!" Stella said. "Don't complain. "Musa nearly sang. "Maybe there wasn't anything. I'm sure it was a black cat and that boy was scared of it!" Stella said while looking for the "cat" thing in the bushes. "Come on, Stella, it doesn't mean we should stop looking for that thing that maybe could cause any problems cause you're tired." Flora said. "I'm sure as I...Aaaa!"she yelled while looking in the bushes. The guys prepared their weapons. "What?" Tecna asked prepared. Then Stella's laugh was heard. "It was a joke!" She said and continued laughing. Others palmed their foreheads. "Stop it, Stella, and move on!" Musa nearly shouted. "Ok, ok!" Stella went ahead. Others followed her shaking their heads. They looked for or walked about two hours but didn't find anything. "Bloom, maybe there wasn't anything? "Aisha asked. "I guess so." "GUUUUUUYS!" Stella yelled. "I think we FOUND IT!" "Stella, we won't get into that one again." Musa said. But then the black cloud appeared in front of them. "What's this?" Aisha asked. "I don't know." Tecna said. The cloud got the shape of a big wolf and attacked. The girls avoid it. The guys began to protect them and attack. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " they transformed. "I don't believe it! How can we defeat it?" Stella was on the ground laying as she had avoided the attack. And she was scared. "Stella, shut up and transform!" Musa said as she protected her from another attack of the spirit. Stella quickly nodded, got up, cleared her throat and said. "ICE TRANSFORMATION, IICIX! " They attacked it bit it avoided all the attacks easily. "Volcano attack! " Bloom yelled. Her attacked passed through the spirit. "What?" "Infinitive echo!" Musa attacked but no use. "I don't understand. "She said. "Looks like our hits are useless. "Tecna said. "Then what about this one! WATER, AIR, ICE WARRIORS! "the birds appeared and attacked the spirit. But they passed through it again. "Maybe it's like a hologram? "Timmy said. The spirit transformed into a creature with long feelers that caught Stella. "And how are you going to explain this?" Stella asked. "Stella, hold on!" Bloom shouted. "Volcano attack! " It passed through as the last time. "Ok, I have something for you!" Stella closed her eyes and concentrate on her freezing powers. "ICE SPHERE! " she yelled and her body was surrounded by snowflakes and chakra. It almost froze the the spirit but Stella felt that it was bolting her powers. Her ice sphere stopped and she began to feel weak and fainted. Her body now was covering with black smoke. "Quick, we must get her out from there!" Flora said. "And how?" Riven asked. "Let's use convergence! " Bloom said. "CONVERGENCE OF BLOOMIX! " the spirit only groaned. "Ah, it's useless! "Musa said. Tecna looked around and saw the ocean over there. "WATER!"she screamed. "But my water attacks didn't help." Aisha said. "No, we should threw him UNDER water!" "Or cover Stella with water!" Bloom cheered. "I got it!" Aisha flew up to, it. "Hey, let her go!"she raised her hands and covered Stella's body with water morfix. The spirit groaned and let Stella falling on the ground as its feelers became heavy and sandy. It then ran away. Bloom and Flora caught Stella and lay her on the ground. Bloom then used her healing powers and Stella came to. She slowly opened her eyes. "What happened? "She asked. "You were unconscious, and we defeated that thing." Aisha said. "Are you ok?" Flora asked. Stella got up and saw the dust on her outfit. "No, I'm not! Look at what that thing do to my beautiful outfit!" "But what was that?" Sky asked. "Maybe Lidia knows?" Bloom said.

* * *

"It's the evil spirit. It's the mixture of those people that had hatred, revenge, dark and such evil stuffs in their hearts. But we could sealed it due to Jelfa and I think Magda freed it to get rid of Stella. " "Me?" "Yes, the spirit used to take its revenge from those who had defeated it. And your mother defeated it." "But I'm not her!" "But you look like her just like a copy, remember? " "Then that thing is after Stella.?" Musa repeated. "Ah, what am I going to do? That thing will find me! And probably put my spirit out or it can turn me into dust and make me disappear or..." Stella was walking around and she was definitely scared. "Calm down, Stella! Everything will be ok. We won't let that thing do something to you!" Bloom said putting her arms on Stella's shoulders. "And besides I'm here and will protect you, Stella. "Brandon said as he walked up to them. Stella hugged him very tightly putting her head on his chest and giggling. "Thanks!"she said. "Now we should find the seal for that spirit thing." Musa said. "I know that seal but you have to help me." Lidia said.

After an hour the Winx were with Lidia learning the seal. Stella was with Brandon and showed him all the designs she did. Brandon got bored but he knew he was doing this for the girl he loved. Stella showed him the last design as thought Brandon and he sighed in releave. But when Stella showed him a big and heavy book thing with another designs...he was nearly fainted. "...and this one I created inspired by..."but Stella was interrupted by Brandon. He put his hand on her hand and said. "Stella, let's go out. I need some air." "Are you ok?" "If we go then yes." "Ok, then let's go. " She got up. They went out. It was nearly sunset. And they were walking and enjoying the time they were together. Brandon put his arm around Stella. 'I wish this moment never end!' Stella thought as she put her head on his chest.

"Ok, so this is the seal!" Lidia finished her explanation. "And now we can seal that thing back!" Musa shouted in victory. "Yes!" Aisha said. Lidia then felt something. "I think it's back!"she said. "Yes, I feel negative energy." Bloom said. "Well, this time we're ready!" Flora said. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " they transformed and flew away. "Let's go, Rina!" Lidia told her. "Why we always have to save that hotty-blondie's life!" She said annoyed and ran after Lidia.

"...and that icix inspired me and that's why I created those winter collections..." Stella was talking and talking. But in front of them appeared thar evil spirit. Stella tried to transform but no result. "What? How?" "It's because of the smoke of the spirit that covered you last time." Three-feet replied. "I lost my powers forever?" "No, about 12 hours you'll get your powers back."

The spirit rushed at Stella and she fell down. "Back off, you!" Brandon jump in front of it. "You ok?"he asked Stella. "Maybe. I can't use my powers yet. It blocked it!" Stella stood up. The spirit prepared to attack again. "Then..." Brandon quickly grabbed Stella's hand and ran. They were running until the reached deadlock. "Oh no!" Stella was nearly crying. The spirit was behind them. Brandon stood in front of Stella in order to protect her. It was walking up to them. "Somebody is scared?" Rina appeared behind the spirit. She covered Stella and Brandon with water so that the spirit wouldn't touch them. It worked. "Now come and get me!" Rina ran. The spirit followed her. "Are you two ok?" Lidia appeared in front of Stella and Brandon. "Lidia! "Stella shouted with cheer.

The spirit was about to attack. "Are you really going to do that?" Tecna said and landed. "I hope you are not!" Flora landed beside her. "Or else you'll have big problems! "Musa landed beside Rina. "And what you are going to do now?" Aisha landed beside Flora. "I'll say! You are going back to where you have been all this time!" Bloom landed beside Aisha. They combined their powers and created a seal. "Go back to your world!" Bloom yelled. The spirit melted into the seal trying not to get back again. The seal shine bright and the evil spirit disappeared. "Nice work, girls!" Stella cheered."And here is our scared princess!" Rina said folding her arms and smirking. "Hey, I'm sorry but that monster wasn't after you! What would you do if you were me and without magic and powers!" Stella nearly yelled. "But there's a good thing! I know where the Solarian are!" Lidia said. They all turned their heads towards her direction. "They are in the place of spirit world." "But how did you find it out?" Tecna asked. "That evil spirit was from there and as Airy described us the seal Magda used, such type of seals were used to summon a dark spirits or imprison there people. " "Yes, now we know where they are!" Stella cheered. 'Just hold on!'she thought.


	27. Chapter 27 Sunrise of Solaria

**and here is the next chapter! **

* * *

"Ok, now we know where are the Solarian and can go there!" Musa said. "It's not like that." Lidia said. They all were confused. "I don't know the correct seal that could drop us there." Lidia said. "As it was a national secret and as I realized Magda had stolen them." "Then there is no way?" Flora asked hoping. "No, but...once I read in a book that you can go there by teleporting your soul." "Hey, the grey crystal gave me power like that!" Stella remembered. "Then you can go there and save your people! "Bloom said. "But the problem is that I don't know how to do that." Stella said. "Let me remember...I think you should just concentrate on your soul and the spiritual world." Lidia said. "I'll try!" Stella closed her eyes and concentrated. She suddenly became weak and was about to fell down when Aisha and Bloom caught her. "What's happened to her?" Flora asked frightened. "I didn't know that would work so fast! Her soul has been teleported and now we should just protect her body until her soul comes back." "I think it would be easy!" Aisha said.

* * *

"That spirit couldn't get rid of her!" Magda was furious. "My goddess, please, give us a chance to destroy her." Coldy said bowing. They all were bowing. "Ok, Coldy, you all have to go and get rid of her! But remember! I won't forgive you this time!" They all ran out.

* * *

"Aaaaa...!" Stella was falling from nowhere to nowhere. Then she saw trees...and she hit every branch of the trees and then fell down with massive hairstyle with branches and leaves. She slowly got up. "For the first time I wish I got hits from Lidia during trainings than falling like this! My poor back!" Then she looked around. She only saw clear blue sky and high trees. "Um... hey! Hello! Is anybody here! Somebody? "She walked ahead not knowing where to go. Then she heard like somebody was following her. "Um... hello? Um...I came here to find my people...can you...help me?" No answer. 'Ok, this is scaring me.'she thought. "Hello?" But still no answer. She began to ran as she heard somebody behind her but she didn't see anyone. But she slipped and fell. Then she saw somebody's shadow walking up to her. "No, please, no! Aaaaa...!" "Oh, calm down, my girl!"an old man voice said. Stella saw an old man in front of her. Stella stared. "Oh, did I scared you? I didn't want to." He helped Stella to get up. "Do you like tea? I like it, so why don't you want to be my guest?" "I-I...my name...is Stella..." "Oh, as pretty as a star! I'm Geoffrey, the spirit of fire."

* * *

"What do you think, where's she now?" Aisha asked Bloom. "I don't know. ""Let's hope she'll bring her people! Oh, I'm so excited! "Flora said. "Uh-oh!" Tecna said. "What?" "Looks like we have some guests! "She was standing in front of window. The others walked up and saw Coldy and her group. "Oh, come on! These guys annoys me!" Musa said. "Flora, stay with Stella, just in case and we will try to stop them!" Bloom said. Flora nodded. The Winx got out. "Good luck, girls!" Flora said. "Don't worry, Stella! "She said to fainted Stella.

"And here are our little fairies!" Hotty said. "Hey, who's little! "Musa said showing her a fist. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " "Volcano attack! " "Infinitive echo! " Bloom and Musa attacked. Robbin caught their attacks and bolted them. "Nice try!" "Morfix wave!" Aisha attacked. Electra avoided it and attacked her with lightnings. Tecna created a barrier. "Thanks, Tecna!" Aisha said. "And where are your friends! The flower fairy and jinchuuriki? " Coldy asked. "Maybe they are finding the next crystal? "Bloom said. "Don't lie!" Hotty aimed for the balcony and shot a fire ball. "Hey," Bloom was after her. Hotty entered their dorms. "Hello? Flower girl? Where are you?" She found Flora with Stella. "Oh, there yo"Du are! Are you scared?"she laughed. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " Flora transformed. "Oh, our little jinchuuriki is sleeping? " "Don't even think about that!" Flora threw her away with the help of roots. "Flora, are you ok?" Bloom asked. Flora nodded. Hotty got out and only she disappeared.

"My goddess!"she bowed. She told Magda about Stella. "She teleported her soul. You have to get rid of her! Go!" Hotty bowed and went. "But in case..." she concentrated.

* * *

"So, I haven't seen human for ages..." Geoffrey was telling Stella histories. Every time Stella wanted to say something he remembered something and went on to tell that. Stella thought she was stuck in there. But finally Geoffrey asked why she was there. She told him everything. "Oh, I think I know where they are. In the spiritual valley. But to get there you need three days." "Is there short way?" "Yes! Follow me!" He lead her to the dark forest. "Um...is there another short way?"

* * *

The Winx kept fighting. But Serpentine decided to kidnap Stella. She order that to her pets. They tied up her and were about to crawl back when Flora caught Stella with roots. Stella was hanging in the air. Serpentine pulled her to her direction and Flora did to her direction. The pets squeezed Stella's body and if she was conscious she would scream from the pain. "Give her to me, girl!" Serpentine said. "Never!" Flora yelled. Rina cut those snakes with water and Stella flew away. Aisha caught her. Poor Stella was like a ball as she was throwing there and then here and there...

* * *

Meanwhile Stella got to the valley. There was a big giant crystal. "What's this for?" Stella looked around and saw nothing but the crystal. She walked up to it. "It has strange energy."she said. "I knew you'd be here!" Magda appeared behind her. "But how?" "Haha, did you think I couldn't get here? You were wrong!" She attacked. Stella avoided it. "ICE TRANSFORMATION, ICIX! " she transformed. They began to fight. "WATER, AIR, ICE WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " the birds appeared. "ICE SPHERE! " she attacked with the birds. But Magda managed to hit her and threw away. This was lasting for an hour. "You can't defeat me! Accept it!" Magda smirked. "You can't take your revenge, you are weak! And that dead Airy was wrong!" "Airy!" Stella whispered. She clenched her fists and calmed down. "Don't dare to say anything about her!" She said calmly and lightnings covered her arm with chakra. Magda's eyes got wide. "LIGHTNING SPHERE! " she yelled as attacked Magda. She was nearly hitting her. "I couldn't protect my parents, but I will protect my people! "Stella yelled as she raised her hands. Lightnings where everywhere. And Stella began to be covered with lightnings. Magda shielded her eyes and stepped back. The lightnings hit the crystal which made it shine and broke. Stars flew up from it. "No!" Magda yelled and disappeared. The lightnings calmed down and revealed Stella with new transformation. "I...did it!" She looked back at the crystal and smiled. "Good job!" Geoffrey appeared with the fire. "Thanks, but how am I supposed to go back?" Geoffrey put his finger on Stella's forehead and Stella disappeared. She again fell from nowhere into nowhere.

* * *

The fight was over and the Winx managed to defeat very hard. They were breathless. Stella slowly opened her eyes. "Stella...are you...ok?" Bloom asked breathlessly. Stella looked at them confused and said. "No, I feel pain, like I was bring beaten!" She touched her bruises. "What happened? "Flora asked. "I did! And got new transformation! "All cheered. "Yes, again Solaria will meet its sunrise!" Stella said.


	28. Chapter 28 You won't see me giving in!

"So, the next crystal is in Eraklyon." Tecna said. Stella went to the cave and asked for the prompt from the crystal they found in Zenith. Also it gave her an ability of quick recovery. "And at the same time there's a ball in Eraklyon. It's a special day there. It's the day of foundation of dynasty. "Bloom said. "And we have only few hours and I haven't chosen a gown yet!" Stella said. "Stella, calm down. There is eight hours." Musa said. "Eight hours! That's not enough! " the girls rolled their eyes.

* * *

"I hope you know , my son, this is a very important holiday for our family. "The king said. "Yes, dad." Sky replied. "And I'm sorry, but I have to say, that the princess of Solaria mustn't be in that ball. According to what happened all this time, she's forbidden coming here!" "What!? But dad!" "Her other friends can come but she's allowed!" "But dad, she's Bloom's best friend and without her Bloom won't come and besides she's Brandon's girlfriend! " "Your fiancé wouldn't show her respect her future husband by not coming! And what about Brandon, I'll talk to him." Sky went out with an angry look. "Brandon, my dad is calling you."he said. Brandon was resting on his bed. "Hey, dude, what happened? " "Nothing...just...my dad will tell you something...bad." "And...what's that?" He asked in whisper hoping to hear the answer. "You'll see." Sky went out. Brandon walked to the throne room nervously. He sighed before entering. "Did you call me, my king?" "Yes, Brandon. You know, today's a special day for our realm and dynasty. Sky is the next heard and you are his squire. And your presence is required as well." Brandon nodded. "And his fiancé' Bloom's presence is required too. Her friends can come but without the princess of Solaria. " "What!?" Brandon's eyes got wide. ""She's forbidden coming here. But this mustn't have any influence on you. You have to put the safety of your king in the first place. Did you understand me?" Brandon bowed his head. He had no choice. "Yes." He said. "Good, now, you can go." He bowed before.

* * *

"Stella k hurry up!" All the girls said. "Uh, yes!" Stella said. She moved her fingers. Girls revealed with a gown that squeezed them. "Stella, ...we can't breathe..." Tecna said breathlessly. "Sorry." She moved her fingers again and this time the gowns became heavier and they fell. "Stella! " "Again, Sorry!" She moved her fingers and this the girls were wearing normal gowns. "This is quite alright." Musa said. "Girls? "The voice was heard. "We're here!" Bloom called as she recognized the voice. It was Sky and after him was Brandon. Bloom hugged Sky. Stella walked up to Brandon. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder. "What?... uh, yes! I'm ok." "Perfect! Hey do you like my gown?" Stella span around herself. "Oh, yes...it's beautiful. "Brandon tried to smile but his smile was sad. "Stella, can we talk?" "Of course!" Brandon held her hand and walked out to the balcony. 'What's he going to talk about with me? Maybe he wants to say something important? He looks worried! Oh, maybe it's...oh Brandon, you are so romantic!' Stella thought. "Stella..." "Yes..." "I...you know that I love you and don't want to hurt you..." "Yes..." Stella walked nearer. Brandon sighed. "And...you look so...beautiful in that gown..."he put his head on hed chin. Stella's heart began to beat fast. '...just say that...'she thought already dreaming as she looked deep in his eyes. "...Stella...you...can't go..." that brought Stella back to the earth. "...the king said...you are forbidden to go..." Stella's eyes got wide. "What!? But why?" "It's because of...you..." "I belong to the cursed world..." Stella said. Brandon hugged her. "I'm sorry...the king said I had to be...there...but...if you don't want, I might not go..." "No, you can go, it's your responsibility." Stella said. "But..." "I'll be ok. Don't worry about me." Stella went. Brandon watched her leaving and sighed. He bowed his head and went. Sky told the girls about that. "But it's not fear! She's our friend and if she's not coming I won't come!" Bloom said. The others agreed. Stella heard that. "Don't worry, girls, you can go and I can stay here. And besides you are the only hope to get the crystal. "The girls sighed. "Stella, if you want so..." Bloom said putting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry!" Stella said. They hugged each other and the rest of the girls joined. After a while they all went. Before going Brandon hugged Stella. Then he went.

* * *

Stella was with Lidia. They were learning new element. Element of clouds! Stella didn't know there was such element. And Lidia said she didn't mastered it very well. Roxy was playing with Arthu. But suddenly appeared Magda in front of them. "Arthu, come here!" Roxy said. "What you want?" She asked Magda. "Well, something is telling me you know where the next crystal. " "You are wrong!" Magda gave her a glare and Roxy fainted. "Eraklyon..."and with that Magda disappeared. Arthu barked and ran. "Hey Arthu, where's Roxy?" Jessica said as she was walking in the quad. Then she ran towards Stella's place.

"Nice try, hotty-blondie!" Rina said as Stella tried to creat a cloud. "Could you shut up!" Stella yelled. "Oh, you are true friends! "Lidia said with smile. Both Stella looked at each other then at Lidia with 'no way' expression. Then Jessica ran. "What happened? " Rina asked. "Roxy!" Jessica said. They looked at each other and ran. They found Roxy fainted and took her to the nurse. "It was...Magda..." Roxy said. "No, guys!" Stella said. "This is very serious. "Faragonda said. "I should go there and stop her! "Stella said. "Are you serious? You are forbidden, remember? "Rina said. "It doesn't matter! I don't want...to lose those who are important to me! "Stella clenched her fist. "Hey, I'm coming with you! And don't you dare say it's not my business! "Rina said. "Well, you two need somebody to look after you!" Lidia said. "There's nothing I can say. Good luck!" Faragonda said. "Thank you, Mrs. Faragonda! "Stella said before running.

* * *

At the ball...

"Brandon, are you ok?" Sky asked as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, thanks."he said without mood and trying to smile. "Why aren't you dancing? " "It's just not right. I am in the ball having fun without my girlfriend. " "But you aren't having fun. Why don't you date her after this ball?" "That's a good idea! Thanks, pal!" Brandon smiled. Bloom walked up to them. "Um...I think i should go." Brandon went leaving them alone. "Sorry, if I interrupted you." Bloom said. " No, Bloom. I was about to ask you to dance. " Bloom smiled and turned her head sadly. "Bloom?" "Sorry, I was thinking about Stella. It's not fear!" "I know." "When are you going to ask your dad for the crystal? " "After a while. But now let's just dance." Sky directed his hand. Blook happily accepted it. They danced. "Bloom!"a familiar voice. Bloom turned her head. "Daphne! Thoren! "They walked up and began to talk.

* * *

Stella arrived in Eraklyon. Luckily all were busy with the ball. "Magda! Where are you!" Stella yelled as loud as she could. "Oh, hello, sister!"she appeared behind them "i see you brought company with you." "You'd better shut up! Or else..." Rina was interrupted by Magda "Or else what!?"she smirked. "Stop it Magda! And leave this realm!" Lidia said. "Without fighting? " "I'll show you a fight! LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION, LAMPOTIX!" Stella transformed. "Uh, why don't you try to beat her without your transformation first?" Rina rolled her eyes. "Shut up! WATER, AIR, ICE, LIGHTNING WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " the birds appeared and began to attack. Rina used her water power to help. Lidia reached out her weapon. "Nice! Now my turn! "Magda called her group and the fight began. Stella hit Serpentine, Clody and Wein with lightnings, Rina make Robbin and Groundy froze. Lidia beat Hotty and Electra. Magda was watching. "Fight, if you dare!" Rina shouted as she knocked down Robbin and Groundy. Magda smirked. "As you wish!" They fought. Rina could avoid easily her hits but in the end Magda took the advantage and threw her to the wall that cracked. Lidia beat Hotty and Electra and began to fight against Magda. Stella beat Serpentine, Coldy and Wein and tried to help Lidia but she told her to help Rina. "Rina, you ok?" Stella asked. "She casted a spell, I can't move!" Fina managed to say. Stella flew up to Magda. "You'll pay! Lightning sphere! "She tried to hit her but got one instead and fell down. "Not bad!" Magda said. She used air power to creat an air jet that threw Stella on the wall and squeezed her into it. Cracks appeared. "Stop it, Magda!" Lidia tried to stop her. She managed to do that but Magda hit her with the power of her Elemental Phoenix. Lidia was thrown away with loud. That time Stella was fallen. She saw that. "No!" She shouted. "Looks like you are the first problem of mine!" Magda said as she approached Lidia. Lidia only glared. Magda smirked and reached out her hand. It began to shine. "Don't you dare! Coward! You are a fake goddess! Who you are! Nobody! You are the last poor creature in this universe who knows only how to get rid of people that are weaker! But you don't even dare to challenge stronger ones!" Stella yelled. Magda stopped and turned with the serious look. "Looks like I have to teach you a lesson how to talk to people older than you!" She said in a calmly tone and hit Stella with Phoenix power. Stella cut into a wall and collapsed down. Her transformation faded. Magda moved her hand and roots caught Stella taking her into the ground and than throwing her up and hitting her the walls that had been saved before. Then they threw her in the ground. Magda smirked. Stella managed to move slowly and uncertainly. She was crawling. "Want more? Ok!" Magda said and using air power threw her up into the sky and threw her down making huge cracks and a huge hole with ruins. "Stella! "Lidia yelled. Stella did a very small move. "No, just look at you! Who is the poor creature now? Just look at you! Why are you trying to defeat me if you know you can't? You are just playing, playing a poor game of yours! You are ALONE! You are NOTHING without your friends! You are USELESS!" Stella was quiet and didn't move. Magda walked up to her slowly. "You are NOBODY! Even that death of your parents didn't make a huge influence on you! You are a small, little creature that always makes trouble! You are an idiot! You are involved in ridiculous activities that makes you look like a real IDIOT! And makes the others to watch and enjoy your foolishness! But don't worry, I'll correct that!" She made a sharp icicle.. .. "MAGDA, NO!" Something red was flowing and becoming more and more. Rina's eyes got wide and mouth open. Magda smirked as Stella didn't move. She was just crying. "Stella, get up! GET UP IDIOT!" Rina yelled. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO GIVE IN LIKE THAT ! SHE'S NOT RIGHT! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN SHE, AND YOU NOW THAT! REMEMBER, YOU MADE ME STOP FROM DOING SUCH THING I WOULD REGRET THEN, YOU CAN DO THAT CAUSE...LIDIA BELIEVES IN YOU, AIRY BELIEVES IN YOU, YOUR FRIENDS BELIEVE IN YOU...I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOUR PARENTS BELIEVE IN YOU, CAUSE MERCIA BELIEVES IN YOU, YES, BELIEVES, THEY ARE NOT DEAD! REMEMBER THE WARDS YOU TOLD ME! STELLAAAAA. ...!" Magda smirked. "It won't work, girl! She's already defeated!" Magda was about to walk up to Lidia.

In Stella's consciousness...

"Magda's right...I'm not stronger...all she said is right. Who am I trying to show something? Maybe I want to show all of them I can be strong as Rina? Lidia? And the girls? Why? I'm tired, I'm tired of this all...where's the reason of all of this..." "REMEMBER THE WARDS YOU TOLD ME! STELLAAAAA! " "Who's this? Uh...Rina...girls. ...Lidia. ..Brandon. ...Mom, Dad...sorry. ...I...can't..."Stella was in the dark. "No, you can!"she heard. "Who's that?" Stella didn't raised her head. Some sparkles formed of someone's hand touched her cheek. Stella raised her head and saw somebody but she wasn't clear to see as she was shining and sparkles span around her. "Who...who are you?" "Shhhh...you don't need to cry, you can defeat her if you want. You are stronger due to your dreams and belief. You have something in you that a few people have." "I know, the bird..." "No. You have something even more powerful than the bird is." "What's that?" Stella couldn't see her face because of the light but she could swear that woman smiled to her and put her hand on Stella's shoulder. "It's your way to find out..." and the sparkles divided into two parts and turned into two people Stella knew very well and missed them. Stella's eyes watered with tears. "MOM, DAD! It's really you!" "Oh, Stella, we are so proud of you!" Queen Luna said. "You are?" "Yes, my daughter! We are glad you found the Solarian people!" King Radius said. "But how you know?" "We are looking after you, and see you and even though we aren't with you there we are with you here!" Luna said as she and Radius hugged Stella. A tear fell from Stella's eye as she hugged them back. "Mom, dad...I'm sorry, for being so rude..." "Stella, you don't have to be sorry. We always love you and will love you forever!" With that Luna and Radius turned into sparkles again and disappeared leaving something in Stella's hands. Her necklace.

"Well, Lidia, are you ready to join your friends? "She said and raised her hand to give the final kick. "I haven't finished yet..."All who was there their eyes got wide. Magda turned her head back to see Stella moving. "It's impossible! " "You can...kick me, hit, punch, cut me...hurt!" Stella was slowly getting up. Her feet were shivering from the pain she felt. "But that all MAKES ME STRONGER! The pain I feel...the hurt you gave me only makes me remember why I'm alive! This is not over! You can do with me whatever you want! Maybe I do look like an idiot, but I'm the idiot that keeps believing and searching the light!" Stella was walking up to her slowly and limping. The blood was flowing from her hurt stomach. But other wounds were recovering. "You can beat me... tear me into pieces but...I WON'T LET YOU SEE ME GIVING IN! I will fight till the end! I'm not alone, I'm with me friends! My parents and people I love are with me in my heart! I'm not going to lose cause WON'T LET YOU SE ME GIVING IN! YOU WON'T SEE ME GIVING IN EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS!" Magda didn't remember what happened. All she realized she was fallen on the ground and feeling a hot thing on her cheek. She saw injured Stella in front of her standing with her necklace in her fist. Stella punched her with that fist and now was looking at her in determined way. Magda felt fear looking into those hazel eyes that had been hiding something. There was a undiscovered mystery. Magda could say it wasn't the jinchuuriki power then what was that? Rina was watching this and both she and Lidia noticed something. "Stella, you..." Rina whispered. "Jelfa..." Lidia remembered. Magda finally stood up looked at Stella again and disappeared. Only then Stella collapsed down. Lidia and Rina rushed to her quickly. "I thought the quick recovery would heal any wounds." Stella whispered. "It would if these wounds weren't so deep. It would take three hours." Lidia said. "I'll teleport us." Rina said. Blue sparkles appeared and took them to Alfea.

* * *

The next day the girls returned from the ball bringing the crystal. It wasn't easy though as they had to try hard to convince the king. Stella didn't tell them about their fight and the wound. But it was healed only she was still feeling the pain. She was in her dorm when she heard knock on her door. "Come in!" She said. Brandon came in. "Hi, Brandon!" "Hi. How are you doing? "He hugged her. "Perfect! " "Stella are you free today in the evening? I just felt bad when you didn't come and I decided to to fill that gap with going out on a date." Stella smiled and hugged him tightly. "Let's just go somewhere now." Brandon was confused by her reaction. "Um...ok. let's go." He took Stella's hand and they went out.


	29. Chapter 29 Rina's first love story

**Hi, guys, here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it? **

**And what you think, will Stella and Rina be BFF?**

* * *

"Yes, Brandon! When are you going to pick me up?" Stella asked through her phone. "At 16:00. Be ready, my Sunshine! " Brandon answered. "Well, you know me. "Stella said giggling. "Haha, love you!" "And I love you. " and they hung up. "Now Stella there's only three hours. What should I wear? Hm...oh, I haven't seen the outfit of lightning power!" She did a move and an electric blue dress was put on her. It had silver shining stripes. "Wow! It's gorgeous! " "Aren't you supposed to be in trainings?" Rina came in. "Lidia let me an hour ago. She had something to do with the Atlantis people. I think it was about their defense, PRINCESS! " Rina rolled her eyes. Then she walked out. She was in the woods when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face a guy with familiar face. "Hi! Do you remember me?" He asked. "Oh, yes, you were that guy I saved from that spoiled prince Fred, right?" Rina remembered and he nodded. "So, what's brought you here?" She asked. "Well, since that time you saved me...I was thinking...about. ..you. ..and. ...well...would you like to go to somewhere with me?" He asked sheepishly and rubbing his back of neck. Rina's eyes got wide and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry but I can't. I'm glad I helped you though but it was considered to be only a help, nothing more. Please, excuse me, I have to go."she said calmly and politely as she passed him . She saw Stella running towards her. "What happened, hotty-blondie? " "The high board of ex-Atlantis is calling you." Stella said breathlessly. Then she saw the guy who Rina was speaking to. "Hey, isn't this that guy you saved?" Rina nodded. "And what he wanted?" "Nothing. " "Oh, what can the guy who a pretty girl saved want from her...hm...is that what am I thinking? "She asked with a sly expression. Rina's eyes got wide. "What!? No!" "Oh, really?" Again that sly look. "Mind your own business! " Rina passed Stella. But Stella had an idea. She walked up to that guy. "Hi, I'm Stella, Rina's...um...best friend! And who you are?" "I am Duke. So her name is Rina?" Stella nodded. 'Perfect, now few directions.'she thought.

* * *

"Soon You'll be the queen of our Atlantis! And You should start to restore our realm again. So You should start to think about the people and royal conditions of course. "One man said. "Yes, I will start from now. So now if you excuse me, I'll go." Rina said as she bowed and went. On her way se ran into with Duke again. "Now what?"she asked trying to be calm. "I didn't tell you my name. I'm Duke." "And I am Rina. Now I have to go."she was about to go when Duke grabbed her arm. "What!?" "Please, I want us to meet each other." "No." "Please, give me a chance." He said as he gave her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Rina had to take the bouquet and had to say. "Ok. Let's meet today at 16:00". "Ok, I'll pick you up."he went. Rina came back to Alfea. "Wow, and who's that guy?" Aisha said as she saw the bouquet. "Nobody. " "Nobody? I saw you with him talking as you both were in love!" Stella said. Others said "Ooh!" "Stop it! Stella!" "Did you kiss him?" Musa asked. Rina's eyes got wide. "What are you talking about? She doesn't even know him." Flora said. "By the way, have you ever kissed somebody? "Stella asked Rina. "What!? No!" "And what was I thinking? You are too rude and too proud to kiss a guy!" "No, it's not that! There's a tradition! In Vita a girl can't kiss a guy for fun. It's very serious. If a girl kisses a guy their hearts combine and when the guy betrays her that girl can't love again. So we should chose a right companion to continue the rest of your life with him. And when in every full moon they kiss their love becomes much stronger and unbeatable. It's like they both combines their souls and hearts and get a love power." Rina finished. She was telling this in dreamy way. All were in dreamy ways. Especially Stella. 'I...and... Brandon...under the full moon and kissing...our love...stronger...eh?' Stella thought. " Tecna what a day is today?" She asked. "Today is Tuesday...""No I mean, is it today that full moon? " "Um...yes?" "Great ! I need to make Brandon kiss me!" Stella said. " Hm...I don't want to lose this chance!" Aisha said. "Neither do I !" Musa said. They all pulled out their phones and dialed their boyfriends' number. "But, girls...make that in tn the other place!" Stella said. She went to her dorm to get ready. It was 15:00 already.

* * *

After an hour all went to the park with their boyfriends. But as it was suggested they separate from each other and went to the opposite directions. Rina was with that Duke guy. He was trying to make her pay attention on him. "So...Rina...have you had a boyfriend before?" "No. I haven't. " "And what would you say if we..." "No, please, I can't. We barely know each other." "Ok, but after we know each other could we..." "I don't know and...I don't want to hurt you but I don't live you. Neither do you. You are admired of me only." Duke didn't say anything. Rina regret saying that. She put her han on his shoulder. "It's not love. It's admiration. I know you'll find somebody who'll love you and you will love her. Don't get hurt from what I said. I'm just trying not to let both me and you make mistake." Duke sighed. "Ok, but..."he turned around and capped her face forcing to the kiss. But Rina managed to free herself . "What the hell are you doing! ?" "A friend of yours advised me." "A friend of mine?" 'Stella' Rina got it. "And what she looked like?" "She was a blonde. Had almost gold, long hair, light golden skin and hazel brown eyes." 'You are a you are a corpse! Stella! 'Rina thought.

Stella and Brandon were walking along the lake thing. Then Brandon suggested to sit on the nearest bench. It was a beautiful night full of shining stars and that big full moon. It's reflection on water was hesitating as it was like it knew how that time was romantic and tried to make it even more romantic. Stella sat beside Brandon and placed a piece of her hair back of her ear. Then she cleared her throat and took a piece of her hair that was right to her and began to play with it. Brandon was watching mat the moon and the lake feeling the fresh breeze that was blowing into his face. He took a deep breath closing his eyes. 'Has he ever notice I'm here!' Stella thought as she watched him. She got bored. 'No, this shouldn't be like this! I need him to kiss me! Think Stella, what can I do.' She wrapped her arms around her chest pretending she was cold. But Brandon didn't notice that as he had closed his eyes. 'No, seriously! Is this a date!' She put her head on his chest still wrapped her arms around her chest. Brandon opened his eyes to see Stella on his chest. She pretended that she was shivering. "it's cold here." She said. Brandon smiled and wrap his arm around her. Then he rested his head on hers. "Brandon? " "Yes?" "Have you ever kissed a girl before me?" "No." "Seriously? " "Stella maybe before I used to flirt with the girls but I haven't kissed non if them. I knew when to stop." "Ok, but do you feel something when you kiss me? " "Um...yes, why?" "Just interesting. And what feel?" "You!" Stella melted. "Me?" She almost whispered. "Why are you asking me such questions? " "It's Rina..." "Oh, I hop she didn't tell anything else about your laps." He said pulling away. "No. This time she told something goose flashing, something romantic about a kiss." "Really? And what's that?" Stella told him what Rina had told her. She told that in such a dreamy and romantic way! "So...you want a kiss from me!" Brandon said as he smirked. "I didn't say that!" "Maybe you didn't but your actions did." He said as he put his hand on her cheek rubbing it. "And..." Stella said. "And..." he said in the same way Stella did. "Stop playing! " "Sorry."he lsughed before he slowly leaned and kissed her. During that kiss Stella put her hand on his cheek and he wrapped his arm around her hugging her tighter.

Bloom and Sky was walking and eating an ice-cream. "It's so magical night! "Bloom said as she looked at the moon. Sky nodded. Then he looked at Bloom and saw her beautiful light blue eyes were shining in the light of the moon. Bloom felt that Sky was looking at her. She turned her head and their eyes were looking into each other. They slowly walked up so that after a 10 seconds there were only few centimeters. They leaned slowly and were about to kiss when loud screams were heard. They turned their heads towards the direction of the screams. There weren't only screams but also something was burning! The Winx and Specialists and Rina and Duke hurried there. The fire was burning. "We must extinguish it!" Tecna said. Stella, stepped forward and did movements after what water appeared and she poured it on the fire to extinguish. But it didn't. Then Aisha tried with her morfix. Still no use. Bloom tried to bolt the fire but nothing helped. 'Something's wrong.' Rina thought then it hit her. "Guys, stop! This fire is filled with chakra. It makes it burn anything even water!" Others eyes got wide. "I hope you know some spells or seals to stop it, don't you? "Stella asked. Rina nodded. "I can use a special seal to teleport the fire to another dimension. But will take some time.". She stood in front of the fire made the seal symbols with hand and touched the ground. After that a seal appeared and began to shine. Rina then held up her hands and directed to the fire as the power coming from the seal covered her hands. With that power she made a barrier and began to teleport the fire. "Well, nice try!" Hotty appeared. "Again you!" Flora said. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION, LAMPOTIX! " they began to fight. They all were both fighting and protecting Rina. "Winx, let's combine our powers! "Bloom said. "MAGIC AND ELEMENT CONVERGENCE! " they attacked her with big shining, sparkling and lightning orb. "We'll meet soon!" She disappeared with smirk. Rina teleported the fire. There were som people lying on the ground. 'Why I'm still feeling chakra?' Rina thought. Flora saw someone calling for help. She rushed to them. 'But it's...'"No, FLORA!" Rina yelled but was too late. Flora touched that man to help but suddenly he began to shine and there was an explosion. Fortunately Stella's warriors protect them all. And even the people that need. But that wasn't all yet. After that explosion there was another one and then another. "We must get out of here!" Riven yelled as the explosion deafened everybody. "I'll teleport us!" Rina yelled. Stella then saw the explosions and held her necklace...wait! Where is her necklace! ? "No, my necklace! I have to go and find it! I'm staying! "Stella was about to run but Brandon grabbed her atm and didn't let go. "YOU ARE GOING BACK IN THERE FOR YOUR NECKLACE! ?" Rina shouted. "But..." "No buts." Rina mumbled a spell and blue sparkles were spinning around them. "My necklace..." Stella looked at the exploding place for the last time before they all gone.

* * *

Stella was sad as she lost her necklace. The thing that was with her when she was making the right decisions. What was she going to do without it? With it she felt her family with her and never alone. "Don't be so sad. "Lidia said. "It's easy to say. I lost the thing that always made me feel safe. Now the necklace of my mom's isn't with me..." Lidia took of her necklace and gave it to Stella. "Here, take this." "But this is yours. And my mom gave it to you so that you feel her with you." "But there's someone that looks like her." Lidia smiled. Stella smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Lidia." Lidia smiled and went.

Duke came to Alfea to say sorry to Rina. "It's alright. Besides we can stay friends, right?" Hd nodded. When he was about to leave he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. When he got up and saw a girl he helped her to get up and their eyes met each other. "Hi, Jessica! "Rina said. "Oh, hi, Rina!"she answered back and continued to look at Duke. 'Ah, love, it blooms like a flower! And about love...Stella, it's time. "She got to Stella's dorm. "What you want?" Stella asked. Rina was fixing her fists. "So, you thought, I would get into that! Stella! A best friend of mine!" 'Oh my...' "HELP!"


	30. Chapter 30 Race after the necklace

Bloom woke in the late night as she heard like somebody was singing or something like that. "Flora, are you listening that too?"she asked as Flora didn't sleep. "Yes. Is that Musa?" "No, she's sleeping, maybe." "Let's go." They both went out from their dorm. they saw Musa, Tecna and Aisha walking out from their dorms too. "Weren't you sleeping?" Aisha asked. "No." Flora said. "We heard a song." Bloom said. "Who came up with an idea to listen t." Bloom said. They o the music late at night?" Tecna asked. "Stella's not here, and the music is coming from her dorm. "Musa said. "Let's check on Stella" Bloom said. They slowly and silently opened the door and saw Stella sleeping. The necklace that Lidia had given, was playing a song. "Isn't this the song Stella sang?" Musa asked. "Yes, it is." Aisha confirmed. ""Ok, let's go and leave her." Flora suggested. They all closed the door. Before closing the door Bloom looked at Stella. "Poor Stella. She does miss her necklace. "Flora said. "She should learn not to put things on an important place." Musa said. "We should help her." Aisha said. "The ball!" Bloom said. "Tomorrow will be a ball in Domino. We could cheer her there. Well, you know, shopping and designs." Bloom said. "Great idea!" Musa said.

* * *

In the park of Magix after explosions some guys were looking for the wounded people. "Hey, what's that?" A guy saw a sparkle on the ruined ground. He walked up to it and picked it up. It was a necklace with the sun, the moon and a star. "My father would be pleased." He took the necklace home. "Dad! Dad. See what have I found! " "Zein, is that you?" And old voice came up. "Yes, come and see what have I found! You'll be pleased!" "Ok." Zein's father was a royal jeweler of Eraklyon. He walked up to Zein. He showed him the necklace. Zein's father's eyes got wide and mouth was dropped. He carefully took the necklace as if he was taking a very historical vase that would break from the carelessness. "Oh, my. Where have you found this beautiful thing if gods'? I haven't see such a beautiful necklace in all of my life!" "See?" "Hey, old man!" A voice was heard. "Princess Diaspora!" The jeweler and Zein bowed. "There is going to be a ball. And I must be the one who must shine! Do you have new collections of new jewelery...? Oh my! This charming necklace!" Her eyes caught the necklace. "Oh, yes, princess. This necklace is kind of unique. It's like a mixture of gold, silver, platinum and diamond's dust." "I'm buying this. You are getting three hundred million for it! Guards. Bring the money!" She took the necklace and began to admire. Jeweler and Zein's eyes got wide when they heard the sum. "Thank you, Princess!" "With this necklace I'll be in the spotlight and Sky won't look at that silly Bloom!"

* * *

"Well, my sister lost her necklace? You mustn't let her and her poor friends find that necklace! "Magda said. "You did well, Hotty. Now we have to keep the necklace away from Stella. I mean we must get the necklace! " "But why? We don't need it!" Robbin said. "Uh, you stupid! When the necklace was in our hands Stella would be easy to be controlled!"Coldy explained as she punched him. "I hope you'll succeed. "Magda said. "Of course my goddess! " Serpentine said. "Ok, but how are we going to find the necklace?" Coldy asked. Serpentine smirked. "Count on me!"

* * *

"Try again, Stella. Just concentrate on a spot and make a small cloud."Lidia said. Stella nodded and looked at her spot. She concentrated on but nothing. "I can't. " "No, you can. I know it." Lidia put her hand on her shoulder. Stella smiled weakly. "I think you should go. Prepare for the ball." Lidia said. "Yes, you are right." Stella went. 'Poor girl. She feels so heartbroken. 'Lidia thought. Stella came in their dorm. "Hey, Stella., we should prepare to go." Musa said. "Yes, I know." Stella said sadly. Others looked at each other. "Um...Bloom. Will the boys be there?"Aisha asked loudly trying to make Stella out from her thoughts about the necklace. "Sure!" Bloom said. But that didn't help. "Stella, are you ok?" Flora asked putting her hand on her shoulder. Stella nodded. "You are not. Look, if this because of the necklace, you should forget about it. And besides Lidia gave you hers." Musa said. "I know girls, I know...it's just that necklace had the story of mine. You know, it like combined me and me two family. That necklace my real dad gave to my real mom. And I found it with my additional parents. And I felt them with me...but this necklace Lidia gave me...I can't feel them, I hear my mom's voice though." The girls hugged her. "Have you succeed in cloudbending?" Tecna asked trying to change the topic. Stella shook her head. "We'll help you!" Bloom said. "How?" Stella asked. "Really, how?" Musa repeated. "You'll see. What you need to control it?" Bloom asked Stella. Stella told her trying to remember every word Lidia had said to her. "Ok, now, you should just concentrate on...here!" Bloom picked a glass cup and put it on the desk upside down. "Girls, let's support our friend! " "Sure!" They all screamed. "Stella, you'll do it!" Aisha said. "Yes, you can!" Flora joined. "It's only a small cloud! "Tecna said. "Now feel free to concentrate! "Musa said. Stella smiled and nodded. She concentrated on inside the glass. She was doing hard. "Come on, Stella!" Bloom cheered. "Yes, do it!" Aisha joined. After seconds a small white cloud appeared and disappeared very quickly. Stella was upset but the others no. "See? You almost did it!" Flora said. "Good job, Stella! "Bloom joined. "Thank you, girls! " Stella smiled. They group hugged. "Now, we should hurry if we don't want to miss the whole fun!" Bloom said. "Yes!" Was heard and they all hurried.

* * *

"Uh, at last I'm here!" Diaspora said. "Now I should find my Sky! " she entered the palace. "How are you girls? "The boys asked. "We are fine, but Stella's still upset about her necklace, so Brandon, work with her!" Rina joked. "Rina, please, do me a favor and shut up!" "Ok!" "Stella, are you ok?" Brandon asked. "Uh, why all have to ask that question! "Stella said. "Ok, I didn't want to..." Brandon tried to explain but Stella interrupted him. "No, sorry. "Stella said. "Well, why aren't you dancing? " Thoren asked. "Well, we were about." Aisha said. "Oh, nice! Who invited her?" Musa asked as she saw Diaspora. "Again she!" Flora said. "I'll end up this forever!" Sky said as he approached to her. "And...who's that Diaspora? "Rina asked. The girls except Stella began to tell her. Bloom followed him. "Oh, hi Sky! Sweetie!" "Stop it, Diaspora, what are you doing here?" "Oh, I just wanted to have fun!" "You are not welcomed! "Bloom said. "Oh, hi!" Diaspora said in annoyed way. Then a woman noticed the necklace. I mean all the females noticed the necklace! "What you think? Bloom? About my new EXPANSIVE AND UNIQUE necklace! " ""Where, where did you get it?" Bloom's eyes got wide. "I bought it! What you think, Sky! Isn't it GORGEOUS? " Sky was wordless. "Oh it's more than gorgeous! "A woman said. "Oh I want something like that!"other said. "Where did you buy it?"another asked. "Which metal?"another one asked. "It's a mixture of gold, silver, platinum and diamond's dust. It's cost three hundred million! "Diaspora began to pride. The group gathered around them. "What's happening there?" Musa asked. "I don't know. " Tecna said. They saw Sky and Bloom approaching surprised. "What's wrong with you? " Daphne asked. "It was ...Diaspora. " Sky said. "We know, we saw her. Then what happened? " Aisha asked. "She was wearing your necklace, Stella. " Bloom said. Others eyes git wide. "WHAT!?"she asked. "How did she get it?" Tecna asked. "I don't know how she got it but one thing I know for sure! I'll take it hack!" Stella said. "Hey, you can't just walked up to her and say, hi Diaspora can you give me back my necklace! "Rina said. Stella looked at her then she walked up to Diaspora. "Or maybe you can." Rina said. "Hey, Diaspora, nice necklace, can you take it off and i have look at it?" Stella asked or should I say demanded. "Hey, it's my necklace. And go to your staff! Ex - princess! "Stella came back frustrated. "See?" Rina said. "Ok, that girl is getting on my nerves!" Musa said. "Stella, calm down. "Flora said. "Let's go and dance." Thoren tried to calm the situation. "You can dance if you wish so, but I'm going to take back my necklace! "Stella said and turned and raised her hand as a grey cloud appeared upon Diaspora and it began to rain on Diaspora. "What the...!" Wet Diaspora was about to look up when Stella did movements and the cloud quickly disappeared. "Stella, we are here to have fun, not to ruin this ball!" Musa said. "Yes, and I'm both having fun and getting back my necklace! "Stella said as she went the direction Diaspora went. Rina was about to follow her. "And where are you going? " Tecna asked. "Um...it looks like funny to play tricks on her, as I'm kind of bored here! Wait up! Hotty-blondie!" Rina went after Stella. "I'll look after them." Brandon said smiling and going.

Stella saw Diaspora mumbling a spell that drys her dress. Stella tried to use air power to take the necklace but no use. She couldn't use her magic as Diaspora could feel it. Then Diaspora went back. Stella was after her hiding carefully. Rina helped in some cases to poured water or other drinks. And so on. Brandon tried to stop then both but Stella didn't hear him. She just tapped him on shoulder as it's ok. "Rina why are you helping? Will you both stop this insane?" Aisha asked. "Oh, come on! You really don't see? Stella's making strategies and is super careful like a real ninja! In other wards, she's doing the things I and Lidia failed to teach her! And besides I thought you guys hated that Diaspora. So join in!" Stella saw Diaspora going out. She followed her other too. "Diaspora! "Bloom called out. "I know it was you!" Diaspora said. " You did all those stuff to me? Who you think you are?" "Stop it, Diaspora! " Sky protected Bloom. "Actually, it was me nasty! "Stella made her pay attention on her with sakura leaves. "You? And what you want?" "I want my necklace back!"" It's MY necklace! I BOUGHT IT!" "No, IT'S THE NECKLACE OF MY FAMILY, THE NECKLACE MY REAL DAD GAVE TO MY REAL MOM AS BETROTHAL! AND I'LL GET IT BACK! GOT IT!" Stella showed her fist from behind and around them big water drops appeared with sakura leaves under them spinning. The wind was blowing. "Wow, when did she learn this?" Tecna said. "Sorry, jinchuuriki, we'll get that necklace! "Hotty appeared with the others. "Who you are?" Diaspora asked. "Not this time!" Bloom said. "DAPHNE, NYMPH OF SIRENIX! " " MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION, LAMPOTIX! " they transformed. Diaspora tried to escape but Robbin caught her, bolted her powers and took off the necklace. "It's mine!" He said. "Think twice!" Bloom shouted as she hit him and the necklace was thrawn. Aisha caught it. Groundy was after her and took the necklace, but Flora hit her and took the necklace, then Hotty hit her and took the necklace. Well it was like a race after the necklace. It appeared in Tecna's, then Coldy's then Musa's then Riven' then Electra's then Sky's then Daphne's then Hotty's then Thoren's then Timmy's hands. Groundy tried to hit him but he avoided it but the necklace was thrown again and this time very high. It fell between Stella and Wein. Stella caught it by lying on the ground. Then Wein caught it again by lying on the ground. Then Stella caught it then Wein then again Stella. It was being lasted until they both got up. But Wein caught the necklace and he was taller than Stella. Stella then kicked him on the leg like it was a football ball. And he grabbed his leg jumping up and down from the pain and throwing the necklace again. "You are idiots!" Serpentine caught it. "Let's go instead of playing! " she disappeared. "Mo!" Stella cried. She buried her face in her hands then looked up with wet but determined eyes. 'I'll get my necklace! "

* * *

"Good job." She smirked as she took the necklace. " Now you're in my hands! " She began to laugh.


	31. Chapter 31 Determined

**In advance I want to inform those who lives in the USA and wants to watch Winx Club but hardly find it that Nickelodeon is going to show the Winx season 6 part two from September. Thank you for ypur attention. Now the chapter! Hop you'll like it!**

* * *

"And I thought you didn't buy such toys." Sky teased as he saw a beautiful, pretty expensive necklace with beautiful orange diamond. "Ok Sky, you win! I didn't actually but I bought this for Stella. I just hope this could calm her." "I don't think it would help." Sky said. "Thanks for your opinion. "They both were going to Alfea. Brandon placed the necklace into a box and put it in his pocket.

* * *

"But why Magda needed Stella's necklace? "Musa asked. "It's obvious! In that way Stella would be easy to be controlled knowing she would do anything for her necklace. "Tecna explained. :In other wards, she would try to exchange the necklace for the crystals." She finished. That whole time there were with Stella that was 'practicing'. She was kind of furious. She used all the elements she knew. "THAT SHE WON'T SEE IN HER DREAMS!"she said angrily but at the same time calmly when she did a move and the lake got out of its bank. Others were ashamed. "So, Stella, you should be attentive." Flora said. "I know." "Well, let's get back to Alfea to think about our next actions." Bloom suggested. "You go, I'm practicing here." Stella said as she cut water with air. "Um...ok." Bloom said and they walked. On their way they saw Sky and Brandon. "Hi!" Bloom greeted as she walked up to Sky. "Hi." Sky and Brandon greeted. "Hi" others greeted too and continued their way. "I'm so happy you're here, Sky." Bloom said with smile. "I'm as happy as you are, sweetie. "Sky said. They looked into each other's eyes and stared. "Um...sorry for interrupting you but do you know where's Stella, Bloom?" Brandon asked. "Oh, yes. She's at the lake, practicing she's not in the right mood though." "Not in the right mood?" Brandon repeated. "Yes, she's kind of frustrated but it's ok, you can talk to her." Bloom said. "Oh, ok. Thanks." He went. 'Frustrated? I hope she won't put her all anger on me. Is it right to give her the necklace now?' He thought all the way. He finally found Stella using elements. 'Good luck, Brandon. 'He thought. "Hi, Stella! Ak I interrupting you or something? " Stella turned her head towards his direction. Her look softened when she saw Brandon. "Hi! No, you aren't interrupting. " 'Nice step, man.' "What's brought you here? Visiting me?" Stella asked. "Um... kind of that. Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine!" "Well, I'm glad as I thought you would be mad at what happened yesterday with your necklace. So I thought..." he was interrupted by Stella. "Oh. They want to take control over me by getting my necklace. BUT MAGDA WON'T GET WHAT SHE WANTS OR ELSE I'M NOT STELLA! " she broke the nearest rock with her fist that blew a big amount of wind. Brandon gasped at that. "Uh, sorry. You wanted to say something? "She asked as she calmed herself down. "What?...um...no. I just...wanted to visit you." He said smiling. "Oh, ok. Thanks for visiting me." Stella said and smiled. Then she turned her look back at the broken rock.

* * *

"Well, how was the things going? "Sky asked as Brandon returned. "It was good." "Did you give her the necklace? " "Um...no." Brandon sighed. "Why? Were you scared?" "No, I wasn't she was nad though but I thought then it wasn't the right time." Brandon folded his arms. Then he took out the box. "I'll give it when she calms down a little bit. " "Nice thing, boy! But it's nothing compare with her necklace! "A nasty voice was heard. Brandon and Sky turned their heads to see Coldy. "What you want?" Sky asked as he got out his sword. "First, a little fun!" She said laughing and attacking. Sky avoided her icicles. "Try again!" He said as he attacked. Coldy dodged it. "Well, why don't you try! "She teased. "Well, maybe I try!" Brandon attacked and he nearly hit her. "And I thought you were a great gentleman who would never hurt a girl. Well, I was wrong you man are the same!" Coldy playfully attacked. She didn't even try to hit him. It was like she was just having fun. Brandon and Sky tried again and again. But Coldy was joyfully 'playing' with them. "And you said how much had you paid for that poor thing!" She began to tease. "I didn't say and it's nit your business! "Brandon said trying to attack. But he failed. "I see. Wait do you really think she would like it? Haha... don't be disappointed if she wouldn't!" Brandon was getting angry. "Wait, you are being a gentleman only for your girlfriend? Very bad! I mean every girl wants to have that kind of man by her side!" She began to laugh. "Yes, that kind of man, gentle, handsome, strong, rich prince on a white horse! It's like a fairytale, isn't it? " she laughed. "Hey, stop that! " "Wait, do you really love that jinchuuriki? Oh man! How can a handsome guy like you love that...blonde! I mean blondes are only for fun. Is it really love or something like admiration? As boys are getting tired of the blondes soon. Even when that blonde is a jinchuuriki! " "Stop saying such stuff about Stella! You don't know her so shut up! And I won't let anybody to hurt her! Even a girl! Got it!?" He said or actually shouted. Coldy clapped. "Bravo! But it's you don't know her!" She glared. Sky attacked her and this time he succeeded. "You! You'll pay for this!" Coldy froze him. "Sky!" Brandon yelled. He rushed to him to protect as Coldy was preparing to give another hit. Brandon stepped between them. Coldy threw her big and sharp icicles at them. Brandon thought it was the end. But the icicles turned into water and stopped. "What the hell! "Coldy shouted. "No one dares touch my Brandon! Even hurt!" Stella jumped up and land on the ground between them with determined look. "Well, hi, jinchuuriki! I have a message for you from Magda. If you still want to get your necklace you have to bring the crystals. " 'Just like Tecna expected.' Stella thought. "Well, now you listen to me! Your goddess won't get the crystals and I'm going to get my necklace back! So she should spend more time with it if she doesn't want a dramatic good-bye! Got it! Froze-head!" Stella said in determined way pointing at Coldy. At first Coldy was scared then she pulled herself together and said. "Ha! Who you think you are! Jinchuuriki?" "You already said the answer! "Stella smirked. Coldy's eyes got wide and she attacked . Stella avoided it easily. "LIGHTNING SPHERE! "She kicked the icicles and was about to hit Coldy but she dodged it. "Ha, try again! A real ninja must think one step forward from her or his enemies! "Coldy said. But Stella didn't lose her control, she just smirked. Then she used clouds to close Coldy's sight for a while but it only took moments, as Coldy jumped up and attacked her. Stella avoided her attacks very easily. She used water to bring her back on the ground. Then she hit with water pushing her to the wall and freezing her. "Ha! You think you defeat me?" Coldy smirked as she broke the ice. But suddenly she felt that it wasn't the ice that was holding her, it was a bird! One of Stella's warrior birds. "But when did you manage?" She asked then realized remembering the part Stella made clouds. "What happened? "Others appeared. "Sky!" Bloom rushed to him and used her power to melt the ice. "Now, froze-head, tell me, where's your goddess shelter!" Stella ordered. "I won't, jinchuuriki! " Coldy said as she bite the birds tail and it faded. "Haha, see ya!" Coldy tried to disappear but didn't work. She felt she couldn't use her magic and ran. Stella smirked. "What happened? "Flora asked. "Are you ok, Sky?" Bloom asked. He nodded. "But why she couldn't use her power? "Tecna adked. "Simple! The ice she broke made contact with her magic and blocked it. It's chakra thing." Stella explained. 'Wow, in fact this blonde does have a good brain!' Rina thought. Stella all this time was standing and looking at the direction where Coldy gone as if she was waiting for something. "And now what we are going to go?" Aisha asked. "You stay here! If what I'll let you know!" Stella said as she jumped very high and landed on a branch and began to jump through the trees. "Stella, wait!" Bloom tried to stop her but it was too late. "We should go after her!" "No! If she wants to handle with this alone, then she will. Besides she said she would let us know if what. "Lidia said.

* * *

Stella was following her. Sometimes Coldy felt she was being followed but every time she span her head to see who it was she found nobody and it made her calm. Stella was moving and hiding like professional. Finally Coldy got at the cave. "So this is Magda's shelter. " Suddenly Stella felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes got wide.


	32. Chapter 32 Unison power of friendship!

**Ah, guys, I'm in love with the episodes 19 and 20 as they are about Stella and Brandon. Aaah! It was so romantic! The 19 episode will be shown on September 6 on Nick USA.**

* * *

"Ah! You scared me!" Stella caught her breath. "Oh, come on! "Rina said. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" Stella asked. " I was bored and decided to follow you. Besides you could do something stupid."she folded her arms. "Hey, I know what am I doing! And I said I would call if what!" "See! It's not only you have a deal with Magda. She destroyed my realm, remember? So this business is mine as much as yours!" "Ok. Then let's go." "Wait!" "Now what?" "Don't you really understand or are you just playing? Maybe Coldy has no brain in her head but Magda has. Coldy must have told the whole story today and Magda would have realized that you were following Coldy to find her shelter and there must be traps or something like that. I mean, come on, did you really think it must have been easy just to find and even enter her shelter?" "So, I should I call the others?" "Not yet. There should be here when we need only." "Then I'll creat a warrior to find out if there's a trap or something." "No! Magda would feel your power!" "But you just said that would've realized I've found her shelter." "Yes, but she doesn't know your next actions and creating a warrior would givd her an advantage to realize our possible actions! Don't be so stupid! First think!" "Ok, then what you suggest? " Rina drew a seal. "But you said she would feel our power. Are you really going to use yours?" "No, silly, this seal will be activated only when we get in trouble, got it?" Stella nodded. "Ready to go?" Rina asked Stella nodded. They jumped down from the tree and walked to the entrance.

* * *

"She said that?" Hotty asked as they all listened to Coldy. Coldy nodded. "And she blocked my power." "She fooled you! She could follow you and I guess she did. As she threatened you. But this is not the end!" Magda said as she stood up. "And what we are going to do? " Groundy asked. " We are going to play!" Magda smirked. "First let's see how she can get here. Groundy, Hotty! Go and prepare for pur visit. Coldy you are staying and the rest have to go to Magix to get the crystals. "Magda said. "And I'll visit my dear sister! " "But how can we get the crystals a." Robbin asked. "And maybe Stella's not alone and came here with her friends? " "There must be only1-3 friends with her as she wouldn't let the whole staff to take part in this. I know her every step. And if Stella and her friends is here, they won't leave this place for ever!"Magda explained. "Now go! Let's start this fun!"

* * *

"Hm... strange! " Rina said. "Why?" Stella asked. " We are here and nobody has turned up yet!" "Let's just keep going." The way was long. Everywhere was rock with light. They walked until they both felt the ground moving. Soon they were in somewhere like a labyrinth. " Uh, you meant this!?" Stella nearly shouted when somebody's voice was heard. "Try and get out of there!"it sang. "Let's go, hotty - blondie! " Rina gestured. They walked about an hour. "Oh, my feet are dying! Let's take a rest." Stella sat down. "We can get out of here due to you! There are two variants. First you can creat your warriors and order them to find the way and second you can use you carefulness state that Lidia taught you. Or still teaching you. But if I were you, I'd try the second variant as creating warriors would take take too much energy and chakra and besides at last you will learn that stupid state!" "But I didn't understand why I can't use the technique of warriors. I mean they don't take that much energy and chakra as you said." Rina palmed her forehead. " When you are in your fairy transformation it doesn't take that much!" "Oh, then I can transform! " "No! Don't you remember the rule of fairy-shinobi's? First try your abilities then go to your transformation! Silly!" "Stop shouting at me!" "Then do as I said!" "It's not your power!" "Argh! Calm down, Rina, calm down. " Rina said to herself. "Ok, I'll do that, or try." Stella stood in the position. A half hour passed. "Didn't you finish!?" Rina asked getting angry. "I can't concentrate when somebody keeps talking around my ear!" Stella said. " Argh! God!" After 5 minutes Stella felt something. She had to find out from where the wind could blow and there would be the exit! She felt it at last and found the way out." Let's go, i found it!" "Hallelujah! "Rina called out and Stella rolled her eyes. They run that direction. Then they felt hot around as they saw some fire creatures. Rina and Stella fought together against them and cleared their way. Soon they appeared in a place where they saw Magda with smirk. "Well, hello, dear sister." "How many times do I have to tell not to call me sister!?" "Well, after all you ARE my sister! "Magda smirked again. "I've heard, you are here for your dear necklace! Are you so sure you'll get it!?" "I've already told you froze-head warrior, that I am getting back my necklace! And you won't get the crystals either!" "Well, maybe I will get them!" Magda smirked and glared. "Oh, no!" Rina shouted as she noticed they were standing on the prison seal. It began to shine and imprisoned them. "Mo! Magda, you won't get it this easy!" Stella yelled. Rina rolled her eyes. "Actually she got it this easy!" "Maybe you won't give me the crystals but your friends will. At least they will have to!" Magda began to laugh and she went. "No!" Stella shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Serpentine and the others made chaos in Magix. Before this, Rina's seal activated and a blue fox appeared and ran to Alfea. It informed them about Stella, Rina and Magda and said not give the crystals in any case. The Winx transformed and fought. The boys were helping them. "What you want this time!" Bloom shouted. "We want the crystals, girl! " Serpentine said. " You won't get them!" "Oh, really. You'll have to bring them!" "And why I have to?" "If you want to see your blonde friend then you'll have to." Bloom's eyes got wide. But she remembered what the fox had said. "You won't get them!" "Strange, you should have been crying at this time." "It's Stella's wish and I won't let it gone in vain! "Bloom attacked.

* * *

Stella was sitting on the ground in the seal while Rina was trying to get them out. "Stop it, it's useless!" Stella said annoyed. "And who said that? A girl that doesn't even try to do something! " "I'm not trying as I know it's useless! " "Fore you, but for me, it's not!" Rina kicked as strong as she could but no use. She stepped back and slid down. "See?" Stella said. "At least I tried but you didn't. " They stayed in silence about an hour. "It's not right. This all is my fault. Why I'm always doing stupid things? I mean I can't do something special to my friends...I'm an useless blonde like the others." Stella finally spoke and buried her face in her hands. "At least you had that opportunity. "Rina spoke. "What you mean? You're better than me. You are brave, smart, beautiful and not childish like me. You know how to solve problems and you are perfect." "You know, I was grown up under the rules. Not do this, that, go there, do this and stuff...but you have done such crazy things I wasn't allowed to. It's said smartness defeats strength but nowadays, people like you defeat them both. My mother used to tell me about people like you, silly naïve and childish. She said that even a small childish and silly person could do something very worthy and they are very wise as the less they thought the more they knew. I didn't believe her or didn't take into account but when I saw you, learnt about you and your actions I realized what she meant. You have something inside of you that you haven't discover yet. That thing everyone has but it's like not so developed than yours. I saw that inside you when we were in Eraklyon fighting against Magda. You don't have to believe me but with you I spend the time I wasn't allowed to, you give me the chance to recover that part of my life. And I realized that I have found my best friend." Stella heard every ward attentively. Then she remembered her vision in Eraklyon. "They turned into sparkles and into my necklace that have to bring back" Stella told Rina about her vision then she stopped and it hit her. "That's why you want to get the necklace, huh?" Rina said. Stella stood up with smile. "Yes and I will get it no matter what and won't let Magda get the crystals! It's my path of life!" She reached out her hand. "Are you with me, friend? ""And that's a question! "Rina held Stella's hand. "Now we'll get out of here!" Stella said as yellow and blues sparkles with chakra surrounded their hands and the barrier faded from the light. "Wow, what was that?" Stella asked. " It's the unison power of friends. "Rina replied. "Now let's go and beat Magda! "Rina said. Stella nodded and they ran.

* * *

Meanwhile Magda's warriors had created monsters with union power that were undefeated. The crowd was in shock and didn't know where to run. The Winx were fighting with the boys against that monsters. "Give up, Winx! You have no chance of winning! "Serpentine said and laughed. "No, we'll always fight, no matter what! We'll fight till the end!" Bloom shouted. "Volcano attack! " " Ha, not bad, princess of Domino! "Serpentine continued laughing. "Oh man, how can we stop these monsters!?" Riven asked. "If we knew the answer, we would have stopped them." Musa replied. "Infinitive echo!" She attacked. "These monsters are endless! " Thoren said as he attacked. "Ah, what are we going to do?" Flora asked. "Now fight." Aisha said and attacked. "Soon we'll be run out of energy if we continue like this!" Tecna said. "Ah, what good news! "Musa said seriously and attacked. A monster knocked down Flora and she fell down. "Flora!" Helia rushed to her to protect. "Back off! You!"he yelled. But it didn't stop. "Didn't you get!" A voice was heard. Rina jumped in front of Helia and Flora. "Now take this! "She threw the monster. "Rina! Stella! You are back!" Bloom said. The monsters attacked again. "I'll take care of them! LIGHTNING SPHERE! " Stella attacked and kicked the monsters. But this time she avoided every attack easily. "Stella, here! "Rina shouted to Stella. Stella nodded and rushed to her. "Let's finish this together! "Rina said with smile. "Let's do this!" They both used water together and knocked down almost all the monsters. They stood back to back and connected their two fingers. The blue and yellow lights appeared. "DRAGON WATER AND THREE FEET BIRD COMBO ATTACK!" Blue dragon and a bird appeared spinning around them and combined attacked all the monsters. The monsters fell down. "Yeah! We did it!" Stella cheered. "Since when have you two been working together? "Musa asked. "Not so fast, Winx!" Serpentine said as the monsters raised again because of the power Serpentine gad given. "Uh-oh!" Stella pronounced. "LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION, LAMPOTIX! " she transformed. "Uh, looks like I'm going to transform too." Rina said and transformed. Stella stared at her. "Tecna, fix this moment, please!" She said. "Why? " Rina asked. "It's the first time we see you in your transformation! " Stella said. " Shut up, hotty -blondie! " Rina shouted. "Let's concentrate on these monsters. "Bloom said. They fought for a while and soon they were surrounded by that monsters. "Well, now what?" Aisha asked. "Um...Tecna?" Musa asked with hope. "I can't find solution! " "Well, well. Looks like somebody is in danger!" Hotty said playing with Stella's necklace in her hand. "Give my necklace back!" Stella yelled. "Oh, our little jinchuuriki wants her necklace! " Hotty said in baby voice. " First try to get rid of these monsters! " Stella got frustrated. She clenched her fists and teeth and did a move from what water came out from those monsters. They collapsed down and faded. "Even there's water in magic monsters." Rina said. Stella gathered water in one spot and shot. Hotty fell throwing the necklace away. "I'll get it!" Bloom said as she rushed to catch it. But it caught another hand. "So you've got out of there. Nice!" Magda said. "Give my necklace! Now!" Stella yelled. "And what would you do?" Magda smirked. "You won't get the crystals! Forget it!" "Well, dear sister, if you want your so wished necklace you have to bring the crystals or you all especially you have to bow to me!" "What!?" All said. They were confused. "Bloom, what we are going to do?" Flora asked. "I-I don't know." Bloom looked at Stella. Stella looked at her necklace. She saw her reflection and the others' but then that reflection turned into her mother and father's. They were smiling with her. "Stella, if it's the way you could get your necklace, we can bow." Bloom said hard. "Did you get it?"a voice in Stella's head said. "Bird! She wants us to bow to her. And I'll have to..." "No! If you bow, it will mean she's stronger than you and you can't see through your path." Stella's eyes got wide. "But that necklace...maybe she's right, maybe I'm not so strong as I thought. " "Do you want to disappoint your parents and Lidia? Your friends and those who believe in you? Didn't you realize your power? Look at you, that necklace has become a target for you. You are powerful and you think only when there's a target for you. Remember your past fights with your enemy. You saved your father and got Enchantix, you saved Solaria and Magic Dimension many times, you fought against a minotaur for your father's crown, you found the stone for Sirenix defeating a monster, you saved your party at Solaria. You were about to loose your life but to save your beloved one, you protected your girls in Omega Dimension...cause you had targets. Now your target is that necklace. You will get it, maybe not now, not today or tomorrow but another day. To get your necklace you began to act like a real fighter!" Stella thought and smiled. "You are right!" She opened her eyes. "Well, Stella what you'll choose? "Magda asked smirking. Others looked at Stella waiting for her answer. " Let's just do this." Flora said and was about to bow when. "No!" Stella said to stop Flora and smiled a winning smile. "If you are trying threatening me with necklace and letting me down, it won't help! As I said last time, you wouldn't see me giving in and to bow it means to give in! But I won't take back ky words! You won't see none of us bowing to you! We'll always fight, no matter what! If you think my stream of power is in that necklace, you're wrong! I'm stronger with my friends as they give each other spirit to fight! You can't defeat us! Because we are united! And we all have only one target that unites us! And that target gives all of us the reason for fighting! You can take that necklace with you, but soon I'll get it back! And we will always stand still, no matter what!" Stella said as a new power covered her. Magda's eyes got wide in frustration. "You!"she attacked at Stella but Bloom protected her. They began to fight. "ELEMENT WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " the birds with new one of cloud element, appeared. "CLOUD SPHERE! " her arms covered with light grey clouds with chakra. The Winx fought but Magda was powerful. "Let's use the unison power of friends. " Rina suggested. "But we don't know that." Bloom said. "It's not a big problem! Just do as I and Stella do." Rina and Stella connected their two fingers and the girls joined them. "Hey, what's this? It's so...calming! "Flora asked. The others felt the same. "That's your chakra. " Rina said. Sparkles and lights appeared on top of their connected hands. Then a sparkling hurricane appeared. "UNISON POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" They all said. All the monsters that were in Magix disappeared. Then that hurricane became a big sparkling rainbow ball that the Winx shot at Magda. "Wow, that was cool!" Stella said. " Nice work girls! "Sky said. "It's not the end yet!" Magda disappeared.

* * *

"Wow, that was too strong even for Magda." Robbin said in whisper. "Silence! We have to find a new shelter first then we'll think about that devil!" Magda yelled as she could and threw Stella's necklace to the wall. Coldy remembered about the necklace Brandon wanted to give to Stella looking at the necklace. She told about that. "Hm...I have an idea..." Serpentine said and smirked.


	33. Chapter 33 Healing power of love

**I planned to update three chapters but I had problems with my Internet. Sorry guys.**

* * *

Stella was going to Alfea when Brandon called her name. "Oh, Brandon!" She stopped and span around. "Hi!"he approached her. "Hi. How have you been doing? ""Great. And I wanted to show you something. " "Really? It's like a surprise? Ok, I'll close my eyes! You know how I like surprises!" "Uh, there's no need to close your eyes but if you want to, I don't mind." Stella giggled and closed her eyes smiling. That time Serpentine appeared behind a tree and saw them. She smirked and moved her fingers. The necklace appeared in her hand. "Oh, nice necklace. That jinchuuriki won't even take it off." She pointed at the necklace and poisoned green light appeared and covered the necklace. Then the necklace disappeared. And right on that time Brandon took out the box. "You can open your eyes. " he said. Stella opened her eyes and saw the box. Once she saw the box Brandon opened it to releav a beautiful necklace with orange diamond. "Oh, so cute!" Stella said. Well, you were so disappointed with your necklace that I decided to buy one for you." "Oh, it must have cost much, mustn't it?" "Oh, that's not problem when you have a friend like Sky."he took the necklace. "I know this necklace can't take the place of yours but I hope it will give you the feeling that you are not alone as yours." "Oh, Brandon! " Stella hugged him and allowed him to put on the necklace. Stella hugged him again. "This necklace is more to me from now. As you!" He hugged her back and rested his chin on her head. Serpentine looked at them, smirked and disappeared.

* * *

"Yes! I won!" Tecna shouted. She was playing a game. "Good for you." Musa said. "Yes, but it's we found the next crystal. "Bloom said. "Say that to Stella. She's the one who speaks with crystals. "Aisha said. "Girls! " Stella entered. "And here's she!" Musa said. "What's wrong, Stella? " Bloom asked. "You've learnt new element? "Aisha asked. "No." Stella said sadly and continued. "Lidia said she didn't control other elements and Rina's sensei Kara should have taught me galaxy element but it was too difficult. " "And how are you supposed to control other elements? "Flora asked. "I don't know. Lidia said that I should have started to control light element as my magic power is light. She said she would help me she didn't control that element though. Now I don't know what to do." "Um...is there another way to control other elements? "Flora asked. Stella shook her head. Then she looked at the girls. "What?" Tecna asked. "Well, Bloom's power of dragon flame is the same as fire element, right?" "Stella, get to the point." Tecna said. "I think, I can feel how to control the fire thanks to Bloom." "But I don't think, it's kind of a good idea!" Bloom said. "Oh, come on! It will be easy! " "And Stella, we wanted you to go to get the next prompt from the crystal. "Tecna said. "Oh, yes! And I forgot! Look! This necklace gave me Brandon so that I feel not alone with it! Oh, he's so cute! I love him!" She began to dreaming. "Earth's calling Stella! "Musa snapped her back to the reality. "Oh, right!" Stella grabbed Bloom's arm and they went out.

* * *

Bloom and Stella were sitting on the ground. Bloom's hands were on top of Stella's. They concentrated on the fire. "Ok, Stella, you ready?" Bloom asked with closed eyes. "Yeah." Stella said with closed eyes. "Now, I'll creat the fire and you feel and try to take the control." Bloom did as she said. "Oh, it's warm." Stella said as she felt the fire. "Now take the control. " between their hands the fire was burning. Stella took the control. "Make it brighter." Bloom said as she opened her eyes. Stella didn't opened. She did as she was told. "Good job, Stella! Carry on, you're doing great." "Ok." Stella make it brighter and...bigger! "Um, are you ok, Stella? " "Yes." The fire became, bigger and hot and..."Stella, wait!" But was too late as a big explosion was all the thing that happened. Bloom and Stella were thrown away.

* * *

Meanwhile Lidia saw Brandon after he gave the present. She smiled. "I see you can do anything for Stella. "Lidia said. " Oh, she's my girlfriend and besides after those things that happened to her I should be with her." "I see. I think she needs that more. You are the only person who can make Stella happy. She needs the one who'll share with her the feelings she has and I think that should be you after her friends." Lidia said smiling and put her arm on his shoulder. " Thanks." "Hi Brandon, Lidia! "The girls walked up to them. "Hi." "Where's Bloom?" Lidia asked. "Oh, she's with Stella. She's helping her to control the fire." Tecna said. Lidia's eyes got wide. " What! Without any tutor! "And that time the explosion was heard. They saw the fire with dark smoke and rushed there.

* * *

"Stella! Stella! " Bloom called out coughing. She found Stella lying. "Stella, are you ok?" She rushed to her and helped her to get up. But Stella shouted. "What?" Bloom asked. "M-my...h-hands..." Stella said hard. Her eyes watered because of the pain she felt. "What's wrong?" Flora asked as she and the rest found them. "M-my...h-hands..." Stella kept saying. They all saw burnt hands. They took Stella to Alfea where Lidia bandaged Stella's hands. Others were waiting outside of Stella's dorm. "Don't do that again without a tutor." Lidia said seriously. "Now you can't use some elements and get the prompts or transform." Stella kept crying. "It hurts..."she nearly whispered. "I know." Lidia sighed. "Just don't use your hands too much. It'll recover soon." After minutes Stella calmed. "Lidia, why I was born in Solaria? "Stella asked sadly. "Your mom wished so. She wanted her daughter always to find light in dark. She liked Solaria as she thought the light would never disappear there." "Lidia, could you tell me about my mom?" Lidia smiled. "Once we were following a thief. He was very dangerous and powerful. We all got wounds and I was about to get a dead kick...but Jelfa rushed to protect me and got the kick...a sharp metal cut through her shoulder but she didn't yell I feel the pain she got though. She could fight the tears amazingly. She said she was alright as she moved and that move caused her another pain. She said it was just a wound that soon would be recovered. She didn't like to show the others the pain she felt as she thought it would break them. Because thanks to her people began to believe. And she thought if she showed her pain that all the believes would be gone for ever again. We were calling her Hope light that would never give up." Lidia smiled as she remembered that all. "I won't be like her I wish so though." Stella said. There was knock on the door. "Can I come in?"a voice said. "Yes you can." Lidia stood up as Brandon entered. "Excuse me, but I have to go now." Lidia said and went. "How are you feeling? " He asked as he sat on the bad near Stella. Stella just shook her head. "Don't worry, everything will be ok."he said and held Stella's hand but she quickly pulled it because of the pain. " Sorry." Brandon said. " I didn't want..." "It's my fault...now I can't do anything! "Stella buried her face in his chest and began to cry. Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella to comfort her.

* * *

"Our jinchuuriki burnt her hands and is defenseless!" Serpentine said. " She's an idiot if she thought she could control the fire so easily. "Hotty said. "There's a disadvantage. She can't get prompt from the crystal." Magda said. "Looks like we have to wait."she said. Her warriors bowed and went. 'Here's my time to have fun!' Hotty thought. "I'll show that silly one real fire power!"she went out.

* * *

"Search, girls, search! There must be a spell to heal Stella. "Flora encouraged the girls."It's my fault." Bloom blamed herself. "If I hadn't told Stella to concentrate on more, this wouldn't have happened." "Stop it, Bloom, it was just a small incident. "Flora said. "I'd say big incident. "Tecna said. "But it was Stella's fault too. She convinced you." "Let's close this topic, girls, and find the spell.

Meanwhile Brandon was with Stella walking in the woods near the cave. He was trying to make Stella smile but it almost didn't worked. "Oh, come on, Stella, this one was really funny." "I know." "And why aren't you smiling?" He folded his arms. "I'm smiling. " "No you're not." "Yes, I am." "Even if you're smiling this isn't the smile my Stella smiled. " "It's not that time, Brandon." "It is."he turned Stella's face to face his with his hand on her chin. "The Stella I know would shine a smile like this necklace. "Stella smiled lightly and Brandon returned that smile. "Oh, how cute!" Hotty said. "You?" Stella said. "What are you doing here?" "Uh, isn't the cave of the crystals here?" Hotty asked as she attacked. Brandon held Stella and rushed away to avoid the attack. "You won't get the crystals! " Stella shouted. "And who's going to stop me? You? You're defenseless without your powers! Burnt hands?" Hotty said with smirk as she attacked again. This attacked was stopped by Brandon. "Not bad, boy! Let's see what you'll against this!"she threw at Brandon a big fire ball. "No!" Stella yelled. Brandon avoided that attack too, but was in trap. He was surrounded with burning highly fire. Stella looked at her hands. Then she rushed at Hotty. "Leave him!" She tried to stop her. "Now, jinchuuriki, you'll burn entirely! Well, first your dear boyfriend. 'What can I do?' She thought as she was thrown away. Then she looked at her feet and smirked. "Hey, fire head!" Stella yelled. "Take this!" She moved her foot creating an air wave that hit Hotty. "Argh!" Hotty got angry. They began to fight. Stella was using her feet and kept jumping high. She avoided all the attacks and with one kick she threw Hotty. The wall behind Hotty was cut and Hotty was cut into the wall. Stella then extinguished the fire that was surrounding Brandon with a huge air wave. Hotty then got up and was about to attack again but Stella kicked her again. "Argh!" Hotty disappeared. "Brandon, you ok?" Stella rushed to him and helped him to get up. "Wow, you did great!"he said as he stood up. "Well, maybe I'm not so defenseless. "Stella said. "I'm happy and thanks. "He held Stella's hands gently in order not to harm her and they looked into each others' eyes smiling. Suddenly pink sparkles appeared and span around their hands that were still holding each other and disappeared. ""What was that?" Brandon asked in amazement. "I don't know. "Stella freed her hands from the bandages and so her beautiful and soft skin and no spots of burnt places. "It's a miracle! "Stella jumped and hugged him. "But what happened?""I don't know. Maybe Lidia knows! Come on."she grabbed his arm and made their way to Alfea. Stella was giggling. They told the others. "Um...and we were looking for some spells." Aisha said. "But how it happened? "Bloom asked. "Love can hurt deeply but can heal the deepest hurt." Lidia said. "So you finally acted like shinobi,. Doing progress!" Rina said. "I'm coming the conclusion of calling some bad guys to train you. It would be easy for me as I wouldn't have to train or even explain simple things, hotty-blondie! " Rina said. " Don't ruin this time, Rina!" Stella yelled. "Ok, now you learnt that you shouldn't start any element without a tutor." Lidia said. " Oh, and go to get the prompts, Stella! " Rina said. "I'm like in a delivery service! "

* * *

"Oh, Hotty! We saw the fight. That invalid jinchuuriki beat your ass!" Groundy said in baby voice. "Shut up, a piece of rock!" Hotty showed her fist. "Make me!" "Stop girls! "Robbin said. "It's not a way out. " "Shut up and let's see where's the next crystal. "Serpentine said.

* * *

Stella touched the crystal from Eraklyon. It gave her both new power and a prompt. It said. "There's a harmonic place in the Universe, where you free your thoughts and pain just singing along with the birds, flying in the sky high up there!" "It's somewhere in Melody! "Tecna said. "Ok, now I have to go. Brandon is waiting for me!" Stella rushed out.

* * *

"So, Melody..." Magda repeated. "We have to get there before the Winx." "How, maybe they would prepare to go tomorrow?" Coldy asked. "Well, they have to put off their journey and think about the problem that soon will rise among the Atlantis people. "Magda smirked.


	34. Chapter 34 The time WILL arrive

**Don't forget to review !**

* * *

"You should do quick actions to restore our realm, princess Rina." One of the headboard said. There was meeting among the headboards of Atlantis. "I know, just give me more time." Rina said. "Besides, there are some problems you should deal with." Another one said. "People here look at us like we are not human. They look at us like we are cursed! That look and attitude of hatred towards us is unbearable! And we have to show Magda her place in this life!" "What are you talking about? It's the Winx's business to get rid of Magda and we should..." Rina tried to say but was interrupted. "That Winx don't do any actions! They are only resting! It doesn't bother them the fate of our people, princess! It has to bother You! And also we don't want to see or hear of that jinchuuriki! It's her fault we lost our realm and the half our people! " "But she's doing everything to help us and..." "And where's that help? Jinchuurikis are dangerous. You know perfectly who she's. We just don't want to mention that name as it could cause problems! And now, please, tell us about your actions!" "Which actions do you want me to tell?" "What are we supposed to do with the people living here? Our people wants quick actions or else they could take everything under their control." "What?" "Ow You have to choose, princess! Either you and Lidia are in with us or you both are our enemies." Rina's eyes got wide. "This was all we all wanted to say." The members of the headboard went from the room leaving Rina with her thoughts.

* * *

"You gig well as usual, Serpentine. "Magda said with a nasty smile. Serpentine bowed and said. "Thank you, my goddess! It was very easy to make that stupid ones to fight each other." Serpentine had turned into a girl who had gone to a store where both the Atlantis and Magix people were. She made a conversation about the cursed ones and that made fight. "I'm very pleased with you. The others should learn from you." Magda continued. "Oh, thank you again. With your permission I'd like to go to bring the next crystal that is in Melody." "You're permitted but you have to go with Coldy. She's been being lazy recently and I don't like it." Magda glared at Coldy. Coldy could swallow hard and had to nod. She bowed and followed Serpentine. 'Oh, great!' Serpentine thought in annoyance. "And are we supposed to just sit here doing nothing? "Hotty asked Groundy in whisper but Magda heard that. "We're going to watch the battle scene of two worlds!" She said and laughed.

* * *

"Great! We're going to Melody! It's so good to be back home! "Musa dreamed. "I already hear the music! "She began to sing. "Oh, Musa. We're not even there." Bloom said. " Oh, Bloom, it's like a magic connection! "Musa held Bloom's hand and they span. Others smiled. Musa sang again. " Oh, Musa, it's so beautiful! "Flora said. "Hey speaking about beauty, where's our ' beauty '? " Aisha asked. " Hi, girls! " A sweet but at the same time lazy and tired voice said. "Hi, Stella! And we were speaking about you." Bloom said with smile. "And what were you speaking? " "When would you come. How were your trainings? "Flora asked. "Tiringly. We're you going? Shopping? " "No, we're going to Melody after the next crystal. " Musa said. " Oh, can you go without me, I want to sleep. I'm tired." Stella said. " Without you? No way. You're coming! Come on! " Aisha said. "No, I'm tired, I'm going to bed."Stella yawned and went into her dorm. "When she'll stop beings so childish? Does she think it's a game?" Aisha folded her arms. " Calm down, Aisha, it's Stella and we all know her very well." Flora said putting her hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"This is unbearable! You should do quick actions! "A huge crowd of people was surrounding Rina and Lidia. "Please, calm down. "Rina and Lidia tried to calm them down but it didn't work. "If You won't do something we're going to do that!" And with that the crowd separated. "Rina, go and tell the Winx and I'll try to stop them." Lidia said. Rina nodded and went.

After 10 minutes she was in Alfea in the Winx's dorm. She told them everything. "You should take the neutral position. We will try to calm them down." Tecna said. Then noises were heard. "It must be them." Rina said. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " Rina, stay here. We'll try to calm them. "Good luck, Winx! You really need it." Rina said.

* * *

The fight or should I say the war thing had begun. The Winx and Specialists and other specialists and fairies even witches were fighting. Even the headmasters were in. The Winx tried to calm the crazy crowd but it didn't work. The attacks of the Atlantis people were strong enough to dodge. Magda and the rest were watching this with pleasure. Rina was just staying in Alfea looking out of the window. 'I can't just stay here! I have to do something! But what and how? 'She thought and turned her head towards Stella's dorm's direction. She remembered that Stella always asked for advice from her parents using her necklace. She then looked back at the horrible fighting scene. Then looked up. 'Mom, dad, please, tell me. What should I do? '

Poor Kicko was so scared from the noises that opened Stella's dorm's door and entered. He tried to pull Stella out from her sleeping mode. "Get away, Kicko. "She said and turned. Kicko tried again.,"I said get away! I'm not in the playing mood. Go and play with the others." Then a huge boom was heard that made Kicko hide under Stella's blanket or should I say under Stella. That made her jump out from her bed. "Hey, what's the matter! ?" Stella then looked out of the window and saw the fight. "Oh my! Kicko why didn't you wake me up!" She rushed out of her room leaving Kicko sighing and covering his forehead with his palm.

Stella saw Rina in thoughts. She snapped her out from them. "Rina! What's going on?" Rina told her everything. Stella bowed her head then raised. "I'm going there." "Are you deaf! I just said they were against you! Besides they don't like Jinchuurikis at all!" Rina yelled. " I know. You and your parents didn't like me first we saw! Rina, answer me honestly, is there something I don't know?" Rina turned her head and clenched her fists. "I can't tell...Lidia can. She said she would tell you. " " But I want you to tell me." "I said I couldn't! ""Ok, don't yell. And now I'm going there." Stella rushed out.

* * *

The fight was getting warmer. The two sides were about to give each other the last kick when a strong wave of air was blown and the two sides were thrown to their places. When they got up they saw a blonde haired girl who was standing between them. "Hey, she's that jinchuuriki! " An Atlantis said. "What's wrong? " Stella asked both sides. "What's wrong? You don't do any actions about Magda!" One said. "We do!" Musa said. "No you don't! You all are dishonest people that don't deserve respect! Your attitude towards us is disgusting and unbearable! We act like we are cursed! And it is unbearable!" "Please, calm down. "Stella tried to say. ""Calm down? For what? It's your fault! It's your fault our beloved ones and the relatives we need now aren't with us! If you hadn't been, we would have been happy living in our realm in peace! We wouldn't have been here where all these people look at us with hatred and disgust! It's your fault we lost everything! And we want our revenge! We will get rid of Magda without you! "A person said. Stella felt heartbroken and closed her eyes clenching her fists. "See? You can't do anything! You can't even get rid of Magda! But we can." Lidia didn't know what to do. She squeezed her eyes. "I know what you're feeling now." Stella spoke. "I know cause that feeling I had when I lost my parents. I was full of anger and hatred against Magda and I wanted to take my revenge. But I couldn't because it would have changed me...actually it was about to change me entirely...the revenge I wanted to take blinded my eyes, my soul, my heart. I was about to hurt my friends the ones that stayed in my life...fortunately I it didn't happen. If you took the revenge in this way you would never be the same, you'd be other in an evil way. You wouldn't be differed from Magda, you'd be worse than she's. That I learnt that time..." "You want to say not to take revenge and close our eyes at what she did? Forgetting those incidents?" "No, take your revenge, but YOU should take your revenge, not your REVENGE. You should take control of your revenge and not to let it get on top of you. That you were taught from your relatives. And they are still alive! They live in you, inside your hearts and souls! We always pray and ask advice from them even if they're not with us but they ARE with us! They're always with us! They keep their eyes on us and protect us from there and give us the advice we need from there still being with us! They are here! Nobody is alone! They would die only when you forget about them, their lessons and advice they gave! But that would NEVER happen. Till we remember them, their deeds, their speeches, their lessons they will always live! And this is a great chance to show them what you've learnt! Memory is given to us to remember those perfect and wonderful, sad and sorrow, happy and tearful moments we spent together with them. Till I remember those moments my parents will be alive standing by my side! Don't let the dark control you." Stella turned over to face the sun and pointed at it. "Let the sun spread its light in your heart making the dark fade away forever. Control your revenge with the light that you made, always follow it and you'll find the exact way. The exact path of your life cause life is a field where the life missions are being done and finishing it you leave this world going to another one in order to relax and help the others who needs! And in that field there are two main characters named 'Life' which creates the rules of the new game and 'Time' who gives only one time and who catches it first they win in that 'game'. But the question is who will be that first one. Only Time will say and when it arrives we'll defeat Magda and only then we will take our revenge. Life is a place where winners live but there're no loosers. Now it depends on you in wich side you want to be! Decide cause it is the path of your life! " Stella opened her palm in front of the people and the shining sun that gave her sun head rays. The Atlantis people looked at their hands. Some of the Magix people whispered " Hey, she's that girl from the Winx, who saved Joan and made him kind." "Yes, I know."another whispered back. "I've heard she helped an orphan." "Really?" "And I knew she convinced one of the Magda guys to become kind and help them." "And I've heard she found the Solarian and brought them back. I'm from Solaria and was missing my parents. "The whispered spreaded. A girl from Atlantis looked at her hands and remembered her grandmother. "Interesting speech."she said. "But...I want to be in winners' side." She announced. "And I want to!" "Yeah!" "So do I!" That made the Winx and others even headmasters ashamed. "She...convinced them..." Mrs. Griffin managed to say. "It's impossible! " Saladin said. "We couldn't convince them but she could..." Flora said. Lidia smiled as she remembered Jelfa standing there. 'We thought we knew you, Stella, but it's found out we didn't know you and you didn't also.' Bloom thought looking at Stella. "Please, accept our apology." One of the Atlantis said bowing at the Magix people. The others followed him. Stella smiled. "You were right, jinchuuriki. We're sorry for being rude to you. And as you said the Time will arrive and we want you to be our leader in that war as you know exactly when the time will arrive. We accept you as our war leader!" They all kneeled in front of Stella. Stella's eyes got wide. 'A leader?"

Magda and her staff was watching this. "She...convinced them? I don't believe my eyes !" Robbin said. Magda clenched her fists. "She's a big danger! We should get rid of her!"

* * *

Stella was in her dorm. "Are you ok?" Flora and Bloom entered. "Maybe." "Is it because of that you have to be their leader?" Flora asked, Stella nodded. "It's...not mine. I'm a princess, a great designer, a stylish fairy of the shining sun, future queen, but...leader! It's yours Bloom. You have that skill, leader skill I don't have. You are our leader and now I have to be their leader...I'm scared if I do something wrong?" "Stella, calm down. You can di that and besides we are with you." Bloom said, put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks girls. "They hugged and Flora and Bloom went. Stella sighed. She looked in the mirror to see her reflection. 'I always thought I knew myself entirely but I didn't. We always think we know who we are but really we don't know who we are. Cause there are parts hidden inside of that aren't revealed themselves and when the time comes to reveal them you get scared to fo but you have to do that cause the situation depends on it, the path of your life depends on it.'

* * *

Meanwhile Serpentine and Coldy were in Melody. They were in front of a gate. "So it's here." Coldy said. "Yes, it's here." Serpentine smirked.


	35. Chapter 35 Melody of the soul

**sorry for this short chapter. You know, school. It begins. **

* * *

"We are ready to go to Melody." Bloom said. " But are you sure you don't need help?" Sky asked. "Don't worry, Sky, we'll be fine, I promise. "She said and hugged him. Sky returned the hug. "Good luck, girls! "Brandon said. " No, wait! We forgot something! "Stella said as she snapped her fingers. Their outfits changed. "Now, we can go." "Ah, I don't believe it, leader with dress up games. "Musa said. "Be careful, Musa." Riven said and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be." She smiled. "Ok, I think we can go now." Tecna said. Girls gathered and teleported themselves.

* * *

"Princess Galatea, you have guests. " a maid said. "Ok, I'm coming." She was playing the flute. She went out from her room and saw Musa and the Winx. "Musa ! Winx!" She ran and hugged Musa. She hugged her back. "Hi, Galatea!" She greeted. "Hi, Princess Galatea."the Winx said. "Hi, girls! I'm so happy you're here! Please, be my guests." Galatea lead her to her room. "Why aren't you at Alfea?" Musa asked. "I have to stay here. My dad is busy and wants me to help him. I'll come back to Alfea soon." "Great! I've missed your music. "Musa said. "Oh, musical dresses! It's a great inspiration to hear music and creat some musical designs! " Stella said as she saw Galatea's nearly pink dress with music symbols "It's great we saw you and we could talk to you more but we have some business here." Bloom began. "Are you about the crystal?" "Yeah, but how you knew?" "It everyone knows. We know Magda wanted that crystal and I was able to convince my dad to give the crystal to you when you come here to Melody. I know where it's kept and I can guide you there as I already have that right." "Thank you, Princess! " Flora said. "We'll go for about 30 minutes cause I have some not big deals. Is it ok?" "Yes, Meanwhile, we can go and visit my dad!" Musa said. "Ok then." The girls went out from the palace and made their way to Musa's house.

"Dad!" She shouted when she saw him. "Musa!"he shouted back. Musa ran and hugged him and he hugged her back. "My musical daughter. "He said. "I've missed you so much. "Musa said. "I've missed you too ." He said. "Hi."the girls greeted him. "Hi, girls. Nice to meet you. " "Likewise. " They entered the house. They spoke and laughed then Musa sang a song and her played. It was the song her mom used to sing. Musa's eyes watered as she remember e her mom. "It was so beautiful, Musa." Flora said as everybody clapped. "This song my mom used to sing it when I was small. It always calmed me down when I was upset or something. " "Oh, Musa." The girls hugged her. "Your mom would be proud of you." Musa's dad hugged her. "Thanks, Dad." She hugged him back. A tear fell down from Stella's eye but she wiped it away and nobody didn't notice that. After 30 minutes Galatea arrived at Musa's house. Musa hugged her dad before going. Galatea brought them to the gates. She had brought with her a harp. She played and the gates opened from the magic melody. They entered. The inside was so harmonic full of light violent and pink colored walls. They went through a hallways and appeared in a circle room. In the middle there was the shining violent crystal. "Stella, take it." Bloom said. Stella nodded and approached but some kind of power threw her back. "Ouch! What was that?" "The crystal is protected with some kind of mahic." Galatea said. "And can we get it?" Bloom asked. "I don't know. " Galatea answered. "Tecna?" Bloom asked. "Ok." She scanned the territory and said. "I can't found out how we can pass through that magic web." "Oh." "But wait according to the prompt and this place that is filled with magic melody I think we the perfect song and melody could." "Musa, it depends on you." Bloom said and put her head on her shoulder. "Oh, but what should I sing?" "Well, this place is very harmonic and like spiritual. I think you should sing a harmonic song that is the part of your soul. And I'll play it." Galatea said. Musa nodded and sang her mom's song. And Galatea played. There were magic melodic sparks all around and it was more harmonic. The crystal shone bright and rose up. It flowed to Stella and she nearly caught it when she froze. "Stella! " the girls yelled. "Hi, fairies!" Coldy and Serpentine appeared. "You!" Musa shouted. Stella could freed herself thanks to the power the crystal had given her. "Ah, she freed herself!" Coldy said. "Yes, thanks to the crystal. "Stella said. "Ready? MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " CLOUD TRANSFORMATION, NUVOLIX!" They transformed. So did Galatea. They began to fight. Stella covered them all with fog so that the girls could attack secretly. It worked until Serpentine caught Galatea. "Well, fairies, the game is over! You'd better give me the crystal or else your princess will be ready to go to the spiritual world. "Galatea! "Musa shouted. "No, girls, don't do that!" Galatea shouted. "Easy, you!" Serpentine squeezed Galatea's neck and she yelled. "No, wait! We're giving the crystal. "Bloom said and gestured Stella to take the crystal and give it to Serpentine. Stella nodded and so did. "Nice! Here's your princess!" Serpentine threw Galatea to Musa and she caught her. Serpentine laughed. "See ya, fairies! " and disappeared. " Serpentine, wait for me!" Coldy followed her.

* * *

**What you think what will happen next? Please, review and I'll try to update 2 chapters;)**


	36. Chapter 36 Serpentine's rise

Coldy arrived at their shelter looking for Serpentine. "Ah, Coldy! Where's Serpentine? " Hotty asked. "I don't know. I thought she was here." "No, she's not here!" "Let's go to Magda. I'm going to report her what happened. "Coldy said and they went.

"Well, Coldy, where's Serpentine? "Magda asked as she saw her. "She took the crystal and went away not waiting for me. I thought she was here." "She took the crystal and went?" Magda repeated angrily. 'What that snake has in her mind!?'she thought. " Go and find her! Or else you all will end up like Airy last time!"she yelled. "Oh, there's no need to do that."a voice was heard. They turned their heads to see Serpentine with nasty smile and the crystal. "Serpentine! What you think you are doing! "Magda yelled. "Now, my goddess I am giving orders cause now I'm powerful then before and you can't do a thing to defeat me!"she teased but was serious. "I'll show you!" Magda shot at her but Serpentine created a shield that protect her very easily. "Haha, are you trying to be against my power? Your attacks is nothing compared with mine!" She shot a violent and grey orb that threw Magda. "Stop it, Serpentine! "Coldy protected Magda stepping in front of her. "Ah, and here's our curious ice piece! "Serpentine directed her head creating seal around Coldy that made her explode and become snowflakes. "I never liked her." Serpentine said. " Now, are you with me or with the goddess of yours?" Serpentine asked the rest that only stayed quiet. They looked at Magda and then at Serpentine. They walked up to Serpentine accepting her as their new leader. "You'll pay for this!" Magda shouted getting up. "Well, you know, snake bites its cherisher." "I'll be back." With that Magda disappeared. " Uh, coward! Now this place is mine and soon the whole Magic Dimension will be mine and I'll found my realm! But first!"Serpentine raised the crystal and it began to shine. It changed Serpentine's dress into the goddess' one. "Now, I'm the goddess of snakes and you of course! Bow!" Snakes appeared from nowhere and with the rest they bowed. Serpentine laughed. "Now your first mission! Let's visit our fairies!"she smirked.

* * *

The boys were waiting for the girls in Alfea. They were training. Sparkles appeared in front of them revealing the girls. "Girls! " Sky walked up to Bloom. "And where's the crystal? " "It's with Magda. We had to give her the crystal. "Bloom said and sighed. "But we have to bring it back!" Musa said. "Oh, I don't even want to think what she could do with the crystal. "Flora said. "Let's go and tell Faragonda. Maybe they could try to get the next crystals. "Tecna said and they went. They told Faragonda what had happened. "It's said news and now we have to protect the other crystals. " she said. The Winx went out to be prepared to go to the cave to protect the crystals. But when they were about Hotty and her staff appeared. "Hey, fairies, I've missed you." She said and laughed. "Hotty!" Bloom shouted. "Oh, hi, fiery girl! Want to play with me?" "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " "CLOUD TRANSFORMATION, NUVOLIX! " they transformed and began to fight. "What happened? It seemes they've become more powerful! " Flora said. "Haha, you noticed, flower girl! " Groundy attacked. But Bloom created a shield that protected Flora. "It's probably the crystal! "Stella said. Rina ran to the cave to protect the crystals. When she walked up to the cave, she saw some snake monsters trying to enter. "Not so fast!" Rina yelled and attacked. 'I have to deal with this guys alone, as the others are busy protecting the school.' Rina thought and gave punch. Hotty and her staff were about to ruin everything in Alfea. "Why don't you stop this insane!" Stella yelled while attacking. "Oh, the jinchuuriki is angry, I'm so scared!" Electra teased. Stella shot an orb at her. "Hey, jinchuuriki! You're mine!" Hotty shouted and attacked. Stella avoided it. "Hey, what about a duel?" Robbin suggested. "Great idea! It's only I and you, jinchuuriki! If you win we'll leave this school. But you have to fight not in your fairy transformation. Deal?" Hotty asked. Stella nodded. She transformed back. "Ok, let's watch the fun!" Electra said and sat on the gate. "But why Hotty has to fight against her, I want to." Groundy mumbled. "Well, last time that blonde defeated her she had burnt her hands though." Robbin said. "Can she do that?" Flora asked stepping aside. "I believe she can, Lidia taught her almost everything she knew. "Bloom said. Other students went inside and one of them were watching from the windows and balconies. The professors and Faragonda were watching from the windows, well, Faragonda was watching from her balcony. The only ones that were outside were the Winx and Specialists. And Hotty's staff. Hotty was the first one who began the fight. She shot fire at Stella but Stella extinguished them with water. Then Hotty shot another fire and began to fight with all of her power. Stella was doing great both avoiding and attacking. She used all the elements she knew. She jumped up and threw an air wave at Hotty with her foot. Then she used water to avoid another attack. Then she used lightning to make Hotty avoid it and attacked her with water causing her to fall. "Ha, not bad!" Hhtty said getting up. Serpentine was watching this, she didn't have any ball in front of her though. "Looks ike she needs some help. "She mumbled a spell and the crystal shone. It gave Hotty power. She attacked again but this time Stella barely couldn't avoid and got hit. She was thrown away. "Stella! " All shouted. Stella stood up gesturing then she was ok. 'Did she get power again?' Stella thought. " Yes, she did."a voice said in her head. "Birdie!" "She's getting that power from the crystal. " The bird said. "But how?" "Well, looks like Magda is controlling its power entirely . " "Ideas?" Stella asked in her head as she barely avoided Hotty's attack. "Make strategy!" "But how? She's powerful! If I could deprive her from getting that power...wait! That's it!" "Oh, you got an idea, I see!" "Yes, and I need water and more than usual." Stella smirked. "Hey, Hotty, let's see how are you at aiming? MULTI WATER WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " the warriors kept turning up and flying to Hotty. "Is she kidding? "Musa asked as she saw the warriors turning into water. Stella kept summoning them then she used "WATER SPHERE!" And the water that was fallen rose up and Hotty shot. There was steam that revealed Hotty with shining ice arms that had shining water rope covered Stella's arms. Stella smirked and threw her away. Hotty got up and was about to shot when Stella did a move quickly and Hotty appeared inside a water prison that was half shining and didn't let Hotty move. Then Stella did another move and the water fell with Hotty. She began to cough. "It worked." Stella said. "Ah, you...I'll show you!" Hotty tried to get up but didn't work and she felt her power gone. "Good job, Stella! " Bloom said and she with the others rushed to her. "That's my girl! " Brandon said proudly.

Rina was still fighting but she was run out of energy. One of those snake-monsters managed to enter and take one crystal. 'I can't stand anymore! 'Rina thought. "Stella! " She yelled. Stella felt that. "Rina?"she whispered. "Crystals! "And ran the rest of the girls went after her. "And what are we going to do with them?"Riven asked preparing. "Easy, we're going as we promised. "Robbin said and they all disappeared. "Now, let's go and help the girls. "Sky said. " Not so fast."a voice was heard. "You!?"Sky said.

* * *

"Rina! "The Winx shouted. They saw her fighting against some snake-monsters. The Winx helped her but one of them took one crystal and went. "I'm sorry." Rina said. " It's not your fault. "Flora said. "Now, Magda has two crystals. "Tecna said. " Argh! We have to bring them back as quick as possible! "Musa said. "Calm down, Musa, now we all need some rest." Flora said. "Let's tell Faragonda. " Bloom suggested. They went and told Faragonda about the crystal. "It's bad but we have some advantage! "She said. "What are you talking about? "Bloom asked. "Well, it could sound insane but..." Sky said. " What?" "Are you ready?" Lidia asked. They nodded. "Come in! " Faragonda said. They turned their heads to see a shape of somebody. The light gave them the opportunity to see who it was. Their eyes got wide when they saw...

"MAGDA...!"

* * *

**What you think? What Magda wants? Review, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeee!**


	37. Chapter 37 Magda's story of life

**Special thanks to jami and Snb4evss**

**Let's see what Magda wanted! **

* * *

"MAGDA!"

"What are you doing here! ?" Stella yelled. "First of all, get rid of that necklace, we're being followed!" Magda said calmly. ""What!?" Magda sighed and directed her finger on the necklace that was taken off and destroyed. Stella got even more frustrated. "What you think you are doing! WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE TO ACT AS YOU LIKE!" "Oh, shut up, sister, it was just a poor necklace that was used to follow you." Magda said. "What? Argh, you...!" Stella was about to attack but Brandon stopped her. "Stella, calm down, I'll buy you new one." "But she stole my necklace then destroyed the one you gave me!" "Stella, please."he said calmly while putting his both hands on her shoulders. Stella 'calmed down'. "Anyways, what you want?" Bloom asked. "I want to act against Serpentine together." Magda said. "What?" Musa asked. "Wait, does this mean the crystal is in Serpentine's hands?" Bloom asked. Magda nodded. "She used that power and threw me out. Now the power is hers and I'm sure she'll do something bad and if we're not together, it will probably be late. Anyway, now we have the same problem to deal with, we all want the crystal out from Serpentine's hands. It will be wise if you agree with me." "There's no way I'm going to agree with you!" Stella yelled again. "Ah, you have to, sister, and watch your tone." "Stop calling me like that! I'm not your sister! And I know how to talk to people! I talk to them the way they deserve! And you..." "Stella, enough! There's time to think about that." Faragonda said. " I don't need time! I won't do that together with her. The person that killed my parents and sealed my people! " Stella yelled and ran out slamming the door behind her. "Ah, we need time to think." Bloom said. "You have it." Faragonda said. The girls went out. They were thinking about alternative way but no use. They reached to their dorms and found Stella in hers. "Stella, we're going to discuss what happened. "Flora said. Stella was designing a dress, nervously and angrily. "I'm not in."she said. "Stella, we have no choice but to accept Magda's offer." Tecna said. "There's always a choice. " "No, there isn't! "Musa said. "Stella, we know what you're feeling now, but...Serpentine has two crystals now and she might do something again." Bloom said sitting beside her. "Stella, please." "No, Bloom, no!" Stella stood up and went out. "No use. She's stubborn! "Aisha said. "Maybe Brandon could convince her?" Flora said.

* * *

"Ah, Magda with the Winx! Coward! I should do something. With these two crystals I can do anything! Hm...what should I do first? Oh, I know." She raised both crystals and mumbled a spell. The crystals shone and shot a ray into the sky gathering dark clouds with dark magic. "This cloud will spread in the other realms and no one can use their magic and my little snakes will rise during that black rain!" She laughed. "Conquer this Magic Dimension my kids!"

* * *

Stella was 'training' again. She was extremely frustrated. She shot air wherever and nearly hit Brandon. "Oh, Brandon, sorry." "No problem. Stella we need to talk about Magda and stuff..." "Not again! I don't want to talk about that." "But Stella, even Rina agreed with her offer. You should accept her offer. It's the only way." "No, it's not the only! I'm not going to work this out with her! Not with her and you know that very well!" "Stella, please, it's not for all life time, it's only for a short time." "Didn't you get it? I'm not going to work this out with her! No!" "Stella, I know, it's hard for you, but there's no way."he was still saying this calmly. "No, there's always a way! What can I do when you all are blind! Maybe it's a trick! Maybe it's a trap! But I won't get into that!" "Stella, she was serious about what she said. " "Ah, yeah, yeah, she's SERIOUS. EXTRASERIOUS! And that said a boy that doesn't understand my feelings! A smart boy. Are you Timmy? No, you aren't! At last he does have parents! " "You know what, you're too proud and stubborn to accept she's right!" "Yes, I am! That's me! If you don't like my character you can go!" "No, you are being an egoist! Stop thinking only yourself! You only do what you want not counting others' feelings! Of course, you're THE PRINCESS OF SOLARIA that must be in spotlight! "This time he was raising his voice. "Don't you dare raise your voice! " "Oh, sorry, your highness!"he teased and bowed. "You know what. I'm tired of your caprices! " "And I'm tired of you! You never helped me when I was bad and I wish I had never seen you!" Stella span around and folded her arms. "Fine, you won't see me anymore." Brandon left with that. Stella didn't spin around. After two minutes she span around and saw nobody. "Brandon? What did I do?" She whispered and bowed her head. Then she felt it was raining but the drops were black. And from nowhere snakes appeared. "Ah! Snakes!" She ran to Alfea. "Hey, what happened to my power? "A girl asked while talking to her friend. "Hey, I don't feel mine too."

"I bet it's Serpentine! "Musa came in. "Girls..."

They were out. There were snakes everywhere. "So you accepted my offer I see." Magda said. "But that doesn't mean I trust you. I will keep my eyes on you and don't dare think about other things except for this one. "Stella said in dead glare and voice. "Go, we're after you!" "Easy, jinchuuriki! "Magda said and walked. The girls followed her. Lidia went with them. Magda lead them. The way was long and fulll of snakes. Fortunately the Winx could use their powers as the Dragon Flame was the stream of the magic. Stella could use hers too as she was the jinchuuriki of the Three-feet bird, the one who created mystic creatures and two main bijus. Magda could use hers as well, as her Turquoise Phoenix is the next after the Fire Dragon. Stella didn't still trust Magda, and had her eyes on her. Every move Maga did made Stella more careful. "Stella just relax. She's not going to do anything except for leading us. "Bloom said. "I don't trust her, and won't ever!" Flora felt something. "What was that?" They all saw snake-monsters again. " MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " CLOUD TRANSFORMATION, NUVOLIX! " they transformed and began to fight. Lidia couldn't use her power but hey, she was shinobi! She knocked down five of them and continued her fight. She only could use techniques. Stella summoned 60 element warriors. Magda was helping them. Stella mainly concentrated on Magda and didn't feel how one of the snakes bit her. She transformed back and fell down but hung on the cliff. "Girls! Help! "She shouted. "Stella, we're coming! Just hold on!" Bloom shouted. Her and the Winx ways were blocked by that snake-monsters. "Stella! " Lidia shouted. "Ah, girls! I can't take this any longer...!" Her one hand gave up. "No!" Stella closed her eyes as her hand let go of the cliff. But she felt somebody's hand holding hers tightly. She felt something while holding that hand. She felt something familiar to her soul. She opened her eyes and saw Magda holding her hand. Stella's eyes got wide. She looked straight into Magda's light turquoise eyes to see something familiar. 'Her eyes...those eyes...' "And what are you staring at? I can't take any longer!" Magda said. Stella nodded and Magda pulled her up. Then Magda continued her fight but Stella was still staring at her. Soon the snakes-monsters were defeated. Lidia suggested them to have a small rest and then continue their way. They all nodded. Bloom burnt the fire and they all except Magda gathered around the fire. Stella was still thinking about what happened staring at her hand that while ago Magda held and saved her life. "Stella, are you ok?" Bloom asked. "Oh...yes...I mean...uh...I keep thinking about Magda. When she saved me holding my hand I felt something familiar looking at her eyes and feeling her touch...her eyes were full of hurt and sadness, loneliness familiar to me as once she has felt what I feel now..." Stella said still staring at her hand. "You are right." Lidia spoke. "I know Magda since her birth. Her parents were one of my best friends. And Magda was a kind and cheerful kid. She used to laugh and always play with her friends. She even protected jinchuurikis and always was by her friends' and jinchuurikis' side until one incident happened. A jinchuuriki broke in their house at late night and killed Magda's parents in front of her eyes. The mission of that jinchuuriki was to get rid of Turquoise Phoenix power's keeper. But Magda's parents protected her and gave their lives. It was a big stress for nine year old girl. Jelfa and Ecco, your parents Stella, decided to adopt her and try to give her the love her parents didn't managed to, but Magda changed and began to hate every jinchuuriki. She didn't want Ecco and Jelfa to be her parent. She only wanted her revenge. But when she heard that the jinchuuriki that had killed her parents was dead she changed even more. She didn't even want to see her friends. She began to yell at everyone and do bad things and teas the others. She thought that every jinchuuriki had to feel the pain she felt." "Poor." Flora said. 'Airy...you knew that...' Stella thought. " Great story, Lidia. "Magda clapped as she approached. "But I didn't give you the permission to tell them about my painful place." "Then why did you saved me if you hate jinchuurikis? " Stella asked. " Cause I should be the one who would kill you, not a snake thing!" She said and went. 'What revenge did to her?' Stella thought. She got up. "Where are you going? " Bloom asked. "I want to be alone." Stella went. She found a lake near their place. She made two flower with her restored magic. They were Vincoli flowers. She burnt their stamens and let them float on the water. Then she knelt and began to pray. "Are those for your parents? " Lidia asked. " No. These are for Magda's parents. I want them to rest in peace there. You know, it feels like something very heavy fell down from my shoulders and...my soul became calm..." Stella breathed in and out slowly. Lidia smiled and went leaving Stella alone. But she was not alone as someone was watching that all from behind a tree that was in the near side of the lake.

* * *

**Wow, bad childhood for a nine year old girl. What you think? Was Stella doing right? Will she and Magda be like sisters? Will She and Brandon make up? What will happen next? Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaase!**


	38. Chapter 38 Against the goddess of snakes

**Oh, after tomorrow we're going to school...again...**

* * *

The boys were still fighting but the snakes weren't going to give up. Sky and Riven knocked down ten of them. "I just hope the girls are ok." Sky said. "They are, now we have to concentrate on this small half. It will be easy to get rid of them." Riven said pointing at seven snakes. But suddenly more snakes appeared under the ground. "Um...what did just say?" Brandon said. "Come on, guys we can do this! " Sky said and attacked.

* * *

The Winx and Magda and Lidia were in front of the shelter. " Girls, let's do this!" Bloom said and they all entered.

" I'm disappointed in you!" Serpentine yelled. " You all are useless things! How are you supposed to deserve my forgiveness? " "Serpentine, we are..." Robbin was interrupted by Serpentine. "What!?"" "I'm sorry, my goddess, just we aren't as powerful as you are and that jinchuuriki is becoming more and more powerful. " "What's that supposed to mean? You want the power from the crystal? "She yelled. "My goddess, the Winx and Magda are approaching." Groundy said. "Aren't we going to stop them?" Serpentine thought for a while. "Hm...if they want the crystals, they will get them and not only them." She smirked and mumbled a spell. Violet rays covered Robbin, Wein, Electra, Groundy and Hotty. "Let's visit our guests! "

"Here, Serpentine and the crystals must be here!" Magda said and they entered a big room. "Is this throne room or something like that? "Stella asked. " Hey, the crystals! " Flora said posting at the crystals shining in front of them. Stella ran to them and smiled. She placed her hand on the one they found in Melody. But she felt something bad. Something red appeared in front of her eyes and that red thing had a huge amount of negative energy. And she heard cries and screams. The crystal began to shine bright. Stella quickly pulled back her hand and stepped back. "Stella, what's wrong?" Bloom asked. "I...don't know. It's like a negative energy..." "Something isn't right. Where is Serpentine and her guys?" Tecna asked. "At last somebody noticed." Serpentine appeared in front of them. "But now I'm goddess, so you'd better show your respect!" "You don't deserve that!" Bloom said. "Oh, Magda deserves, I see she is really weak if she's now with her enemies!" "I'll show you your place, Serpentine! " Magda said. "But first, we're taking the crystals!" Flora said. "Wait, you want to go without our hospitality? Too bad. Right?" Serpentine said as the rest appeared. But they were changed. "What's wrong with them?" Aisha asked. "You'll see, fairy!" Groundy said as she attacked. But the girls avoided it. ""MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " CLOUD TRANSFORMATION, NUVOLIX! " they began to fight. Bloom was fighting against Robbin, Flora against Electra, Tecna against Wein, Musa and Aisha against Groundy and Stella against Hotty. Lidia and Magda were fighting against Serpentine. "Oh man, they're more powerful than we are!" Musa said. "At last you accepted it!" Groundy said. " Hey, I didn't accept, I just said!" Musa said. "ELEMENT WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " Stella summoned the birds so that she could get the crystals. She flew to them. But Serpentine noticed that. "Nit so fast!" She threw Magda and Lidia and concentrated a huge amount of energy in her hands and shot at Stella. Stella was cut into the wall. "Stella, you ok?" Flora asked. Stella nodded. "Ah, Delfa, as curious as your mommy!" Serpentine teased. "Delfa?" "Oh, Lidia, you didn't tell her her real name, too bad for you." 'Really? Delfa? Is that even a name?' Stella thought. " Stop and concentrate on the crystals! " The bird said in her head. "But that name..." "Stop it! And also, the crystal you touched gave you the power of darkness, dark bending. " "I didn't know darkness is an element. " "So concentrate on that power." "Hey, I like light and the shining sun, not darkness! It's not my type!" Stella folded her arms. "Ah, that power gives the opportunity to bolt and use other powers you don't know! Get it?" "You mean, it's like that Robbin does? "The bird nodded. "Oh, he's from darkness." "Now concentrate! " "I'll try." Stella tried but nothing worked. "What would you say if went to pay a visit to the others? Hotty and the rest, don't disappoint me this time!" Serpentine said and laughed before shot rays the the girls and went. Hotty, Groundy and the rest combined their powers to creat snakes that tied the Winx and Lidia and Magda. "Have a nice day, fairies! " Electra said and they went after Serpentine. "Stella, now you have to concentrate to bolt their powers and they will let go of you." The bird said. Stella tried hard and soon violent sparkles appeared and the snakes let go of her. The sparkles span to reveal her new transformation that was in deep dark violet, dark blue-turquoise and black. "Oh, I feel myself like a witch." Stella said. "Stop and help us!" Aisha said. Stella freed them. They went after Serpentine. They saw Hotty and her guys. "What? How you..." Hotty was interrupted by Stella's attack that threw them away. The Winx and Lidia continued their way but Magda stayed. The girls saw Serpentine flying away with two crystals. "How can we stop her, I mean, the crystals will probably protect her." Tecna said. "We have to separate them. With darkbending and our powers we can do that." Lidia said. The girls made a circle and in the middle was Stella. She did a move from what violent light appeared and began to spin around it. Others concentrated on their powers that connected with Stella's creation and Stella began to play with it and the result was a big magic hurricane that rose up. Serpentine couldn't fly forward, she struggled though. Six pink rays appeared from the hurricane taking the crystals away from Serpentine. Serpentine tried to use her magic but was thrown away because of the huge energy that made an explosion. The crystals were thrown away too. One of them caught Lidia and the other one was in Magda's hands. "Cool, it worked!" Musa said. "But where's the second crystal?" Lidia asked. "And Magda?" Aisha noticed. "I guess now she has the crystal! Shit!" Musa said angrily. " Let's go back." Bloom said. "Without the crystal? "A voice was heard. They all turned their heads to see Magda with the crystal. " Magda?" "Here, you deserve it." Magda gave the crystal to Stella. She turned to go. "But why?" Stella asked. " As I said you deserve it. I always knew you were a big danger for me and always tried to stop you. I fought with you with the weapons of hatred and revenge, not understanding that your weapon was forgiveness. It's easy to take revenge but difficult to forgive. I always tried to take everything from you to cover the light that was leading you but I couldn't take your light, your memories and love and friends gave you something more powerful than your biju's, and it kept shining bright everytime I wanted to destroy it. Now you turned from the defenseless fairy into a real fairy-shinobi, the one our world needed. But this doesn't mean I won't fight for the other crystals. Our deal is done and now we're enemies like before. I want to fight with cause now I see the real you, the side of yours that was hiding but I will wait until you master the rest of the elements. "Magda said and didn't span around to face them. She took steps and before disappearing she said. "You are like your mother." And she half turned and smiled. But it wasn't an evil smile it was a smile of calmness and kindness. Then she disappeared.

* * *

The snakes that were in Magix and keeping the crowd in shock and scare faded away. "At last these things are gone." Mrs. Griffin said. "They did it!" Mrs. Griselda said. Riven wanted to punch one before it disappeared. "Did you see that? I just made all of them disappeared! "He said proudly. "Yeah, yeah, cool boy, you did it." Musa said. "Girls! " Sky said and hugged Bloom. Stella saw Brandon and rushed to him to hug him. "Oh, Brandon! " But he didn't hugged back and refused her hug. "Not now, Stella. "He said cruelly and went. Stella stood there and bowed her head.

They were in their dorms. Bloom was with Stella. "We've not spoken to each other since then. I'm so stupid! I can't control my mouth." Stella told Bloom. "Don't worry, you'll make up soon. Now go to sleep. We all need some rest." Stella nodded. Bloom went. "I hope so..." Stella whispered. She felt headache. "I'd better sleep."

* * *

Somewhere in the dark woods a hand came out from the ground. "They'll pay! I WON'T GIVE UP SO EASILY! "it was Serpentine. Then she felt some power and looked at her shining hands and began to laugh like an insane.

* * *

**So what you think about this chapter? Let me know. And the next chapter will be about Stella and Brandon make up! ;)**


	39. Chapter 39 I want you back!

**I don't know if I could update during the week but I'll try. But I'll update every weekend. That's for sure!**

* * *

After galaxybending lesson, Stella and Lidia were training. Lidia attacked her and she had to avoid them. But Stella got headache again and got the hit. "Stella, that was a simple attack you always avoided. What's wrong?" Lidia asked. " I don't know. Recently I've got headache. "Stella said placing her hand on her forehead. "Oh, it's serious then. Go to Alfea and sleep." Lidia said. Stella nodded and went.

* * *

Stella tried to sleep but because of the headache she couldn't. She sighed. The girls were with their boyfriends. "Oh, Brandon, I miss you. Maybe I have this headache because of Brandon. I need to get him back!" Stella took her phone and dialed his number. But he didn't answer. "Oh, please! Come on! I need you..."her phone slid down and she buried her face in her knees. "I need to go to see him." She got up and changed her outfit and went.

* * *

"Ok, we're saved for now but then..." Electra said. "I wonder why Magda didn't get rid of us?" Robbin asked. "You'd better not think about that." Groundy said. " And why she gave the crystal? " Wein asked. "Who knows?" Electra said. 'Hm...I should go to see what's happening in Magix.' Hotty thought as she went.

* * *

Brandon was in his dorm lying on the bed. Sky entered. "We're back."he said. "Great." Brandon said. " Hey, what's happened between you and Stella? " "Nothing. Just an argument. " "And when are you two going to make up?" "I don't know. Maybe never." "Oh, come on, Brandon, it's Stella. You know her very well. And she's not well you know. Bloom told me she regretted." "Let her regret then." "Seriously, Brandon. She did regret. Forgive her and you two will be fine again." "I don't want to. I always tried to understand her, support and comfort but she didn't see that. She should learn more about how to behave herself. I'm tired of her current behavior. " "But you love her with that behavior. " "I don't know. I only know that I don't want to see her now." He got up. "Where are you going? " Sky asked. "Dragon riding. Oh and when I'm back tell what's happened during your date. "He said and disappeared.

* * *

Hotty chad changed her outfit so that nobody could recognize her. She saw Stella going somewhere and decided to follow her. Stella went to Red Fountain and made her way to Brandon's dorm. She knocked on the door but no answer. "Hi, Stella! " Sky greeted. "Oh, hi Sky! Do you know where's Brandon ?" "Yeah, he's riding a dragon. " "Oh, thanks." She went out. 'Well, well, this jinchuuriki wants to see her boyfriend I see.' Hotty thought. Stella walked until she spotted Brandon in the sky riding a dragon. She took a deep breath and sighed. She waited until Brandon landed and walked up to him. "Hey, Brandon! " He span around. "Hi." He said roughly. "How have you been doing? " " Great." 'Without me?' Stella thought. " What are you doing after 16:00? " Stella asked. " I'm busy. " "Then I can help you with your business. " "Look, Stella, I want to be alone. And that means that you aren't supposed to be with me." He span around to go but Stella hugged him tightly putting her head on his chest. "Stella, what are doing?" "And what it looks like? I know you're still mad at me, but please, forgive me. I wasn't right. I really need to control my big mouth. Please, I'm so sorry. And I need you, need you by my side." Stella said as Brandon struggled to free himself from her but she hugged him tightly enough. Hotty was watching this scene. 'She's insane.' "Stella, stop and let me go!" Brandon demanded while struggling. "No, until you say you forgive me." All that time Stella had her eyes closed. 'Oh, how can I leave this place. The place where I'm safe.' Stella thought while Brandon was struggling. "Stella, stop! People are looking at us! Leave me alone!" "No, Brandon. The only place I feel safe is here with you, don't you understand that?" "Let go of me!" Brandon finally released himself. "But Brandon...!" "We'll talk later, Stella! " He went. Stella. "Brandon..." Stella whispered and her eyes were watered. Suddenly she felt that headache again and was about to fell but she managed to stand. Hotty noticed that. 'Is she sick or something? I need to find out. ' Stella walked back to Alfea.

* * *

The girls were there in Stella's dorm. Stella didn't feel well. The girls were with her. Lidia came to find out what was happening to Stella. Hotty used an invisible spell and began to overhear from the opened window. Lidia placed her hand to Stella's forehead. "Don't worry, we'll find out what's wrong with you." Lidia's hand covered with light blue chakra and she passed her hand over Stella's body. "Tecna, please, can you help me to find out this...sickness? "Tecna nodded and reached out her computer. She scanned Stella's body and she and Lidia went out. "Relax, Stella and take a sleep. You need it now." Flora said as they all went out. Stella closed her eyes. Hotty entered and with her fire she found out what was happening. She smirked. "Looks like you are about to leave all of us. But you won't until I get the other prompts!" She grabbed Stella's hand. Stella opened her eyes and threw her with the water. "What's going on? " Bloom asked as they entered. They saw Hotty. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " "DARKNESS TRANSFORMATION, DARKIX!" " Stella, are you sure you can fight?" Flora asked. "I'm sure." They began to fight and went outside. During the fight Stella felt more and more weak. She barely could keep her in the air. She was losing her sight but kept fighting. Hotty noticed that and smirked. 'She can't struggle against the poison.' "So, jinchuuriki, where's your dear boyfriend? Did he leave you? Then he's a smart boy." Stella got frustrated. Hotty laughed and flew away. Stella after her. Stella shot orbs but she couldn't hit Hotty because of her sight. Hotty smirked and caught her. "Stop struggling, jinchuuriki! You lose!" Hotty flew away with Stella. "Stella! " The Winx were after them. 'I...should do...something. ..' Stella thought. They were passing Red Fountain. Sky saw Bloom. "Bloom, what happened? " " Hotty caught Stella! We need your help!"and she flew. "And Stella's sick!" Musa added. Sky told the others. "I'm not coming. "Brandon said. " Brandon, Hotty caught Stella, and she's not well! She's sick! "Sky said. "She's sick!?" Brandon's eyes got wide. And he rushed out. Soon Lidia and Tecna joined them. The boys surrounded Hotty. "Leave her!" Bloom ordered. Hotty saw she had no way and noticed that Stella was too weak to move. Wait she fainted. "Ok, as you wish! "She let Stella flew down. "Stella! " Bloom pulled herself together and ws about to mumble a spell but fortunately Brandon was down and caught her. Bloom sighed. "Now, Hotty..." Bloom saw that she had disappeared. They all flew down.

"Stella, don't scare me, please! Open your eyes! I...I forgave you, please, sunshine!" Brandon rubbed her cheek and kept begging. "Stella, what's wrong with her?" Flora asked. "She's poisoned. We have to act fast or else..." Lidia stopped and walked up to Brandon who was holding Stella in his arms kneeling. Lidia concentrated on the poison that was inside of Stella. She did movements with her hands to pull out the poison. The deep dark violet poison was pulled out from from Stella's mouth. Stella began to cough and slowly half opened her eyes. "Brandon...Lidia. ..girls. ...guys..." she whispered. "Don't do that again, my Sunshine. " Brandon hugged her tightly and placed his head on her cheek. "She's now week. Brandon could you please, take her to her dorm?" Lidia asked. Brandon nodded happily and got up still holding Stella in his arm tightly.

* * *

Stella was in her dorm lying on her bed. Somebody knocked on her door. "Come in! " She said. Brandon came in. "How are you, sunshine? " "Fine." He sat on the bed and held Stella's hand. " Brandon, I'm...sorry...I didn't want to hurt you I was just..." "Shhh...Stella, I've already forgiven you. And...I'm sorry too...I over reacted. "He rubbed her cheek and kissed her on the other cheek.. "I won't leave you anymore. Now relax and sleep. You need it. I won't go." Stella smiled and nodded. Soon she drift of. Brandon didn't leave her until It was the time for him to go,


	40. Chapter 40 Coronation

**Don't forget to review.**

* * *

The Royal board of Solaria gathered in a consulting room where they were discussing reigning problems. "Princess Stella is the heir of the throne and the realm. She must become a queen! Our realm needs a leader! And besides she's still our princess! " a man about 45 years said. "We know, Jager, but don't forget that Magda almost destroyed our realm! And don't you remember what happened last time when she supposed to be queen for a day? She's not ready. We offer you to become king. You were the closest friend of our king Radius. And you know more how to rule Solaria."one of the old men said. "Thank you, very much, but I have to refuse your offer. I'm not from the royal family but if you insist I can be as an adviser for princess Stella." "As you wish."

* * *

"Annoying! I'm fairy of the shining sun! And this element of darkness is not my kind!" Stella yelled. "Do you know, that you're saying in it for the 15 time?" Tecna said. "Ah, it doesn't bother me! This element is only bolting anything! And do you know how much I have to concentrate on?"They all sighed. "Hey, girls, is something wrong?" The guys came in. But there wasn't Sky. "Hey, where's Sky?" Bloom asked. "He'll come soon." Helia said. "Stella, are you ok? " Brandon asked. " Oh, honey, not actually! " "She's complaining about her element of darkness. "Musa said. "Yes! I'm fairy of the sun! And like light not darkness!" "Yeah, yeah, Stella. "Aisha said in annoyed way. " Hey, hotty - blondie! There's someone asking for you." Rina came. "Who? " "I don't know. " "Go Stella and relax. "Bloom said as Stella went out. "I bet she was complaining again." Rina said. "Yes, she was." "I know it would sound kind of mean and cruel but don't you think she's too ...um...light-headed for having such power or being a leader in a war?" " Well, it's Stella, Rina." "Hey everyone! "A voice was heard. " Sky!" Bloom ran towards him and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Hey, dude, what's up? "Brandon asked. " Have you heard breaking news? The Royal board of Solaria decided to crown their princess as a queen! That means that Stella will become a queen after a day!" Sky said. "Really? "Aisha asked and Sky nodded. "Oh, I was talking about that." Rina said. "I'm so happy for Stella. " Bloom said. "And the invitations have already been sent to the other realms." Sky said.

* * *

"Uncle Jager!" Stella shouted as she met Jager and hugged him. "Hello, Stella. " "Oh, how are you. What's going on Solaria? " "Stella, I came here to take to the palace as you're becoming a queen of Solaria! And if you want of course, I'll be your adviser." "Of course I want!" Stella burst in happiness. "Just wait here, I'll tell the rest about that." "If you're about Mrs. Faragonda, I've already told her." "Oh, thanks, but I should tell my friends! And Lidia! " "Then I'll wait you here." Stella walked upstairs. "Guys! Guess what? " "You're become a queen of Solaria, your highness! " Rina said. "Yes, but how did you know that?" "Sky said" Brandon said. " Oh, then I should go now to prepare for the coronation! Wait! First I must tell Lidia! " "We'll tell her, Stella, you can go." Flora said. "Oh, thanks, Flora. Wait! What should I wear! " "Now you should go and then you'll think about that." Musa said. "And what about you?" "We'll be there tomorrow at the ceremony. "Bloom said. "So, I will go alone?" "If you want, I can come with you." Brandon said. " Oh, thanks, Brandon! " She hugged him very quickly and grabbed his arm. "Let's go! " and they went out. "I just can't imagine, what a queen she'll be. "Aisha said smiling.

* * *

In the palace everybody was preparing. The ceremony must have started tomorrow at 12:00. Stella picked up 5 beautiful gowns and was in two minds. Which wear? She thought about that an hour then went out of her room. She made her way towards guest's room where Brandon was staying. She knocked on the door and Brandon opened. "Hi, Stella! " " Hi, I need your help!"she grabbed his arm and they went her room. Stella showed him the gowns. Every time Brandon chosen the gown, Stella would refused it. "Maybe, you should use your magic to creat the gown you need?" He asked. " Oh, yes! But which color I should pick up? " "Maybe...red? "It's for passion, not for coronation. " "um...bluea?" "I used that for that time when I was a queen for a day." "Orange? " "It's casual. " " I don't know, Stella! Find something to wear. It's not problem when you don't concentrate on little things." He put his hand on her shoulder. And went. After 10 minutes Stella went out too.

* * *

"Do you think, princess could be a good queen?"one of a maids said. "I don't know, she's a little bit childish and not serious. Blondes!" "And I've heard that the board wanted to convince Jager to become a king as they were not sure for Stella. " "Yeah, Mr. Jager would be a great king. The one we needed after the king Radius. " "Yeah. You know, I'm not sure for princess too. Remember last time what she did?" "Yes, she's still a child."

* * *

There was a knock on Stella's door. "Stella, can I come in?" Brandon asked. But there was no answer. "Stella? "He opened the door and saw Stella lying on the bed but she wasn't sleeping. "Oh, sorry, I disturb you." Stella slightly shook her head. "What's wrong?" He came in and closed the door. He walked up to the bed and sat. Stella sighed and sat. "Nobody wants me to be a queen." Stella mumbled. "Sorry?" "I heard the conversation of maids accidentally about me and the royal board. They keep thinking I could ruin everything again like last time." "Well...last time wasn't so ...perfect but I believe this time it will be." He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Stella hugged him and he hugged her back. " Did you pick up a gown?" Brandon tried to change the topic and he succeeded.

* * *

Night and the moon of Solaria was shining in the sky among the stars. Stella wasn't sleeping. She kept thinking about what she heard when a voice was heard. "Oh, the jinchuuriki is sad, and alone." Fire span around itself to reveal Hotty. " What are you! Doing here!?" Stella shouted. "Get out of my realm! Now!" "Easy, girl! You're not a queen yet." "It doesn't bother me! Get out!" "Ok, but after a game!" " I'm not playing! " "Really? " She threw to Stella her necklace she wanted before. Her family necklace she missed so much. " My necklace! " "Yeah, yeah, your necklace! And by holding it you accept my challenge! " "What! ?" " Well, I offer a small competition thing. You and me! If I win this realm and the crystals are mine! " "I don't agree!" "Really? But you are soon-to-be-a queen. And as a leader you have to do anything for your people!" Stella gave in. "Good." Hotty said as fire surrounded both of them and teleported somewhere. "Where am I?" Stella asked. " Here!" Hotty attacked but Stella avoided. Hotty attacked seven times but failed. None of her attacks hit Stella. "DARKNESS TRANSFORMATION, DARKIX! " she transformed. They fought. "Why is Magda doing this?" Stella asked remembering last time she saw Magda. " You won't understand! "Hotty attacked again. Stella bolted her attack. They fought three hours without a break. Hotty was running out of energy. The last thing she was able to das a fire vortex. Fire surrounded Stella. It was too hot and nothing could survive. Stella tried to defend with water but it immediately became steam. She shield herself. Her necklace was with her and because of the heat she let go of it . "NO!" She yelled and was after her necklace that flew into the fire. Stella concentrated on darkness element and the fire was bolted and shot at Hotty who fell down. Stella picked up her half-survived necklace. The chain of the necklace was melted and gone but the sun, the moon and the star remained safe. "Why you did this all?" Stella asked. Hotty only smirked. " Very soon you'll find out."and with that she disappeared. Stella appeared in her room. She squeezed her hand that was holding the survived part of the necklace. She was tired and dropped off.

* * *

"After half an hour Stella will be the queen of Solaria! " Aisha said. The people who were invited were coming in the palace. Lidia was there too. She entered Stella's room. "Lidia, I'm glad you're here!"she hugged her. "Oh, Stella, it's the most wonderful day for. You're becoming a queen! " " Yes, but...people are not happy about that. " " Stella, today's problem is not what people think or say about you, a person is free in his choice and making them he or she is making her way. The problem is that do you want to see yourself as a queen, are you ready for that? Cause it's a big responsibility. " she put her hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Lidia. " She hugged her. After breaking the hug Lidia went. Stella took her survived necklace. "Am I ready? Is this who I am? Is this my path of life?" She whispered as if the necklace would hear her. Then she thought about Magda and...Airy. She picked the bandeau she left and looked at the necklace.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Stella to start the ceremony. Soon whispers were spread. "Is she ok?" Bloom asked. "I don't know, I hope so." Brandon said remembering their last conversation. The doors opened to releave a blonde. Everyone's head turned towards her direction. The girl was wearing not a gown but a light pink uniform in shinobi style and her forehead was covered with her short hair but under it there was a pink bandana that had a symbol of the sun, the moon and the stars in its center. Yes, it was Stella. She walked up to the throne where Jager and an old man that must have crowned Stella and the people from the board were. All were astonished. "What she wants to do?" Musa asked. Stella reached her spot, took the crown and looked at astonished Jager and smiled. Then she span to face the people who were there. "I want to make an announcement. I refuse the throne giving it to a smart and kind friend of my father's, Jager. I refuse to be your queen realizing that it's a responsibility for Solarian people. I refused to be a queen because in a first place I'm a fairy-shinobi! I'm one of those people who take the responsibility of all people around the universe and keep fighting no matter what not knowing what means a failure. In the name of the Solarian princess I crown Jager Luchicalli s your current king." She walked up to him. He bowed and Stella placed the crown on his head. "Now, please, greet your new king!" All clapped. " I don't know what happened, Stella, but your father would be proud of you as I am now. And you remain as the legal princess of Solaria. " Jager said.

Lidia smiled. 'It's really a wonderful day today. You were crowned as a fairy-shinobi. That's your path.'


	41. Chapter 41 Strangeness and fun

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now we have only two crystals left. At last this all will end." Musa said while drinking her coffee. "Yes, but I want to remind that our sleeping Beauty hasn't woken up yet and it's her task to find the last two crystals. "Aisha said preparing her food. "And we should help her. Remember what happened to her family. We gotta stay by her side and help her." Flora said. "Of course, we'll be together no matter what! Now who's going to wake her up?" Bloom asked eating a cookie. "Do you really think it's good idea? Today Lidia couldn't call her as she had some important things to do and Stella hasn't slept very well recently. "Flora asked feeding Kiko. "Flora, she has to get up early or else she'll be run out of energy forever." Tecna said. Bloom stood up and walked up to Stella's door and knocked. "Hey, sleepy-head, wake up if you don't want to starve to death!" "Oh, please! I just want to sleep! Is it hard to let such beauty like me to sleep so that she could keep her beauty?"a lazy voice was heard after a groaning. "Wake up, Stella, rise and shine!" Bloom smiled and went back to her place. Stella came in and sat on the couch. She yawned and noticed that everyone stopped their eating things and was staring at her. "Um...is there something on my face?" "Um...actually in your eyes. "Tecna said. "What do you mean?" "Stella, your eye color..." Bloom said. Stella moved her fingers and a mirror with sparkles appeared. She looked into it and..."Aaaaaaa... what's wrong with me? What's happening to me? Am I dying? No, I don't want to die! I have so much things to do! Why, why, why...!" She was crying and when I said crying I meant like a fountain. "Calm down, you're not dying! "Musa said. "Then how could you explain this!" "Stella, don't worry. You're not dying, maybe this is...um..." Bloom said but couldn't finish her sentence. "Some kind of disease? "Flora finished instead. "Maybe, maybe not." Tecna said. " Maybe, Mrs. Faragonda knows?" Bloom said. "Then let's go! What are we waiting for!" Stella rushed out.

* * *

Faragonda didn't what was happening to Stella either. But she called a doctor that might help.

The girls went back to their dorms. "I'm so hungry." Stella said. "We're going to Gardenia about two hours. If you wait, you can eat there." Aisha said. "Gardenia! Hurray! It means ocean, waves and some bending! And races! "Stella exclaimed. "I thought you would say shopping. "Tecna said. "Yes! And shopping. "Stella began to jump up and down like a small kid. "Stella, are you alright?" Bloom asked. "I'm just wonderful! Why?" "Well, you're acting strange. I mean you always acted strange but now this is beyond strange." Musa said. "Aisha, let's go to the train room! "Stella grabbed her hand and went out. "Okay."

* * *

In the train room of Alfea Stella was jumping up very high and did acrobatic movements. She used every equipment that was in the room. Others eyes got wide as they saw this. Stella landed. "Ooh! It was awesome! Now you Aisha! No, let's race!" Musa walked up to her and checked her temperature. "No, she seems well enough! " "Stella, is that you? You're acting too lively! "Aisha asked. "I'm fine! Now let's race!" Stella jumped into a ring and hung onto another one and began again her acrobatics. "I don't think a doctor will help us." Musa said. "I wonder where she got so much energy from?" Tecna asked. " Aisha, now try you!" Stella exclaimed from the upper platform. " Um...coming!" Aisha jumped up did some movements and landed beside Stella. "Ok! Catch up!" Stella jumped, span in the air and landed on the another one. " Hey, wait!" Aisha jumped too. Others joined them.

* * *

30 minutes later all were exhausted except Stella. She insisted the others to continue. "Stella, we are tired!" Musa said. " But I'm not! So let's go on!" "Stella, let's take rest. We all need it." Flora said. "Then you take your rest and I'm going!" "Where?" Bloom asked. "Brandon can't be exhausted. " she went.

Brandon was riding his dragon with Sky and Riven. Sky flew up in the sky riding his dragon and did some acrobatic movements. "Nicely done, dude!" Brandon said. " Not bad. Now watch this!" Riven said and flew up in the sky and did acrobatic movements. "Great job." Sky said. "I know." Riven said. " Now my tu..." Brandon was interrupted by "Hey, boys!" "Stella! "Brandon and the others landed. Stella rushed to him and hugged him and pulled apart so quickly that he couldn't manage to hug her back. Then he saw that instead of her hazel honey eyes were light color of night sky that is a mixture of violent and dark blue but light version. "Wow, what's wrong with your eyes? "He asked. "I don't know. Don't you like them?" "Looks like it's time for us to go, right, Riven? "Sky asked. "No, Stella, they are beautiful. I just got used to the hazel ones." Brandon said. He noticed that Stella didn't look in his direction. "Um...is everything ok?" "Yeah! Can I ride your dragon? " Stella asked. No insisted. Sky and Riven heard that and stopped walking. "No, Stella, it's a rule. No one can ride a dragon except for specialist." Brandon said. " Oh, come on! " Stella said. " He's right, Stella, it's a strict rule." Sky said. " But rules are made up to be disobeyed. Please, Brandon, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" "I'm sorry, Stella, but no." "Then I'll cry and I'm serious! " Brandon laughed. "Come on, Stella, we can do something else instead of that." But Stella cried ver ver very loudly. (Cried like a fountain) "Why you always cancel my requests! Does that mean you don't love me any more!?" "Ok, ok, Stella, just stop. You can ride but with me. Stella stopped crying at once when she heard Brandon said she could. "Oh, thaaaaanks!"she hugged him and shook him then grabbed his arm and rushed at the dragon. They sat on dragons back. "Are you serious, Brandon? "Sky asked. "What can I do? Stella only 5 minutes. " "5?" "Ok, 10, but you has to listen to my instructions, ok?" "Ok!" Brandon sighed. "Well, pull back to your side but very carefully and softly and..." but Stella pulled not so softly and the dragon rushed into the air very quickly and Brandon had to hold on her very tightly because of the high speed. Then Stella did some careless and risky movements. It was fun for her but not for him. "Stella, what are you doing? " " What you instructed! " "I didn't instructed you this!" "Oh, come on, Brandon! Just feel this moment! "She said cheerfully. "Yeah, until our death!" He said as they flew through the trees. "I bet he can't stand 10 minutes! "Riven said. 10 minutes left and they landed. Stella jumped down and Brandon slid down. He was waving like a leaf in the wind. "Ooooh! This was awesome! " Stella jumped up and down. "Are you ok?" Sky asked Brandon. "I'm not...I think my stomach has rolled over." " It was great, Brandon! Are you ok?" Stella said.

* * *

"Poor Brandon, what she did to him?" Flora said as they heard the breaking news. Stella was there drawing her dresses. "The doctor is on his way." Tecna said. "You know, I think the answer can only give Lidia. "Flora said. "Then we just have to wait until tomorrow comes." Bloom said. "Girls, I'm run out of papers...and pencil!" Stella said. Bloom made the new papers and pencil appear in front of Stella. "...and..." "What? " Bloom asked. "I'm run out of ideas!" She began to cry. Flora made any kind of flowers appeared. They had beautiful colors. "Oooh! I've just got so many ideas I don't want to forget them! For that..." Stella began drawing but so fast. Even a second couldn't leave until she finished one then another then another. About ten seconds there was no per left. Others were shocked. Stella didn't notice that at first and her pencil touched the desk. Then she noticed. "Um...now paper." "Stella! "

* * *

The doctor came and was now checking Stella. He checked her eyes, then mouth then ears and Stella giggled. "I don't have any idea what's going on with her but it's amazing! My grandma always told me stories of the cursed ones and I was always interested in them. Now I have the chance of meeting one of them. When I was told about the recent news I wanted to start some research." He said. "Ok. Then our only hope is Lidia." Bloom said. "Oh and can I stay with you for some while for this research?" The doctor asked. "Of course you can. Now we're going to Gardenia If you want you can come." Bloom said. "Oh and my name's Allen and thank you."

* * *

**Wow, what's happening to Stella? What do you think? I like this chapter, what about you? **

**I'll try to update today. Tomorrow we have a day out. Hurray! **


	42. Chapter 42 Little jinchuuriki

**This chapter is short cause I'm so tired today! Hope you'll enjoy. **

* * *

It wasn't very good trip to Gardenia for the Winx. Except for Stella. She ate like a horse, cried like a rain and kept doing strange things. Allen was with them all the way. He wrote on his notepad all the things Stella did. He knew a lot about fairy-shinobis. Anyways now they came back to Alfea and Stella was hungry again. " Stella, it's late." Flora said. "But I'm hungry! And I'm princess... corn!" Stella exclaimed as she saw Kiko with a big corn. Others laughed. "Princess corn? Nice name, Stella! " Musa said.

Stella ate the corn and others went to sleep. Stella couldn't sleep. She woke Bloom and the others up and insisted them to play with her or else she would cry. The night became a day. Stella was full of energy she didn't sleep though. Others were exhausted and nearly stood on their feet. The boys came to Alfea. "What's wrong with Stella, Bloom." Sky asked. "And are you girls ok?" "We don't know what's going on with her and we didn't sleep today." Bloom replied. "Guys! Where are your bikes?" Stella asked. " They need repairing. "Riven said trying to take off her mind. "Oh, ok. Then let's organize a great competition! !" "Sorry, we all are tired." Aisha said. " Oh, come on! " "Sorry. " Stella began to cry. "Why don't you always pay attention on what I say." "Please, Stella, stop it!" "Woah woah, hotty-blondie! " Rina said said as she walked up to them. " Rina! " Stella exclaimed. "Hey, what's up with your eyes? " " We hope Lidia could answer!" Tecna said. ""Oh yes, she's with Faragonda."

* * *

"Evolution! "Lidia said. "What!?" "Evolution! The time when jinchuuriki gets her full power and can use it. It's happening in different way with some jinchuuriki. Stella's for example is connected with space stars: the moons and the suns. You see it's a period when three suns and nine moons stays in one line. It will last about seven days. And as you see Stella's powers react on that and she gets very energy full, always insists and..." Stella cried cause she wanted to check out Rina's medallion but she didn't give her. "...cries " "Oh my! Seven days!" Musa palmed her forehead. Allen was there and wrote down what Lidia said. " But something isn't right. "Lidia said. " What? " Bloom asked. "Usually jinchuuriki sleeps on her first day of evolution and after her sleep she doesn't act like this." The girls looked at each other. "Uh-oh." "And what are we supposed to do? " Bloom asked. "We just have to do something that will make Stella fall asleep and she must sleep only 24 hours not more or less so that her energy come to its stable level." "Ok, we woke her up, we'll make her sleep!"

* * *

Stella and Rina fought, raced and competed together until Rina's energy was over. "Amazing.! She isn't tired yet." Allen wrote down the results. "It's not amazing.!" Musa said. "1 bet she gets that full energy of hers from mine!" Rina said and collapsed. " Get up, Rina! We've so many things to do!" Stella said. " I got an idea! "Musa said as headphones appeared in her hands. "Stella, listen to this music."she put them on Stella. Stella closed her eyes. "It helped! "Aisha said. "It's music! "Musa said. But then Stella began to sing in an extraordinary language? "Ok, it didn't help." "Hey, I know." Bloom snapped her fingers and headphones disappeared. "Stella, sleep...!" She casted a spell and Stella yawned and slid down the couch Aisha created with her morfix. "Yes!"

After 5 minutes Stella wake up and she was even more childish. She was flowing in the air with her airbending. "But why that didn't work?" Flora asked. "Because she must sleep willingly without our help or something." Rina said. "Guys! Look!" Stella span three times with cheer and bumped into a morfix rope and fell. Sparkles were spinning around her head. Then she shook her head got up and jumped up and began her jumping. " What else can we do?" Bloom asked. Brandon thought. After thirty minutes he was with Stella alone with a paper. "Stella, look what I have." "So? It's not interesting, Brandon! Let's jump from the highest tower of Alfea!" "Stella, I want to live and... besides...I thought you love that designer Monica Versalli and these papers were the tickets to her performance of her new collection...but...you don't want it, so... oh well. You have more interesting things, I see." He said (playing). "Monica Versalli! !? No, give that paper! " She rushed to him. "Ok, but first you have to do something! " " What? " " Sleep for 24 hours." "I can't, I don't want to. " "Well, you know that your collections are some kind of famous and she invited you but..oh well, that's not important. " "Ok, ok, ok! I'll sleep but can you be with me, please!?" Brandon smiled

* * *

Stella was sleeping. "But how did you convince her?" Brandon showed the girls Monica Versalli's invitation. "Good, job Brandon! "Musa said.

* * *

**Well, waiting for your opinions. Review! **


	43. Chapter 43 Feelings

"Delfa... Delfa..."someone was calling. "Who's that? " Stella asked. " Delfa..."a figure turned up in front of her but it wasn't clear. "Who are you?" "Act fast...the end will soon come..." "What? What are you talking about? "The figure was about to disappear. "Wait!" Stella shouted. "Meet me at Nereida's waterfall..." "Where?"...

* * *

Stella's eyes opened. "Oooooh, what was that!"she groaned. "I'm so tired!" She yawned and got up. She took her comb and walked up to her mirror to brush her long golden hair. When she was about to brush her eyes got wide and she screamed loudly as she saw her reflection in the mirror. The others heard rushed in her room. "What happened? " Bloom asked worriedly. "What happened!?" Stella span around. "This happened! "She pointed at her eyes. The light blue sky color was followed by a sweet light pink-orange color like it's at sunset and her eyes' sheen changed from circle into sharp. "I'm like...I'm like...I don't know...!"she burst into tears."Wow." Musa said. "Calm down, Stella, maybe that's the way of evolution. "Bloom said and walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "But how am I supposed to appear in crowds? They'll keep staring at me! But they on the other hand they've been staring at as I was beautiful. But now...!"she continued crying. "Everything will be fine. Trust me!" Bloom said. Stella sighed. "Yes...Yes!"She exclaimed. "All I need is dark glasses!" She snapped her fingers and she worn dark glasses. She walked up to her mirror. She saw that the dark glasses weren't "dark enough" to hide her eyes. " Hm...let's darken it!" "Stella, I don't think it's good idea. "Flora said but was too late. The glasses became black. "Well...?"Stella said. "Um...do you even see a thing?" Musa asked. "Oh, yeah!"she walked out of her room and others followed her. "I don't think she sees a thing." Aisha whispered to Bloom and at that time Stella bumped into the wall and some things fell down on her head and she collapsed. Bloom and Flora rushed to her. "You ok?" Flora asked. Stars and dark glasses were spinning around Stella's head. "Ok, these glasses are useless." Stella said finally. Bloom snapped her fingers and the glasses disappeared.

* * *

At classes all students were starting at Stella. That was annoying for Stella. "Stop staring at me!" She shouted at Daphne's class. "Stella, please, don't shout at anyone! You know why are you here. In order to catch up with your friends. Besides you don't study any element yet and your practice will be after the classes end." Daphne asked. "Sorry." " Ok, class, let's continue. " Bloom turned her head to see if Stella's ok. "Stella, what's wrong? " she whispered. "I saw a strange dream..."she whispered back. " Dream or vision?" "I'm not sure but it was so real! Somebody was calling me and telling some strange things and that I have to meet he or she at Nereida's waterfall. " "After classes we'll deal with it! I think someone really wants to tell you something."

* * *

"You said Nereida's waterfall?" Tecna asked. Stella nodded. "I can't find it! Are you sure you remember the name right?" "I don't know. Everything happened so fast!" "Ok, I'll try again." "I think we should tell Faragonda and Lidia about this." Flora said. They nodded. "But first, let's meet the boys! They're here!" Aisha said looking out of the window. "I'm not coming. "Stella said. " What? Don't you want to see Brandon? "Bloom asked. "Of course I want but look at me! What he'll think when he sees me with these eyes! ?" "Stop it, Stella! Let's go!" Musa said and grabbed her arm. "No! I'm not coming! Let me go!" Stella yelled and held on the door. "Stella, stop! You're being a small kid!" Musa said pulling Stella. "No!" "Then he'll come!" "What? " Stella's eyes got wide and she accidentally let go of the door and they both were thrown away. Then they all went down. Stella was behind them. "Sky!" Bloom hugged him and he span themselves around. "Flora, this is for you." Helia gave flower. "Oh, it's so sweet! Thank you, Helia. " " Hi, Tecna! " " Hi, Timmy! Hey I need your help." Stella didn't turned up from her hidden place but Brandon noticed her and walked up to her quietly. "Good afternoon, sleepy sunshine! " He said from behind Stella and that scared her. She shouted shortly but didn't turned to face him. "You scared me!"she said. "I'm sorry, Stella. " he laughed. "Ha, funny!" He noticed that Stella didn't want to face him. "Ok, I'm really sorry. You forgive?" "Ok." "You don't believe me?" "No I do believe you!" "Then face me!" "Um..." Stella was made to spin by Brandon but her eyes were closed. "You ok?"he asked. "Yes." "Then why are you avoid eye contact with me?" "Um...it's ...just...a play!" " Ok, stop lying and tell me the truth." "But promise me you won't leave me! " "Um...ok." Stella sighed and opened her eyes and looked into Brandon's. His eyes got wide when he saw Stella's. "Woah! What's happened to your eyes? " He exclaimed. "I don't know. Don't you love me any more? " "What!? No, I love you. It's just they were other color before." He rubbed his back of his neck. Stella smiled and hugged him. He returned the hug. "Hey, lovey-dovies, are you coming?" Aisha asked. Stella and Brandon broke their hug. "Yes." Stella said. The boys then noticed her eyes. " Hey, what's happened to your eyes?"

* * *

In Faragonda's office Stella told about her vision. "We tried to find the place but unfortunately we couldn't. "Tecna said. "But it's obvious that someone wants to warn Sre and us about something. "Bloom said while they were discussing Stella felt something. It was powers of different kinds. And she felt negative one. She didn't listen to what others were speaking about. "Stella, Stella, are in there?" Musa asked. " Hm? What? Um...yes!" "And what's your opinion? " "About what?" "The vision? "Flora said. "We think it could be a trap!"Tecna said. " I don't know think so."

* * *

After a while Stella got the next prompt from the crystal and the other one from Atlantis gave her new power. But she was still feeling the strange powers surrounding her and it bothered her. She kept thinking about what had happened that day while she was going to her practice with Lidia and Kara.

* * *

**How was this one? Review, please!**


	44. Chapter 44 Warnings

**Today's a Saturday and here's the next chapter. **

* * *

"Ah!" Stella shouted as she got a hit by Kara. "Come on! You don't feel your galaxy power again! You won't learn to control it until you feel it!" Kara shouted. "Oh calm down, Kara! She's still learning and besides it's a difficult power to learn and you know that very well." Lidia said. " See! That's your problem! You're too soft!" Lidia rolled her eyes. " It's late, Kara and she's exhausted. ""Ok, ok. You're free." Kara left. "You ok?" Lidia asked. " I don't know. I feel some strange energies or powers or I don't know what but know that it's driving me crazy! I can't stand this any longer!" Stella sighed. "Don't worry, it's your evolution. That all will end soon. You just feel the energies of the other people and magical being no matter they are in such a big distance or not." Stella sighed again.

* * *

"Delfa...Delfa...haha haha! "A nasty voice said. "Who's that?" Stella asked. She saw a figure in front of her but it was covered with smog. She could see only poisoned green eyes. "Who are you? " Stella repeated. "Too bad. You have forgotten your friend..."the nasty voice said. "Friend?" It began to walk up to her. "Don't worry, you'll remember soon!" And with that that thing pushed her. Stella was falling down the foggy place but something happened and she opened her eyes and began to catch her breath. "It was...a nightmare..."she collapsed down her bed trying to calm down.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a nightmare? "Flora asked. "I don't know. But this is horrible! My eyes are getting lighter and sharper! "Stella said looking into her mirror. " And I haven't found that Nereida's waterfall's place." Tecna said. "Don't worry, Tecna, you'll find it." Bloom said putting her hand on her shoulder. "Thanks." They walked out of Stella's dorm. " Aren't you coming, Stella? " Bloom asked. " With these eyes? No thanks! " " Oh, she'll never change! "Musa said. "Hey, let's call the boys! Brandon is the only one for Stella! "Bloom said with smile. Others looked at each other and smiled.

After some time, a knock appeared on Stella's door. " Come in!" Stella groaned and said in lazy tone. Brandon came in and saw her lying on the bed. "Oh, sorry. Were you sleeping? " "Something like that." Stella said. " Well, I just thought we could go somewhere but since you're tired..." he was cut of by Stella. " I'm sorry Brandon but I'm not feeling well and besides I have nothing to wear as they don't suit my eyes or actually my eyes don't suit them." "Um ok. I'll go then." He went out of her dorm. "Sorry..." Stella whispered and closed her eyes. "I see you're tired."the bird said. Stella looked at it and gestured it to bring to her side its head. Stella examined it. "What?"bird asked. "I'm tired of this! I can't stand those three days any longer! I can't stand those feelings and senses that driving me crazy! I can't wear a dress that could suit my eyes! I keep feel some strange negative energy coming from Andros!" Then Stella's eyes got wide. She repeated her last sentence. She got up from her bed and rushed out where the Winx, Lidia and Brandon were. "Are you ok?" Aisha asked. "I feel strange negative energy coming from Andros!" "What!? Are you serious? " Aisha asked. Stella nodded. " Winx, let's go!" Bloom said. But as they were about to teleport themselves screams were heard. They got put and saw somebody attacking them. It was a girl. "Who she's and what she wants?" Flora asked. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " DARKNESS TRANSFORMATION, DARKIX! " "Hey, you!" Musa shot at her. "Oh, nice try! Now get this!" She shot and Musa fell. "Musa, are you ok? " Riven asked as he walked up to her. Then the girl disappeared. "Where did she go?" Flora asked. Stella concentrated. She felt that girl's power. "Look out!" She pulled Bloom away so that she didn't get hurt. That girl was fighting with a scepter that had sharp knife. Flora and Aisha attacked but still no use. They got attacked instead. Sky, Thoren, Brandon and Timmy could surround her but she disappeared. "I can't say...I feel her near all of us!" " Be attentive! "Lidia said. " Then like from nowhere that girl appeared and slashed Stella. Lidia had noticed that before her appearance and was able to pull away Stella with waterbending. Despite that, Stella got a cut on her cheek. "You ok?" Bloom asked as she flew to het. Stella nodded. Sky attacked but the girl dodged. Then Thoren and Nex tried. Still no use. Then Brandon and Timmy and no result. "Who are you!" Bloom shouted. "You don't remember me?" Stella's eyes got wide. ' That nasty voice...I've heard it in my vision! ' The girl and Bloom began to fight. Bloom could dodge few attacks but the girl was able to knock her down. She was about to kick Bloom with her weapon when..."Bloom! NO!" Stella and the others shouted. When the girl hit Bloom something disturbed her: the weapon won't go ahead and kick Bloom. There was a light violent sphere on top of Bloom that protected her and finally kicked that girl and she was thrown away. "What was that?" Musa asked. Stella looked at her hand that was directed at Bloom and sparkles span around her revealing her with her new transformation. "The element of galaxy? Cool!" Then she looked at that girl. "Leave her! " " Yes, you're right! First I'd better get rid of you!" She attacked. Stella made a barrier. They fought. Stella summoned element warriors. "Let's help her! "Bloom said. "MAGIC CONVERGENCE!" They all said. The shot hit the girl but she faded away strangely. "We did it?" Tecna asked. " No. It was a clone! "Lidia said. " A clone?" "Usually clones are used to take off our minds." "But from what? And why she said we didn't remember her?"Flora asked. " Do you remember the nightmare I have told you?" Stella asked. " It was her." " Actually, it wasn't a nightmare, Stella. Your soul was teleported to the spirit world and hers too and you were lucky cause you said she pushed her in a fog place. But you didn't fall and it's strange. That means somebody has helped you otherwise you wouldn't be here with us as that place was the Valley of lost souls. " Lidia said. "And you want to say the vision she had seen was a trap too?" Bloom asked. "Probably. " "But it didn't sound like that! And I know now where that Nereida's waterfall is! We couldn't find that place as it's in the spirit world! I'm going there right now!" "But if it's a trap?" Flora asked. "We've to take the risk!" Stella transformed back to her form and sat down, closed her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

She was in the spirit world. At the waterfall of Nereida. It was very beautiful place: the water and the waterfall itself were shining bright blue and white sparkles were coming out from it. It was a very harmonious place. "Stella. "Stella heard a familiar voice and turned. She saw a dolphin. "Mercia! " She rushed and hugged het. "I knew you wouldn't leave me! I'm so happy! ""Stella, I'm happy to see you again too. But our time is short. You have to find the next crystal that is in Andros with the help of my tiara." "So the crystal is in Andros!" "Yes, but hurry up! Or else the evil will get it first!" "The evil? Wait was that you who saved me from falling?" "Yes, Stella. Now go, we don't have much time!"

* * *

**Who's that girl? What do you think? What will happen next. I can only say one thing, in the next chapters the death will be around the Winx. But who's the first? You know what to do.**


End file.
